Sugar Daddy Needed
by jess2002
Summary: Renee is cutting Bella off. Bella needs money and Edward has a lot of it, but Bella gets more than she expected. Can she handle it or will it be too much? R&R NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like this story! There will be a lot of fluff and lemons. There also may be some parts that will offend some, but I will put warnings at the top of the chapters! There is a huge age difference between B and E so if that bothers you bounce out now. In later chapter their will be spankings... just do you know! R&R I hope you all enjoy this story!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

There are three things I love in life; money, sex, and men. When it comes to men, I don't care about age, race, or looks. As long as they have money I don't care. I blame everything on my mother, she is the reason I am the way I am.

To this day my mother is a whore. She has had more men in and out of our house than I can count. I'm like my mother in a way, we both like money and men are our way of getting it. Renee, my mother, raised me to be a very confident person. 'Most men like a confident women, but they love them submissive', she had told me numerous times. She would also tell me that men are always the one in charge. For the most part she was right, but some don't like smart mouths and that I have.

I'm a spoiled brat and I hate to be told no. It doesn't happen often, but when it does I'm like a two year old and I throw a fit. Nine times out of ten I get what I want. Again, that was Renee's fault. She has never said the word no to me, well, not that I can remember anyways. She would give me whatever I wanted, when I wanted it. Money was never really an issue for us. Whoever my father was has paid a massive amount of child of support over the years and then with my mother with her 'other' form of income, we were pretty set. Now that I was eighteen, Renee said that I needed to get a job because I was an adult. All I could say to her was 'fuck you'. I was not working! I was still in high school and I just didn't want to work.

I wasn't like my mother with the whole sleeping around thing. I have been with three men since I was fifteen and I didn't think that was terrible. The youngest guy I was with was twenty, and he was my first. We were together for almost a year, but when he turned twenty one he said I was too young for the things that he wanted to do. I was pissed at the time, but I was glad that he dumped me instead of cheating on me.

Right before my sixteenth birthday one of my mother's boyfriends had a brother, him and I hit it off. He was a little standoffish at first, but when he saw that my mother didn't give a fuck, he was all about it. He was thirty and the oldest man I had been with, but he wasn't what I wanted. He gave me whatever I wanted, but he wanted way more that I could of gave him. He wanted marriage and kids, I told him that he needed to find something else. I couldn't give him any of that. We were only together until new years and I turned sixteen in September. That man threw me for a loop and I went a few months without another boyfriend.

Six months after that break up, I started dating again. His name was Jake and I almost fell in love with him. We probably would have been together if he didn't cheat on me. He was twenty four and hot. He had the best body I have ever seen. He was rich, sweet, and he spoiled the shit out of me. When I showed up at his house unannounced, which was against his rules, but I did what I wanted when I wanted. If having to call before going to a mans house is ever a rule again, I will break it... every time. As soon as I walked into his house I could hear a women screaming Jake's name. I knew that scream, I did that scream. I knew he had her on all fours, probably pulling her hair and slamming into her. I didn't remember walking up the stairs, I remembered walking into the house, hearing the screams and then I was in his bedroom.

"Jake?" I asked just as they finished.

"What the fuck Bella!" Jake yelled.

"I didn't know you had a little sister?" the ugly women said. I knew she was was Native American like Jake, but her face was just ugly and her hair was awful.

"Leah, let me take care of this," he said pulling his boxers on. I had never been speechless in my life until that moment. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the room.

"We are over," I whispered.

"Come on baby, you are over reacting," he said in a harsh whisper. "Did you really think that you were my only one?" he asked as I stayed silent. I always thought I was enough for a man.

Those words would always be with me. Jake and I were together over a year and I haven't been with anyone since. Now, I knew I needed someone and fast. I had bills that my mother wasn't going to pay any more. She bought me a car when I turned sixteen, but made payments and there was still two years left. She said that she was only going to pay one more month. There was no way I could make a five hundred dollar car payment, plus car insurance working at a fast food joint, I needed help. I loved to shop as well. On average I would spend three thousand dollars on one trip to the mall. I bought anything and everything. Then there was my cell phone bill, I get my hair done at least once a month, my nails get done every two weeks... ugh this was just all too much!

I would of tried to find someone on my own, but this needed to happen now. I turned on my lap top and searched. The search didn't last long. I checked Craig list personals and only had to go through three pages before I found the one. It was titled sugar daddy.

"Single white male thirty five, looking for a single women eighteen to twenty one," I read out loud. That right there made him perfect. "Will give allowance, contract is a must." That sounded like the best deal I could ask for. He only had an email and I quickly typed the same email three times. I didn't want to sound to needed, but in a way I was. I finally went with: hi, I'm Bella. I am eighteen a senior in high school. I hope we can meet up. That was way better than my first email that was about five hundred words.

I started to get nervous. I didn't know what I was expecting, but when fifteen minutes went by and I didn't hear anything, I got worried. Just as I was going to log off, my email dinged.

"Bella, I would like to meet you. I attached a photo of myself and I want you to do the same. We will meet tomorrow at seven at Bella Luna. If you don't know where that is, I will send directions. I will not accept any other excuse other than you are not interested, if you can't meet it. See you tomorrow, Edward." I squealed like the little girl I was and did a happy dance.

"Well, Mr. Edward, let's see what you look like," I said out loud. I opened the picture and I fell out of the chair. I felt like an idiot, but I was able to pick myself off the floor. I don't know how long I sat there, but I couldn't stop looking at his face. He was the hottest man I had ever seen. His eyes were a shade of green that I had never seen in my life, they looked fake. His hair looked like I had just pulled the shit out of it as he fucked me. He had a five o'clock shadow, his jaw was so prominent and his adam's apple was so manly. I hoped he wanted me.

I went through all of my pictures and found the best one of me and sent it to him. I was so excited for the following day that it was so hard to sleep. I knew school was going to go way too slow. With it being Friday and now with this date I was screwed.

I was happy that I did get some sleep, but I didn't think four hours were going to be enough. I was hoping to catch a nap after school. School for me was boring and I was just waiting for graduation. I didn't know what I was doing after high school, but I was sure something would come along. One thing I did have with my mother were our mornings.

"Good morning," she said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Yup, a good morning it is," I said with a smile. I poured myself a cup of coffee and put my french vanilla creamer in and sat at the table with my mother.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so chipper in the morning," she said. All I did was shrug and sip my coffee, I didn't want to jinx it. "Did you meet a man?" she asked getting excited.

"It's nothing serious, I'm going out to dinner with him tonight."

"Is he picking you up?"

"No, I'm meeting him there. I just don't want to talk about it too much, I don't want to jinx it," I told her as she nodded her head.

"May I ask where you are going?" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Bella Luna," I told her.

"Oh that place is my favorite! What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking my white baby doll dress," I said as she nodded her head I agreement.

"I wish I was going to be here to help you do your hair, but I am leaving for Vegas this afternoon," she said. At least three weekends a month she goes away with someone. Then again neither one of us are home much on the weekends.

After a good breakfast talk with my mom I hopped into my Camaro convertible. I loved my car. The car it self didn't cost to much, but the gas was a different story. It would cost close to fifty bucks to fill the beast. My car was the main reason to finding a man. I would be lost without it, she was my baby. When my mother and I went car shopping she said I could have anything I wanted, but it had to be under sixty grand, the Camaro was only thirty.

I thought that I drove the best car out of all my class mates. Every one drove BMW's or Lexus, I didn't want to be like everyone else. I didn't have any friends either, really. I always felt like my class mates were boring and immature. I didn't have that one best friend that I could talk to about anything, sometimes I wish I did.

I only went to school for a half a day. I had made sure that I never had a free period in past grades and I received as may credits as I could. I only took, world history, physics, government/ economics, and English. I left everyday at lunch, I had no reason to skip school. Even though I only had four classes, the morning dragged. I couldn't take my eyes off the clock. I wanted to go on this date so badly and I couldn't wait. I was hoping that the picture that he sent me was him. He blew all of my other boyfriends out of the water in the look department, which was a plus for me.

When I got home, I went to my room to try to sleep. I didn't think I was going to go to sleep, but I did. I woke up at four and I felt great. For the next hour I did my homework. At five I jumped into the shower. I made sure that I was hairless and smooth. I put on a pair of little white thongs, and a white strapless bra, before I did my hair. I blew dry my hair which took forever. My hair came to the middle of my back and it was silky smooth. I took my curling iron and curled my hair. The curls ended up hanging down my back.

"God I have great hair," I said out loud with a smile. By the time I had my makeup done and dress on, it was time to go. I took a deep breath and I was out the door.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! I will be posting every Thursday! I am already ahead in my writing, so this should be a promise that I can keep :)


	2. Chapter 2

WOW you all blew me away with your review! Thanks so much. I am posting this early so I hope you enjoy it!

I have to say thanks to teamalltwilight for pre reading for me, love ya girly

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

As I parked my car I saw Edward waiting outside for me. I took a minute to compose myself and then I got out of the car. As soon as he saw me he smiled. His smile dazzled me. It seemed like walking form my car to him took days. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I approached him.

"Bella?" he asked with a velvety smooth voice.

"Yes sir," I said as I gave him my best smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine," he said, as he opened the door for me to enter.

"Welcome to Bella Luna, do you have reservations?" the top heavy blond said.

"Yes, Cullen, party of two," he said to her. His voice was so hypnotic that I was sure I would try to keep him talking all night. The hostess seated us at a small round booth in the back. There was only one other couple seated in our area.

"Let's order and then we will talk," he said to me as I started to look over the menu. After ordering drinks and our food he started talking. "What made you answer my ad?"

"Well, the first thing that caught my eye was your age and the age you were looking for. The youngest man I have ever dated was twenty and that was when I was fifteen," I said biting my lip to get myself to stop talking.

"And what do your parents think you dating men so much older?"

"Um... well, I don't know who my father is and my mother doesn't care," I said with a nervous giggle.

"What do you want from me?" he asked staring at my eyes.

"Honestly, my mother is cutting me off, now that I am eighteen and any job that I get will not pay for the lifestyle that I lead." I took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't be pissed by my bluntness.

"Very good. I like your honesty, it's refreshing," he said taking a sip of his wine. "Now, let me tell you what I want out of this and let's see if you are still interested," he said moving closer to me. I uncrossed my legs and re-crossed them so I was facing him more.

"I am very strict when it comes to the rules that I set. You will get ten thousand a month to spend and if you go over that limit, you will be punished."

"What?" I asked taken back.

"I take it you have never had discipline," he said matter of factly.

"Um, no, not really," I said shaking my head.

"I will give you the world, but I expect you to behave a certain way." I couldn't believe the way he was talking.

"What does your punishment entail?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I would take you over my knee and spank you, take some of your allowance away, some days I may ground you, nothing too harsh," he said putting his arm around the back to the booth. "Do you think you can handle that?" he whispered in my ear. The way his breath felt on my shoulder and neck made me want him more than anything. I was sure I would be able to handle a little spanking.

"Yes," I whispered. I knew he could hear me because he was still leaning into me.

"I'm very pleased with your answer," he said kissing my shoulder. His lips tingled on my skin. "Now, I will be having you sign a contract, for my own benefit. It will just state that we are in a relationship, the amount of money that we agree on and what I expect you to do. These are for you," he said pulling out an envelope and handing it to me. "Read this over and then get back to me."

"May I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked placing the envelope by my small purse.

"Of course."

"Okay, are you in any way involved with another girl?" I asked having to know.

"No, I am a faithful man and I expect the same from you." I let out the breath I was holding in. "Has that happened before?"

"Um, yes. I haven't been with anyone since then," I said.

"I can promise you that this is one thing that, you don't have to worry about with me."

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me," I said with a smile. He smiled back as he placed his hand on my knee. My whole body felt like it was on fire and my panties were wet, I wanted him like no one's business.

Shortly after, our food arrived. We ate in silence, but it was still comfortable. My mind was reeling; I wanted to know his rules. I knew it would have been rude of me to sit there and read them, but my hands were itching to get a hold of them. I was a little nervous with the whole punishment thing, but I really didn't for see me getting in trouble. For some reason though, the thought of him spanking me, aroused me.

"You aren't a virgin right?" he asked out of no where.

"No, I'm not. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked getting nervous. I knew older men that dated younger women liked the thought of a virgin.

"No, not at all. How many men have you been with?"

"Three," I told him as he smiled.

"Good, I don't like little girls who whore themselves out," he said. I didn't know how to respond to that. In a way, I was a whore. He would give me money and I would have sex with him. I was a whore. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing really."

"Do you think you are a whore? As soon as I said the word you paled a little bit."

"Oh," I said with a giggle. "That word holds many meanings. A woman is a whore if she sleeps with many men. Others are whores because they have sex for money. Then girls like me, who will get money and have sex with only one man," I said as he stared at me.

"Sex is part of the deal, yes. The money I give you is to take care of you, not because you are going to have sex with me. Do you understand the difference?" he asked. I wouldn't tell him any different, but I was still a whore.

"Yes, I understand."

"Don't cuss. Ugly words shouldn't come out of such a pretty mouth," he said as I giggled at him. That was going to be one thing I would really have to work on. I was happy when my cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," I said to him. He didn't look pleased, but he did tell me no. "Hi, mom are you just getting to Vegas?" I asked.

"No, I have been here for a while, this was just the first chance I have gotten to call," she said.

"Oh, okay, well I'm glad you made it safe. Will you be home Sunday, or Monday?"

"Late Sunday," she said as I heard a mans voice. "I've got to go. I want the details of your date at breakfast on Monday morning. Love you," she said lovingly.

"Yeah, mom, love you too," I said as I hung up the phone. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, just don't make it habit," he said as I nodded my head in understanding. "Who are you staying with while your mother is out of town?"

"With no one, I stay at my home."

"By yourself?"

"Yes sir," I said. He was getting upset and I didn't know why.

"Well, then I guess we have a problem then," he said. "I can't let you stay by yourself. So, you are either going to stay at my house for the weekend or, I'm going to yours," he said. I knew there was no getting out of this; it was going to be his way and not mine.

"You don't have to be put out like that. I've been staying alone for years," I said as he glared me.

"Mine or yours?" he said. I knew I needed to pick one, but I didn't know what he wanted.

"Whatever is easier for you," I finally said.

"I would prefer to stay at my house, but if you aren't comfortable with that, then we will stay at your house," he said a little more calmer.

"Your house is fine," I said breaking eye contact.

"Will you be comfortable enough?"

"I just don't see what the big deal is if I stay home alone," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, you are beautiful, and you staying home alone is not safe. Do you have a friend that can stay with you?" I had never, until that moment, felt like some one truly cared. He cared what happened to me, I liked that feeling.

"No, I don't have any friends. I'll stay with you, if it will make you feel better," I said to him. "I'll be comfortable enough and if things get too weird for me, I'll just leave," I said as he smiled.

"I'm glad. This way you can read over the rules and I will be there to answer any questions that you may have," he said as he placed his credit card along with the bill at the end of the table.

"Everything is just coming together," I said with a smile.

"We should stop by your house so you can get what you need for the weekend."

"Yes, that would be a great idea. Is there anything going on this weekend?" I asked, trying to figure out in my head what I needed to pack.

"I go to my parents house every Sunday for diner, but that is nothing that you will have to dress up for," he said as my face paled.

"You want me to meet your family?" I said shocked.

"Well yes, that is if you sign the contract and agree to my terms," he said as the waiter brought back the slip for him to sign. I did notice that his card was an American express black card, so I knew he was rolling in the dough. Then I saw the car he was driving and I knew he had more money than god. He was driving an Aston Martin, yeah he was loaded.

After that we headed to our cars and he followed me to my house. I thought that I would be a little scared to go to his house and spend time with him, but I wasn't. I felt safe and comfortable with him. I was hoping that this would be the beginning for something great.

* * *

A simple review will let me know what you guys think! See you all next week! If you celebrate Thanksgiving, have a wonderful one and don't eat too much!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank a million times for all the reviews I got from the last chapter! Thanks to TEAMALLTWILIGHT for the help, love you girly! To anyone who is new to my stories you can follow me on twitter or on facebook. Just go to my profile for the links!

WARNING: at the end of the chapter there is a lemon and the end may offend some... just saying

* * *

He insisted that I ride with him to his house. I was a little leery of this, but I did it. He was the one that was going to take care of me, who was I, to go against what he said. The ride was quiet, but comfortable. We pulled into Wuthering Heights, which was _the_ gated community. The cheapest house in the community was a million dollars, my head was on a swivel. The houses were huge, everyone had something different. There was a glass house, that was cool, but I would never live there. Not only were the houses beautiful, the landscaping was something all in itself. With what I could see in the dark blew me away, I couldn't wait for morning to look around.

We pulled into Edward's drive way, my panties became even more wet. He had a small fountain and pond in his front yard, who has that shit. It was gorgeous, it had colored lights that reflected off the water. There wasn't a front porch, just a small patio that lead to the front door. He unlocked the door holding my over night bag. We walked in and he shut off his alarm. Flicking on a light showed a large stair case that lead to the second floor, there looked to be a sitting room and dinning room each off the foyer. I watched as he put his keys and wallet in a crystal bowl, by the door. He turned to look at me and he gave me a crooked smile that made me go weak in the knees.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay right now," I said with a smile looking at the artwork on the walls. "Who decorated for you?"

"My mother," he said with a small smile.

"She did an amazing job," I complimented.

"Thanks sweetie. Let me show you around," he said taking my hand. Again, I felt as if my body was going to explode in flames.

The dinning room table sat ten people, the chairs were all high back and had a lot of cushion on them. There was also a china cabinet with blue and white square plates. There was a whole set of plates, bowls and saucers. All the glasses seemed to be crystal with some sort of pattern on them.

The kitchen was very modern. Everything was stainless steal, there was a center island with a flat top stop on one side and a place to eat on the other. On the wall there were two ovens with brick around them. He showed me that the fridge was stocked with everything that I would want to drink. He told me that I could help myself to anything that I wanted. Off the other side of the kitchen there was a huge sectional couch with a coffee table, that I was told was the sitting room. There was also another stair case that lead to the next floor.

The entertainment room was fully loaded. The television was built into the entertainment center. He had every movie that I could think of and he had every kind of music that was made. There were two full couches that had pillows all along the back. Everything that he owned looked so extravagant, but yet, it was simple and homey.

Off the living room, behind sliding glass doors, was the back patio. All along the railings of the deck were lights and at each corer had a torch that worked as bug repellent. There was a ten piece patio set. We walked back into the house hand and hand and headed back towards the kitchen.

There was a small door that leads to the basement, I assumed. It really wasn't though, it was a mini YMCA. There was a gym with two treadmills, ellipticals, hand weights, and a bench press. The wall that you would face while working out was lined with mirrors. As we made our way to the last door in the hallway, I could smell chlorine. There was an Olympic size pool and hot tub, big enough for at least twenty people. I was hoping that we would use the hot tub soon.

I wanted to say fuck the rules! I wanted this man, his money and his house. I wanted to live with him. As he showed me around he would hold my hand, put his arm around my waist or he would wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me close to him. I was hoping that his rules weren't too bad, because I wanted this.

We headed back to the front room where he grabbed my bag and we headed up the stairs. He showed me three guess rooms, but we didn't go inside. He showed me where his office was and then we went into his room. The room looked as big as the pool room. There was a California king bed, it looked like a cloud you could sleep on. There was a black leather couch that faced a TV, a walk in closet that had a bench seat in the middle. There were several draws and three levels of clothes. He showed me the bathroom that was off the bedroom. There was a large stand up shower that had four shower heads and rocks on the floor of the shower. There was a vanity mirror with lights all the way around. There was his and her sinks, and a large garden tub, I would be taking a bath no doubt.

"I have no words to describe your home. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. I thought I have been in some gorgeous houses, but this takes the cake," I said with a giggle.

"Thank you, I take pride in my things," he said still holding my hand. "I need to check my email and messages, so why don't you get ready for bed, I will be in shortly," he said kissing my forehead before leaving.

I went and grabbed my bag before heading back to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put on clean pink boy short panties and a tee shirt. I grabbed the rules and laid on the side of the bed that didn't have the alarm clock. As soon as I cuddled into the bed I wanted to sleep, that bed was the most comfortable bed ever. It felt like I was sleeping on a feathers. I made my self sit up, before I fell a sleep. I opened the rules and started to read.

I didn't have a problem with most of them. No drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no skipping school, no cussing, no fighting, and no lying. I could do almost all of that. Everything was something a parent would tell their child. The no cussing would be hard for me, but it wasn't a deal breaker.

Body must be taken care of as follows: exercise three times a week, body must be hairless at all time with the exception of the hair on your head and eye brows. You must look presentable at all times in public. If care giver says to change something about appearance, there is no questions asked, it is just done immediately.

You must ask for permission to do anything and I must know where you are at all times, by a phone call, email, or text. I could handle that. When told no or told what to do there is no back talking. _Yeah that one was going to be hard_. I hated being told no, I didn't really think he would tell me no often, so I was okay with that.

Friends must be approved, no biggie. No male friends will be approved. Other than that, I could handle the rules. The care giver expects his girl to be where she is told to meet him with no excuses. His girl must be with him on every weekend, holiday, vacation, or any time that he sees fit during the week. The next part I read, was how to get out of the contract. If one party no longer wanted to be in the relationship then the contract would be void. If one party was found cheating, contract is void. If the rules are continuously broken, contract is void.

Punishments are as follows: spanking to the bare bottom, X amount of money taken away from allowances, grounding contains as care giver sees fit. Act like a child, get treated like one. Rules can change at any time without notice as care giver chooses.

I set the rules down on the table and laid my head on the pillow. If I had a pen, I would of signed the contract. I had a feeling we would bump heads for a little bit, but I had a good feeling about this. I knew that I was going to go to sleep with nothing to do, so I skimmed through the rules again.

"You look so beautiful in my bed," he said scaring the shit out of me.

"Fuck, you scared me," I said holding the rules to my chest.

"Bella, watch your mouth. If that contract was signed you would be getting a spanking," he said almost in a wanting tone. I bet it turned him on to spank girls.

"Sorry sir," I said setting the rules down. He came to my side of the bed and sat down.

"Have you read through them?" he asked.

"Yes, twice," I said with a smile. "Why the contract?"

"Like I said, that is for my benefit only," he said. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I would try again later.

"Are you going to be my little girl?" he asked as he leaned into my face.

"Yes, I think I can handle it," I told him as he kissed my neck.

"You have just made me one happy man," he said handing me a pen. I signed my name and then he did the same. "We will give this to my lawyer on Sunday when we go to dinner."

"Your lawyer goes to your family dinners?" I said as he kissed my collar bone.

"Yes, Jasper, has been my best friend for over twenty five years. You will get along with his little girl very well. Her name is Alice, she is very sweet. My cousin Emmett will be there as well, with his girlfriend," he said as he kissed me on the lips. As soon as our lips touched I wanted more, but he pulled back, I whimpered. "Don't worry baby, there will be more of that soon," he said as he started to undress. His body was perfect, his pecks, abs and V were well sculpted, I wanted to lick chocolate off of him.

"So, why do you like to be called Bella?"

"Isabella means I'm in trouble," I said as he smiled.

"Good to know. What is one thing you are going to get in trouble for the most?" he asked as that crooked smile played on his face.

"Well, the cussing is going to take some time, being told no and the exercising. I hate to sweat, unless it is in the bedroom," I said.

"Well, that is a must to be healthy, so you will be here on Tuesdays and Thursdays to exercise with me. Then we will do a routine one day on the weekend." I groaned and he raised an eye brow at me.

"Yes sir, I understand," I said quickly. I really didn't want a spanking tonight.

"Good girl," he said getting into bed with me. "Tomorrow, I have nothing planed so, we will be spending the day together," he said as he brought me into his body to cuddle.

"That sounds fine with me," I said giving a sigh of contentment.

"Whenever your mother is out of town, you will stay here. I don't like the thought of my little girl home alone," he said as I smiled. I loved that he cared so much.

"I can do that. She doesn't usually go away during the week."

"What hours are you at school?"

"From eight til noon," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I only have to take four classes."

"Well, that works for me. I have lunch dates all the time. Now, I will have a date." I looked up at him and smiled, I really wanted this.

He put his hand on the side of my face as he moved in towards me. I smiled as his lips touched mine. The arm that was around my back slowly made its way to my ass. He gave it a little squeeze and then pulled me even closer to him. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues massaged each others and we both moaned at the sensation. I could feel my shirt riding up my stomach and whenever our bare skin would touch, I would feel that warmth again. He ran his hand down to my knee and then hitched my leg over his hip. I let out a loud moan when I felt his enormous erection rub against my panty clad pussy. I wanted him so badly, I wanted him to go a little further, but he kept exploring my body with his hands.

He loved my ass, I could tell, because it was like his hand was glued there. His other hand was going higher and when I felt his thumb go across my nipple I moaned and broke our kiss. I tried to catch my breath, but he kept kissing my neck. He rolled my nipple in between his fingers, but he had yet to take my shirt off. The hand that was on my ass moved lower and he was rubbing my wet panties . I was glad that I brought extra pairs, I was going to need them.

I ran my fingers through his hair and then down his back. I played with the elastic band of his boxer briefs, I wanted them off, but I was not in control. He now had full control over me, he owned me. In the bedroom most of all, you do as you're told. He attacked my mouth again and that was when I felt his finger go under my panties.

"Mmm... my little girl is so wet for me," he said as he penetrated me with his finger. "Oh, you are so tight," he said as he moved in and out of me. I threw my head back as my walls clamped around his one finger. He fisted my hair in his hand and forced my head back up so that I was looking at him. "Don't ever look away."

"Yes, sir," I moaned out. He took his finger out of me and rolled me onto my back. He pulled my panties off and then my shirt was next to go.

"Bella, do you want this?" he asked as he took his underwear off. He _was_ enormous, I could see the veins of his cock bulging out. I wanted it in my mouth, but I didn't think it would fit... any where.

"Yes, very much sir," I said as he laid on top of me putting some of his body weight on me.

"I love how you say sir, it shows how much you respect me." he said kissing me. "Who's your daddy?"

"I told you I don't know," I said very confused as to why he would want to talk about this now.

"No, you didn't get my question. I want to be your daddy."

* * *

WTF? Hmm I wonder what Bella is going to do now? until next week!

Let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to address the contract... I can't say much because that will give too much away. I just want you all to have some trust in me and all will be told in time.

There was a review that I couldn't reply to so I will address it here lol. There will be an epov, but not right away.

This story is getting some good reviews I thank you all for them! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will be posted.

Bounce out now if you get offended easily... just sayin

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

I didn't know what to say. He wanted to my daddy. The sound of that was appealing and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I never had a daddy before. I wanted to talk about it, but he wouldn't remove his mouth from my body, so I could come up with a coherent thought.

"Oh baby, I can't keep my mouth off your body. You are so sexy little girl, please tell me I can be your daddy. Just try it out baby, call me daddy," he said as he stuck his tongue down my throat.

"You really want that?" I asked taking a much needed breath. "I mean wouldn't that be weird? Would I call you that all the time or only when we are alone?" I knew I was babbling, but I was overly horny and I knew he wanted an answer, I was just stalling.

"It would be anything but weird for me. It would be just in private, just for you and me." He was staring at me waiting for an answer. "Just try it, ask me to kiss you."

"Will you kiss me, please daddy?" We both smiled at how easy it was for me to say that.

"Of course little girl," he said as he kissed me deep. My legs were spread on each side of his hips and he was rubbing his cock up and down my wet folds. I wanted him inside me, I needed it and he wouldn't go lower and enter me.

"Please daddy, I need you inside of me," I begged. He chuckled at me and nibbled on my nipple. I would say we were dry humping, but I was too wet to call it that. He moved his manhood away from me and replaced it with his finger. He moved two of his digits in and out of me, it felt heavenly, and I couldn't wait to feel his cock.

"I can't wait any longer," he said in a grunt groan as he pulled his fingers out of me. "I need you baby, this isn't going to last long. Tomorrow though, I will fuck that little mouth of yours and eat that pussy too," he said as his lips crashed to mine. "You ready?" All I could do was shake my head yes.

"Tell me you are ready."

"I'm ready," I say getting impatient.

"Don't get short with me," he said stopping all movement.

"No, don't stop. I'm sorry, please I just need you so badly," I said trying to pull him back to me.

"What do you call me when we are alone?"

"Daddy," I said bucking my hips up.

"I love it, say it again."

"You are my daddy," I said giving him my best smile.

"That's right because you are my little girl," he said leaning back over me giving me kisses all over my face.

I felt the head of his dick enter me and I moaned in pleasurable pain. He was the biggest I had ever had, and he was stretching me. Little by little he pushed more of himself into me; I could feel every inch of him. My breathing was labored and his thrusting was relentless, but I loved every minute of it.

"Oh baby, you don't know how good you are making me feel. Mmm, I couldn't ask for a tighter pussy," he said as he picked up his pace. His hands wrapped all the way around each of my ankles, pushing them back towards my head, and his grip grew tighter.

"I'm gonna come," I said with a whimper.

"You're going to come for me, baby?"

"Yeah," I said in an almost whine.

"You want daddy to make you come?"

"Yes, daddy, please," I said as my world came crashing down. My orgasm was strong and hard. I could feel the wetness on my thighs and his pelvis.

"Oh, yeah... FUCK," he yelled as I felt his come shot inside of me. I had never felt that before and I wanted even more. He let go of my ankles and fell on top of me. He put his face in the crook of my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, I was so tired. He pulled out of me and then rolled over on to his back.

"That was unlike anything I have ever had before," he said sounding shocked.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" I asked with a yawn. I couldn't open my eyes I was just too tired.

"It's a good thing baby, a very good thing," he said as I, out of habit, rolled over onto my side. I was so tired that I just needed sleep. "Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah," I said exhausted. The last thing I remembered was hearing him chuckle.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a throbbing ache between my legs and that now familiar warmth. I felt two strong arms around my body and warm breath down my neck. He wasn't holding me tight and I was able to get out of his grasp. I went into the bathroom and relieved myself. I wanted to take a much needed shower or ice my crotch, but I was really hoping for some more sleep. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Edward must have woken up when I got out of bed. He was laying on his back, the blanket was around his waist, one arm was behind his head and his other arm was over his eyes. I didn't know if he had gone back to sleep, so I softly laid back down.

"How you feeling?" he asked me, his voice was sexy as hell when he first woke up.

"I'm sore. Can we sleep more?" He chuckled at me as he brought me into his body.

"Yeah baby girl, get some more sleep," he said kissing the top of my head.

I really didn't think I was going to be able to sleep, but I was able to. I didn't think that I would ever be able to sleep in my bed again. I loved the way that Edward held me; it was again something I never had. My body seemed so little compared to his and I fit right into his side like I was meant to be there. I hoped that this was going to be a long relationship between the two of us.

It seemed to be minutes later when I felt him run his finger down my face. I knew he was trying to wake me up, but I didn't want to yet. I giggled when he started kissing my face.

"Wake up sleep head," he said kissing my ear.

"Just a little bit longer, please?"

"Sweetie, it is almost eleven," he said as I stretched my body out.

"Really?" I asked sitting up, he nodded his head in conformation. "I never sleep this late."

"Come on, I ran us a nice hot bath," he said pulling me out of bed.

He pulled me into him with my back to his front and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He let go of me once we were in the bathroom, he climbed in to the tub first before helping me in. The water felt so good on my sore little body. I was sitting between his legs and he was running his hands up and down my body. I laid my head on his shoulder and he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for last night. I'm sorry for falling asleep," I told him. I didn't know if he was mad about last night, but I couldn't help it.

"I thought you were upset at first, but when I heard your sweet little snores, all I could do was chuckle," he said laughing. "You were tired baby, don't be sorry."

"Okay. It's just that I have never been fuc... um I have never had sex that good before," I said holding my breath hoping that I had a good save.

"Good save. I'm glad that you are catching yourself. It shows that you really are going to try," he said pouring water over my hair.

I felt like a little child as he washed my hair, but at the same time, I did like it. When he was done washing me, I turned in his lap and started him to return the favor. I could wash his hair all day. He had such crazy hair, but it suited him. As I ran the cloth over his chiseled chest I started to get turned on. He had a body of a twenty five year old, hell he looked twenty five.

"Awe, is my little girl hungry?" he asked as my stomach growled.

"I guess so," I said with a giggle. "Are we going to have lunch or breakfast?"

"Whatever you want. Irina will make you anything."

"Irina?" Why did that name sound so familiar to me?

"Yes, she comes in on the weekends and does the cooking and the cleaning," he said as I laughed to myself. "Something funny?"

"I can cook and clean. You don't need another woman doing that for you," I said feeling a little jealous.

"You are my little girl, not my maid," he said as he stood up and got out of the tub. "And if you want to cook, you can when you come over during the week."

"Fine." I knew I wasn't going to get my way on this. After I was all dried off and my teeth were brushed, I headed into the bedroom to get dressed. I dumped the contents of my bag on the bed so I could see what I was going to wear today. I chose a purple bra and panty set, low rise jeans and a tee shirt. After I was dressed I ran my brush through my hair and I was ready to start the day. As I went to put my things back into my bag, Edward stopped me.

"Irina can take care of that for you," he said trying to pull me away from the bed.

"I can do it."

"Do as you are told. You're hungry, let's go eat."

"Just let me take care of my stuff." I was getting pissed.

"No." He was getting pissed. This was going to end badly, I could feel it.

"Come on! I don't want someone else touching my shit, so stop," I said in an almost yell. I felt Edward come up behind me, I knew I was in trouble. He unbuttoned my pants and then pulled them down to my ankles. He pushed my torso into the bed and I started to get nervous.

"Please don't," I said begging, knowing that a spanking was coming.

"You are going to get ten spankings. Five for the cuss word and five for not listening," he said as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He had somehow gotten my hands behind my back and he was holding them to my back.

"Please! Please don't do this. I'm still learning! It will hurt, please daddy don't hit me," I said begging, I even pulled out the daddy card.

SMACK! "Ow! That hurts! Do it again and I won't talk to you for the rest of the day!" I said raising my voice at him. The second, third and fourth smack were fast and hard. The fifth brought tears to my eyes, with the sixth spank the tears spilled over, number seven and eight came quick, as well as more tears. By the tenth one I was bawling my eyes out.

He held me down as he gently rubbed some of the sting out, but I still wasn't talking to him. He let go of my arms and he pulled up my pants. I wiped the tears from my face and then re buttoned my pants. I walked away from him and went into the bathroom to calm myself and wash my face. I couldn't believe that he really hit me. I walked back out to the bedroom and I saw that he had emptied my bag back out onto the bed. I had my arms crossed over my chest as he led me out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. As we entered I saw a woman that was probably around Edward's age flipping through a magazine.

"Good afternoon, Edward," she said very sweetly.

"Irina, this is my girlfriend, Bella," he said.

"Nice to meet you," she said to me with a smile.

"Nice, to meet you as well," I said clearing my throat.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" she asked as it all clicked in my head of who she was.

"A turkey sandwich would be fine for me," Edward said looking at the front page of the paper.

"What can I get for you, Bella?"

"The same is fine."

"Easy enough. Edward, your mother called this morning," she told him as he nodded his head.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing my temple. I didn't say anything to him; I was not going to speak to him at all today.

"Um, may I ask you a question?" I asked Irina when I heard Edward leave the room.

"Sure, sweetie."

"Are you Angela's mother?" I asked.

"Yes I am. You are Renee's daughter, right?"

"Yes," I said, I felt so awkward.

"Don't worry, I am bound by law not to say anything about what I see or hear in this house," she said as I looked at her in confusion. "I mean, I won't tell your mother that I saw you here."

"Oh, no, she knows I'm here."

"What?" she asked in shock. "Your mother's knows that you spent the night with a thirty five year old man?" All I did was nod. "I'm sorry; I had no right to act like that."

"It's okay, with such a large age difference it is bound to happen," I said as if it were no big deal. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, this is my job. I'm here all day Saturday and on Sundays until early afternoon. I am also here a couple times during the week. If you need anything all you have to do is ask," she said cutting the first sandwich down the middle. "What do you like on your sandwich?"

"Just a little bit of mayo," I told her. "If you tell me where the coffee cups are I can pour the coffee."

"I can get that. Bella, don't try to help, this is my job," she said placing her hand over mine.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to this. The most my mom does in the kitchen is make the coffee," I said as we laughed.

"Does some one come in and cook for you?"

"No, I do that," I said as she placed my food and coffee in front of me.

"Is there anything else I can get for you? What do you like in your coffee?" she asked as she started to put away the lunch stuff.

"Is there any french vanilla creamer?" She pulled out a bottle of my favorite creamer and then poured some in both of the cups. I was thinking that Edward and I had some things in common.

"Anything else?" she asked once the kitchen was picked up.

"No, we're all set," Edward said from behind me. "Bella's things need to be put away, that is the only extra thing that needs to be done," he said dismissing her. "Sorry that took so long, love," he said sitting next to me. I ignored him as I took small bites of my food. "You're really not going to talk to me?" Again I said nothing.

He laughed and turned to his paper. I started flipping through the Taste of Home magazine that Irina was looking through; I found some food that I would try to make. When I was done eating I stood up and put my dirty dish into the dishwasher and poured myself another cup of coffee.

"IRINA!" he yelled, scaring the shit out of me. After a few minutes she waltzed into the kitchen.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"More coffee please," he said to her as he turned to look at me. I was blown away that he couldn't pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Bella, do you need anything?"

"Um... no thank you," I said to her. I stood there still dumbfounded that he was so helpless. I walked out of the kitchen and walked out the front door. I needed a minute to clear my head, "he couldn't get his own cup of coffee?" I said out loud as I sipped mine.

I took a minute to look around at the beauty of the neighborhood. Every yard had the look of perfection. The grass was so green and all of the flowers had bright vibrant colors. Even the bark on the trees looked flawless. I saw kids riding bikes and scooters; they all looked carefree and young.

"Hi! Wanna play?" I heard a little voice say. I looked down and saw a little girl about waist high with pretty light brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Hi, where's your mom?" I asked the little girl.

"Shopping! You wanna play?" she asked getting excited.

"Clare!" I heard a little boy yell and then saw him run for her.

"This is my brother Quil. She's going to play with us!" she said as I laughed at her. They were too cute for their own good.

"What are we going to play?" Quil asked jumping up and down. "OH! Ring around the rosies!" he said taking my hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella."

"Are you Edward's wife?" Clare asked as I set my coffee down.

"No, I'm his girlfriend." Then we started to turn around in circles. We sang the song and then fell to the ground. The kid's laughter was contagious and I laugh right along with them.

"Well, that looked like fun," Edward said as I jumped along with the kids. "Where's Jessica, Clare?"

"I donno," she said with a shrug.

"She was on the phone," Quil said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know they ran outside," a blond woman said as she ran into the front yard.

"Maybe if you spent less time on the phone, you would notice," Edward said very cold to her.

"I'm sorry sir. Come on kids, lunch is ready," she said as the kids took off for the house.

"They are good kids, but they run off from her all the time," he said as I stood and retrieved my coffee. I didn't say anything to, so he tried again. "You want to go hang out in the living room?" I didn't say anything; I just went to the living room. I sat crossed legged and waited for him to do something. "What movie do you want to watch?" I just sat there; he thought that it was funny that I wasn't talking to him.

He yelled for Irina again to get him more coffee, I thought it was pathetic. I still had some, but I did want more. I waited until she was out of sight; then I stood and refilled my coffee. Edward complained and said if I didn't start talking, he would spank me. I just thought that he never wanted me to talk to him again. I knew it was part of the contract, but the spanking really hurt.

The movie started to play and it was some stupid sci-fi movie that I couldn't follow. Edward kept his arm around me the whole time. I did get up twice to use the bathroom; he didn't like me not telling him where I was going.

"That's it! I have had enough!" he said as he started to unbutton my pants. "You have the count of three to talk to me," he said glaring at me. "One," he said. "Two," he said raising his hand...

* * *

What happened to the rest of the chapter? I guess you have to wait until next week to find out! Lol! Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

You all are so wonderful! Thanks for all the reviews! Many of you have asked if there is going to an epov and the answer is yes! But, not right away...

* * *

I was scared; he was really going to spank me again! I wanted to show him how stubborn I could be, but I really didn't want another spanking. Before he could say three I talked.

"Happy?" I asked as I moved away from him buttoning up my pants.

"It's sad that I had to threaten you, but yes. Now, when I ask you question, you are to answer. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said crossing my arms.

"Sir, is when we are in the presence of other people, I don't see anyone," he said pulling me to his lap. I knew what he wanted, but I was still being a brat.

"Yes daddy, I understand," I said as he kissed me. As soon as I felt his tongue pass through my lips I moaned like the whore I was. That one kiss made everything all better. I moved self closer to him and he held me close. We were getting pretty hot and heavy with each other, when it clicked that there was some one else in the house.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he pinched my nipples through my shirt causing me to moan loud.

"Irina is in the house," I said as he rubbed my clit hard through my pants.

"It takes her four hours to clean upstairs, we have and hour before she comes down," he said grabbing my neck bringing me back to him. "I want to fuck your mouth. Do you want to suck daddy's cock?" he asked bucking his hip in to mine.

"Yes, please."

"Get on your knees," he said as I slid off his lap. He pulled his jeans off and let his monster cock spring free. My mouth watered at the sight of it. I wrapped my hand around it and my finger tips just touched each other. I licked my lips as I opened my mouth for him. His cock stretched my mouth, I felt like my jaw was going lock. I had never sucked someone of this size off before.

"Oh, fuck!" he said fisting my hair. "Take as much as you can," he said as I started to bob my head up and down. Each time I would go down, I could take a little more of his cock in my mouth. "Good girl. That feels so good. Try to take more in your mouth. You are making me so happy," he said as I did as I was told. The head of his monster hit the back of my throat and I just kept going. When he felt that I was ready he started to move my head at a faster pace.

"Look at me!" he demanded.

I looked up at him and he pushed almost all of his cock in my mouth. I thought I was going to gag, but I was able to hold off. "I am going to come, you are to drink every last drop of it," he said as I moaned around him.

That set him off as his jiz hit the back of my throat. He shot four hot streams into my mouth, I was able to sallow it all. I cleaned him off with my mouth before I sat back on my heels. I wiped my saliva off my face, then I watched him lay his head back on the couch and catch his breath. I watched as he cock got softer, I wanted him up again. He looked down at me and I smiled at him. He pulled his pants back up, but didn't button them up.

"Come here," he said holding his hand to me. I stood and as I sat on his lap, I put a leg on each side of him. "That was amazing, sweetie."

"Thank you, I can't wait to do it again," I said biting my lip.

"Oh don't worry, you will get to do that again," he said with a laugh. I laid my head on his chest and he played with my hair. "Wanna go to the store with me?"

"For what?"

"Well, you are going to need things for here. We'll go get you whatever you need for the bathroom," he said. I thought he was sweet for thinking of me like that.

"Yeah! I love shopping!" I said as he laughed at me. I was surprised when he stood with me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He let go of my waist to button his pants and I hung on tight and kissed his lips.

"You don't know how long I waited for you," he said kissing me. When he wrapped his arms back around my waist, I realized at that moment I was going to fall in love with him and that scared me, so I had to make light of the situation.

"At least eighteen years," I said as I giggled.

"Smart ass," he said tapping my legs telling me to down.

"No, I like you carrying me," I said with a pout.

"I like carrying you. What my baby wants, she gets," he said kissing me. He hugged my body tighter to him and walked to the front room. He yelled for Irina twice, I winced at how loud he was. "Sorry princess," he said kissing my ear.

"It's okay daddy," I said nipping his ear lobe.

"Yes, Edward?" Irina asked.

"We're going out for a bit. When will dinner be ready?" he asked her still holding me.

"Six sharp, sir."

"Good, we will see you then." I didn't want the neighbors see him carry me like a little kid, so I jumped down before we went outside. He held my hand until we were to the car and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm not going to remind you again Isabella," he said holding my arm. "What do you say when no one is around? You will be punished after this."

"Sorry, daddy."

"That's better," he said giving me a quick kiss before I got into the car.

"We are just going to go to Walmart. You are only to shop there for personal items. I have enough money to where you don't have to buy clothes there," he said as I rolled my eyes. The shirt I was wearing came from Walmart.

"That's a little snobby of you. This shirt is from Walmart," I said.

"Well, you no longer shop there for clothes," he said in a final tone that told me not to argue.

"Yes, daddy," I said as he smiled.

He really liked me calling him daddy, I was happy that he was happy. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once we were there he grabbed a cart and I started to fill it. I had my shampoo, conditioner, hair spray, gel, moose, tampons, razors, deodorant, shaven cream, toothbrush, mouthwash, floss, lotion, make up, make up remover, a washing sponge, body wash, and face wash. Once I thought that I had everything that I needed, I went to look at blow dryer and such.

"Can we go to Sally's please?" I asked, not wanting any type of hair stylers that Walmart had.

"What is Sally's?"

"They have hair stuff."

"You have hair stuff," he said point in the cart.

"Yeah I know, but I am going to need a hair dryer and stuff like that," I said as he nodded in understanding. We cashed out and then headed for Sally's. It only took a few minutes at that store because I knew what I wanted. We spent triple the amount at Sally's then Walmart, but considering that the hair straightener was three hundred alone, it was expected. Edward seemed happy with me buying top of the line things.

"I would have to say that, that was a good shopping trip," he said taking my hand. "I'm starting to think that I am going to have to up your allowance. I don't think that ten grand is going to be enough," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't usually buy this much _all_ the time," I said laughing with him. "Thank you by the way."

"You are very welcome, sweetie. What time do you get out of school on Monday, again?" he asked me.

"Um, most of the time I leave before noon."

"Why most of the time?" he asked taking a quick look at me.

"Sometimes I have to stay after for one reason or another, and sometimes I will go to the library," I said with a shrug.

"I would expect a text on those days," he said as I nodded. "You will have to come by my office Monday, so I can give you your debit card. I will be in a meeting at that time, but I will tell Kate that you will be showing some time after noon," he said. I knew I needed gas and I was hoping I had enough money. I hated only putting ten dollars in my car, when I went to get gas I like to fill. "Are you going to need some money before you can get your card?" he asked as if he was a mind reader.

"I think I have enough money, all I am going to need is gas. Who is Kate?" I asked him as he kissed my hand.

"I'll give you some cash when I drop you off tomorrow. Kate is my secretary," he said.

"Thank you daddy," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, baby," he said kissing my head quickly. I felt like I had known him forever, I wanted to be with him forever and I have never felt like that before.

When we were home we brought my bags to the bedroom and left them. I said that I would take care of them after dinner, Edward ignored me. The dining room was set with two place settings with the blue and white china and there was a trio of candles lit, it was a very romantic setting. Irina brought out a chicken dish that was smothered in mushrooms that was laid in a bed of rice, there was also green beans. She brought out two glasses of milk and before she could leave the room Edward asked her to put my things away. I wanted to protest, but Edward was already glaring at me.

"This looks good," I said placing the cloth napkin in my lap.

"Irina is a very good cook," he said cutting into his food.

"How long has she worked for you?"

"A little over five years, but I graduated high school with her," he told me. I have known Angela my whole life and knowing that her mom and Edward graduated together, was a little weird. I was falling for Edward and I was going to be sad when I would leave, I would miss him. I never really missed anyone before. Everything with him was so new.

"Do you want to go to college?" he asked bringing me out of thought.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Can I just be a trophy wife with no kids?" I asked jokingly.

"If that is what you want. You don't want kids?"

"No, do you?"

"I can't," he said as I looked at him in confusion. "No one really knows why. I guess I was born with it. When I was in my early twenties I was going to get married, but my girl at the time wanted a baby. I think she just wanted my money, but I didn't see that at the time. We tried for months, so when she went to the doctors and found out she was fine, I went. That was when I found out that there was a one percent chance that I could knock up a woman. She broke up with me the next day," he said eating more food.

"That's fuc... messed up," I said blushing knowing I almost fucked up again.

"It is, but everything happens for a reason. Why don't you want kids?"

"I would be an awful mother. I'm good with other people kids for the fact that you can give them back," I said with a laugh.

"You'd get married though, right? That is something I would like very much," he told me.

"Yeah, I'd get married if I was in love," I said with a shrug. He seemed happy with my answer and we both went back to eating. The food was good and I was so full. When I was done I went to take my plate to the kitchen, but he wouldn't allow it.

"We are going to our room for the night. When you're done just lock up for me," he said to Irina.

"Sure thing, Edward. See you both in the morning," she said as she started to clear our dirty dishes. I felt so bad that she had to clean up after me. I walked up the stairs in front of Edward and I had to laugh every time he would grab my ass. I thought we were going to the bedroom, but we went to his office.

"I'm just going to check my email before we go to bed for the night." He sat behind the large L shape desk and he brought me into his lap. He booted up his computer and I just cuddled into him. I would kiss his neck or his ear every now and then, he would just rub my arm or my ass every time. Before he was done I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked when I moved off his lap.

"My mom's calling," was all I said. "Hey mom, how's your trip?"

"Oh, it is going so well. I'm having a lot of fun," she said. "You will never guess how much I won today."

"Um... how much?"

"A hundred grand!" she said in an almost squeal.

"Wow, that is great," I said trying to be excited for her. It was hard though, because she always won a huge amount of money when she went to Vegas. "Still coming home tomorrow?"

"Yup, I should be home by midnight. I can't wait for breakfast to hear about your weekend! I love talking about boys," she said with a laugh.

"I know. I'm going to go. I'll see you Monday morning," I said to her. Our final goodbyes were short and sweet. My mother very rarely said that she loved me. It was usually when she was drunk. I don't think anyone has ever said those words to me, beside my mother. I was hoping that one day Edward would.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as I stood looking out his office window.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "I love it here. Everything is so pretty and perfect."

"Nothing is ever perfect," he said coming to stand next to me.

"I know," I said. I didn't want him thinking that I was young and dumb. He led me by the hand to the bedroom and I saw that the bed was perfectly made and everything that we had bought was put away.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked not seeing any of my stuff. All Mr. helpful did was point to the closet. I walked into the closet to see that my clothes looked like they belonged to a small child compared to Edward's. My shirts were with his, my pants were with his, so I assumed my underwear were with his. I opened the top draw and there sat my tiny panties with his boxers and boxers briefs. I grabbed a pair of my boy shorts, a tee shirt and headed for the bathroom. Edward was already in bed and I could feel him watching me.

"Anything you may need will be in the drawers on the right," he said to me. "And clothes aren't necessary, I'm just going to take them off of you," he said as I giggled. I took my make up off, brushed my teeth and hair before I undressed. I crawled onto the bed and cuddled into my man. I loved the way his arms wrapped around me, I felt so safe.

His lips ghosted across mine and as I tried to deepen it, but he pulled away. He was again showing that he was in control and I was willing to let him control me. He laid on top of me covering my body like a blanket. He started to kiss down my body and I knew what was coming, I was wet with anticipation. His tongue circled around my belly button and I almost came with the thought of his tongue on my clit. He was going to slow, I needed him.

"Daddy," I said in a whined.

"You really want this don't you," he said running his finger down my slit. "You're so wet for me."

"Only you, daddy. Can you put your mouth on me, please?" I heard him groan at my words as he lowered his face between my legs.

The first swipe of his tongue made cry out in pleasure. His mouth was magic and once he added his fingers in the mix, I was done for. As he sucked on my clit, he hit my sweet spot with his fingers and I came again. I kept trying to close my legs, but Edward wouldn't have any of that. He was able to keep my legs open as he feasted on me. After my third orgasm he kissed my clit and made his way up my body.

"You are a very spoiled little girl," he said as he lightly sucked on my neck.

"Thanks for that daddy, I loved it," he said kissing my mouth.

"You are very welcome, baby. Although we have a little bit of a problem and only you can fix it," he said rolling over onto his back. I had no clue what he was talking about because I was still coming down from my orgasm high. I did notice that his monster was standing at attention, I wanted it in my mouth and pussy. "You either need to suck my cock or sit on it, the decision is yours," he said as I smiled.

"Can I do both? Please daddy?" I said getting up on my knees and folding my hands as if I was begging.

"Little girl, you are making daddy so happy," he said grabbing my neck pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you," I blurted out as I covered my mouth.

* * *

Okay so there you have it! I know some of you are creeped out by her calling him daddy, but in other chapters she will not say it as often.

I want to thank you all for the AMAZING reviews that I have been getting! If I get over fifty reviews for this chapter the next one will be posted on Friday!

Thank you teamalltwilight for helping me!

Also, my story for everyday of forever isn't doing so well so if it is something that you would read take a look at it and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ! I'm not a huge complainer, BUT if my stories end up on twilight fanfiction addict site, good or bad, I will no long post ANYTHING! I want NOTHING to do with that site! This is my one and ONLY warning! This site degrades and belittles authors that have poor grammar or story lines that they think are unacceptable ... I just don't think that is right! My stories will have mistakes... I am only human. If you don't like the plot of my story bounce the FUCK out! There is plenty out there for you to read.**

**I don't mind hearing ur comments as long as they are done respectfully! This story was called an accident... that shit made me laugh! I have a sense of humor and I can take a joke. I know some of you are unsure about my story and I just want to say thanks for reading. I want to tell you that this story will have the meaning of true love, in my eyes, by the end. Right now we are just dealing with two messed up people... trust me I almost know what I am doing!**

**Thanks also to tat for your help!**

**I own nothing but the plot proudly!**

**

* * *

**

My heart was racing, I was hoping he wouldn't be mad at me. I don't know why I said it, but I did feel that. I did love him, spankings and all. He cared about me, he didn't want any harm to come to me. I felt like he had shown me more love in a day than I had felt in my life.

"I shouldn't of said that," I said through my hands that were still covering my mouth. "I- um-I..."

"Ssshhhh," he said hushing me.

"I didn't mean it," I said quickly.

"Well, now you are just breaking my heart. Baby, I loved you the moment you said, yes sir. I knew you were going to be my little girl," he said pulling me back into him. I felt like I could breath again. He loved me too! When the realization hit me I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"You love me?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Very much, little girl," he said kissing me. "I think you need to show me how much you love me," he said looking at the monster. I giggled and then made way to the promise land. Life felt so right and I didn't want anything to come in between us. He was perfect for me and I knew it.

I sat on me knees, placed my hand on the base of his cock and then kissed the head. I let my tongue run the length of his shaft, his dick twitched. I opened my mouth and went to town. I loved the way Edward talked to me as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Someone really likes to suck daddy off," he would say pulling my hair getting me to go faster and deeper. "That's it my dirty little girl, suck my cock." I loved it every time he called me his dirty little girl. He pulled my hair the hardest when I would suck his balls into my mouth, I knew he loved it. I had taken him in my mouth, down my throat and as I was coming back up when he about pulled my hair out of the roots. He pulled me to his mouth and kissed me hard. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I savored the taste of him.

"I need you to ride my cock. I need to come inside that tight little pussy," he said as I moved on top of him. I sat down on him slowly, I was no way ready to slam my self down on the monster. His cock was just way too big for that. I could feel myself coming as I lowered myself on him.

"Daddy, I'm coming," I said with a little whimper.

"I know baby, you are so tight. You will never know how good it feels to be inside of you," he grunted out. "You need to breath and relax your muscles or I am going to cum," he said as I let out a shaky breath. "That's it, just breath. I know it is a tight fit. Start moving," he said giving my clit a little flick. I started to bounce up and down on him like a hyper child. I couldn't get enough of him. I slammed my self on him and would scream at the feeling.

"I love you daddy. God, this feels out of this world. Your so big," I said whimpering.

"I love you too. I love how you are fucking me. Fuck me baby girl, make daddy come," he said pinching me nipples. I bent down kissing him hard as I brought my hips up and down on him. He was so big and the feel of him going in and out of me was out of this world. I don't think any one could ever fuck this good ever. He had officially ruined me for other men.

"Daddy, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, go faster baby." And I did and we both fell apart. The veins in his neck and forehead were bulging out, and he was gripping my hips in his hands. I was losing my momentum as my orgasm took over and he started to buck his hips upward. I felt him come hard inside me, I could feel every drop that was filling me. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and laid on his chest with him still inside me.

"That was amazing baby," he said kissing my hair. "You were so amazing. I love you."

"Love you. I'm so tired," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep, princess. I'll be right here when you wake up," he said. And I was out.

I hurt the next morning. Every muscle in my body felt like they were on fire. I rolled off his chest and curled up into a ball. It was just breaking dawn and I couldn't sleep anymore. My legs were having spasms, my hips hurt and the throb between my legs was back. I was able to get out of bed with out waking Edward and I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and started a bath, I peed and brushed my teeth as the tub filled. I found some Advil in the cupboard and took some as well. I lowered myself down into the water and the warmth consumed me. I already felt better. I stayed in the water until it started to cool off. I was feeling tired again and I wanted some more sleep. I stood and pulled off a towel from the rack and wrapped myself in it. When I got back to the bed I dropped the towel to the floor and climbed back in.

"You okay baby?" he asked as he snuggled up to me.

"I am now," I said with a yawn. He kissed the back of my head and I was out again.

I woke a couple of hours later feeling a hundred percent better. Edward was snoring into my hair, he was such a snuggler. I was so hungry and wanted some food. I untangled Edward's arms from around me and got out of bed. I wanted a shower, but I wanted food more. I went to the closet, put on a pair of Edward's sweat pants and tied them tight; I put on one of his shirts as well. I left the bedroom and headed downstairs. I was hoping that my moving around wouldn't wake him up, he seemed so tired. When I got to the kitchen, I didn't see Irina, but I knew she was there. The coffee was made and two cups were sitting in front of the pot. I made myself some and started looking for something to eat. I felt like an omelet. I found the eggs, ham, cheese and some onion. My stomach growled at the sight of the food. As I was looking for a pan and bowl I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Looking for something?" I heard Irina say.

"Morning," I said with a smile. "I need a pan," I said feeling stupid that I couldn't find one.

"Sit, I'll make you some food," she said as she went to the far end of the kitchen and retrieved the pan.

"You don't have to."

"What did we talk about yesterday? Don't help me do my job, so go sit," she said in a motherly tone. I had to laugh at her as I made my way to the other side of the island and sat down. "You're up early today."

"Yeah, my stomach wouldn't let me sleep," I said as she laughed. I watched as she diced the onion and ham, my mother would never cook for me.

"So, what are you plans for today?" she asked putting more coffee in my cup before I could get up.

"I don't know. I know we are going to his parent's house later and then I'm going home," I told her. "Do you know Edward's parents?"

"Yes, they are wonderful people." That was all she said and she didn't give me anything else. "They will be understanding of you and Edward, if that is what you're asking," she said with a soft smile. That made me feel better.

"IRINA!" I head Edward yell.

"Does he always yell like that?" I asked Irina as she laughed and nodded her head yes. She left the kitchen after she poured the egg batter in the pan. She was only gone a minute and she was back.

"Someone didn't know where you were," she said with a sad look on her face. All I did was shrug. "What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Going to Edward's office and then home."

"Do you want to go out to lunch with Angie and I?"

"Sure, only if you let me pay. I haven't seen Angela all year," I said.

"We'll see. Just meet us at Pandora's," she said as my stomach growled. I loved that place. They had the best bread! "I know she has been missing your lunches together."

Angela and I always ate lunch together. I would have to say that she was the closest thing to a friend that I had. We never did anything outside of school, this was going to be a first.

"I didn't know where you were," Edward said in my ear.

"That's because you were sleeping," I said giving him a sweet smile. Irina set my food in front of me and I licked my lips, it looked so good.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"Ketchup, please," I said as she turned her back to us. I quickly learned that Edward did not like to be ignored. He took my face in his hand, not hard, but he wanted to make sure I was looking at him.

"Irina, can you give us a minute please?" Edward asked not taking his eyes off of me. She didn't say anything, she just walked out. "Do you understand that all you had to do was wake me up enough to tell me where you were going?"

"I do now?" I said in a form of a question. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful," I said trying to be cute. He stared at me for a minute before giving me a quick kiss.

"I'm not saying you can't leave the room, cause that would just be a dick move. I just don't like waking up and not knowing where you are," he said letting go of my face.

"I'm sorry daddy," I said with a pout. "I love you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Awe baby, you are so cute. I love you too," he said giving me a kiss, nibbling my lip. "IRINA!" he yelled scaring the shit out of me... again.

"Do you have to yell?" I asked squirting ketchup over my eggs.

"Do you want some eggs with that ketchup?" he countered, I rolled my eyes.

"What can I get you this morning, Edward?" she asked.

"What's in there?" he asked pointing to the omelet.

"Cheese, ham, and onion," Irina answered for me because my mouth was full of food.

"I'll have that, but hold the ketchup," he said as I laughed.

"Don't knock it, till you try it," I said taking another bit. I cut a piece and held it up to him. "Just try it," I said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just one little bite?" I said batting my eye lashes at him.

"Bella, I said no. I'm not a fan of ketchup."

"I'll be very happy if you try it! And there really isn't any ketchup on it," I said looking at the piece of egg. He stared at me for a few minutes and then opened his mouth. I fed him the egg and I waited for his reaction. "Not bad, right?"

"I wouldn't eat it myself, but it was okay. I thought it was going to be gross," he said with a smile. I did notice that he took a long drink of his coffee. I really didn't care that he didn't like it, I was just happy that he tried it.

"Thank you," he said to Irina when she sat his breakfast down in front of him. She picked up a little bit of the mess and left the room. We ate in quiet for a while and when I was done I took care of my dirty dishes.

"What time are we leaving today?" I asked pour us each another cup of coffee.

"Probably around two. Why?"

"Just wondering. What's your family like?" I asked wanting to know what I was getting myself into.

"Not much to tell. My dad is a retired doctor, my mom has never worked a day in her life. Jasper and I basically grew up together. Emmett is an asshole and his girlfriend is a bitch," he said with a shrug.

"Do they live in the Wuthering Heights?"

"No, they live about a half hour away. They are more in the country," he said looking at me. "You're wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah, is that okay? I just didn't really bring anything to lounge around the house in," I told him.

"If we were wearing clothes to bed, what would you be wearing?"

"Tee shirt and panties," I told him.

"Sexy. I like the way you wear my clothes," he said with a smile.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said to him as I put my coffee up in the sink.

"No point. We are going down to the gym in about an hour," he said as I groaned.

"Can we just start on Tuesday? I don't have anything to wear," I said with a pout. I really didn't want to exercise.

"Bella, you're stalling."

"No, it's just I don't have any short and your clothes are too big for me to wear. Do you want these huge pants to get caught in the treadmill and kill me?" I said matter a factly.

"Fine, you win, but there will be no excuse from here on out," he said as I smiled big. See I always get my way! "Wait for me though, I want to take a shower with you."

"Okay," I said simply. I sat with him while he finished his breakfast. "What should I wear today?" I asked out of no where.

"Jeans and a tee shirt, that's what I wear. I want you to stop stressing over this," he said giving me a look. "They are every day people and they are going to love you, so just stop."

"Yes sir," I said with a sigh. He turned in his seat then and faced me. He pointed to his knee and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Now, Isabella," he said as I stood and crossed my arms over my chest. I just stood there, I didn't move, there was no reason for me to be in trouble. I knew he wanted me over his knee and I had no idea why.

"I didn't do anything," I protested.

"Oh, but you did."

"What? Tell me what I did," I demanded. That really wasn't the smartest thing for me to do.

"I do not need to answer to you," he said glaring at me. "This will be last time we discuss this. When we are in private you are to call me daddy. Not sir, not Edward. I've already warned you," he said as I started to cry. I really didn't want this.

"Please don't do this," I said begging. "I'm still learning, daddy," I said with tears running down my face.

"I know you are. That is why I spank you, so you will learn," he said pulling me to him.

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Get over my knee," he said untying the draw string. Once the sweat pants were around my ankles I laid over his knee. "You are only getting five swats, so calm down," he said as he started. I may only got five smacks, but they were hard and they hurt. Once he was done I stood up and pulled the pants up tying them tight. I stood there and wiped the tears off my face, I really didn't like the spankings.

"Can I go upstairs?"

"No, sit," he said turning back to his paper. He yelled for Irina and I wiped the last of my tears away. I knew she would know that I had been crying, but I did my best not to look at her. He asked her to make some phone calls and what he wanted clean, then we both went up to the bedroom. I checked my cell and I wasn't surprised that no one had called me. I had no life and no friends, Edward was the only one in my life.

I picked out clothes for me to wear and I put my dirty clothes from the weekend into my overnight bag. Edward was fiddling with his cell as I moved around the room. He didn't seem upset anymore, but he wasn't talking or looking at me, so I did the same.

"Not talking to me again?" he asked as I set my bag by the door.

"No, I'm talking to you," I said clearing my throat. He smiled as he came and stood in front of me giving me a kiss.

He led me into the shower after that and that led to a hand job for him and magic fingers for me. It was the best shower ever. Our showered lasted over an hour, I was all pruny by the time I was out. Edward told me that he wanted me to go shopping and buy clothes for me to leave at his house. It made sense, I guess. I would be spending a lot of time at his house.

I asked to go for a walk and he told me no, I pouted for an hour. He asked if I wanted to have sex, I said no. I knew my vagina couldn't take another round with the monster. I told him I would blow him and that made him happy. I was sure I was going to get lock jaw from blowing him, but it was so worth it.

Around one I went and did my hair and make up. Edward sat on the sink and watched. I didn't get it, but he did. Once I was done he grabbed my bag and we headed downstairs. He chatted with Irina and then we all left a few minutes after. I was very nervous about this dinner.

"Stop fidgeting," he scolded me.

"I'm nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about."

"If you say so," I said with a sigh. God, I just really wanted to get this over with!

* * *

A day early! How bout them apples? please leave me a respectful review! I love reviews more than I love egg and ketchup! If you review I may give u all a little teaser for the next chapter? how does that sound? Thank you all for reading my stories, you all make my day when you say you love my work :) See you next Wednesday, or Thursday!

Tomorrow for everyday of forever will be updated! Also remember you can follow me on twitter the link is on my profile!

I am working on EPOV that will be coming up in chapter 11!

I have to give a shout out to the following reviewer or reviewers: update- plz- come on- pretty please update soon- and hurry up! You crack me up!


	7. Chapter 7

PLESE READ... AGAIN! LOL! I wanted to thank you all for letting me vent with the last post and the response I got was amazing! Thank you all so much. I had a thank you note of sorts for my A/N a few days ago to the people at tffa, one women was amazing. her and I talked and I was told that my story wouldn't be put on the tb list. I talked with another women, and the convo got heated and I was told to go fuck myself and that I would be emailed if my clique of a story was put on the tb list, so we will have to wait and see.

I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy...

* * *

Off in the distance, there was a large home. It looked like a mansion. For most of the ride, he rested his hand on my thigh, and I was happy throughout the ride. Now that the house was coming into view, I started getting fidgety again.

"Baby, I want to know why you are so nervous. Do you have social anxiety or something?" he asked giving my thigh a little squeeze.

"I don't know. I have never met someone's parents before. I don't know how to act or what to say to them. What if I embarrass you? What if drop the F bomb? What if.."

"Baby, please stop. I will be right there with you. You won't embarrass me. You will not drop the F bomb, because I will take you upstairs and whoop your ass so hard you will not be sitting for a few days. Just be your self; they will love you just as much as I do," he told me kissing the back of my hand.

"You promise you won't leave my side?"

"I will even take you to the bathroom with me when I have to go," he said. That made me giggle. I wouldn't go with him; that is a little close to crossing the line. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I looked at the house before me. The house looked as if it was from another time. It looked like something from Gone with the Wind. I was in awe of its beauty. In all honesty, this house blew every house out of the water that was at Wuthering Heights. There was a large circle driveway with a fountain in the middle of it. Yeah, that made me laugh out loud.

"Amazing," I said as I got out of the car. I tried to take in all the beauty around me, but it wasn't possible. There were trees all over the property, flowers around the porch, and the porch wrapped around the whole house. The house itself was all white with black shutters. There were white pillars that went around the porch as well. There were even small balconies off of some the rooms on the second floor.

I felt Edward come to my side and put his arm around me. I looked at him and smiled as we walked to the front door. He opened the door to the house and we entered. I could hear people's voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Edward rubbed my back and gave me a small kiss as we walked towards the voices. We walked down a short hallway that was plastered with photos, but Edward didn't give me a chance to look at them. We entered the kitchen when I saw three women doing different tasks. I did know one of them. It was Alice Brandon. She was a grade ahead of me in school, but she never really talked with anyone. I guess if she and I would have talked with one another, we probably would have been friends.

"Edward!" One of the women said. "I didn't hear you come in," she said hugging him.

"Bella Swan?" Alice asked.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to see you again," I said to her as she came over and hugged me.

"Ohmigod! We have to go shopping this week!" she said as I laughed at her.

"Alice, you and Bella can talk about that later," Edward said. "Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme. Don't call her Mrs. Cullen unless you want her to slap you," he said as she slapped him. I had to laugh, I like seeing her hit him. It was hard to believe that she was his mother. She didn't look any older then forty! This family sure did age well.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," she said bringing me into a hug.

"Nice you meet you as well," I said with a smile.

"I'm Rosalie. Since Edward was so rude and didn't introduce me," she said to him as I laughed.

"That's because I don't like you," he said matter a factly.

"Go find some penis to hang out with. You're not wanted in the kitchen," Rose said as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Will you two ever get along?" Esme asked.

"Esme, they love each other, don't let them try to fool you," Alice said eating a cucumber.

"Bite your tongue little girl," Edward said to her as she laughed at him.

"Whatever you say, but if something happened to Rose you would be the first one to kick some ass," Alice said.

"No, he would be the first one there to shake hands with whoever hurt me," Rose said. Edward didn't say she was wrong.

"You're terrible," I said looking at Edward.

"Oh! I like her. Go away, so we can have some girl talk," Esme said pulling me away from Edward.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine," I said to him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure," I said as he kissed me.

"Okay then. I will leave you ladies to it," he said walking out of the room.

"So, I really think we need to go shopping," Alice said.

"When do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Whenever. How about Tuesday?"

"That sounds good to me," I said getting excited.

"Esme, Rose, you in for a day of shopping?" Alice asked as they both agreed.

"I want three reasons why you like Edward, and his money can't be one of your answers," Rose said to me.

"Well, I just met him, so I can't really give you an answer," I said.

"I call bullshit!" Rose said with a laugh.

"Let's see, he is very sweet, charming, and polite," I said.

"Oh, yeah. They just met, otherwise she wouldn't have said any of those things," Alice said joining in with Rose's laughter.

"Girls that's my baby you are talking about," Esme said as she laughed with them.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked worried.

"No, the girls are just being silly," Esme said. "I raised my son to be a very respectable man," she said matter a factly.

I brought myself to believe that Rose and Alice were trying to scare me, but it wasn't going to work. I hoped that Alice and I could get some time alone to talk, so that I could pick her brain about her relationship with Jasper. I wonder how they did things.

"Rose, go tell the boys that dinner is done. Alice, Bella, help me bring all this food to the table," Esme said. It was going to take a couple of trips to get all the food to the table. Between the three of us, we were able to grab most of it on the first trip. We were having a pork roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, a garden salad, and Italian bread. I couldn't believe the amount of food that she was making for eight people. The dining room table was just like Edward's and there was a chandler that hung above the table. Each place setting had a plate, bowl, wine glass, another glass, and two of each silver wear.

"Bella," I heard Edward say as he took my hand. "This is Jasper, Emmett, and my father Carlisle."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," I said shaking their hands.

"You've done well," Carlisle said walking away.

Edward seemed happy with that, and we sat to eat. Everyone passed around food; it seemed like everyone was having their own conversation. I just sat back and took in my surroundings. You could see the age difference between Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose, but I could not tell how old Esme and Carlisle were.

"When do you get out of school, Bella?" Alice asked from across the table.

"Around noon."

"That's perfect! I say we grab some lunch, and then we will head off and shop. Knowing us, we will probably have to grab some dinner after as well," Esme said getting excited.

"What are you girls planning," Carlisle asked giving Esme a look of disapproval.

"Just a shopping trip on Tuesday," Esme told him.

"Bella can't go that day, you will have to reschedule," Edward said.

"Okay, no biggy! We will just go on Wednesday," Rose said giving me a smile. That was when it hit me that I had to go to Edward's that day to do some exercising. I was sure I was going to hear about that once we were in the car.

You could tell that the men ran this family. Jasper told Alice several times to stop talking and eat something. Emmett told Rose to leave Edward alone, and Edward kept telling me I needed to eat more. That started a conversation about how girls now days were too skinny. Esme blamed it on the media; Carlisle blamed it on poor parenting. I just sat quietly, not giving my opinion.

The vibe at the diner table was off. I was comfortable enough, but there was something weird about the men. Emmett and Jasper didn't talk to me, not that I cared, but Esme made it a point to try to get to know me. I was ready to go home, I really needed some me time to reflect on everything that had gone on over the weekend.

"I'll make lunch reservations for Wednesday at one, will that work for you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. I can just meet you there," I told her as she shook her head no.

"We'll pick you up. What is your address?" She asked as I gave it to her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said. "I haven't been shopping in like a week!" she said it as if it was a horrible thing.

"If you would stop exceeding you allowance, then you could go more often," Jasper said to her.

"You boys need to be more strict with your girls and your money. You all spoil them too much," Carlisle said. "Your mother has only done it once in fifteen years. It has yet to happen again." I looked at Esme and she was smiling with pride, looking at her husband with love.

"I have no worries about Bella; I took her shopping for all her girly things that she would need at my house, and she didn't' even break a grand," Edward said rubbing the back of my head. "The most expensive thing she bought was a hair straightener thing, and that was only three hundred."

"Well that can't be a very good straightener," Rose said to me.

"I like it. It can be used on wet or dry hair. It helps so it doesn't fry your hair," I said.

"Ohmigod! Where did you get it? That sound better than mine," Alice said.

"At Sally's," I told her.

"I always forget about that store," Rose said as Alice nodded her head.

"I like finding deals. The jeans that I am wearing were originally a hundred bucks, I got them for twenty," I told them as their mouths hit the floor. "I like getting a lot for a little."

"See, no worries!" Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Oh, I get it. You are a poor girl trying to live rich," Rose said sounding like a snobby bitch.

"I was never poor," I said in the same tone that she used.

"Rose, you were living in a trailer park before you met Emmett, so you have no room to talk," Edward said in a nasty tone.

"Bella, who are your parents?" Carlisle asked changing to subject.

"My mother is Renee Myers, and I don't know my father. All I know is that his last name is Swan," I said as the table went quiet.

"That's not a common last name," Carlisle said. "You have never met him?"

"No, and I don't care to. The only thing I know about him is that I had to have his last name, or he wouldn't pay for me," I said. Every one looked like they had something to say, but no one did.

After that, everyone fell into their own conversations. The rest of the night flowed by, and soon it was time to go. I talked with the girls about our shopping trip, and Alice and I exchanged numbers. I was excited about getting to know her. I had a feeling that she and I were going to be great friends.

"That wasn't so bad," I told him. He gave me a tight lipped smile, but didn't say anything right away. "I really like your mom and Alice. I'm not to sure about Rose though," I told him, but again he didn't say anything. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah Isabella, I am. You need to just sit there and not say a word," he said as I shrunk back into my seat. I knew why he was mad, I just hoped that I could talk my way out of it.

"I didn't mean it. I was just so excited about going shopping with someone that I jumped at the chance." I took a deep breath and I watched as he rolled his eyes, he didn't believe me.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"You should trust me. I have never lied to you. The only person I have gone shopping with has been my mother and that is not fun. The thought of maybe having friends thrills me. I'm sorry daddy," I said as I rubbed his leg.

"Baby, I want to believe you, but you made excuses all weekend not to exercise and then you make plans for our day... I just don't know if you really want this," he said.

"I really do though. I love you, daddy, and I want this more than anything I have ever wanted. You said you could give me the world and you are. You have given me more this weekend than I have ever gotten in my life." I took another deep breath and tried to keep the tears in my eyes there.

"I haven't given you anything."

"You have. You care about me and you say that you love me, which is giving more than I thought you would give. I had a family dinner which I have never had. Then, there is Alice; I never had that one friend that I could tell anything, and I think she is that person. Please believe me that I meant no harm," I said as I leaned over and kissing the corner of his mouth. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, little girl," he said hugging my head then kissing my hair.

I was very happy that I had talked my way out of trouble. I was sure that I was going to try to talk my way out of exercising again, but I had a day or so to figure that out. The rest of the ride was comfortable quiet, and I outlined his fingers memorizing them. I had no clue why, but I did anyway.

Once we arrived at my house, we said our goodbyes in the car. I had to laugh when he said that if he went inside with me, he wasn't coming out. He had a meeting to prepare for, so I did understand. We made out like two teenagers, and he gave me a hundred dollar bill before I left the car. I knew I was going to see him again the following afternoon, but it seemed so far away. As soon as he pulled out of the driveway, I already missed him.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS TOO!

As of right now, I'm up in the air on when my next post will be. I have thought of washing my hands of fan fiction and walking away, but I love writing. I just need to find the fun in it again. I do know for sure that this will be the only post this week. My baby girl is turning seven! It is so hard to believe! Birthdays in our household are a bigger deal than xmas. Lol. But, hopefully I will post again next week.

I am a very hot headed person. I say and do things without thinking and I did bring a portion of this on myself, so I just need to walk away for a little bit, get my thoughts together, and come back better than ever. I am also not accepting anymore friend requests on facebook as well.

Many of you know that I don't use a beta for many reason, but I though I would give it a shot again, I was approached by dorothy's ruby slippers and I think her and I will work great together. You have taught me a lot with only one chapter and I hope for many more. Also I have to thank teamalltwilight for being an amazing friend, pre-reader, and keeping me level headed. I love ya girly!


	8. Chapter 8

I have no words to express how I am feeling about all the reviews. Every single one of them put a smile on my face! Thank you sooooooo much!

* * *

I didn't talk to Edward again that night, but he was my wake up call. I didn't answer the first time, and he had to call three more times. I was having the best dream, and I couldn't remember it now, but I knew it was good. I did like hearing his voice instead of the screeching alarm. I missed him. He told me to go straight to his office from school, and if there were a change of plans to text him.

After I was ready for school, I headed downstairs. I could smell the coffee half way down, I loved the smell of coffee in the morning. My mother had her seat occupied, and I couldn't help the perm-a grin that was stuck on my face.

"Have a good weekend, daughter?"

"I did. Did you have a good weekend, mother?" I asked with a laugh.

"I did, but this isn't about me. Sit, we need to talk boys," she said pointing to the chair next to her. I didn't know where to start; I had a lot to say. Although I knew that I couldn't tell her everything, I knew I was going to have to leave out the whole daddy thing. I think if anyone really knew that I called him daddy, they would be a little creeped out. That something that I worried about myself, I should have been creeped out, but I just couldn't be.

"He's amazing mom. He is so sweet," I told her with a smile.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah, they all are. What is he worth? How much are you getting? Where does he live? What kind of car does he drive? I need the good details, Bella," she said rolling her eyes. I knew she could care less about anything other than money, so I just went with it.

"I don't know what he is worth. He is giving me ten thousand a month; he lives in Wuthering Heights, and he drives an Aston Martin," I told her as her eyes grew big. I could tell that she was impressed, but she was also jealous.

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," I said as she choked on her coffee.

"Bella! You hit the fucking jackpot; he's a god damn billionaire! Good thing I never put you on birth control. You need to have his baby. You will be set for life," she said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, well, hate to burst your bubble, but there is only a one percent chance that I will have his baby," I told her as she glared at me.

"Well, then keep looking. Walk away now."

"Mom, I really like him. I want to see where things go."

"If you can't have his baby, there is no future there."

"I don't want a baby."

"Are you fucking stupid? How are you going to live life without a child! I raised you better than that," she said as I got up from the table to walk away.

"Ya know, that is pretty fucking sad," I said slamming the door heading to my car. My phone started ringing and I didn't look to see who was calling.

"What?" I snapped at the person at the other end of the line.

"Excuse me?" Shit it was Edward.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were my mother," I said to him trying to rid my anger, so I didn't get myself in trouble.

"What happened, baby?" he said not sounding mad.

"God, I don't even know where to start. She is so superficial! Every little fucking thing is about money! I'm not going to lie; I love money, but the shit she was saying was so our of line. I mean if you could have heard what she was saying...she made herself sound like the most ignorant person on the face of this earth!" I said feeling better.

"Little girl, you need to watch your mouth," he said as I bit my tongue.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, but she just makes me so mad!" I said in frustration.

"I'm still going to spank you," he said.

"Whatever! I don't even care," I said. I swear I could feel his anger through the phone.

"You need to change your tone, right now!" he said raising his voice. Plan and simple I was just not in the mood for this, but I was sure I would regret it later.

"Whatever you say. I'm at school now. I have to go," I said hanging up the phone and turning it off. I knew I was going to be in deep shit next time we were alone, but I just couldn't bring my self to care. I needed to calm down, so I rested my head on the back of my seat, and took a few deep breaths. Once I was calmer, I realized that I had fucked up big time with Edward. I turned my phone back on and sent him a quick text, _I'm sorry. I love you_. Before I could get out of the car, he texted back, _love you too, but we will talk about this later_. And I was sure we would. I walked for the door of the school and I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey," I said as I saw Angela walking up to me.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" she asked nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah I really like him," I told her as she smiled at me. "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, I don't know if my mom is going to be able to make it, so it may just be you and me," she said. I was okay with that, but it seemed like Irina wanted to talk to me about Edward. I guess I would have to wait.

"It's all good. Do you want to ride with me?" I asked as her smile grew.

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Absolutely."

"Okay, my mom is going to drop me off some money."

"Don't worry about it, my treat. We haven't talked in so long, and I don't really hang out with any one outside of school, so it will be nice for a change," I said as we walked down the hall. "Meet me at my car, I'll see you then," I said as we went different directions.

My life seemed to be changing for the better, and I was happy for that. My day flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. Angela was waiting by my car when I walked up, she seemed almost giddy that we were going out to lunch, and I was hoping that this could become a weekly thing.

"We just have to stop by Edward's work. Is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"That's fine. I have nothing to do today," she told me as I started to drive.

I drove downtown to Cullen Financial and parked in the closet spot I could find. I told Angela that I didn't know how long I was going to be. I left her my keys, so she could listen to the radio. Once I was in the lobby, I rode the elevator to the fourth floor. The building itself was something you would see in New York City, but smaller. The outside had windows all the way around, and I did notice that Jasper's law firm was in the same building. The front lobby was very plain; there was only a small table that had some fresh flowers on it. When the doors to the elevator opened, I saw a small front office. There were three people waiting in the chairs and an older woman at the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Kate asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Edward..."

"Take a seat little girl. It always takes him an hour or so to see people," a man with short blond hair said.

"Awesome for you," I said with a small smile. "I'm Bella."

"Oh, it's so good to meet you. Go straight through those doors, and all the way at the end of the hall through the double doors. He said just walk in, don't bother knocking," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Kate," I said as I started to walk back.

"Hey! Tell Mr. Cullen that James Hunter is waiting for him," he said to me as I rolled my eyes at him.

Some people always think that they are more important. I walked down the short hallway and slowly opened the double doors. I saw five men turn and look at me, none of them looked surprised, but one man kept staring at me; it was creepy.

"Hey baby, come in and have a seat. We are almost done and then we will go to my office," he said as I felt bad for leaving Angela in the car for so long. When I made it across the room, Edward gave me a quick kiss, and I sat in his chair. I took out my cell and sent Angela a text telling her that he was making me wait. I had to laugh when she said she wasn't surprised; that earned a glare from Edward. They talked about shit that I didn't understand, and I just moved side to side in the big comfy chair. I was starting to get bored, and I wanted sit in the chair and spin around in circles.

"That's all for today, gentlemen," Edward said as he grabbed the back of the chair stopping my movement. I looked up to him and gave him my best smile, he couldn't resist it. "I want to introduce you to a family friend," he said taking my hand. The creepy man walked up to us.

"Charlie, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Charlie," Edward said watching my face.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you as well. You are very beautiful," Charlie said as I tried to hide my body behind Edward. "I see she is a little shy. We know she doesn't get that from her mother."

"You know my mother?" I asked.

"Once a upon a time," Charlie said with disgust. I started to wonder how much money my mother made off him. I gave him a tight lipped smile, before we walked away from him. Edward and I walked hand and hand to his office, and as soon as the door was shut he went from loving boyfriend to mad daddy, I knew I was in trouble.

"How was your morning?" he asked as he put paper work on his desk.

"It got better. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to take it out on you," I said to him trying to look cute. He wasn't buying it.

"You know, if I had time I would take you over my knee right now," he said leaning against his desk crossing his arms and legs.

"I know. I think you should let this one slide because my mother made me so mad! You should have heard the things that she said..."

"Bella, right now you are looking at twenty five spankings! So, tell me why I should let it slide?" he asked.

"Twenty five! That's just insane! Why so many? I don't think I could take that many, you hit hard," I said already rubbing my ass.

"Ten for the two cuss words, five for raising your voice to me, five more for hanging up one me, and five to make sure you get the message," he said as I crossed my arms. "We'll take care of those before we work out tomorrow. I do suggest, however, that you behave from now until then because I will not hesitate to keep adding to the number."

"No! You won't have to," I said looking at my feet.

"Come here," he said uncrossing his arms and legs. I stood between his legs and he pulled me into his body for a hug. "I missed holding you last night," he said kissing my hair.

"I missed you too," I said as I laid my head on his chest. "I'm going out to lunch with Angela, Irina's daughter."

"Okay, that sound good. I thought that you said you didn't have any friends?"

"Ang and I used to eat lunch together. We were both kinda loners. Well, she asked today if I wanted to go to lunch and I jumped at the chance," I said as he rested his hands on my ass.

"I see. I want you to stay at my house tomorrow night."

"I can do that. Do you want me to cook?"

"I would love that. I would like to have meatloaf and baked potatoes," he said.

"I can handle that. Do you have everything at your house for that?"

"No, but I'll have Irina go to the store. Just meet me at my house at three," he said kissing me. Once we started kissing I didn't want to stop, but I did when I remembered Angela in the car.

"I have to go," I said into his mouth, he kept kissing me.

"Fine, here's your card your pin is zero, nine, one, three."

"My birthday?"

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't forget that," he said kissing me.

"I really should go. There was an angry man out there when I came in. He wanted me to tell you that he was waiting. Um... James, was his name. He was pissed when I walked back here," I told him.

"I hate that guy, he acts like he is someone important. Were you a bitch to him?"

"I tried," I said as he laughed. I was shocked though that he didn't say anything about the cuss word that slipped. "Will you walk me out?" He nodded his head yes and we headed to the front office.

"About time!" that James guy said.

"I hope the rest of the day goes okay," I said as he kissed me three quick times.

"It will be. Call me if you go anywhere else, or when you get home," he said as the elevator opened. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said as the door closed. I rushed out to the car feeling really bad that I had left Angela so long. "I am so sorry," I told her as I got into the car.

"It's okay I'm used to it," she said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward does this all the time with my mom. He will say that he needs her for an hour and that hour ends up being three. She doesn't complain because he pays her very well. Without him, we would be in the poor house. My mom had me so young and she tried to make ends meet, but a few years ago things got really bad and Edward helped. For that, I am very grateful," she told me.

"I'm glad; I really like him," I told her.

"Isn't it weird being with someone so...old?" she asked with a laugh.

"Not for me, but I hate boys my own age. They aren't interesting enough," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, if I tell you something, can you promise that it will stay between just you and me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, because I have so many questions and if Edward ever found out my mother talked to me about this, she could go to jail," she said. One thing I could do was keep a secret.

"I understand. What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him," I said as we laughed.

"Okay, you don't have to answer. I was just wondering if... does he hit you?" she asked uncomfortably. I didn't know what to say, I didn't think I could tell her something like that.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"My mom was really freaked out when she saw you. She said her mother's instinct kicked in, and she wanted to drag you out of the house. She said that he likes to hit his girlfriends," she said as I smiled. Irina didn't even know me, and she was worried. I thought that was sweet.

"I really like your mom," I said starting off. "Edward, doesn't abuse me," I said trying to find the right words to say.

"God, this is so embarrassing, but I'm so curious," Ang said as we both blushed together. "Does he spank you?" she asked whispering the last part.

"Yes," I told her as we both laughed a nervous laugh.

"Does it hurt...or do you like it? Don't take that the wrong way, I just read a story and the woman in the story liked it. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it."

"It does hurt. I mean, I cry, but it's not horrible...nothing I can't handle," I told her as she stilled blush. "Why do you ask?"

"I just had to know. I know that sounds crazy, but the stories my mother has told me...I just had to know," she said stammering over her words. "My mom also said that he is different with you. She said that you wanted him to try ketchup and eggs together, which is gross by the way. Anyway, she told me one time his girlfriend tried that same thing and he flipped her plate of food to the ground. I guess they broke up a few days later. I'm sorry; I'm babbling," she said looking nervous

"You don't have to be nervous, I don't have anyone to talk to really. My mother is being ridiculous, so I don't want to talk to her about it. I really like Edward. He cares about me, and I feel like he is the only one that has ever given a shit," I told her with a shrug. "That ex-girlfriend must've really driven him crazy, because I could never see him flipping someone's food onto the floor."

"My mom didn't like her either; she said she was a whiner. Why do you feel that way about people caring about you?"

"How can I not? I have no clue who my father is. He has never, to my knowledge, tried to contact me. My mom, well let's just say she is pissed at me because I won't purposely get pregnant with Edward's child," I said as Angela gasped. "Crazy, I know. That's what she did with me. Whoever my father is pays twenty thousand dollars a month. Well, he did anyways."

"Ohmigod! That's a lot of money."

"I know, and that's what I'm used too. My mom isn't going to pay my bills anymore, and I love my car and I don't want to lose it. I know I sound very snotty, but it's the truth..."

"Wait a minute," Ang said interrupting my ramblings. "I wonder if Charlie is your father."

"Charlie who?"

"Duh! Charlie Swan. He is friends with Edward, and I think they work together somehow."

"Oh... my... god!"

* * *

Wow who saw that coming? Lol. This will be the only update this week, but I will post again next week, maybe even twice, we will have to wait and see.

Sending out my love to tat and drs the two of you are amazing!

Merry Christmas to all of you that celebrate, I know it is going to be an amazing one this year for my family!

Review and let me know what you all think!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to tat and drs for all your help!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

My mind was going a million miles a minute. Was the Charlie that Edward introduced me to, my father? That would explain why he was staring at me. I don't think I really look like him, but then again, I didn't look like my mother, either. Was it that easy, though? I mean, do you think it is a coincidence that I start dating Edward, and he knows my father? I had too much on my mind. I wanted to talk to my mother about this, but I knew she would say he didn't want anything to do with me. I had no clue of what to do. I knew I needed to talk to Edward, but I had no idea at how to start that conversation. I called him when I arrived back home from lunch with Ang. He knew something was up, but I wasn't ready to talk to him about it.

The next morning I poured some coffee in a travel mug and left for school. I had nothing to say to my mother. I wasn't going to trap someone with such a thing as a child. To me, that was beyond cruel. I didn't want kids anyway; she knew this. Edward asked again what my mother said, but I refused to tell him. I didn't want him to think I was like my mother.

School dragged the next day. I wanted to go to Edward's, and class was taking forever. When I was out of school, I went home to shower and shave. I took my time as much as I could, but I was done with an hour to spare. I knocked on my mother's bedroom door, and she was reading some mystery novel. I didn't understand how she could read them; they made me paranoid. She could read the true crime novels, and I couldn't read them.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was staying at Edward's tonight," I told her. She didn't take her head out of the book while she spoke to me.

"That's fine. When are you moving in with him?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, mother," I said as I left her room slamming the door. I went to my room and blared the music, just because I knew she hated it. I was impressed that she let the music blare for ten minutes before she came in, and turned it off.

"You need to cut your shit now," she said with her hands on her hips. I didn't answer her and that, just pissed her off more. "I know you're mad at what I said yesterday, but how do plan on living? I am not going to support you for the rest of your life. Do you think I had you because_ I_ wanted kids?" she said.

Nothing had ever hurt my feelings more than her saying that. I didn't want to hear anymore; I got up, grabbed my bag and left. I was able to hold off my tears until I was in Edward's driveway. I thought I was going to lose it when I had to tell the guard my name before I could enter through the gates. I let my tears fall freely; my heart felt broken. How could a mother say that to her child? All I ever was...was a paycheck to her. Part of me had always known that, but it hurt to hear out loud.

I laid my head on the steering wheel and just cried. It was one of those PMS cries where everything comes out in those tears. I didn't pay attention to the time until I heard a knock on the window that scared me half to death. I looked up, and then quickly looked away; it was Edward. He opened the door to the car and pulled me into his arms. I thought I was done crying, but I started all over as soon as he hugged me. I was starting to think that he was the only person that cared for me, and who knew, he may just push me to the curb in a few weeks. I think I thought that I was just unlovable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in a death grip; I didn't want to lose him.

He pulled me out of the car, and we stood in the drive way as I cried my eyes out. He shut the driver side door, and then, he picked me up. I brought my legs around his waist, and he rubbed my back as he walked around to the other side of the car. He grabbed my purse, overnight bag and headed for the house with me in his arms. The tears were going away as I took deep breaths. His scent was comforting me, and the way he was rubbing my back and hushing me was comforting. He walked up the stairs with me in his arms, and once we were in his room we lay on the bed. I didn't want him to see my blotchy face, so I kept my head down.

"Baby, you need to talk to me. You are breaking my heart," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"You have to give me something," he said softly.

"I can't talk about it right now. I don't think I have ever cried that hard in my life. Let's just go work out," I said getting out of the bed. My head was throbbing; my eyes were burning; my throat hurt; and my nose was stuffy all because I had the worst melt down of my life.

"We will talk about this," he said as I walked into the bathroom. I didn't say anything as I got changed and took some Tylenol. I put on a sport bra and a pair of short, shorts: that were tight to my body. When I first thought of wearing the tiny get up, it was to distract him, and I hoped we would have sex instead of working out. But now, I would take working out over talking or fucking, and that was saying something.

I walked back out of the bathroom to see Edward wearing only shorts. He looked hot. I smiled at him as he took in my outfit. He didn't look happy about it. He didn't say anything though, and we just walked to the mini YMCA. Once inside, I jumped on a treadmill and started a slow walk. I propped the magazine up and started to read. I walked for over ten minutes before Edward came to stand in front of the machine. He smiled sweetly, took my magazine away, and sped up the treadmill. I was walking at two point zero and he turned it up to three point zero. The speed was fine and I was able to read my magazine again. I walked another ten minutes, and Edward was turning the thing up again.

"Aren't you going to exercise at all?" I asked as I started to jog. "I hate running."

"I hate whining, plus, I have already run over a mile," he said as I looked down to see that I wasn't even close to the mile mark. He put the magazine back, but I couldn't run and read at the same time. I thought I was going to kill him when ten minutes later he came back to me.

"Turn it up any more, and I will break your finger," I said dead serious.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, I can't go any faster. My feet hurt, and I have cramps in my thighs and sides," I said breathing heavy as the sweat started to form on my forehead.

"That's because you didn't stretch," he said hitting the up button twice. I had to pick up my pace a little bit, but I was going to do this.

"You didn't say I had to stretch," I told him.

"You jumped up there like you knew what you were doing. Who am I to tell you any different?" He said with a chuckle. I just glared at him as he started to lift weights. That was sexy as hell and it took my mind off of the cramps. I had no clue how long I ran, but before I knew it I had gone a mile and a half. Edward pressed the cool down button; I was grateful.

"We're done, right?" I asked catching my breath.

"That was just a warm up," he said as I groaned and lay on the floor. "Isabella, get off the floor," he said standing over me.

"Just let me breathe, please," I said as he laughed.

"Here, lift your leg in the air," he said as I smiled.

"Oh, kinky," I said as I slowly raised my leg in the air. He laughed at me, and took my ankle and stretched out my leg. "That feels so good."

"Is it tight?" He asked me.

"You would know better than me," I said with a wink.

"You are killing me," he said with a chuckle as he switched legs.

"You really know what you are doing. You should have been a trainer or something. Women would line themselves up around the block for you," I said as he pulled me off the ground.

"I did. I trained a lot of people throughout college," he said as we moved to the weight lifting bench.

"Where did you go to college?" I asked as he put small weights on each end of the bar.

"Dartmouth. You are going to do three reps of ten," he said as I looked at him in confusion. "You are going to do ten three times with a little break in between them."

"Oh, okay. Do I need to lay down?" I asked.

"Yes, put one leg on each side," he said as he stood behind my head.

"When did you graduate?" I asked him wanting to know everything about him.

"I was twenty three, so, twelve years ago," he said as I started to lift the bar down to my chest. "Baby, you're doing it wrong," he said putting the bar back in its holder. He put my hands further apart, and moved his hand in front of my face. "Bring the bar to my hand and then go back up," he said. I brought the bar up and down three times, my arms started to shake.

"My way was a lot easier," I told him as he chuckled.

"Well, my way is the right way."

"Of course it is," I said as I finished my first rep.

"You only have to do ten more. You aren't as strong as I thought you were," he said as I glared at him. "I didn't mean it to be mean. I just thought you could handle more. If you do any more, you won't want to use your arms tomorrow," he said as I started again. I didn't like that he thought I was weak, because I wasn't. The weight lifting was just awkward.

"Are we done now?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but we are doing more on Thursday," he said. I wanted to groan, but I knew better. He pulled me in for a very sweaty hug. "You did well," he said as he kissed me. I had missed his kisses, and it made all my drama melt away. "You okay now?"

"I'm so much better," I told him with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said giving me his crooked smile.

"I need to shower. I feel so gross," I said pulling away from his sweaty body.

"Go ahead. I am going to do a couple reps, and then, I will meet up with you," he said as I grabbed my magazine and sashayed my way out of the work out room.

When I was in his room, I looked at my cell to see that I had no missed calls or texts. I found my night clothes and headed to the bathroom. I wasn't going to put on clean clothes. I didn't think that we were going to be going anywhere. I turned on the shower and washed quickly. I had a feeling that Edward wanted to shower together, but I hated to be sweaty and I wanted to start dinner. Just as I was done dressing in bed shorts and a tank top, Edward walked in looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you would still be in the shower," he said with a playful pout on his face.

"I told you; I don't like to sweat and it needed to come off," I said keeping my distance from him. "I'm going to go start dinner," I said as I walked past him not getting too close.

"Why are you acting so strange?" He asked looking at me as if I had two heads.

"You look very sexy, don't get me wrong, but you are still all sweaty and I am nice and clean. So, go take a shower. Then I will jump in your arms and stop being _strange_," I said as I made it to the door.

"You kill me," he said shaking his head. "Can I at least get a kiss? I promise to only kiss you, I won't touch you," he said making his way to me.

"Okay, just a kiss and no touching," I said as I stuck my head out towards him and puckered my lips. He laughed at me and came closer. "No, stop moving and lean your head towards me. If you are too close you may touch me."

"You look like a ten year old getting their first kiss. No, wait! You look like the kids from 'My Girl', just further away," he said as I busted out laughing.

"This is as good as it gets," I said puckering up my lips again. I had to giggle. Every time he would step closer to me I would back away. He finally gave up and leaned into my face. He had his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Instead of kissing me he left my lips a wet mess.

"Did you just lick me?" I asked.

"I did," he said with a sexy grin on his face.

"That's kinda gross."

"Well, you didn't complain when I did that to your pussy."

"No, but..." I said wiping the spit off my face. "You're weird."

"I am." I just stood there and stared at him. "Go cook my dinner and when I am done with my shower, three things are going to happen. Would you like to know what they are?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"One, you are going to give me a real kiss. Two, you may suck my cock, and then, you are going to tell me what happened today. You are also going to tell me everything without editing," he said as I pouted. "There is no need for you to pout. I need to know why you were so upset, understand?" He asked as I looked at the floor trying not to cry. "Isabella, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy," I said as I left the room. I really didn't want to talk to him about what had happened. What was I to say? My mom is pissed because you can't knock me up, and she never wanted me? Yeah, that will work.

* * *

Let me know what you think! This may be the only update this week, but we will see! I love reading all the reviews! They not only make me smile, but keep me writing!

Story rec!

the plan on ! Short chapters, many chapters but it is worth reading! Bella works for Edward and he is a crazy control freak. I can't really explain it...just go read it! lol


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

I headed for the kitchen thinking of different ways I could tell him what happened without telling him everything. I searched the kitchen for everything that I was going to need. I mixed the meatloaf and put it in the oven. As soon as I cleaned up the mess, put everything away, and washed my hands, Edward was standing in the kitchen. I had no idea how long he was there for, but he looked awed by me.

"You move very gracefully around the kitchen," he said as I walked to him.

"I have been cooking my own food for years. I know a thing or two," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He was my new security, my comfort, and I loved that.

"For years?"

"Yeah, my mother never made me anything but coffee and toast," I said as he rubbed my back.

"Well, I'm here to take care of you now," he said lifting my chin upward. He smiled at me before our lips met. Everything I felt that day melted away with one little kiss. He had already made my day so much better. I thought it was too soon, but I really did love him. Maybe I loved the idea of love so much that I was going to take whatever I could get.

"I'm pretty sure that I am taking care of you as well," I said as he softly kissed my lips.

"How about we just take care of each other," he said as I nodded in agreement with him. "Now, since we are in agreement, I have a problem that needs to be _taken care of_," he said pulling down his shorts, allowing the monster to spring free. I melted to my knees with a big smile on my face. He gathered my hair in one of his large hands, and I started on my appetizer. His cocked seem larger this time, and it took everything I had in me to not gag. I knew I did something right when he exploded in my mouth in less than five minutes. He came more than he did the first time, and I was still able to drink all of him.

"Good job, baby," he said with a smile helping me up. "I love you." I closed my eyes and smiled. I loved to hear him say that.

"I love you too."

"Feeling better?" He asked me as I shook my head yes. "How long before dinner is done?"

"Maybe twenty minutes or so."

"Good let's start talking," he said as I looked at my feet. "I don't ever want to see you like that ever again. I need to know what happened."

"I get it, its just...I really just don't want to tell you," I said being honest. "My mom just said some really nasty things to me, and crying seemed to be the only thing to do," I said with a shrug.

"I don't care that you don't want to tell me, I need to know. It broke my heart to see you fall apart like that. She must have said something pretty bad to make you cry like that," he said holding my hand.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to think, that I think like my mother," I said still trying to stall.

"I'm trying to be patient and sensitive, but you are pushing my buttons," he said in warning as we sat close to one another.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't believe I think like her," I said as he nodded his head. "It all started Monday, when she found out I was with you, she got crazy excited. She said that she was happy that I wasn't on birth control and that I needed to get pregnant. When I told her that wasn't my plan, she called me stupid and said that she raised me better than that. Then, today she basically told me that the only reason she had me was for a paycheck," I told him as he stared at me. I could tell that he was getting mad, but I didn't know if his anger was toward me or my mother.

"What were her exact words?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth.

"She said, 'do you think I had you because I wanted kids'," I said with a sigh.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he yelled standing up. "Is she always so nasty?"

"It started when I turned eighteen."

"That fucking bitch," he said more to himself than to me. "What else has she been saying to you?"

"That was the worse."

"Don't care, just tell me. I want to know what she has been saying to you."

I took a deep breath before I started to talk, I was going to have to tell him everything. "Just that she isn't going to support me, and I was stupid for not wanting kids. She doesn't understand how I will be able to live life without one. She sees it as without a kid, I will have no money. She has also told me several times that once I was over thirty, no one will ever want me. Whoever my father is has never sent me a birthday card, called me on the phone or even fought for me, but I had to have his last name...I don't get it. I feel like you are the only person that has ever cared about me, and I can't stand it. Don't take that the wrong way; I'm very glad that I found you, but I just feel so unwanted. She has even asked me when I was moving out!" I said as I fought back the tears. Edward just stared at me with pity in his eyes. I hated that look. "I don't want your pity," I told him as I got up and started to move around the kitchen. I put three potatoes in the microwave after roughly poking holes in them. I turned around, and Edward was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I truly love you," he said as the tears I was holding back split over.

"I know," I said in a whisper.

"Your mother is messed up. Baby, I hope that you and I are together forever. You are making me feel like a teenager again, and I love that. I love being around you, and I love taking care of you," he said holding my face in his hands.

"You will never know how much those words mean to me. Even if we don't work out, you are giving me hope that love is real," I said as he smiled softly at me. "Thank you," I said as he kissed me. Again, the kiss made everything better. This kiss was full of love, passion, and tenderness. He showed me how much he loved through his kiss. I tried to do the same back, but I knew a kiss would never tell him how much I was grateful for him.

We broke our kiss with no more words. I finished up dinner, and he sat two place settings at the bar in the kitchen. We talked about our day, things we liked and disliked. We were getting to know each other, but I felt like I already knew him. We liked a lot of the same kinds of food, music, and movies. Our conversation flowed. It was so easy to talk to him. He wanted to get to know me just as I wanted to get to know him.

"Do you have any homework?" he asked me as we finished cleaning the kitchen. I shook my head no and he said that he had some work to do, so we were going to his office. He said I could watch television, and that is what I did. I laid on the couch, and he was at his desk typing away.

I was watching some celebrity gossip show, and I started thinking about how I wanted that life once. Now, when I watched it, I felt sorry for them. To have your life picked to pieces...it's just horrible. I always thought my life would make a great movie, but I wouldn't ever want someone to know everything.

"Bella, shut off the TV, it's time for bed," Edward said as I giggled.

"It's only nine thirty," I said trying not to laugh in his face.

"I'm letting your spanking that you so greatly deserve slide because your day was pretty bad, but if you want we can do thirty of them right now. Your choice," he said as I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV. Who would argue with that! Bed or spanking...Hmm...yeah that was a tough one.

"Are you coming too?" I asked.

"No, I will probably be another hour or so," he said turning to his computer.

"So, I have to go to bed all by myself?" I asked looking sad.

"Yes, I will be in as quickly as I can," he said to me. I pouted as he motioned me to come to him. I dragged my feet to him with the pout still on my face.

"Why did you have me come over if you aren't going to sleep with me?"

"I am, baby. You just need to go lay down. If you are still awake when I come in, depending on time, maybe I'll make it worth your while," he said rubbing my ass. I was so going to be awake!

"Okay," I said biting my lip trying not to smile.

"I love you little girl," he said to me.

"I love you too, daddy," I said to him as I leaned down and kissed him as best I could. His hold tightened on me so I knew I was doing something right. I sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip, and he moaned into my mouth. That was sexy as hell, but he broke off the kiss.

"I know what you are trying to do," he said as I gave him a sly smile. That earned me a crack on the ass. "Go to bed."

"Yes, daddy," I said as I left his office rubbing my ass cheek. That one smack really hurt! Just as I laid down my phone, it started to ring scaring the shit out of me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh good! I didn't know what time you had to go to bed, but I was hoping to catch you." It was Alice, and she sounded so hyper.

"What do you mean about a bed time?" I asked wanting to know how she and Jasper did things.

"Well, when I was in school, Jasper made me go to bed between nine and now, but I didn't know how Edward ran his house," she said as if our relationships were every day relationships.

"I see. I am at Edward's, but I'm usually home, so I don't really have a bed time," I said to her.

"So, he hasn't told you to go to bed yet?"

"Well, he has..."

"See, there you go!" She said laughing. "I won't keep you long. I don't want to get you in trouble, but I'm not allowed to talk to Jasper after nine unless he speaks to me. I'm so bored and excited about tomorrow! We are still on right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I still want to go. You can't talk to your boyfriend after nine?" I asked blown away by this.

"Nope. Well, you see, Jasper and I have lived together since I was sixteen. I don't know if I have enough time to explain it to you now, but I will soon. Anyway, yes...Jaz made that rule the first week that we lived together. He says I talk too much. He says I talk when he is trying to get things done, and blah blah blah," she said as I laughed at her.

"You can call me anytime after nine if you want to talk," I told her.

"Really? That is so great. Sometimes I call and talk to Esme, but Carlisle doesn't let her on the phone after ten. Rose isn't the best person to talk to either, so it will be nice to have someone to talk with."

"I would love very much to talk to you. Edward is different from my other boyfriends, so it will be good to talk to some one that knows what going on," I told her as she squealed.

"Well then, tell me, what is so different?"

"I have never had anyone that had wanted to take complete care of me. He wants to know where I am at all times. The punishments and groundings are new as well."

"Oh, don't worry about that! They just like to make sure we are taken care of. He won't beat you or anything. Just do your best," she said to me. "Edward and Jasper have been friends for a long time. They are almost like the same person. They like having someone to take care of, that is who they are," she said as I smiled in to the phone.

I had lost track of time while Alice and I talked about our upcoming shopping trip, and not about much of anything else. I found out that she had the mall memorized, and told me of all the stores we were going to. I felt the bed dip, and I flinched back. Edward had scared me, and I didn't even know he had come into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked as Alice became so silent that I though she hung up.

"Alice," I said getting nervous. Edward was mad, and it was clear to see. He stuck he hand out for my phone and I gave it to him.

"Alice, what time are you supposed to go to bed," he asked her as I brought my knees to my chest. I knew I was in trouble. "Mmhmm, so why are you still on the phone? Did Bella tell you that I told her to go to bed forty-five minutes ago?" Alice said something else, but I couldn't hear. "I will be informing Jasper of this, go to bed. Good night," he said to her hanging up the phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Jasper, I just caught our little girls on the phone together," he told him. "I just wanted to let you know." That ended the phone call. Edward turned to me and pointed to his knee. I debated for a second, and then uncovered my legs and climbed to my knees. Edward pulled down my shorts, and I laid on his lap. I clenched my ass cheeks together not wanting a spanking.

"Why are you getting a spanking?" He asked me as the tears came to my eyes.

"Because I didn't listen," I said as my voice broke.

"From now until further notice, I will be taking your phone at bed time. Do you understand?" He asked as I blinked out a few tears.

"Yes, daddy," I said in a whispered voice. I only got five spankings, but they were the worse yet! Each hit lit my ass on fire, and I wanted to sit on something cold. With each smack, I could feel it from head to toe.

"You are lucky that you are only getting five, I had to make them count," he said to me. He didn't even rub the sting out. I went to rub the sting out, and he told me no, not this time. That made me cry harder. He told me to get back to my knees, and I did as he said. He pulled up my shorts and then tucked me into bed.

"I love you," he said as he wiped some of my tears off my face. I rolled over on my side putting my back to him. All he did was sigh and kiss my head, _asshole._

As soon as I heard the door shut, I rubbed my hands up and down my ass. It started to feel better, but I could tell without looking at my ass that is was probably beat red. I wasn't mad that I got myself in trouble, but I was mad because I knew I was going to get no lovin'.

I fell asleep before Edward came to bed, but I did wake up to him holding me. I loved the feeling of his big arms wrapped around me. I picked my head up to see that the clock read five in the morning. I wiggled out of his arms to use the bathroom and then got back into bed. I wanted more sleep, but I really wanted to get some. He was sleeping, and I knew that I couldn't control when we had sex or not. I could turn him on yes, but he has all say in when and where.

Even tough this wasn't in his list of rules, it was a rule that I had learned along the way. With my experience with dating older men, I have found that they do it for one of three reasons. One: they just want to take care of someone the way they weren't. Two: in Edward's case, he can't have children, and I can fill that void. He is seventeen years older than I am. Why else would he want such a younger girl? Reason three is that they just love control. The feeling of dominance makes a man's ego powerful. Also, in a lot of cases, it's all of the above. Some just like to prove to people that they can get a younger girlfriend.

With the little bit of time that I have spent with Edward, it appeared that at least some of his behavior could be attributed of his upbringing. His father, to me, seemed to be a very controlling and dominant person. Some would say it was a father like son situation. Emmett and Rose were closer in age. You could tell by just looking at them. Now, I also knew that Alice and Jasper have been together for a while. Even though they had that sexual relationship, Jasper was still the father figure for Alice. I wanted to pick her brain and get to know her. I was hoping that this shopping trip would make that possible.

"Bella, baby, it's time to get up," I heard Edward say. I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty," he said kissing my shoulder. "Come on, we will take a shower together," he said getting out of bed. I was very dramatic at times, and I let my body flop on the bed face down. "Princess, I told you to go to bed at nine thirty. You didn't, so that is your fault. Now, let's go," he said as he gave me a quick tap on the ass.

"Ow, that hurt," I said rubbing the sting out.

"It hurts? Here let me see," he said pulling down my shorts.

"Well, it didn't hurt till you just hit me," I said as he rubbed my bottom.

"You'll live."

"I'm sure I will," I said as I got out of bed. I stumbled my way around the bedroom, and into the bathroom. The shower was already going, and as soon as the hot water hit my skin, I felt more awake. I stood under one shower head as he stood in front of another one. I wasn't moving, I was still tired and I was trying to wake up more. Edward moved closer to me, and he started to rub my shoulders.

"That feels good," I said as I hung my head and let the water cascade down my head.

"What are your plans today?" he asked me.

"Shopping," I said as he ran his fingers down my back. "Is it okay with you if I get dropped off here so I can put the stuff away that I buy? I mean it is all going to be for here, so it would make sense, but you would need to bring me home, or I could ask your mother to wait...never mind it's to much trouble. I'm babbling. I'm sorry; I'm just tired," I said giving off a nervous giggle.

"Baby, that would be fine. I can bring you home or you can stay here, whatever you want," he said as we both washed our hair.

"I don't want to put you out, or bother you."

"That would never happen," he said to me shaking his head. "You are welcome here without an invitation."

"Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that," I said with a smile. It was the truth. If he would have said anything along the lines of call first, like Jake had done in the past, I would of packed my shit and left.

"What time do you think you will be back?" He asked me.

"I have no clue. The way they were talking, it sounds like it could be an all day thing," I said a little nervous to spend the whole afternoon with them.

"Well, yeah. My father, Jasper, and Emmett all bitch about these outings. Jasper had to punish Alice one time because she spent close to fifteen thousand on a shopping trip. I told him she has a problem, but he keeps letting her go. Then again, it has been the same for the last...oh I don't know, three or four years. He spanks her, grounds her, but she just keeps doing it," he said with a shrug.

"Well, that is just insane. I can honestly say that I have never in my life spent fifteen grand in one shopping trip. I'm sure I will spend close to five today, but I don't have a car payment this month, so I will be okay moneywise," I said with a shrug as we got out of the shower.

"Princess, I pay your bills. I should have asked you before, but I forgot. Anyway, you will go on my cell bill. I will also need your car payment, insurance, and anything else that you need paid. I will take care of that each month. The money I give you is for you to spend as you please. Just so you know, if you were to go over the amount giving to you, all you have to do is call me. That is where Alice gets' herself in trouble. Don't try to hide it, either. I will find out with in a half hour of you going over the amount," he said.

"Good to know," I said with a giggle. Getting ready for the day with him was awesome. We worked so well together. We drank coffee together. We didn't really talk, but it was still nice. We parted ways at our car with many kisses and I love yous.

"If your mother has anything nasty to say to you today, just leave. We will just move you in here, okay?" He asked. I wanted to cry at his thoughtfulness, but I was able to hold off the tears.

"That's really great of you, but I would never ask that of you."

"I know you wouldn't. That is why the offer is on the table."

Have I mentioned how much I love this man?

* * *

Happy new year! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The amount of reviews I am getting for this story has made my year and making the new year just as special. Thank you all so much!

Thank you teamalltwilight for being an amazing friend and pre-reader!

Thanks to dorothy's ruby slipper for being the best beta I have ever had and that is saying something lol!

See you all next year...or week. Which ever way you look at it! Also, the next chapter is the chapter I'm pretty sure most of you have been waiting for! It will be in Edward's pov and some of your questions will be answered!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

EPOV

Sitting at my desk I started to think over the last couple of days, and the events that had taken place. I wasn't sure as what to do. I knew that I had strong feelings toward Bella that compelled me to protect her. I wanted her with me, but I didn't want to push things too fast with her. Some would say that my lifestyle was that of a dominant and submissive nature. To some extent, that was true. I set rules for Bella to follow, and were she to break those rules there would be consequences. I planed to fully take care of her, not only financially, but physically, mentally, and emotionally. I wasn't into the whole playroom scene, but everything else about the lifestyle, I loved. I loved the trust that came with a dom/sub relationship. I would not tolerate another bad situation on my hands, especially since I was finding myself falling for that little girl.

Thinking of her fine, curvy ass against my groin last night, had me rock hard again, and I was lost in my thoughts of her. It took all my willpower to refrain from waking her up, and taking her in the middle of the night, but she needed her sleep. She also needed to learn a lesson. She needed to learn that I was the king of the castle. I knew those five swats were still wearing on her mind, and ass, but that was where they needed to be: lesson learned. She was learning rather quickly, and she had a natural submissiveness to her.

Bella was becoming my dream come true. She was perfect. Okay, well, not perfect, she had a foul mouth that needed correcting, but she was working on that. She wanted to please me, make sure that I was happy, and I loved that. I loved her sassiness, but I knew she toned it down around me to save herself from an ass beating. She was everything that I had ever wanted in a woman. Even though I loved that she called me daddy, I still saw her as a woman, and not as a little girl. I loved to be called daddy not only in bed, but all the time. I would never make her say it around other people; no one would understand. Like I said, it was just for the two of us. I loved that she was so needy and clingy. I loved everything most other men hated. I loved the feeling of being in control; I thrived on it. Getting to spank her perfect little ass at any little mistake was a plus for me. I did love her. I wouldn't say that I was completely in love with her yet, but as a person, I loved her. There were so many things that I loved about her, I especially appreciated her smart mouth and quick wit, even though it got her in trouble sometimes. She couldn't help it.

I was glad that everything worked out with Charlie, that would be a night I would never forget...

_I knew I had to come clean with Charlie about Bella and me, but I had no idea how. I knew a lot about Isabella, but when she said her name was Bella, it took me a minute to put two and two together. I had talked with Charlie over the years about his daughter, Isabella. Her birthday was always the hardest for him. He would always send her a card with money in it, and his number, in case she wanted to get to know him. I knew he loved his daughter very much, and the whole situation was confusing as hell to me._

_Charlie tried to fight for Bella when she was a baby. Somehow, Renee was able to get full custody. She claimed that Bella had social anxiety disorder, and it was proven. Bella as a baby, clung to her mother, and would cry as soon as another person would get close to her. Bella would cry even harder if someone other than her mother would hold her. Realistically though, what child wouldn't cling to their mother when they were around people who didn't know them. I was sure that Renee concocted this whole story because of the money that she would receive from Charlie. If Charlie would have won joint custody, Renee would have never received as much money. Like I said, I found the whole situation outrageous. I blame Charlie for not trying harder, and not sucking it up so he could have known his daughter. Of course, Renee played a bigger roll in the blame game, but Charlie should have fought harder in my eyes._

_I now knew that Bella was never aware of the whole custody battle, or she would have told me that she did indeed have social anxiety disorder. Charlie was granted visitation as long as Renee was around, but he refused to be around Renee. Consequently, Bella was stuck in the middle of their hatred for one another. Renee had to be a decent person, because it was obvious that she didn't bad mouth Charlie to her daughter. Bella just knew nothing about him. I am now wondering what happened to all the birthday cards that he had sent her over the years. Something told me that none of us wanted the answer to that question._

_I am not one to get nervous, but I was very anxious to get this phone call out of the way. Charlie was a very soft spoken man, and appeared almost shy some would say. I saw a lot of Charlie in Bella. After dinner with my parents, and dropping Bella off, I knew I had to tell him. He would see her at my office the next day, so there was no getting around it. It was for the best anyway, Charlie was a straightforward man. He would be more pissed if I kept it from him._

_"This is Charlie," he said as he picked up the phone._

_"Hey, it's Edward. Sorry to call so late," I said apologetically. _

_"That's alright. I know whatever this is, it must be important. You never call this late," he said with obvious curiosity in his voice._

_"Well, I have two reasons for calling. The first being that I need to move up our meeting an hour. Is that going to work for you?" I asked as he complied with my request. "The second is going to be a little hard for me to say, so just bear with me," I said taking a deep breath._

_"Just say what you need to say," he said._

_"Okay, so, as you know I like to date younger women," I said as he chuckled at me._

_"A little too young in my opinion, but I'm not one to talk. I like them younger myself. Why are you telling me things that I already know?" He asked as my blood ran cold. I thought for sure that this was going to end our friendship._

_"Well, Charlie, I just started dating...your daughter," I said to him as the line went silent. "She is coming by my office after she get's out of school tomorrow, so I just wanted to give you a head's up."_

_"You're dating my eighteen year old daughter?" I couldn't tell whether he was angry or not._

_"Yes, I just put two and two together."_

_"How is she?" He asked._

_"She's amazing...very smart, beautiful. She really doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but that will come with age. She knows nothing about you. All she knows is that she has your last name, and doesn't understand why," I told him._

_"Will you introduce us?" He asked as I smiled._

_"Yes, absolutely, but I have not told her that I know that you are her father. I don't feel it is my place," I told him._

_"I don't like this, but she is her mother's daughter. I'm sure there will be nothing I can say to change any of this. I agree it is not your place. I will call that wretched mother of hers, and we will figure something out." I was happy with how the conversation turned out. I knew it could have gone a lot worse, so I was taking what I could get. I didn't want to lose Bella, or her father's business._

When they met, Bella was understandably apprehensive. It's no wonder she was nervous, Charlie couldn't take his eyes off her from the moment she walked though the door. I knew he was happy enough just to lay eyes on her. I knew he had seen her in passing, but never up close, nor has her ever spoken a word to her. I was glad I could give that to him. I knew I was going to have to tell Bella that I knew her father, but that was an argument waiting to happen. If she was anything like Charlie, which she was, I knew she was going to be pissed that I kept it from her.

Remembering last night when I found her in my driveway crying her little eyes out, I wanted to hurt whoever made her cry. For the most part, crying does not affect me, but that broke my heart. After knowing the reason behind the tears, I wanted to rip Renee a new asshole, and tell Bella everything that I knew. I didn't though, I didn't think it was the right time. She was already hurting, and I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her more. With telling her, I would hurt her more, and she would hate her mother. I didn't want that. I felt that Charlie, Renee, or the both of them should tell her. I had a feeling that Renee would have no part in it. Charlie, on the other hand, would tell her, and take whatever my girl sent his way.

I did, however, fall very hard for her during her breakdown. I needed her to know that she was loved and wanted. I wanted to take care of her in every way. I wanted to be her friend, boyfriend, lover, and father figure. I knew that was a twisted way of thinking, but that's me. I could never have children. That was the main reason I liked younger women so much. I was sure that some of this stemmed from my upbringing. My father was pushing the age of sixty, and Esme was just forty-five. She came into my life when I was eight, and she is the only mother I have ever known. My mother Elizabeth, died when I was three. She passed from breast cancer. My father was a very strict man, not only with me, but with Esme. My father and his brother, my uncle, raised Emmett and I to be the same type of men they were, and that meant we had to have control. Jasper and I always hung out, and my father took him under his wing, so he says. I was out on my own, living my life, and no one else was controlling it. Having money was a plus for me. With enough money, you could get a woman to do whatever you wanted them to do. Give them cash, jewelry, or something flashy, and they would be on their knees fast. Bella fit in that category, but there were things about Bella that put her above and beyond my wildest desires. She brought out a primal need and urge in me to shelter and protect her.

Some call me a pervert; some think it is sexy; some aren't sure what to make of it, but to each their own. The way her sweet voice called me daddy made me want to come in my pants. I did have to say that she took the spankings like a champ though. Yeah, she cried and tried to act like she was mad, but I was able to show her who the boss was. That is one of the things that I loved about her so much. She tried to control us, but we both knew I was in charge. I did find her little games that she liked to play fun as hell, and sexy.

The sex with Bella was out of this world! She was the best I had ever had. I loved that she wanted a long term relationship, and maybe marriage. I wanted her to be tied to me in every way possible. I knew talking about her moving in was a little soon, but if Renee kept up her shit, it would happen sooner than later. No one but me was ever going to make her cry like that again. I don't even think I could make her cry like that with one of my spankings. I had more to think about, and to discuss with her. I had to decide where to start, I knew I had a lot to tell her.

Everyone has to have a flaw, and mine is jealousy. If I ever saw Bella talking to another boy or man, I would freak. With dating younger women, came my insecurity. I made sure I am in good health, and I took care of my body, but I was sure that would only last so long. Bella could very easily find a man closer to her age. I was not ignorant on that fact. In ten years, I will be pushing fifty, and Bella won't even be thirty yet. You never know of the future, and I would not know if she will still want me in ten years. I only hoped that I could take care of my girl well enough that she would never want to stray.

I wanted to tell Bella the rationale behind the contract. I had two reasons for insisting upon the contract. The first reason is that, given the nature of BDSM relationships, it is more effective to establish the rules and expectations up front. The second reason was where my problem lies. I didn't want Bella to think bad of me. It was a selfish reason, but it was the truth. I didn't think it would scare her away, per say, but I had a feeling that it would make her second guess our relationship. Things were good between us, and with the drama that was going on with her parents, I didn't want to add to that stress.

I loved the first few months of a relationship, but things always changed once you become too comfortable within it. On the other hand though, I didn't think I had to worry about that too much with Bella. She was letting me see who she really was. Not many women show their true selves the first week of the relationship.

I was glad that she was hanging out with Alice, Rose, and Esme. Realistically, they would be her only friends, and that is another thing I have to tell her. I don't think she is going to have a shit fit over it, but Bella could be very unpredictable. It's not that I haven't told her to be spiteful, I just kept forgetting. I didn't put all my rules in the contract for the simple reason that I like to be changeling. The whole bedtime thing is a perfect example. I like seeing if she would just listen, and do as I say, it is clear to me now, this would not happen. That fact also excited me knowing that I was going to have to enforce them.

She was learning, and I liked teaching her. After her breakdown, I could not spank her. I felt that her mother had punished her enough. Yes, she did break the rules, but I also understood her frustration. That was something that I would work on with her.

I knew that I would be home before Bella dropped her stuff off at my house. I sent her a text once in a while to make sure that she was having fun. It took her some time to answer the first text, but after that, she was very prompt at getting back to me. Although I was sure that Alice, Rose, and my mother gave her the ins and outs of our lives. We all did think a little differently, but for the most part, it was the same. I just hope that they didn't tell her too much.

At seven, I heard a car pull into my driveway. That was when I heard the god awful cackles of the women. They all would bust out laughing at the same time. I didn't get it. Nothing even had to be said, and these women would just start laughing like something was an inside joke to them. I opened the front door for them, and they each had several bags.

"Did you all play nice?" I asked with a smile.

"Not at first, but I kept them in line," Esme said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, I had so much fun we will have to do it again next week!" Alice said as Bella paled a little.

"We'll have to see. Do you all do this once a week?" She asked looking so tired.

"Yeah, for the most part, but then again, we don't do anything other than sit home," Rose said with a shrug. "What days are you free?"

"Mondays and Wednesdays," Bella said as I smiled. "I'm busy all next week, so maybe the week after I will join you," she said as I looked at her in confusion. I didn't know of any plans that she had made. This would be discussed soon.

"Alright, well, we have to go. I have to be home by eight," Rose said as she headed out the door. We said our goodbyes, and Esme was about to drag Alice with her. That girl was too hyper. I didn't know how Jasper dealt with her on a daily basis. As soon as the door closed, Bella let out a huge breath.

"Daddy, I am so tired," she said leaning into me. "They are insane." I had to chuckle at her, and wrapped my arms around her. "My feet even hurt."

"My poor baby," I said kissing her head. "Let's get all this stuff upstairs, and then, I will rub your feet," I said as she started to pick up her bags. Between the two of us, we were able to get all the bags picked up. I not only could see in her face that she was tired, but her whole body looked exhausted. Her walk was almost clumsy, and she was very sluggish. She walked into the closet, and neatly set her bags in the corner. She stared at the bags, and I knew she debated on whether or not to put them away.

"I can have Irina do that for you," I told her as she just stood there.

"No, I'll do it. I just want to lay down for a minute," she said as she crawled in bed. Yeah, that didn't help the fact that I was already hard. I sat at the end of the bed, and pulled her socks off. She had very little and pretty feet. I didn't have a foot fetish or anything, but I had just never seen perfect feet before. Her toes were painted a soft purple, and her feet were soft as hell. Her whole body was. She really knew how to take care of herself.

"Feeling better?" I asked her as I watched her slowly close her eye, and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "I missed you today."

"I missed you," I said as I rubbed the bottom of her feet. "Did you eat dinner?" I asked as her stomach growled.

"Kinda. They went to some seafood place. I hate seafood. Anyway, they did have some chicken dishes, but they were all spicy, so I had some rice," she said.

"I could make you a sandwich or something."

"No, thanks though. I don't eat after seven."

"Bella, you are hungry."

"And, I will live. I don't eat past seven. Don't you know that eating late at night causes you to gain weight?" She asked.

"I have heard that, but I think that you should really eat something."

"If I eat now, I'd have to stay up till at least ten. I honestly don't think I will make it that late," she said with a yawn.

"You will live for one night, come on, you need to eat." She groaned and rolled over on her stomach. "Is that necessary?"

"No, but I'm so tired," she said with a whine.

"Fine, eat and then you can go to bed."

"I'm staying here?"

"Oh, why not," I said as she giggled.

"I'll eat half a sandwich."

"A whole one. Do you really think you will win this one?"

"No," she said with a giggle sitting up. "But, it was worth a try." She got off the bed, headed out of the room, and then to the kitchen. She sat at on a bar stool, and I worked my way around the kitchen.

"I have turkey or ham."

"Ham and cheese please," she said as I smiled at her manners.

"So, what happened today? Esme had to keep you girls in line?"

"Ugh...it wasn't like that, really. Rose was just so embarrassing! She acts as if she is better than everyone else. She was rude to the store workers, and she acted like she was somebody. I just let my feelings be known, and she didn't like that," she said with a shrug.

"I hope you were at least nice about it," I said knowing I didn't want her disrespecting people.

"I tried, but it didn't work. I mean come on! Who unfolds a shirt, and then, throws it on the floor because it's not in the right spot! Who knows that kind of stuff?" She said sounding disgusted. "Then, she starts being all loud saying stuff like, 'if these idiots knew how to do their job, it would be easier to shop'. While she was saying that, she was throwing clothes on the floor. Then, this woman asked if we needed any help, and Rose said, 'did we ask for your help?' I was mortified!" Bella said as my jaw dropped. I wondered if Emmett knew how Rose treated other people.

"Maybe I should call and talk to Emmett about this," I said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you feel you must. I really don't really think it will help. I think she is just a nasty person, in general. I'm not saying I am perfect by any means, but she is just very rude!" She said as I set her sandwich down in front of her. "Thanks, daddy," she said with a sigh. "I really don't think I want to hang out with them all as a group ever again." Yeah, I really had to tell her. "I mean, Esme is cool. I will hang out with her, whenever. Alice is awesome, but only for a short time. Did you know she's not allowed to talk to Jasper after nine? Who does that?"

"Baby, Jasper does that, because she will talk to him about nothing until he falls asleep. He is a lawyer, he does a lot of his work from home, he needs quiet," I told her.

"I get that, but she acts like she never gets to talk at all. I'm serious. She didn't stop talking at all. She told me her whole life with Jasper. She told me to just ignore Rose, and then told me about all the words that the two of them have exchanged. Rose is not a nice person." I had to chuckle at her. I let her eat her sandwich while I cleaned the kitchen. Once she was done, I went on with our conversation.

"Okay, there is something I need to tell you. You need to get used to the three of them, because they are going to be the only people that I will allow you to go out with." I waited for her reaction.

"Well, I guess I won't be doing much. What about Angela? You already approved her. So, are you saying that I can't hang out with her anymore?" She was starting to show the sassiness that I loved so much.

"Are you really going to sit there and give me your attitude?"

"Yes! You can't sit there and say one thing, and then do another. I can comply with your rules, but I do not do double standards!" She said to me in an almost raised voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me! I am not using double standards, you are assuming. For the most part, yes, the three of them will be your only friends. You and Angela can hang out, but that won't be often," I said gaining back the control that she thought she was getting. "Come here," I said pointing to the front of me. She knew she was in trouble; her face said it all.

"May I ask one question before I get spanked?" I almost laughed at her. Her face was so pathetic.

"There you go again with the assuming," I said shaking my head. Did I want to give her a spanking? Hell yes, but I was still on the fence as to whether I was going to or not. "What is your question?"

"Do you even care what I have to say? I mean, every time something like this happens, you cut me off, and spank me. I'm just going to stop talking to you about things," she said with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do care what you have to say, but you will not raise your voice to me. You could have talked to me, like we are doing right now, instead of raising your voice," I said to her calmly. "Do you understand the differences?"

"Yes, daddy," she said looking at her feet. I watched as she undid her pants, and braced her hand on the counter. Well, if she wanted it that bad, I was going to give it to her. I stood at her side, and admired the perfection called her ass.

"You will get five swats," I said as she shook her head no. "No?"

"I'll take ten please," she said as I chuckled.

"Ten?"

"Yeah, I am very lucky that you only said five. So, I think ten is good," she said as I chuckled.

"That's not the real reason. Tell me or you will get fifteen."

"I was just trying to help you out, that is all," she said. I still didn't believe her, so I gave her ten. She tried hard to hold off her tears, but she just couldn't do it. My smacks were hard, maybe the hardest I have given her.

"Next time take what I am going to give you, and you will not tell me how to give out punishments," I said as I pulled her pants up.

"Yes, daddy," she cried.

"You may go upstairs," I told her as she beat feet out of the room. I would have to say that the day turned out pretty well.

* * *

I want to thank all of you that are reviewing! Your reviews put a smile on my face, and love in my heart!

Thanks to tat and drs the two of you are the best people I have ever worked with!

The next chapter will be of Bella's shopping trip, and then, the continuation of their night together! From here on out, you will get to see epov within the chapters. Not all of them, but some.

Hit the review button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a little repetitive, but it gives you Bella's insight.

You all blow me away with ur reviews! Thanks so much words can't describe how they make me feel!:)

Thanks to tat and drs for all of ur help ladies!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Once school was out, I headed home to wait for the girls to come get me. I knew that my mother was around the house somewhere, but I didn't go looking for her. I did find it strange that our house phone rang; no one ever called it. When I answered it, my mother had already picked up. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Renee, I really think we need to talk," the man said.

"I don't really care," my mother said, being nasty to the man that seemed to be calm.

"She's going to find out about you, and it is going to happen sooner than later," the man said. I wondered who _she_ was?

"Whatever, I don't care what you think."

"She is going to hate you."

"And I hope you fall off the face of the earth," my mother said. I didn't know what had gotten into her lately, but she was becoming a nasty person.

"Either we do this together, or you do it by yourself. And if you don't do it, I will," he said as I heard my mother huff at him. Was this my father? Was I the she they were talking about? Why after all this time would he want me to know about him?

"I'm not doing it with or without you. She is happy," my mom said hanging up on the person.

I felt like I shouldn't of cared, but I was now intrigued. I liked that because of the shit my mother has pulled, and the money she had sucked out of other men, it was all coming back around. Karma is a bitch; she should know that. I was scared to talk to Edward about all of this for the fact that if he knew he was dating his friends daughter, would he still want me? If he wouldn't be able to handle it, I think I would die. I loved Edward, and I would never want anything to come between us. I knew I would hate for Edward to anything from me, so I was already regretting keeping this from him.

As soon as the girls showed up, Alice started to talk. The most I could say was, yes, no, I don't know, how bout that, oh, wow, and I don't believe it. We talked about teachers from school, and people that we disliked. Rose and Esme didn't really say anything. We headed out to lunch, and we all engaged into conversation. We didn't really talk about the way our men were. Everything we talked about was based around other people.

"So, how did you and Jasper meet?" I asked as both Esme and Rose groaned.

"Really, Bella, you had to ask that?" Rose asked in a snotty tone of annoyance.

"I want to know about all of you, not just Alice," I said in my defense.

"Alice just do the short version," Esme said.

"I've never done that before, but I can try," Alice said as I laughed at her. "Well, I was fifteen when I met Jasper. He was just out of law school, and my father needed a lawyer. At first, I thought Jasper was an awful lawyer, because my father is still in jail to this day. He was the head of some drug ring. I didn't believe it at first, but it was proven. Anyway, when my dad went to jail, I had just turned sixteen," she said as I remembered hearing about all this during school. "I didn't have any place to stay. I should have been taken into state custody, but I called Jasper when they came for me. I didn't want to be put in the system. I moved in with him a few days later, and we just kinda fell into being a couple," she said with a smile.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say about that. What about you, Esme?" I asked.

"I met Carlisle when I was eighteen, and I was enjoying my summer after my high school graduation. I didn't know if I wanted to go to college, or anything like that. I would just walk around campuses looking around. Carlisle was teaching at the time, and we had run into each other from time to time. He asked me out. Six months after that I moved in, and became a mom. I wouldn't change my life for anything," she said with a sigh.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," I said, as she let out a small laugh.

"I just turned forty-five," she said. I knew she wasn't old enough to be his mother.

"Carlisle is not my favorite person, but I do love that story," Rose said with a smile. "I went after Emmett with a baseball bat, and we have been together ever since," she said as I busted out laughing.

"Why did you go after him?" I asked.

"I was babysitting some neighborhood kids, and we were playing baseball. Emmett pulled over, whistled at me, and told me I had a nice ass. Number one, I am not a piece of meat. Number two, there were kids around, and they didn't need to hear it. I threatened his car, but ever time I went to swing he would get in front of me. We dated for a while, but we broke up for about a year because he was so controlling, but as you can see that didn't last," she said as we all laughed.

"What about you? How did you meet Edward?" Alice asked.

"Well, I answered his add on Craig's List," I said as the car went quiet.

"That boy will never amaze me with the things he does," Esme said with a small laugh.

We talked about all of our rules, and punishments, but they were all pretty much the same. I did find out that Emmett's father passed a few years back, so Carlisle was like the patriarch of the whole family. His word was gold according to Rose.

Once we were at the mall we, all started to shop. I was appalled by Rose's behavior! She started being loud and rude. She was even throwing shirts on the floor, because they were in the wrong spot. I was hoping that she didn't get us kicked out of the store.

"You need to stop," I told her picking up the shirts.

"No, I spend a lot of money in this store. The least they could do is have workers that can do things right," she said as I blushed from embarrassment.

"You are being rude and nasty. How would you like people treating you this way?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"Why? Because you think you are someone special?" I said getting loud with her.

"Girls! That is enough. I swear to God I will tell Edward, Emmett and Carlisle of your behavior if the both of you don't stop," Esme said scolding us like children.

"Whatever, just tell Bella to stop bitching at me," Rose said as she threw another shirt on the floor.

"Tell her to stop being rude!" I said through clenched teeth.

"That's it, I'm calling Carlisle," she said as Rose quickly picked up the shirt. "That's what I thought. Bella, go hang with Alice," she said dismissing me. I found Alice trying on shoes, she gave me a big smile showing me the boots she was trying on.

"Those are cute. Do they have them in black?" I asked as a sales person popped out of nowhere.

"We do. What size do you need?" The sales lady said.

"Six and a half please," I said as I sat next to Alice. "What's the big deal about Carlisle? Esme just threatened to call him, and Rose stopped being a bitch," I said as Alice looked at herself in the mirror.

"Say Esme did call him. When you would have gotten home, your punishment would have been worse than usual. I think they are worse for the simple fact that they find out from him. Carlisle expects things to be a certain way. A couple of months ago, I was grounded for three weeks because Carlisle said so. I just think he was in a bad mood that day, but I had just gone over my allowances for the third time, and Carlisle said that Jasper was being soft. I rolled my eyes at him, and he went off," she said as the sales lady brought me the boots I wanted.

"Anyway, Carlisle has control over the boys, just like the boys have over us. He told Jasper that I was grounded for three weeks, and he told Jasper that he had to lock my debit card in the safe. I also got the worst spanking of my life, but that didn't hurt as much as the grounding," she said with a shiver.

"What happens with groundings?" I asked as visions of being chained a bed ran through my mind.

"You can't do _anything_. I had to stay in the house for three weeks straight. I thought I was going to go crazy. I know that if Esme and Rose get grounded, they have to stay in their rooms, but I would literally go crazy if I had to stay in one room," she said. I wanted to laugh, but I just couldn't. I had a feeling she wasn't exaggerating.

Alice and I talked more about our lives, but she didn't tell me anything that I hadn't already known. While we were in the Gap, Edward had texted me. I was just going to ignore it; the girls all freaked out. They told me that you always answer any calls or text right away. I took their word for it, and texted him back.

The more Alice talked, the more I would have thought she and Jasper had been together for more than three years. She was head over heals in love with him; I wanted that with Edward. We talked about the bedtime thing, and she said that it was for our own good. She also told me not to question Edward too much, because he knew what he was doing.

At one point during the day, Alice and Rose headed off to the bathroom. Esme and I found a place to sit and talk while they were gone.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked me.

"For the most part," I said with a little laugh. "Alice really likes to talk."

"She does," Esme said with a laugh. "She has good reason, though. I'm not one to tell another person's story, but I know Alice will not tell you hers. It's not that she doesn't trust you or anything, it's just that she doesn't talk about life before Jasper," Esme said as I shook my head no.

"She told me about her father in the car."

"And that is all she will tell you. She likes the fairy tale. Jasper was her knight in shining armor," Esme said as a matter of fact.

"Well, he kinda was," I said trying not to laugh at what seemed to be a serious situation.

"Alice was very abused and neglected. Her father used to lock her in her room from the time that she arrived home from school until the next morning. There were times when he didn't feed her. I don't know anything about her mother, no one does. Jas said the only thing that Alice knows is that she is dead. Her father didn't beat her up per say, but he did tend to slap her around. Jasper fell in love with Alice the first time he saw her. He said there was something about her, and he couldn't explain it. He never thought that it was possible to fall in love with someone so young, but it happened. Just tune her out when she get's on your nerves. She will not take offense to it," Esme said as I was awed into silence.

"But, if Jasper knows how her father treated her, why would he tell her not to talk to him after nine? That seems so harsh to me. Is that why she isn't made to stay in her room when she is grounded?" I asked.

"He needs to get work done. If he didn't tell her to stop talking, she wouldn't. He doesn't do it be mean, and Alice knows that. Yes, throughout her grounding she is not made to stay in her room."

"She didn't say that it was mean of him," I said hoping that Esme didn't take it that way. "I just didn't understand. I find it a little crazy. I find a lot of this a little crazy, but at the same time, I like the craziness," I told her with a laugh.

"Our lifestyle is a lot to take in. It will take time for you to adjust, and get used to it." Esme was an amazing person, you could talk to her about anything. I knew I could learn a lot from her. I wanted to ask her more, but the girls had come back from the bathroom.

The way the three of them could shop was crazy. I was sure that they didn't even know what they were buying. Rose bought just as much for Emmett as she did for herself. I would have loved to buy something for Edward, but I had no idea what he liked. By the time we left the mall, I was spent. I thought that I had bought a good amount of clothing to leave at Edward's.

We pulled into some seafood place, and I wanted to die. I hated seafood with a passion. As soon as we were through the front doors, I gagged. The smell overwhelmed me, and I didn't want to be there. I looked over the menu, and I saw some chicken, but they were all spicy. I didn't mind spicy food, but I didn't trust the food to not burn my mouth. I just ordered some rice, and claimed that I wasn't hungry, even though I was starving. I knew I would live until I got home. We talked about nothing of importance, which was a disappointment.

They all started talking about the next shopping trip, and I was hoping that it would be a while before another shopping trip would happened again. The ride home was anything but quiet. Esme had turned on the radio, and everyone started singing. Alice was an awful singer, and I was pretty sure that she thought she was good. I was beyond happy to see the gate to Wuthering Heights. I had to chuckle when Esme knew the guard by name, and asked about his family. I thought that was nice, she was a very personable person.

Seeing Edward was a breath of fresh air. He seemed to be impressed by the amount I had bought. I wanted to die when Esme said we didn't play nice. I mean, come on! Girls were supposed to stick together. I knew Edward would question that. When they started talking about going shopping the following week, I thought I was going to die! I quickly made an excuse not to go, and I would probably would make many more.

I wanted to get everything put away, but I was just too tired. I thought that Edward was sweet to ask me if he could make me something to eat. I didn't want to eat, but I knew that there was no getting around it. He controlled us, and I knew it. I just like to get a rise out of him. I did love that he wanted me to stay; I really wanted to stay.

While I ate we talked about what an asshole Rose is. He let me bitch it out, and I was happy he listened. Part of me hoped he did call Emmett, and then he could beat Rose's ass. As soon as I was done eating, he threw at me that Esme, Alice, and Rose will be the only people that I will hang out with. Now, I can do almost anything that he throws at me, but this was just stupid!

I knew better than to raise my voice, but my mouth worked faster than my brain. I knew a spanking was coming, and I would take it with grace. Sure, I could have talked to him in a more of a calmed tone, but that wasn't me. Stupid me asked for ten spankings. Who does that? From my experience of our short time together, I found that getting ten swats hurt less than five. When he would give me just five, he made them count. Yes, ten was more, but he never did them as hard. Of course, he knew I was up to something, I just needed to learn to take what I was given.

As soon as he said that I could go upstairs, I almost ran. My ass was on fire. I was done crying by the time I made it to the bedroom. All I really wanted was to go to sleep, but I knew I had to put my things away first. By the time I was done hanging and folding clothes, Edward was getting ready for bed.

"Everything is put away?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready for bed," I said as I found a t-shirt to wear.

"How tired are you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "Too tired for me?"

"Mmm, that feels nice," I said as he kissed my neck. "I don't think I will ever be too tired for you," I told him as he unbuttoned my pants.

He ran his hands down my thighs, as he pushed my pants down. As I stepped out of my jeans, he removed my shirt and bra. My body was instantly covered in cold chills from his kisses and touch. I turned to face him and our mouths met with hungry, over due kisses. I fisted my hand on the hem of his shirt and pulled it up his body. He broke our kiss and bent down so I could pull his shirt off. I had never had sex that wasn't fucking; this was anything but. His kisses showed his dominance, but they were tender and sweet. As soon as he was out of his pants, he picked me up, and we headed to the bed. We lay down with him on top of me just loving one another. I was sad when he entered me. I loved our foreplay, but I was too tired for all that, and he knew it. That was one of thing that was so great about him; he knew me. He knew I was tired. Part of me thought that he was a selfish person, but this showed me a different side of him.

His thrusts were slow and gentle. His hands roamed my body. I felt so loved by him. I knew he cared for me, and that he would do anything for me. I was starting to worry that I would become too big of a pain in his ass. I wanted to be a part of his crazy life in every way. He started to pick up his pace and came without warning. He called me his sassy little girl, and I loved that. I tried to tone down my attitude around him, but I was stating to think that he liked it. Maybe I would have to give it to him more.

* * *

Remember you can follow me on twitter! Jessicay2002!

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

Some one left me a review asking if I would do and Alice/Jasper story based off of this story, would you all like that? I'm not saying I def going to do it, but I would love to know what you all think!


	13. Chapter 13

The reviews I have gotten for this story is unlike anything that I have ever had before! Thanks so much, there is nothing else that I can say. So, thank you all a million times! Thanks to tat and drs and now siobhan! You girls are the greatest!

* * *

A month later

Things between Edward and me had been great. I truly started to think that he just liked to spank me. I thought I was adjusting to the lifestyle quite well, but yet it felt like he was picking me apart. Twice I did what I was told, and then got a spanking. He found some stupid reason, but that only happened when I went days without one. I found that it was mostly my smart remarks, and my attitude that got me in trouble. A few weeks ago would be the perfect example...

_"I want you to call me as soon as you get home from school," he told me as we parted ways at our cars. I said I understood, and I did. _

_I was pretty sure that he had my schedule calculated to the minute. When I arrived home I had to run to the bathroom. I think I drank too much coffee throughout the morning. When I was finished relieving myself, I quickly straightened up the bathroom. This all took approximately five minutes._

_"I told you to call as soon as you got home!" He said raising his voice._

_"I did just get home."_

_"Are you trying to tell me that it took you fifteen minutes to drive six miles?" Wow, someone must be having a bad day. _

_"No, I have been home about five minutes."_

_"Why didn't you call as soon as you were in the house?" I was starting to think he was a little crazy._

_"I had to pee. Sorry, I didn't know it was a fucking crime," I said as I smacked myself on the forehead. That was stupid; I had no brain to mouth filter. This really wasn't my fault, because he was playing the crazy card._

_"See you at three," he said hanging up on me. _

_I was in his driveway a little before three, and my lip was bleeding from chewing on it. I was nervous. This was the first time that I had dropped the F bomb since our first weekend together. I was very careful not to use cuss words. I watched as he pulled in through my rear view mirror. He didn't look mad, if anything, he looked amused. That seemed to be his mood though. _

_I kept my head down, and I refused to look at him. I knew I would burst out crying. I hated that I made such a huge mistake. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the front door. As soon as we were inside, mad daddy made an appearance. He lead me to the living room and seated himself on the couch. I stood in front of him between his legs. My whole body started to tense up knowing what was coming. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them, along with my panties down to my ankles._

_"Why are you getting a spanking?" I thought this was the stupidest question he could ever ask, but I was sure he was making sure that we were on the same page._

_"Because I cussed."_

_"And?"_

_"I didn't do anything else," I said making eye contact with him for the first time. He had one of his eyes brows raised at me. I was not admitting to something that I didn't do._

_"You didn't call as soon as you got home."_

_"Yes I did. Did you want me to talk to you while I was on the toilet?" I asked in a calm tone. I knew he was looking for more of a reason to add to my punishment._

_"If that is what it takes, then yes. We have both used the bathroom in front of one another before," he said making all kinds of sense. _

_"I'm sorry, daddy. I understand," I said as he proceeded to pull me over his lap. I received ten swats._

I think he just liked to make sure he knew, I knew he was in charge. I was staying with him four out of five nights during the week, and I was loving it. I had avoided Renee, for the most part, the last month as well. It wasn't hard to do, we both lived different lives. Edward was making my life so much better. He cared that I went to school; he cared that I did my homework; he cared when I was upset; he just cared. I felt like he was making me a better person, and not the spoiled, materialistic girl that I was.

The sex with Edward was out of this world. When we were together, I swear I saw fireworks every time. He was getting to know my body and moods. He knew when I wanted it, and he knew when I was just not feeling it. I had never experienced such hard and long orgasms in my life. I was sure he was turning me into a nymphomaniac!

Halloween came and went. I dressed up as a catholic school girl, and Edward was the headmaster. We handed out candy, and then we played. It really was a night to remember.

_"Isabella," he said getting my attention. "You have detention tonight in my bedroom for showing too much tits and ass," he said as I tried to keep a straight face. I had no idea how he wasn't laughing._

_"Headmaster, I don't think you are talking to me very appropriately," I said with a smile._

_"I don't really care what you think. I am your headmaster. You do as I say. Now, go to my room. I will not repeat myself," he said giving me a stern look. I had to smile at him. How could I not? _

_I walked up the stairs slowly. That earned me a swat on the ass. Once we were inside the room, he started to take my clothes off. I backed away from him. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I thought I was going to lose it, and cum right then and there. We hadn't had hardcore rough sex, and I was loving it. I wanted more, and I wanted him to be rougher._

_"Don't back away from me," he said tightening his grip on my arm.._

_"I'm sorry headmaster. I have just never had a detention before. I don't know how this all works," I said biting my lip. _

_"Just do as you are told. That is all you have to do," he said as he unbuttoned my shirt. He wrapped his hand around my neck, tightening his grip as he kissed me, pulling the shirt away from my body with his free hand. That one kiss broke our play, but didn't break the roughness. "God Bella, you are too sexy. I love you baby," he said sucking on my bottom lip. "You are going to get a spanking."_

_"For what?" I asked as he unhooked my bra. _

_"For being too sexy," he said as he turned me around, and bent me over the side of the bed. Once my skirt was pooled around my feet, he found that I wasn't wearing any underwear. He bit me on the ass. I moaned; it felt so good. _

_I stayed where he put me, and I could hear him taking his clothes off. He ran his finger down my sex; he moaned at how wet I was. I was hoping he took the hint to keep up with the roughness. As soon as he entered me, I felt the first crack to my ass; I came as soon as his hand found my ass. His thrust and smacks were relentless, and I loved every minute of it. My arms gave out on me, and I ended up laying my head on the bed; he didn't like that too much. He wrapped his hand in my hair, and pulled me back up. That earned him another orgasm from me. I loved rough sex, and he was the best I ever had. My ass was on fire from the swats I was getting, I wanted more. His thrusts were violent and I could feel his balls slapping at my clit. I was falling apart and losing control of my body. The fullness his monster provided was very satisfying. The monster was perfect; the length, the thickness. I would never want another mans cock. _

_"You are one fucking dirty little girl," he said as he slapped my ass again and roughly tugged at my hair in his hand._

_"Yes daddy, but I'm yours," I said with a moan._

_"That's right, you are mine."_

Like I said, that was a night that I would never forget.

On November first, he told me that we would be going to his parents for Thanksgiving. Who makes plans that early in the month? Anyway, that turned into a huge fight between us. I was surprised that I didn't get a spanking. He said because I didn't cuss, and didn't throw a temper tantrum, I wouldn't receive one. He yelled, and I raised my voice once, but I still didn't win. I didn't really win any of our fights. I told him that I needed to check with my mother, and that was what started the whole fight. Edward said that I had to be with him on all holidays; it was in the contract. It was in the contract, but I thought I at least had to think of my mother on holidays. I told him that I was still going to talk to my mother about it; he said it didn't matter either way. I knew that I needed to talk to Renee; I really didn't want to. I knew I had to suck it up , and just talk to her, but I feared what she would say to me.

I had been keeping the comments to myself that Renee had said to me. I thought that I could deal with it. I wanted to live with Edward, but I wanted to get to know him a little better. Her comments were all the same; when are you moving out; do you know how stupid you are; I don't know how I raised such a stupid child; I don't even know why I had you. She said all this every chance she had, hence why I was avoiding her. It was almost like she was trying to get me to hate her. I didn't want that. Who would want to hate their parent, especially the only parent that they had.

Thanksgiving for my mother and I had always been something that just the two of us had done. I knew once you grew up things changed, but I didn't know that meant as soon as you turned eighteen. Part of me was hoping that Renee would want to spend the holiday together. It would show that she did love me. I had to give myself a little pep talk before I was leaving for school; I knew I could do this. It was Monday morning, and I purposely stayed home to talk to my mother. I headed downstairs, and found my mother sitting in her usual seat.

"Good morning," she said to me almost pleasantly.

"Hey. Mom, I was wondering, if we had plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"You are an adult now. I have no obligation to you. I'm going on a cruise," she said as my eyes filled with tears.

"You're amazing _Renee_," I said refusing to let the tears fall.

"I'm sick of this Bella. Just leave," she said to me as I turned to her.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. My job is done," she said to me as my mouth dropped open.

"I fucking hate you!" I yelled at her as I grab my bag and left.

"You're not the first one to tell me that," I heard her say as I walked out the door. I was not going to cry over her. She was not my mother any longer. I got into my car, and drove toward Edward's work. I really didn't want to go to school. As soon as I was parked, I pulled out my cell, and called Edward.

"Hey baby, are you on your way to school?" Edward asked as he answered his phone.

"Um...do you have any free time, like right now?" I asked still trying not to cry.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Yes. Can I come up and talk to you?" I knew he wouldn't tell me no, but I was nervous for some reason.

"Yeah, of course baby. Come on up," he said as we ended the call. I was shocked to see him waiting by the elevator when I made it to the fourth floor. He led me by the hand to his office without a word. Once we were cuddled on the couch, I just sat there not knowing what to say.

"What's going on?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Um...my mom started in again. Well, she never really stopped, but I thought that I could deal with it. Anyway, do you think...I mean, can I still..." I didn't know why it was so hard to ask him if I could move in. "I know this may be too soon, but I just can't take it anymore," I said still willing the tears away. "Can I move in with you?"

"Yes. I have been wanting you to, but I didn't want to pressure you," he said as I let out a huge breath of relief. "Do you want to do it today?"

"If I can. I don't want much from my room," I told him.

"I'll get you some boxes, and I will call Emmett. He will help me move them to my house," he said. I knew he was happy by the tone of his voice.

"Awesome!" I said. "Is it okay if I stay here with you for the day? I'll stay out of the way, and I can go get lunch later."

"I think you should go to school, and then pack after. Em and I can meet at your house at four," he said. I knew I was not going to get my way on this.

"Okay," I said with a sad sigh. "I am going to stop by the store and get some boxes after school."

"Don't worry about that; I have some here. I'll carry them down to your car," he said as we made our way out.

He told Kate that he was just stepping outside, and he would be back. He was able to squeeze seven large boxes into my car. He was worried that I was going to get in trouble for being late, but I told him that I was a good kid, and they wouldn't be mad. He laughed at that, and told me that he found me to be a very bad girl; that lightened my mood.

"I'm going to call Irina and ask her to come in every day to help with the cooking and cleaning. I don't want you doing everything," he said kissing me.

"That's not necessary. I can do all the womanly duties," I told him as he laughed.

"You are my little girl, not my maid," he said running the back of his fingers down the side of my face. "Have a good day at school. I love you."

"Love you too," I said as we parted with three quick kisses.

School went by pretty fast despite my mood. I was hoping like hell that Renee wasn't home. I really couldn't deal with her anymore. On my way out to the parking lot, I was stopped by this kid named Riley. I had talked to him a couple of times throughout school, but it was always about my car. I knew he loved my car.

"Hey, Bella!" He said as he ran up behind me. "I have a question for ya. How is your car on gas?"

"Not too bad. I would say it gets twenty miles to the gallon," I told him as his eyes grew bigger.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, that's not the worse, but I thought it would be a little better than that." I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "Can I sit in it again?" He asked. I told him yes. This was the third time he had asked to sit in my car. He tried once to get me to let him drive it, but I said no. No one has ever driven my car, but me.

"You still in love?" I asked him as he fit himself into the driver seat.

"You have no idea," he said with a chuckle. I threw my head back and laughed, I was pretty sure I knew.

"I'm sure I have an idea," I told him as we laughed.

"You moving?" Riley asked.

"Yup. I'm heading to my mom's to start packing now," I told him.

"Where are you and your mother moving to?"

"Just me. I'm moving in with my boyfriend," I told him as his smile faded.

"I heard that you were dating someone, but they said he was old."

"I don't really think I'm that old," Edward said scaring the shit out of me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Edward, but he ignored me.

"You need to leave," Edward said to Riley.

"Whatever," Riley said rolling his eyes at Edward. "Thanks, Bella. I love your car, but I think I may have to rethink the car thing," Riley said as I laughed.

"You're welcome. I hope you get something just as awesome," I said as I nudge him in the arm. I could see the anger spread across Edward's face. He stood in front of me, hiding me from Riley.

"I hate to repeat myself, but I will since you seem to be too stupid to get it the first time. You need to leave," Edward said as I walked around to the front of him.

"Stop being a jerk, Edward," I said to him. "Riley, I'll see ya later," I said as Riley walked away. "How dare you?" I asked Edward.

"Me? How dare I? Isabella, I wasn't the one flirting with someone. You love me, and you are moving in with me. Yet, you throw yourself at that boy? I was pretty sure I made myself clear that you weren't to have male friends," he said getting into my face.

"He's not my friend. He has only ever talked to me because of my car. You didn't have to embarrass me like that," I said trying not to raise my voice.

"You embarrass me by flaunting yourself around like a slut!" He said as his words stung.

"That's just mean," I said getting in my car and locking the doors. Edward hit the window, but I ignored him. He was not going to talk to me like that.

This wasn't the first time that he had gone stupid jealous on me. The first time we were at the store getting things that we would need for brownie sundaes. I saw Tyler Crowley who was my lab partner two years ago. All Tyler did was wave to me, and I did the same back. Edward started making comments about me making friends with other guys. I didn't think that just because I was polite and waved back made the two of us friends. Jealously was a touchy subject for me. Sometimes I thought jealous, possessive Edward was hot as hell, but now it was becoming constant and a little annoying.

I pulled out of the school parking lot, and headed to my mother's. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to live with my mom, but I wasn't going to live with Edward if he was going to call me nasty names. I was a whore, but I was not a slut. I drove as fast as I could. I didn't usually push the speed limit, but Edward was on my ass, and I wanted to get in the house before he could follow. As soon as I was out of my car, he was by my side.

"You don't get to walk away from me," he said grabbing my wrist. He didn't hurt me, but he wasn't letting me go, either.

"You don't get to call me a slut," I said glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth."

"Can't, my nose is in the way."

"Don't you dare sass me right now," he said through clenched teeth. "I took the afternoon off to help you pack, so you didn't have to be alone with your mother, and I find you flirting with a boy!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"I wasn't flirting!" I said mocking his gestures.

"Don't mock me little girl. You are in so much trouble when we get home," he said trying to end the fight for now.

"I'm not going home with you if you are going to yell at me all night," I said as he removed the empty boxes from the car.

"I'm not going to yell at you all night. What I am going to do is spank your ass, and then this," he said waving his hand around in the air, "will be over."

"No way! I am not getting punished over this!"

"Yes you are! You broke a rule, Isabella," he said in a final tone. I knew he was overly pissed. He needed to calm down because he was scaring me a little bit.

As we walked to the front door I could feel his breath on the top of my head. I was hoping that I would be able to change the subject, but that didn't happen.

"Excuse the mess, I haven't been home much," I told him. I was trying to lighten the mood. He didn't say anything, I hated to be ignored.

* * *

STORY RECS!

Haven't done this in a while, but then again I haven't found any great fic, I I do have a couple for ya!

I thee wed by sydneyalice! It is awesome! Bella is a wedding planner and Edward is the groom...you need to read it!

Cullen home for unwed mother by insert fangs here! This story has me hooked! I have brooklynnjack to thank for this story. Bella is pregnant and is sent away and Edward's the doctor...just read it! Oh and this story is an older Edward and Younger Bella!

I know some of you have been wanting another story like this soooo I found one! It is called a may to December romance by positively 4th street! Sugar daddyward is in it along with 18 year old Bella! It is new only 4 chaps in but, I really like it so far!

Please leave a review they make me smile! Also I will be posting teasers on twitter on Thursdays! You can follow me at jessicay2002


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews I love them so so so so so so so so so much! A huge thank you goes out to teamalltwilight for pre reading and she is also working on an awesome story call A Sub Search! Go check it out! Dorothy ruby slippers, thanks for being an awesome beta! Also thanks to Siobhan for helping me with all three of my stories!

i jumped from pov in this chapter but i dont think that is going to happen offten

I own nothing

* * *

"Daddy, if you are going to throw my shoes, just stop touching them," I said. He was still not talking to me. "I can't stand you not talking me! My mother is not here, so if it will make you feel better, spank me now, so we can move on, please," I said getting his attention.

"You are getting twenty swats."

"Fine," I said walking to him. "I'll take them, if that means you will stop ignoring me," I said standing in front of him with my eyes on the ground.

He sat down in the chair by the computer as he unbuttoned my pants. As soon as my pants and panties were pooled around my ankles, he laid me over his lap. I didn't think I deserved twenty spankings, but I was not going to tell him that. He laid me over his lap, and I clung to his thigh with my hands. I was able to hold off the tears until spanking number twelve. Spanking thirteen to twenty were hard on my ass. I was gasping for air by the end. He stood me up without rubbing the sting out, and every time I would try he would pull my hands back to my front. I did notice that the spankings were becomeing harder as time went on...

"Will I ever see you talking to another guy again?" He asked.

"Probably," I said. I wasn't going to lie. If someone was going to talk to me, I was not going to be rude and walk away. What was I to say? Sorry, my boyfriend will take me over his knee if he see me talking to you? Yeah, that was not going to happen.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked shaking his head. "I see it again, and you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Yes daddy, I understand," I said still standing in front of him.

"As of right now, you are grounded for the week. You are not allowed to drive your car. I will drive you to and from school. When you are home, you are to be in our room, and that is it," he said as I tried to not make the situation worse.

"I think you are being unfair," I said internally kicking myself. I really needed to learn the whole mind to mouth filter thing.

"I don't care what you think about this," he said raising his eyebrow at me. I had to literally bite my tongue to keep myself from talking. "Do you have anything else to say?" I shook my head no. "Good, let's finish up here so we can go home," he said.

When we had everything packed and by the door, my mother walked in making my day even worse. I brought myself into Edward's side, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to talk to my mother. Renee just stood there with a smile on her face as she looked at all the boxes.

"Renee, Edward. Edward, Renee," I said introducing them.

"Edward, it's so good to meet you," Renee said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry, I can't say the same thing," he said to her as I bit my lip trying to hold off my smile.

"Of course you can't. I'm sure Bella has told you how horrible I am," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"She has, but as you can see I am taking her off your hands," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Well, good luck with that," she said as she started to walk away. "Is the room all cleaned out?"

"No, I only took what I wanted," I told her as she walked up the stairs. I felt so unwelcomed in the place that I always called home.

"Don't let her bother you. We are going to start our own life together," he said rubbing my back. He was right, we were going to start our own life.

Once we were home, Edward told me to go straight to our room. I felt like a child sitting Indian style on the bed. I watched as Emmett and Edward brought my boxes into the room. Emmett was along the lines of hot. He was tall, and had huge muscles. I could see how Rose wouldn't be able to resist him. He had short dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Try to keep yourself out of trouble," Emmett said as I looked down in shame.

"I think we are good now," Edward told him.

"I think you have too much faith in that little girl," Emmett said with an eye roll.

"Yet, I remember when you first started dating Rose. It took you years to get her to where Bella is now." They were talking as if I wasn't in the room.

"True, but it was fun getting her there," Emmett said with a laugh.

The day before Thanksgiving

The next few days after moving in with Edward went smoothly. My grounding went fast, it lasted three days. I was sure Edward hated himself for being so soft with me, but I loved it. Being grounded was not bad though. I would never tell him that. I was able to get settled, and unpack everything.

I didn't like the whole getting dropped off and picked up from school. Ang was the only person who knew the truth. It was becoming easier to talk to Ang about my new life. I was shocked that she knew so much about it. I also knew I needed to keep that information to myself, for the sake of Irina. For some reason I was thinking things were going to change between Edward and me, but that had not happened. I was hoping things would stay the same. I liked the way things were.

Irina was a huge help. I found it crazy that she thought nothing of me being grounded. I had yet to have a lunch date with her. Every time that we were together I knew she wanted to tell me something. I think the only reason she didn't tell me, whatever it was she needed to say, was because Edward was always home. She came in to do laundry and cook. I was allowed to clean the kitchen after dinner. I liked to clean, it made me feel needed, and Edward knew this.

Edward was off for the rest of the week, and we were spending Thanksgiving with his family. Sunday dinners were becoming more comfortable for me. The men really didn't talk to the women, but I was getting to know the women very well. Alice was chilling out a little bit, which I was grateful for. She still talked a mile a minute, but not continually.

Esme was amazing. She knew how to make anyone feel better. I was even able to confide in her about my mother. She pushed me to tell Edward. I knew I shouldn't have taken so long, but live and learn. Rose was still a bitch, and I had no idea why. I was starting to think that she was bi-polar or something. One minute she was fun to be around, and then the next minute she was just nasty. For the most part, I would just stay away from her.

Alice and Esme had been asking me to go out shopping with them again. I made up an excuse every time. Now that it was Christmas time, I needed to go. I had no clue what to get anyone. Everyone had everything they wanted. I was just going to take the easy way out and buy gift certificates, but Edward said no. He said that I had to get a gift, so I was relying on Esme and Alice for help.

I had a feeling that something was happening. The Sunday before Thanksgiving there was a lot of whispering between Edward and Carlisle. Whispering made me paranoid. I didn't know what it was all about, but I had a feeling that it had to do with me.

I was laying on the couch reading when Edward arrived home. He walked in like every other day, kissed my forehead, and then sat with me. I asked him if everything was okay, but all he did was give me a tight lipped smile. That made me nervous because when he didn't talk I knew something was happening.

"We need to talk," he said taking my book away. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest, I was nervous. He never looked so serious. "Tomorrow, Charlie will be at dinner," he said as I jumped off the couch. Charlie was my father. I knew it for sure now. "Bella, sit down." I couldn't sit. All of my procrastination had caught up with me. I was avoiding that topic, because I was sure I would lose Edward. The more I thought about everything, the more everything made sense. The phone call I over heard at my house the day of the shopping trip; everyone going quiet at the dinner table at my first Sunday dinner; and Charlie staring at me when I went to Edward's office. Angela was right, this Charlie was my father.

"How long have you known?" I asked him as I paced the living room.

"Known what?" He asked me playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. How long have you known he was my father?" I asked as Edward got up and pulled me into a hug.

"How did you know he was your father?"

"You may think I am stupid, but I am far from it," I said pushing him away from me.

"You are not going to give me your attitude. We are going to sit down and talk about this like the adults that we are," he said sitting me on the couch.

"Is that why you started to date me?" I asked trying not to cry. It was a stupid question to ask, but I was so frazzled that I couldn't think straight.

"I didn't put it together until the first Sunday dinner," he said. "I wanted to tell you, but Charlie was trying to get Renee to agree with telling you," he said as I laughed. Maybe this Charlie was my father if he was that stupid to fuck my mother, and to think that she could be reasonable.

"This is unbelievable! Do you think this is going to fix everything? Charlie and I will just have a happy Thanksgiving, and all wrongs will be made right?" I was so pissed at this whole situation.

"Baby, you need to calm down," he said trying to take my hand.

"No! You have known for months! For months! Yet, you didn't feel you needed to tell me! You knew how I felt. Ya know what? I remember telling you that I hate double standards. You have been preaching to me, telling me that I shouldn't keep anything from you. God! I can't even talk to another guy without being punished, yet you get to keep a secret for months?" I yelled.

"You don't need to yell. I gave them the chance to tell you, and they didn't, so I am telling you now," he said trying to calm me down.

"You are only telling me now, because he is going to be there! I'm not going tomorrow."

"You are, and you are going to be polite. You are going to speak with Charlie if he speaks to you. I will not let people think that I have a rude girlfriend," he said. I had enough, I couldn't take anymore. I ran upstairs to our room, and packed a quick bag. Just as I got my purse and keys Edward was standing in the doorway of our room.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Anywhere but here," I said as I moved for the door.

"You're not leaving," he said trying to take my bag.

"Get out of the way Edward, I'm leaving."

"Edward? What, are we over or something?" He asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I knew I couldn't bend to his will on this one. I loved him, but he kept the one of the things that I wanted to know for so long. He knew how much it would mean to me to know who my father was. Yes, I had a feeling who my father was, but he wasn't man enough to step up and tell me.

"How long have you known he was my father?" I asked again.

"I've known Charlie for fifteen years," he said as I started to cry.

"We have been together for almost three months, and you never told me. I never thought that you would betray me like this. I loved and trusted you," I said as I backed away from him.

"I'm sorry. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Charlie is my friend Bella, he asked me to keep it to myself until they could tell you. I'm sorry baby," he said as I moved around him to get out the door. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Although it is good to know that both of my parents, and the man that made me believe in love are pieces of shit." With that I was down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Epov

This is what I get for keeping a secret. I lost the woman that was so perfect for me, the woman that I thought was my forever. I was seeing red with the rage. I grabbed my phone and called Charlie.

"This..."

"I hope you are happy! I loved her Charlie! Fuck, I still love her, but I lost her because you and Renee are a bunch of fucking children!" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I was going to tell her, but she already knew. Now, I am this big fucking liar because you and Renee are selfish. She's gone, and I don't know where she is," I told him as he grew quiet. "Even if she gives me a second chance I will always be the lair."

"I'm sorry Edward, I'll fix this," he said as I hung up the phone. No one was going to be able to fix this except me.

I wiped the tears off my face, and headed for the stairs. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw Bella sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Irina. Bella was crying into her knees, and Irina was rubbing her back. I walked down a few stairs so I could hear what Bella would say.

"Edward would never lie to you. Charlie has been a business partner and friend for fifteen years. Edward wanted to tell you. Don't think for a second that he would betray your trust like that. He was giving Charlie the chance to tell you. I'm sorry that he didn't," Irina told her as she made eye contact with me; I smiled.

"Angela told me. She was the one person that I never thought would tell me who my father was. When we went out to lunch, we started talking about things, and that was when she mentioned Charlie. I didn't really know who to ask. I knew my mother wouldn't be any help, and I didn't know if Edward knew. I was afraid that once Edward knew who my father was he wouldn't want me any more, and I knew I couldn't handle that," my sweet girl said. I was feeling like the piece of shit that she called me.

"Besides the fact that Edward didn't tell you, why else are you upset?" Irina asked. I thought that was a very good, but dumb question.

"Why now? I have made it eighteen years without him. Do I have to accept the fact that he wants to be in my life now?" She asked.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Irina told her.

I couldn't take anymore, I couldn't be away from her. I needed to comfort her, and know that she still wanted me. I stood up, walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and sat behind her.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I was out the door, I knew that I couldn't leave. Even if I did leave I knew I would come back, but what if Edward didn't want me back? Irina pulled in later than usual, and she rushed to me when she saw that I was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked sounding worried.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked her as a new round of sobs broke out.

"Yeah, as long as you need."

"Charlie's my father, and he knew. He kept the one thing that I have wanted to know all my life." She knew what I was talking about.

"Come inside. I'm not saying you have to stay, but you need to calm down before you can drive," she said making sense. She opened the door for me, and I went and sat at the bottom of the stairs. She sat next to me and rubbed my back giving me comfort within all of this.

As we sat there and talked, I could feel Edward staring at me. I wanted to pretend that he wasn't there, I didn't want to face him yet. I didn't want people to think that just because he wanted to get to know me now, that I was going to be okay with it. How could someone not ever be involved in someone's life, and then after eighteen years, they wanted to be there.

I stiffened when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I hated the calming affect that he had on me. I didn't feel so angry, and I wanted him to give me the comfort that I only knew he could give.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I wiped some of my tears away, and looked to Irina.

"I'm going to go start dinner," Irina said as she looked at me. I knew she was telling me that she would just be in the other room.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you," I said to her.

"You can go home, have a great Thanksgiving," Edward said to her. I panicked a little knowing that she was not going to be in the house.

"Thanks, Edward. You okay?" Irina asked me.

"I'll be fine," I said to her with a smile. I didn't know if it was a total lie. I knew that I would be okay, but I felt like I needed some kind of female back up.

"See you both on Monday," she said as she took her leave from the house.

"Thank you for not leaving. I thought I lost you," he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank Irina. I was leaving," I told him. "Please, don't ever keep a secret from me again, and I want to know everything that you know."

"Pizza sound good for dinner?"

"Sure, but I don't think I can eat right now," I told him as he led me to the living room by the hand. He left the room to go order the pizza, and I sat on the couch. I thought of all the things that I wanted to ask him.

"Here you go baby," Edward said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"I don't want to go tomorrow. Now, that I know who my father is, I can live a happy life. I don't want to have to spend time with him," I said as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You are going tomorrow. There are things that you don't know. Charlie has always wanted to be a part of your life. He even went to court over you. If I were him, I would have fought harder. Why he didn't, I don't know. He hates your mother with a passion. Your mother was able to prove that you had social anxiety disorder, and for Charlie to be in your life, he had to spend time with you only when Renee was around. I know now, that you didn't get any, but he did send you a birthday card every year. I think they both needed to just suck it up, but you were stuck in the middle," he said. I did take notice that he kept moving more toward me until he was right next to me. This was all news to me. The fact that my father wanted to be part of my life...I didn't know how I felt about all this.

"Why would my mother not want him in my life, and what the fuck is social anxiety disorder?" I asked not caring about the F bomb.

"My guess would be that Charlie would have eventually won custody of you, and your mother didn't want to lose the money," he said as I agreed with him. "Social anxiety is when you freak out over meeting new people, or going to over crowed places. You need to quit with the cussing."

"You should quit with the secrets," I said as we glared at one another. "It's all about the money all the time. God, I am so much like my mother," I said feeling so low about myself.

"No you're not."

"But, I am. I should be dating guys my own age, but I don't because I am too selfish," I said feeling stupid about the choices that I had made. "I really don't want to face him."

"I know, but it is better to face your fears." Once again, I knew I was not going to get my way on this. I was going to have to spend the first holiday with my father no matter what. "Why do you feel you are like your mother? Have you had a child with another man for money? Do you suck men for all they are worth, and then never speak to them again?"

"No, but the only reason I started to date you was for your money. I never thought I would fall for you so fast," I told him as he attacked me with his lips. We tangled ourselves together, and held tight to one another.

"I love you Bella, so much. I'm glad you fell for me so hard. You have changed. I don't know if you see it all, but you have. All you want is stability," he said as I laid beneath him breathless.

"I hate you for keeping a secret from me."

"I will never do it again. I promise baby," he said giving me a small kiss on the mouth. "Can I be your daddy again?" I couldn't help giggling at the look on his face, he was pouting.

"How about this daddy shows how he takes care of his girl," I said biting my lip.

"Yes ma'am," he said as we took off our clothes. Our kisses were furious, and our hands never left each others bodies. Just as he was going to enter me, the door bell rang.

"Pizza's here?" I said with a giggle as he groaned. "I'm glad, I'm starving!"

"I hope you like cold pizza."

* * *

DIANA you asked me to send u a link to Cullen home of Unwed mothers, but u didn't sign in so I could reply so just send me a pm and I will send u the link!

Anyone that is reading our world I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week!

Make sure you review and let me know what u think!


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep. I slept for a little while, but I woke up after a few hours. I went downstairs, and watched some TV. I fell asleep at some point, but again I woke up. I was stressing myself out over Thanksgiving dinner. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Charlie Swan. I did want to know him, but I felt pushed into it. I always thought that this would happen on my own terms. I was still on the couch when the sun came up, and that was when I was able to fall asleep.

I knew I hadn't been sleeping long when I heard Edward saying my name. At first, I thought it was a dream. I wanted to ignore him, but he was relentless. I rolled over and tried to open my eyes. I think I told him to just sleep, but I wasn't sure. I woke a little while later and I could smell toast and coffee being made. I opened my eyes, and saw that the clock read ten in the morning. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest; I was dreading the day ahead of me.

"Morning sleepy head," I heard Edward say behind me.

"Hi," I said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Why did you sleep down here?" He asked. I knew he was mad that he didn't know where I was, but I didn't think he would say anything.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that if I could watch some TV I would be able to, but that didn't work. I watched the sun rise, and then I was able to get some sleep," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, I thought you were mad at first," he said as he sat with me. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just worried about today," I said with another shrug of my shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about. Charlie loves you," he said as I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why, but that was hard for me to believe. If he loved me, he would have fought for me more. "I'm not saying you have to jump into a father/daughter relationship with him. Just talk to him."

"I won't be rude," I told him as he smiled.

"I know. You two are very much alike," he told me striking my interest.

"How?"

"He's very straight forward, but quiet. He's laid back, but knows when to take charge. He knows how to pick a battle and fights for what he wants." _Yeah, sure he does._ "I see a lot of him in you." I didn't say anything.

"I hate that you have known this. I truly hate it. Please don't keep anything from me again, because next time, I won't let anyone stop me when I am leaving," I said to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really thought that they would grow up and tell you. For me, I don't see what the big deal is whether you knew or not," he said. I had to agree with him. What was the big deal with me knowing?

"Do you think there is something more behind me knowing Charlie?" I asked him as he thought for a minute.

"There is always something more," he said as we both nodded our heads in agreement. "Ya know, we are both guilty of not telling each other things," he said as I looked away. I knew what he was getting at, and I was choosing to ignore him. "Isabella?"

"Edward?"

"I hate when you call me Edward."

"I hate when you call me Isabella. From now on, when I am mad at you, I get to call you Edward," I said making light of the situation.

"Fair enough. I love you, my dirty little girl," he said as we laughed.

"I love you too, Daddy," I said as I leaned into him for a kiss.

* * *

Epov

As soon as my parents' house came into view I watched as Bella started fidget. I felt bad that she was so nervous. When I told Charlie I would help him reunite with his daughter, I was all for it. Now, that I see how scared she was, I regretted my decision. I should have just been the shoulder for Bella to cry on, and not the messenger. I wanted to know why Charlie never made it a point to tell Bella, himself. I knew he was scared, that didn't take a rocket scientist. There were just a lot of unanswered questions that needed answers.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said to her as I parked the car.

"Yup, because you know everything, right?" She said giving me her snotty attitude.

"Is this how it is going to be from now on? I have let punishments slide because I knew I was in the wrong, and you had a right to be mad at me, but are you going to let up even a little?" I asked her trying to hold back my anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so scared, and you seem to be the only person I can take that out on," she said with a sigh. "I feel like I am going to be sick. I really don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. I know this is something that you have always wanted. Just embrace it. Think of it this way, now you get to get the answers that you have always wanted," I told her as I watched her ponder that.

"I don't want to have that conversation here; that would be rude. I don't know if I want to know everything now," she said confusing me. I knew that if I was confused, then she was too. "Part of me hates him."

"That's understandable. Just take this one day at a time. You don't have to anything you don't want to," I told her as she smiled.

"Is he here?"

"Yes." She looked up from her hands, and scanned the driveway.

"Do you know that truck is a classic?" She said staring at Charlie's truck.

"I do. That is one of Charlie's hobbies. He likes to restore older cars. He just finished that truck, well, the motor stuff. He will paint it and make it look nicer than that," I said with a chuckle as she shook her head no.

"Five bucks says he doesn't paint it. The truck has character just the way it is. I know that if that was my truck, I wouldn't change anything about it," she said still admiring the truck. To me it looked ugly, and I thought it should be painted blue, or something other than the rusty color it was.

"You're on. Five bucks says that he does paint it," I said as she looked at me with a smile.

"This really isn't a fair bet, due to the fact that you have insider information," she said with a sweet laugh.

"Charlie is unpredictable, just like you," I said as ran my fingers through her hair. "You ready to go in yet?"

"Don't give me a choice, because I will sit right here all day," she said as I laughed.

"I'm not going to push you. We aren't going to sit here all day, but we can for a little bit," I told her as she smiled at me.

"I hate myself for loving you so much. Yesterday proved how quickly this could have ended," she said as I stared at her. She was right, it could have ended, but it didn't, and I was going to make sure nothing like this had ever happened again.

"You aren't keeping anything else from me are you?" She asked as I paled a little. It must have been written all over my face because she looked pissed.

"It has nothing to do with your family, you know everything that I know," I said reassuring her. I was hoping that this would be enough for her not to ask me any questions.

"I can't take anymore secrets. If it is bad I want to know now," she said in a sexy final tone that I didn't know she could muster.

"I know, and I will tell you. I just need to make sure that I use the right words. It's the reason I insisted upon the contract. I know you have been curious about it, and I am ready to tell you, just not here," I said as she stared at me with an emotionless face.

"You will tell me tonight, no ands, ifs, or buts about it?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Promise," I said as she opened the door. "Why are you so anxious to get inside now?"

"The faster we get this show on the road, the faster we will leave," she said walking up to the door. I had to jog to keep up with her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" I asked her taking her hand in mine.

"No, but I have been waiting for you to trust me enough to tell me about the contract. Like I said, the faster we get this over with, the faster we get home," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I have kept my reasoning for the contract from you. I just didn't and still don't know how to tell you."

"This is different for the fact that you needed to trust me before you could tell me. This whole thing with my parents, should have been out in the open months ago, and not thrown at me because Charlie and I are having dinner together," she said as I smiled at her.

"You're amazing," I said to her as she kissed me.

"I know. You're a very lucky man," she said with a wink. That made my mind up. If she understood my reasoning for the contract, I was going to marry her.

* * *

BPOV

I was going to finally find out why he had the contract! I had been waiting for him to tell me since day one. I had come up with my own theories, but none of them were that great. Considering the way our relationship was, it could be of three things. He either dated an underage girl; someone called rape on him; or someone said he abused them. All of these sounded plausible to me, and I would understand why he would be apprehensive about telling me about any of those possibilities. None of this would make me love him any less. We all had a past and some were worst than others.

I didn't know if he was really ready to tell me his secret yet, and I knew he was only doing it because of how crazy I acted when he told me about Charlie. This was truly different though. This was something that he needed to make sure that I wasn't going anywhere, and to prove to both of us that he trusted me a hundred percent. I was willing to put myself through this hell and meet my father, officially, for the first time just so I could get home and find out what had happened in his past.

Once we were through the front door, I had my nervous stomach back. The house smelled amazing with the aroma of the turkey and pies. I was sad because I knew I wasn't going to be able to feast on all of the food. Charlie was ruining what could have been the best Thanksgiving ever. We walked into the kitchen to see that only the women and Emmett were in there.

"Aunt Esme, I'm so hungry! Can I try something?" Emmett asked with a whine.

"No, you have a just a little bit longer to wait. Now, go somewhere," Esme said slapping at his hand. I laughed, sat on a bar stool and started to cut up the fresh veggies that were sitting front of it. Edward reached in front of me and grabbed a carrot stick.

"Edward just ate a carrot!" Emmett said.

"Are you five?" I asked. Again, I really needed to get that whole brain to mouth filter to work.

"They all are. You would think he never gets fed," Rose said to me as we laughed.

"See, that is why Jasper is the best out of all of you. Do you see him in here?" Alice asked acting all proud of her man. The environment was very carefree and comfortable. I smirked when Jasper walked into the kitchen. I had a feeling he was up to something.

"Hey sweetheart, having a good day?" Jasper asked her as the whole room went quiet. Edward sat next to me and jerked his head toward them to make sure that I was paying attention.

"Yeah. I'm cutting the bread; the pies are done; the turkey should be done soon; the potatoes look close to finishing; and Esme is about to pop Emmett, so I am waiting here quietly," Alice said as he smiled sweetly at her.

"That's great darling," he said as he stood. He leaned down to her face, and started to kiss her. With his free hand he grabbed a piece of fresh bread and put it behind his back. "I'm going to go back downstairs with the men," Jasper said as he quickly spun around bringing the piece of bread to his front. "That's how it's done Em," Jasper said as he started to walk out of the room.

"See, Jazzy didn't even ask for something to eat," Alice said as everyone started to laugh. "What?"

"How's that bread?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Not too bad," Jasper said as Alice's mouth dropped.

"You boys need to leave the kitchen," Esme said shooing them away.

"I can't believe he did that," Alice said in shock. I couldn't help laughing at her.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he got up to leave the room. I nodded my head yes, and that wasn't a lie. I was okay for the moment.

Esme left the kitchen to put the final touches on the dining room table, while Alice, Rose, and I, finished the little bit that needed to be done. We carried the overabundance of food to the table, and Rose went to tell the boys that it was time to eat. I was hoping that this would be like a Sunday dinner, and the men would talk to each other and the women would keep to themselves. I had to laugh when Emmett walked in before Rose. Rose walked in laughing saying that she didn't even get to say the food was done before he was up and out of the room. Edward walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss. That was when I saw Charlie, and my nervous stomachache came back. Edward hugged me to him silently telling me everything was going to be okay.

Charlie was seated across the table from me, and he smiled at me as I looked at him. I truly was curious about him, but I didn't want to seem too curious. I knew he didn't live in town for the simple reason that I didn't know him. The town was too small for me not to have any knowledge about him.

Dinner started off like any other Sunday. The men chatted about their jobs, money, and politics. It was so boring. I didn't know how they all found so much to talk about the same thing over and over again. Emmett didn't talk much; he was too buys feeding his face. I was able to eat some food, but not much.

"You need to eat more," Edward said.

"I'm trying," I said trying not to sound snotty.

"Try harder," Edward said in his final tone.

"If she's not hungry, don't force her to eat," Charlie said as Edward whipped his head toward him.

"It's not your business. If you must know, she does need to eat, because she didn't eat breakfast," Edward said to Charlie. I started to eat. I didn't want the two of them fighting over something so stupid. After an awkward silence, the conversation started up again. I wasn't listening to any one talk but Charlie. My curiosity was through the roof.

"Charlie, do you plan on giving that truck a paint job?" Edward asked as I looked up wanting to know the answer.

"No, not this time. Why do you ask?" Charlie said as I smiled big.

"Told you," I said nudging Edward in the arm. "You owe me five bucks," I said as Edward placed a twenty in my hand.

"You can just give me back the change," Edward said as he kissed me quick.

"Doubt it," I said through my laughter. "Would you please tell Edward why you aren't painting it?" I asked Charlie as his smile grew. I was pretty sure that he was happy enough with me making small talk.

"It doesn't need it. That truck is a classic, and I think it would lose its character if I painted it," Charlie said as Edward stared at me in shock.

"The only time you paint a classic car is when they need it. That truck is in mint condition. Anyone who knows about cars would have known that," I said as Charlie agreed.

"You're a little cheat. I knew you liked cars, but I didn't know you had so much knowledge," Edward said as Carlisle busted out laughing. His laughter wasn't a funny haha laugh, it was more of a sarcastic laugh.

"Son, when are you going to learn that women are sneaky, especially if they get to make us look stupid," Carlisle said glaring at Edward and me.

"I wasn't trying to make anyone look stupid," I said. This was the first time I had ever spoken out against something that Carlisle had said.

"You're fine, baby. You did nothing wrong," Edward said to me.

"Stop coddling her. Can I talk to you in private?" Carlisle said to Edward.

Edward went from a thirty-five year old man, to a five year old boy being scolded by his father. Edward got up from the table with his head down and followed his father out of the room. I looked around the table that had fallen silent. Charlie looked a little worried, but not was affected as I thought he was going to be. It seemed that everyone but me had seen this side of Carlisle.

"So, Bella, you like classic cars?" Charlie asked me.

"Um...yeah," I said to him as I looked back toward the door that Edward had walked through.

"Do you have a favorite?" He asked me.

"Anything from the sixties," I said as he smiled. "Your truck is that sixty-seven or -eight?" I asked as his eyes lit up.

"Sixty-seven," he said. I was shocked that we liked the same period. "Do you go to the car shows in Port Angelas?"

"Yes. I went to one over the summer," I told him.

"Bella!" Edward said in a raised voice. I jumped and almost chocked on my food. Carlisle walked back in with a smug smile on his face. "Isabella, now," Edward said from the doorway.

_Oh fuck my life!_

_

* * *

_

Writing this story had been so much fun and I have so much planned for it! The review that I have gotten for this story is unlike anything I have ever thought it was going to be. Keep the reviews coming! I love and read every single one of them! Thanks to my beta dorothy ruby slippers, and my pre readers teamalltwilight and siobhan! You three are amazing to work with!

You can follow me on twitter at Jessicay2002. I do teasers on Thursday!


	16. Chapter 16

Epov

"Are you fucking stupid?" My father said to me once we were out of the dining room. "I'm in the right mind to take my belt off and whop you."

"Dad, she didn't do anything wrong," I said defending my girlfriend.

"She did nothing wrong?" He asked as I nodded my head. "Did she give you attitude about eating?" He asked, and I nodded my head yes. "Did she make you look stupid?"

"Yes, but I don't think it was intentional."

"You don't think, that is what your problem is!" Carlisle said hitting me in the side of my head. "If you become too soft, she is going to walk all over you."

"She is having a hard time right now."

"I don't care. She is a big girl. She needs to learn that shit happens, but we suck it up and go on with our lives," he said as I looked at my feet. "Correct her behavior now, or I will. This is your first and last warning," he said tapping me in the side of my face with his hand. I knew he was serious, I had to do something.

After he was through the door, I yelled for Bella. I wasn't worried about Charlie being in the room with us while all of this was happening. He knew of our life style, and he had a propensity for dating younger. His girlfriend wasn't as young as I liked, but Jane was about ten years younger than him. Bella looked scared when I called for her. I knew Carlisle wanted me to spank her, but I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you look stupid," she said as soon as we were out of the dining room.

"I have to punish you," I told her as her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait until we get home, please don't spank me here, it would be humiliating," she said as the tears started rolling down her face. I was glad to see the tears. I needed proof that she had been punished, even if she wasn't.

"You made me look like a fool in front of my father, and he scolded me like a child," I said to her as I raised my voice, making her cry a little harder.

"I get it, I really do, but Daddy, please wait until we get home," she said folding her hands in front of her chest. I glared at her. The more mean I made myself look the more she'd cry.

"Wipe your face. We will talk about this when we leave," I told her as she did as I said. "Enough with your attitude, and don't talk back to Carlisle. You know how Rose gets really scared when she is threatened with Carlisle?" I asked her as she nodded her head yes. "That's because Emmett was having a hard time with her, so my dad stepped in and helped out, if you get my drift," I told her as her face paled. I was glad to see that my message was received.

Once she was calmed down we went back to the dinner table and finished our meal. Bella was quiet, and she only spoke when spoken to. I felt bad for Charlie because he was trying hard to get her to talk to him. I knew that they would have time to talk to one another again, and I just wanted to get out of my parents house before Carlisle found a reason to spank Bella. There was nothing I could do if he decided that he needed to step in and punish her. He ruled me, and I knew it; we all did.

"We are going to head out, it has been a long day," I said after we all had some pie.

"I can stay and help clean up," Bella said. I knew she was only stalling, because she thought she was getting a spanking, or she wanted to show Carlisle that she was a good girl.

"You're fine, go on home," Carlisle said giving me a pointed look.

"It was great to spend some time with you. I will see you on Saturday," Esme said to Bella. I knew that they were planning on going Christmas shopping. Bella wanted to cheat and get everyone gift cards, but I told her no. We all would open a gift that had some thought within it.

"Love you," Esme said as she put her arms around my neck to hug me. "Go easy on her," she whispered to me.

"I'm not mad," I whispered back as I kissed her temple. She smiled her approval as we headed to the door.

"I'll walk out with you," I heard Charlie say. Bella stiffened in my arms, and I rubbed her back, telling her that it was going to be okay. Once we were outside, Charlie started to plead his case, sassy Bella came out to play.

* * *

BPOV

Edward truly scared the shit out of me. He had never stared at me with such anger in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him look stupid, and I was hoping by the time that we got home he would be over it, but I knew that was wishful thinking. I was terrified of Carlisle now. I started to wonder if he would really spank me, but for some reason I was sure he would if he thought I needed it. I was too scared to talk through the rest of the meal.

When Edward said we were leaving, Carlisle looked pleased. I was pretty sure that I was more scared of him than I was of Edward. It kinda sucked that my conversation with Charlie was cut short, I was enjoying talking with him. I didn't really think that I was going to have something in common with him. After I was done being scolded, Charlie tried hard to get me to talk to him, but I didn't dare. I was grateful that my mouth stayed shut, and I didn't get in anymore trouble. The last thing I needed was to add to my punishment.

My stomach sank when Charlie said that he was going to walk us out. I didn't want to be rude to him, but I also didn't want him to try to hug me or anything. Like I told Edward, I was happy enough knowing who my father was; I didn't need to get to know him.

"It was good to meet you, Bella," Charlie said to me. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head in understanding. "Maybe we can get together some night for dinner?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I have met and know that you are my father, doesn't mean I want any type of relationship with you," I told him. He didn't looked surprised at my answer. I knew I needed to keep my attitude in check to save my ass from more spankings.

"I understand, but I know you have to have questions for me. I would like to answer them. I want you to know that I have tried to get in contact with you. Every birthday card I ever sent had my number in it" Charlie said. I looked at Edward hoping that he would take the fucking hint and tell him that we were going home. Of course, that didn't happen.

"Oh, I do. I have a million questions, some for you, and some for Renee. I am only eighteen years old, and I have more respect for people than the two of you. After talking with Edward last night and this morning, I almost hate the both of you. Not only has your identity been kept a secret, but I am pretty sure that you have had plenty of opportunities to tell me yourself. Little did any of you know, I found out that you were my father the day I was introduced to you at the office. All of this is bull. It almost cost me my relationship. You and Renee being children almost made me walk away from the only person that has ever given a damn about me! This is over. I know you are my father now; we can both go on with our lives," I said taking a deep breath. I turned to walk away when Charlie started to speak.

"I'm sorry. That is probably the only thing that I can say. I won't stand here and give you an excuse. I was childish, and I let the hate I have for your mother rule me. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please, give me a chance. There are so many things I would have done differently, but there is nothing I can do about that now. All I can do is move on. I want you to know that if you ever need anything you can come to me. Don't hesitate to ask," he said as I started to laugh.

"Why now, Charlie? Why would you let a child deiced whether or not to get to know you? What child wouldn't want to get to know their father? Why didn't you ask for a second opinion on the social anxiety disorder? In my eyes you just laid down and let Renee walk all over you," I asked holding back the tears.

"I've wanted to know you for the last eighteen years. Yes, I sent you a birthday card every year; yes, I sent you money; and my number. When I would call to talk to you, Renee wouldn't let me. I don't know why I didn't do a lot things. I just don't know," he said with tears in his eyes. I didn't want him to have any affect on me, but he did. I felt bad for him, a little.

"You are the reason we always had a house phone," I said. It wasn't a question, but I was putting everything together. "I was never allowed to answer the phone," I said more to myself. My mom never let me answer the phone. She would freak out if I went to answer it. I never understood it until now.

"Can we get to know one another?" Charlie asked as Edward rubbed my back.

"Not today. I need sometimes to think," I said as Edward kissed my temple and mumbled I love you in my ear.

"That's fine. Edward has my number if you ever want to talk," he said with a tearful smile.

"I need to talk to Renee," I said to Edward.

"We can invite her over one night," he said.

"I can be there if you would like," Charlie said. I stared at him for a long moment.

"Why now?"

"I don't know, things have changed," he said. He was right they had changed, but who knew if it was a good change or a bad change.

The ride home was very quiet. I was glad that Edward was leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew he was team Charlie, and I thought he would have talked him up some more. I also thought that he would want to talk about me making him look stupid, but he never did.

Did I want to get to know Charlie? If I said no, I would be lying. Did I want to confront Renee? Fuck yes! But, I had a feeling it would be a waste of time. I knew I wasn't going to be an asshole to Edward anymore, it wasn't his fault. The only person that I could blame was Renee. I wish I trusted her to tell me the truth, but I didn't. I wanted to ask her what happened to all of the birthday cards. I couldn't believe that she hid them from me, that was a shitty move. I wanted to know why I wasn't able to know him. I could hear her now: I did it for your own good; I did it because I love you; I hate him, you should too, mother knows best. My blood boiled thinking of everything that she was going to try to say.

"You okay, sweetie?" Edward asked pulling me out of thought.

"Yeah, I will be," I said with a smile. He seemed pleased with that answer.

Once we were home I told him I would be upstairs when he was ready to talk. I was pretty sure that he was hoping that I would have forgotten. Little did he know, I very rarely forget things, especially if I have been waiting forever to find out. I hoped he didn't beat around the bush about it. I would much rather him come out and say it. I hated when people keep you in suspense.

After taking a quick shower, I changed into some bed clothes and waited. After an hour of waiting, I went to find him. I found him in the office typing away on his computer.

"Oh, hey baby," he said as I walked to him. "I thought you fell asleep."

"You could never get that lucky," I said as he chuckled and laid his head on my chest.

"I love you, Bella. I really don't want this to change us," he said as I ran my finger through his hair.

"Did you kill anyone?" I asked and he said no. "Did you force someone to do something they didn't want to do?" Again, he said no. "Did you beat someone?" He said no. "Well, then it can't be that bad," I said matter a factly.

"Lets go lie down in bed," he said shutting off his monitor. I lay down in bed once we were in our room and he went to the bathroom. He was taking forever, and I knew he was hoping I would fall asleep. Sleep did sound very good, but this was more important.

"If you think I am going to go to sleep, you are sadly mistaken," I said as the bathroom door opened.

"I wouldn't dream of that," he said with a sexy smile. He climbed into bed and he cuddled into my chest. "Do you want the whole story, or just what I need to tell you?"

"Um...the whole story, I guess, as long as it is not a long one," I said as he shook his head yes.

"Okay, well...my next relationship after the one I told you about with the girl that wanted to have my baby and she tried to fuck me over? I met this girl. She was so hot," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, we started dating and she asked me to stop over at her house. I have always liked to spank my girlfriends, and she loved it more than I did. I hate when women swear, and she would cuss just so I would spank her. I knew she lived with her parents, and I did as well at the time. I used to make my girlfriends give me head after a spanking; that was how they asked for forgiveness. Her father walked in when she was down on me, and she freaked. She told him that I was forcing her, and that I had beaten her. I thought she was eighteen. Hell, she looked my age, I never questioned it. I was twenty-three at the time, and she was seventeen. I was arrested that day. I was charged with aggravated sexual assault and abuse. They were talking about putting me on the sex offender list, five years in jail, and five years probation. That would have ruined me," he said with a sigh.

"What happened? How did you get out of it?" I asked.

"You don't seemed fazed by all of this."

"Well, as you know, I'm good with weird, and I knew it had to something along these lines," I said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"She came forward and told the truth. Her father was hell bent that we were threatening her, but thankfully, she did it on her own terms. I don't know what I would have done if I would've to jail. Her family moved away because they didn't want to live in a town where perverts lived," he said with a shrug.

"Have you talked to her since?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if he said they were still friends.

"No. She tried to contact me once, but I shot her down. Yes, she stood up and said that I didn't force her, but she tried to ruin my life. I could never be friends with someone like that. Jasper was in his third year of law school and helped me with the contract. I tried to date women more my age, but they had no appeal to me. You are the youngest woman I have dated in years," he said.

"Why didn't you check my ID or anything like that. How did you know I was eighteen?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"I was going to do a background check on you Monday morning, but once I found out who you were, I didn't need it. I knew you were eighteen," he said as he ran his finger up and down my arm. "Is this going to change us?"

"I don't see why it would? You like younger girls, and I like older guys. Does that make us both perverts?" I asked as he laughed. "I mean it, if a pervert is an older guy who dates a younger girl, then that would make the girl a pervert too," I said making a good point, and I knew it.

"I love you so much," he said kissing me.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "This may work against me, but I am sorry for making you look stupid. I honestly didn't mean it."

"I know. Do you think I would forget to give you a spanking? I am a little bit of a perv when it comes to spanking my girl," he said as we both laughed.

"You scared me today."

"I know, baby. I had to. If I didn't have some proof that you were punished, my dad would have taken you over his knee. I couldn't handle it," he said bringing me into his body. "I don't want him to ever lay a hand on you."

"I don't want that either," I said as I breathed in his sent. "Alice told me that he has control over you boys like you do us. What does that mean that you get punished by him?" I asked.

"As embarrassing as it is, yes. Me more than the others, because I am his son. My uncle was the worst with Emmett, so my father has a soft spot for him. My dad thinks he was too soft with me. He punished Emmett last year, he got into a fight with Rose and she dropped the F bomb. He didn't react fast enough for my father's liking. That same day he punished Rose. Rosalie walked with a limp for three days, that is how hard he hit her. I don't want that to happen to you. Women are like children, they are meant to be seen not heard. My father has said that a million times throughout my life. Only speak when spoken to, and don't disrespect him or any of the other men if he is around. We all like to joke and have a good time, but if you noticed, that all stops once he is in the room. That first Sunday that you went to my parents with me, Alice called me an ass, do you remember?" he asked with a pause so I could nod.

"We don't condone constant cussing, but we do let some things slide. Although, if you say fuck, you would get a spanking quick. If you were to call Rose a bitch in front of me, I probably wouldn't spank you. That would also depend on the manner it was said. If you would have called Charlie an asshole today, I wouldn't have spanked you," he said as I snuggled closer to Edward. He was trusting me and finally starting to show me the real him. Everything was out on the table now; he didn't need to hide anymore.

"I think the whole Carlisle thing freaks me out more than you getting arrested." I said as he chuckled. "Thanks for telling me more about your family. I'm glad that you told me about Rose, I wouldn't want to be beaten so hard that I limped afterward. Why does he hit you? Has he ever hit you that hard?" I asked getting a stomach ache thinking about it.

"I know this it's a lot to take in. I just want you to know all of this so you know how to prevent it. If I ever grab a hold of you at my parents, it will probably be rough and quick. I would take you to the other room and spank you. If I don't react fast, Carlisle will do it for me," he told me. That made sense, and I was grateful for all of the information. I knew that I would be on my best behavior from this point forward. I did take notice that he didn't answer my question as to why Carlisle hit him.

"Has he ever hit you as hard as he did Rose?" I asked again.

"Every time," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Thanks for telling me all of this. I love you, Daddy," I said as I closed my eyes. I was so tired. The day was so emotionally draining, that I felt exhausted.

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep," he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all loved it as well! I have no words for the amount of reviews I have been getting. Thank you all so much! Keep them coming because I really love them!

Thanks so much to all my girls who help me with this story! You girls are the best!

I do teasers on twitter on Thursday and you can follow me at jessicay2002!


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing to really say up here, but exciting news at the bottom!

* * *

Bpov

I needed to nip this Renee bullshit in the bud. I decided that I would have Charlie over as well. I figured it would be payback in a way. I wanted to hurt her in a way that she hurt me. I knew that Charlie and Renee hated each other, and I was curious to see how they would act around each other. I knew my mother; she was a fake as they came. I was very curious as to how Charlie would act with me around.

I called Renee the Monday after Thanksgiving, and she was thrilled that I was inviting her over. I called Charlie the same day, he was more shocked that I actually called. I did tell him that Renee agreed to come. I gave him the advantage since Renee has had the upper hand so far. I also told him that I didn't tell her that he was going to be there. Charlie said that was the way it had to be done or she would never show.

Irina agreed to cook our dinner. I think she wanted to see how all of this would play out. I talked to Irina about everything that had happened, and Edward telling me about him getting arrested. She seemed relieved. I was starting to wonder if that was what she wanted to tell me. Irina did tell me that she hasn't seen Edward this happy in a long time. It made me feel special. I was glad that I made him as happy as he made me.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't picture my life without him. I thought we were at a great place. I had gotten to know daddy Edward very well; I had gotten to know boyfriend Edward pretty well; but now, I was getting to know Edward, and that was making me love him more. After having a million failed relationships, he had become hopeless. We both gave each other hope. I was clinging onto my hope for dear life. I wanted what we had so badly.

Underneath his tough exterior, he was a big softy. He loved to joke, laugh, and have fun. Edward had many sides to him, and I was pretty sure I knew them all. I had to keep reminding myself that we had only been together for three months. Life can change so fast, and I knew better than to get my hopes up.

I was nervous about this dinner with my 'parents.' I never thought I would say that. I wanted to get away from everything, to some place warm, just me and Edward. I brought up that idea to him on the Thursday before the dinner.

"I want to go on vacation," I said to him as we laid lazily on the couch.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he played with my feet.

"Anywhere as long as it is warm," I said with a smile.

"You name a place, anywhere that is warm, and we will leave the day after Christmas," he said to me as my mind started to go a mile a minute.

"Really? Any place I want?" I asked.

"I told you, baby, I want to give you the world. If want to go some place warm, then we'll go."

"Just the two of us?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Very much," I said as he smiled.

"Then your wish is my command," he said with a sweet smile. I sat there and thought for a few minutes. Where did I want to go?

"Oh! I know! I want to go to Key West! We can lay on the beach, get a tan, go swimming, sleep in, eat dinner on a patio, and have a lot of sex," I said with a wink as he laughed.

"That sounds so good. I like the way you think, baby," he said as he pulled me over to him. I laid my head on his chest, and he softly ran his fingers through my hair. "I will see what I can book for us tomorrow. I'm excited. I can't remember the last time I went on a vacation."

"That's kinda sad," I said as he chuckled.

"This will be our first of many. I love you," he said as I smiled into his chest. I was sure I was never going to get tired of hearing him say he loves me. I kissed his chest telling him that I loved him too. "Did you and the girls get all of your Christmas shopping done?"

"Yup. Alice, Rose, and Esme, each picked out something that they wanted, and what their men would like. I picked something out for you, Charlie, and Renee, just in case," I said with a shrug as he gave me a funny look.

"The girls picked out something they wanted and you bought it?" He asked sounding confused.

"Yup. It was so much easier then having to find something myself. I even started a new trend, we all picked out what we wanted, and then bought it for each other. Alice got me a kick ass sweater dress and leggins; Rose got me some Ed Hardy perfume called Hearts and Daggers, and it smells amazing! Esme bought me a digital camera with a printer. I'm so excited! I can't wait for Christmas," I told him with a giggle.

"That takes the fun away from Christmas, and what should I get you?" He asked sounding annoyed now.

"It doesn't for me. I know what I am getting, yes, but it makes it that more excited knowing as well. You can get me anything. Let's see, you could get me any kind of clothes. I'll make you list of my sizes. I like all kinds of jewelry, shoes, purses, anything really," I told him as he chuckled at me.

"I love that about you. I could probably get you an envelope full of gift cards and you would be happy," he said shaking his head.

"That would be the best present ever!" I said propping myself up on his chest. "I'll give you a list of all my favorite places just in case you want to do that," I said with a huge smile.

"Only you my sweet girl," he said as he kissed me on the top of my head.

We fell asleep on each other, and stayed on the couch for the whole night. I woke up feeling so awake. I was nice and warm; I didn't want to move. I moved my head and faced the coffee table, that was when it clicked. It was only Friday, and I was pretty sure that we had slept in. I reached over to Edward's phone and brought it up to my face. I thought for sure I was reading the clock wrong. I sat up on the couch and stared at the phone. I felt Edward stir, but he didn't wake. As I was staring at the time his phone started to go off, it was Charlie.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Who else would it be?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. Is Edward coming into the office today?" He asked.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven. Edward has never done this before, and he has a meeting in ten minutes," he said as I jumped off the couch.

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay he'll be there," I said as I hung up on Charlie. "Wake up!" I said as I shook Edward. "Daddy, you need to wake up." He mumbled something and rolled on his belly. "Edward! You have to get up," I said as he looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Excuse me?" He said looking rather irritated. "You don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked as he pulled down my panties.

"I didn't mean it!" I yelled quickly. "You don't have time for this. You have a meeting in ten minutes. It's after a eleven," I said as he pulled me over his knee. He held me in place as he reached for his phone. His hand came quickly down on my ass twice, and then he stood up letting me fall to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me I was so late!" He yelled at me. I sat up and pulled my panties backup.

"I did tell you," I said as I rubbed my arm. It hit the leg of the coffee table when I fell.

"Get up stairs now and get dressed," he said looking even more mad.

"Why? I'm not going to school."

"Don't question me when I tell you to do something," he said as I made my way to the stairs. I knew I shouldn't have pushed his buttons. As we entered our room, he was on his phone being a dick to someone. "You are going with me today," he demanded as he quickly got dressed.

"I don't want to," I said as I lay on our bed.

"Get your ass out of bed and get dressed. I will not tell you again!" He said raising his voice.

"Why do I have to go? It is so boring. Please don't make me go," I said whining. The look on his face said it all; I knew I was going. I got off the bed and threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. If I had to go I might as well be comfortable.

"I don't think so, change," he said as I threw my hands in the air. There was going to be no pleasing him today. I went to the closet, put on a pair of jeans, and tied my shirt behind my back. He rolled his eyes at me and said good enough, as we made our way down the stairs and out the door. I had made sure that I had my Ipod and a book with me, I was going to need it.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"There are bagels at the office," he said sound in a better mood.

"Why did I have to come with you?"

"Because I said so," he said. I hated when he said that.

"Can I at least hang out with Kate while you are in your meeting?"

"Nope. I didn't get to spank your ass like I should have, so this will be your punishment," he said with his stupid crooked grin. I went to work with him once before and I was so bored. I ended up falling asleep on the couch in his office. He knew how much I hated it.

We pulled up to his office building and he was power walking. I had to run to keep up with him. I told him this counted as a day of exercising, and he laughed at me. As soon as the elevator reached the fourth floor, Kate was on her feet.

"Morning, Edward. Here are your messages, and everyone is in the meeting room," Kate said as Edward took a second to go over his messages. "Hey Bella. Did you get all of your shopping done?" She asked me.

"I did! Now, I just have to wrap them, and I hate wrapping," I told her as we laughed together.

"Did you get the new scent from Bath and Body Works? It's called twilight woods, and it smells so good!" She said.

"No, I didn't know they had a new one. Do you have it with you?" I asked her as she reached for her purse. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was walking away, I was happy to think that he forgot about me. Just as I got a small amount of lotion on my hands, Edward yelled for me.

"He's in a bad mood today," I told her.

"I know," she said as we cackled.

"Isabella!" Edward said as I half ran to him rubbing the lotion in. "You're pissing me off," he said.

"What's new," I said under my breath. Well, I thought I did anyway. He glared at me as I entered the meeting room. He grabbed my wrist and smelled the back of my hand.

"I like it."

"Me too. Do you want me to make you a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Please," he said to me as he turned to the other men in the room. "Sorry I am late. We overslept this morning." Edward started to talk, and I found some food. I popped an everything bagel into the toaster, and made Edward a cup of coffee. I walked it over to him, and he ignored me. He had never ignored me before when we were around other people. I really pissed him off.

"Hi Bella," I heard Charlie say from behind me.

"Hi, you want some coffee?" I asked him as I fill my cup.

"Yes, please," he said as I poured him some coffee. "Everything is going to be okay tonight."

"Yeah, I know," I said a little confused by him.

"I just didn't want you to worry about your mother," he told me. I though that was nice of him.

"I can handle Renee," I said as he chuckled.

He walked away as the meeting started. My bagel popped and I put lots of cream cheese on it. I grabbed my bagel and sat next to Edward. I was pissed when he took half of my food. I narrowed my eyes at him and all he did was smile.

After I was done eating, I took my book out of my purse and started to read. I had a habit of moving back and forth in the desk chair where I always sat. I always wanted to spin around in circles, but Edward would always stop me before I could. He was busy talking, and I started to turn. I felt rebellious. I got to spin around three times before Edward stopped me. I couldn't help laughing, he looked so annoyed.

"I didn't know it was bring your daughter to work day," that James guy said.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked. "It's none of your business if my girlfriend comes to work with me," he said sounding more annoyed at him than at me. I felt really awkward at that point. No one had yet to call us out on our age difference, this was a first.

"If she can't act like an adult, leave her at daycare," James said as I hid my face in my book and halted all movements.

"You can leave. I will be dropping you as a client as well," Edward said in that creepy calm voice.

I don't know what happened after that, because my eyes were trained on the book in front of me. All I heard was a door slam, and the meeting continued. I sat in the chair with my knees to my chest and read my book until the meeting was over. It took almost two hours before the meeting wrapped up.

"That will be it for today, gentlemen. Again, I am sorry for the delay this morning," Edward said.

"Thank god," I said louder than I should have. "Just kidding, it was very interesting," I said quickly making everyone, but Edward, laugh. I vowed at that moment that I was going to just not talk for the rest of the day.

Edward didn't talk to me the rest of the day. I laid on the couch, listened to my Ipod, and read my book. He was on and off the phone, and he played on the computer for three hours. At four, I debated with myself if I should ask to go home. Renee and Charlie were going to be at our house at six, and I was hoping to take a shower. I took my ear buds out of my ears and sat up.

"Daddy?" I asked trying to sound sweet.

"What, baby?" He asked sounding in a better mood.

"Do you think we could go home, or could you please take me home?" I asked as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"This has been one hell of a day, and it's not even close to being over," he said as he slouched in his chair. I got up quickly and walked behind him. I started to rub his shoulders.

"I'm sorry we got such a late start today. I'm also sorry about that James guy," I said as he sighed.

"Don't be sorry. I haven't been late for anything since I was fifteen. You should be sorry for being a brat today. The way you behaved was uncalled for, and that will be taken care of when we get home. As far as James goes, I should thank you. I have been trying to find a good enough reason to drop him," he told me as he relaxed under my hands.

"Am I getting a spanking?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"Hmm, let's see. You called me Edward for starters..."

"You wouldn't wake up, I didn't know what else to do. I was just as frazzled as you this morning. I thought for sure I was looking at the clock wrong," I said as he looked up to me.

"For real? I wouldn't wake up?"

"No, I thought you did once, but you just rolled over on to your stomach," I told him as he watched my face. I was pretty sure he was trying to see if I was lying or not.

"Okay, I understand. I won't spank you for that," he said as I smiled. It was the first time I had gotten my way when it came to punishments. "Do you know why else you are getting spanked?"

"Yeah, I guess, but why don't you tell me anyway," I said. I knew if I started listing all the things that I had done today, I might have ended up with more.

"I told you to get ready this morning, and you didn't. You put on sweats thinking that was acceptable. Your whole 'thank god' comment at the end of the meeting was uncalled for, and you questioned me when I told you to do something," he said listing everything except me turning in the chair. I guess he wasn't bad because something good came out of it.

"So, I'm getting twenty spankings?"

"Yes, let's get home so we can get this over with. What time are the children coming over?" He asked as I laughed.

"Six, and I would really like to take a shower," I said as we headed out.

"A shower sounds really great," he said with with a smile. "Kate, we are heading out, have a great weekend." The elevator dinged right on que. She said a quick goodbye and we were headed down.

"Do you know you haven't kissed me all day," I said with a pout.

"Is that so?" He asked with a sly smile. "That's not acceptable, is it?"

"I would get a spanking for neglecting you," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very true, you probably would. Good thing I don't get spankings," he said as I laughed.

"I guess I will just have to call your dad and tell him that you aren't taking care of me," I said in a joking manner.

"If you ever do that I'll make sure you are walking with a limp for a month," he said in such a serious tone. He knew how to get messages across.

"I was just joking. I would never do that," I said trying not to stumble over my words.

"Jokes are meant to be funny."

"I know, I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry. Please believe me that I would never ever do that to you," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You can't joke about things like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as we exited the building. I felt so bad that I had upset him, I probably added to my spankings.

One the way home, I tried to give him road head, that didn't work out the way I planned. He said that we weren't teenagers, and that we had a house to fool around in. I told him that I was a teenager, so I could give him head. He still told me no, I didn't fail to notice the chuckle to his voice.

When we arrived home, we headed up to our room, and he didn't miss a beat. As soon as we were in our room, I was naked from the waist down, and bent over the bed. I was hoping after the spanking he would at least fuck me. He told me I was getting twenty swats, and then he began. The spanking went quick and I barely cried. I was afraid that I was getting used to the punishments. I knew that wasn't a good thing, because he would probably spank me harder. I did cry, but not as much as I normally did.

We both hopped in the shower and I was finally able to give my man head. I kissed him down his wet chest until I was to my knees. I kissed the head of his monster, and it twitched. I licked his cock from bottom to tip, I knew he liked it.

"Don't tease, baby. Suck daddy's cock," he said pushing his hips toward me.

I opened my mouth wide and engulfed his monster into my mouth and down my throat. I had been able to control my gag reflex, and he liked that I was so talented. His hand gripped my wet hair, and he stared to fuck my face. I loved when he did; his orgasm was stronger, and I loved to swallow all of his cum. I hummed around his cock as his grip tightened in my hair. I knew he was getting ready.

I was sad and turned on all at the same time when he pulled out of my mouth and came all over my neck and chest. He had never done this before, and I was in love with it. I could feel the cum drip down my tits and over my nipples, it was so erotic. He pulled my hair until I was on my feet and our mouths met. I needed him badly. I tried to get him hard, so he could fuck me, but he wouldn't let me. He grasped my wrist and put both of my arms over my head. He held them to the wall with one of his hand, as his other hand rubbed his seed into my skin.

"If I had a camera, I would take a picture of you with my cum all over you," he said as he kissed my mouth. I moaned into his mouth at the thought of him taking naked pictures of me. "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you, and if you wanted pictures, I would let you."

"It is so hard to believe that you are so perfect for me," he said as he kissed me again. "Lets get you cleaned up," he said as he let go of my hands.

"What?" I asked confused. He had never left me hanging before.

"Here's the thing, my spanking didn't affect you like it should have. Maybe if you are good, you can get off later," he said as my mouth dropped.

"For real?"

"For real," he said as he washed his body. "You pissed me off today Bella." I was blown away that he wasn't going to take care of my needs. I pouted as I washed my body. I was going to make sure that I wasn't in the mood later.

* * *

I got amazing new late last week! Two of my stories have been nominated for the inspired fan fic awards! If you all would go and vote I would love you all forever! Sugar daddy has been nominated for fave Edward and my world your world has also my nominated for fave Edward and fave fic of the year! Please please please go vote! Here is the link! .

Next is the dinner with Renee and Charlie. I hoped you all liked the little lemon, I know you all have been wanting one.

Thanks to my girls for all of your help you are all awesome!

You can follow me on twitter if you like! I am under jessicay2002!


	18. Chapter 18

Bpov

Edward had called the front gate to make sure that the guard had Charlie and Renee on the list. Irina and I were in the kitchen puting the finishing touches on dinner. I went to my quiet state. I needed to compose myself. I was looking forward to this dinner, so I could get my answers, but at the same time, I wasn't looking forward to a fight. I knew with Renee in the picture, there would be a fight. Irina tried to talk to me, but I just wasn't feeling like talking. The door bell rang, and I froze. I wasn't ready for this. My blood ran cold when I heard Renee's voice.

"Edward! It's lovely to see you again," Renee said all too chipper.

"Welcome to our home," Edward said politely.

"Where is Bella?" I heard her ask as I rounded the corner. "Hi sweetheart. You look good," she said to me with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," I said cuddling into Edward's side. "Dinner isn't quite done. We can visit in the living room," I said as Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'll grab some drinks. Renee, would you like some wine?" Edward asked my mother. She gave him a dazzling smile and nodded her head yes.

"This house is beautiful. Is it hard keeping it clean?" She asked me once Edward was out of the room.

"I have help," I said not wanting to have this conversation.

"I see that there is no ring on your finger. Do you think he will ask you to marry him?" She asked in a hush voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know."

"Keep up the good work, and I am sure he will. Have you cooked for him? We both know you a very good cook," she said with a proud smile.

"Maybe I get that from my father," I said wanting to gauge her reaction.

"Doubt it. When we were dating, we ate out all the time because neither one of us could cook," she told me as I stared at her. I was at a loss for words. That was the first time she had ever said anything about Charlie without being rude.

"That is the first time you have ever told me something about him," I said to her.

"I know, and I was wrong. His name is Charlie Swan, and he lives in Port Angeles. I don't know why I never told you sooner, I have no excuse," she said as Edward walked back into the living room with drinks. He perched himself on the arm of the couch and rubbed my back. "Anyway, I just thought that I would tell you. I wasn't fair to you, and I am sorry." I was pissed. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was.

"Why now Renee? Because I am no longer your paycheck? Or is it because you know I already know, and you want to seem like the bigger person in all of this?" I asked as she smiled sweetly.

"I know that you have wanted to know," she said with a smug smile. And the mother of the year award goes to...not Renee!

"Where are all the birthday cards Charlie sent me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, sent me a birthday card every year with money and his number. What happened to all of those?" I asked again. I knew she was going to evade my questions.

"Bella, I don't know what you are talking about," she said sipping her wine.

"Whatever Renee. I already know about my father, and I have had dinner with him. Why didn't you want me to know him?" I asked as Edward rubbed my back.

"This is all water under the bridge now. There is nothing I can do about any of this now," she said getting angry with me. Just then, the door bell rang, and Edward got up to get it. I smirked at Renee and sipped my soda that Edward had put in a wine glass. Yeah, I know, he was a dork.

"Who else are we having dinner with?" She asked cranking her neck to see the front door. I stood and smiled at her.

"Charlie," I said as I walked to the front room. I heard her gasp and I knew I had to hold back my laughter. "Hey, Charlie," I said sweetly. Both Charlie and Edward looked at me funny. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be lovely," Charlie said with a smile.

"Wine okay, or do you want something else?"

"You're drinking wine?" He asked looking at my glass.

"Nope," I said popping the P. "I'm not allowed," I said as I watched Renee make her appearance. "Wine? Yes or no?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Bella, don't be rude," Edward said giving me a stern look.

"Wine is fine, Bella. Thank you," Charlie said as I headed for the kitchen.

"Have they seen each other yet?" Irina asked as I busted out laughing.

"Yup, and they are annoying the shit out of me already. Renee tried to tell me about Charlie to make herself seem like the hero in all of this," I said waving my hand in the air. I poured Charlie a glass of wine and stared at it. I looked to the doorway, and I didn't see Edward, so I drank the wine, and poured some more.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble," Irina said as I drank the second glass.

"I don't care tonight," I said with a smile as I ate some of the stuffing she made with the pork.

"That will not help. I can smell your breath from here," Irina said from across the counter. I smiled at her and left the kitchen.

"So, how's working going for you, Charlie," I heard my mother ask as I walked back into the living room.

"Really well. My life is pretty perfect right now," he said to her as I handed him his drink. I sat on the couch next to Renee.

"I have no complaints," she said with a smile. "Bella, how's school going?"

"Fine," I said as I started to feel the affects of the wine.

"You feeling okay? You looked a little flushed," Edward said reaching out his hand to my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at him.

"I don't think I ever asked, how did you two meet?" Renee asked keeping the conversation going. That was her defense mechanism.

"Craig's list," I said as both she and Charlie gasped.

"That dangerous!" They both said at the same time. I busted out laughing. I guess they were alike in more ways than I thought.

"It all worked out," I said smiling at Edward again. He gave me a funny look and I didn't know what the look was. I was starting to wonder if he knew that I had drank some wine.

"You could have been killed," Renee said sounding worried.

"Well, you didn't really leave me with a choice," I snapped at her.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"She cut me off. I was eighteen. You weren't paying child support anymore. I was raised with expensive tastes, and working at McDonald's wasn't going to pay for that," I said as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know damn well all you had to do was ask for more money, and I would have given it to you for our daughter!" Charlie said to Renee with venom dripping from his voice.

"Whatever! It's all water under the bridge now, right mother?" I asked as Renee rolled her eyes at me. "Part of me hates you both, so it doesn't really matter who was wrong in all of this," I said as they quieted down. "This is one reason why I never wanted to have children. Hell, I don't even think I want to get married because of the two of you." I was mad, and I was sure the alcohol wasn't helping.

"Dinner is all done and set up. Do you need me to do anything else, Edward?" Irina said from the doorway.

"No, you're all set to leave," Edward said. I smiled at Irina and she winked at me, I really liked her.

"Irina, how are you?" Renee asked.

"I'm doing very well. How have you been?" Irina asked politely.

"I'm doing great. It was great to see you. We should have lunch sometime," my mother said. The smile on Irina's face told me that lunch was never going to happen.

"I'll call you," Irina said as he headed to the front room to leave.

"I hope you are all hungry. There is a lot of food," Edward said trying to make the situation better.

We all ate in silence. Not one person said a word. When I first invited my parents over, I planed to tell them off and ask a million questions, but now, I didn't know what to say. There was something about the two of them that was odd. They kept looking at each other, and I didn't see any hate in their eyes, I saw hurt. I wasn't surprised; they both had been hurt by each other.

All I wanted to know was why. I was starting to think that I wasn't going to get my answers. I deserved answers. I felt as if I was to push for answers, I wouldn't like them. The more I thought about the situation at hand, the less I could eat. I was glad that Edward didn't push me to eat.

"So, what are your plans after graduation?" Charlie asked after a half hour of silences.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"No college?" He asked.

"I really don't know. I didn't apply to any colleges, so if I do go it won't be until the year after graduation," I said. "How's your truck?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"That truck is one of the best investments I have ever made. It runs amazing. I am pretty sure I am going to put it into a car show this spring," he said to me as I smiled.

"What about the inside of the cab? Did you have to replace anything?" I asked as I saw Edward smile. I knew he liked Charlie and I talking.

"The seats were trashed. I tried to get as original as possible, but they just don't make anything as good as they use too," he said as I agreed.

"What kind of truck?" Renee asked.

"Sixty-seven Chevy! Do you remember when we went to Arizona for that big car show, and we were not impressed with that baby blue truck?" I asked my mother as she nodded. "It's identical to that, but with no paint job," I said getting excited.

"I love when old car are restored without to much cosmetics. You guys should have seen Bella," my mother said as she started to laugh. "She was ten or eleven. The man that owned the truck was probably in his sixties, and Bella played twenty questions with him. The best part was when she looked that man right in the face and said, 'weren't you alive in the sixties? You should know that you don't paint a classic truck!' I laughed so hard. The man thought she was the cutest, and he took us for a ride after the show. Bells liked it, but she did tell him that the truck was too pretty," Renee said as we all laughed.

"I wish I could have been there," Charlie said as she laughed. "We definitely need to go to a car show this spring," Charlie said.

"I'm up for that," Edward said holding my hand.

"You only go for the food," Charlie said with a laugh.

"What can I say, I love funnel cakes and snow cones," Edward said as I laughed.

"Well then, I guess we have plans," I said as Renee grew quiet.

"You're welcome to come," Charlie said to Renee.

"Thanks for the invite, but that probably won't happen," she said.

I excused myself to use the restroom. As I hung out in my bathroom, I thought about how awesome it was to have both of my parents in the same room together. It was almost easy, and we obviously all had love for older cars. While I was gone, all hell broke loose. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Renee and Charlie going at it.

"I could have been there, but I wasn't, because you are a bitch!" I heard Charlie snap at my mother. "You hated going to car shows, and now, you sit here and talk about how you took Bella to them?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Renee snapped right back. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, because I knew they would stop if I walked back into the room.

"Yes you do. You have never given me a reason why I wasn't allowed in her life, and I want to know. If you are even thinking of leaving, I will follow you until you tell me," Charlie said as I held back a laugh.

"And I'll just call the cops on you," Renee said as Charlie started to laugh.

"One of my oldest friends is the Chief," Charlie said. "Please Renee. I deserve to know why," Charlie said in an almost begging tone. "Please." I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to answer him, so I walked in just as she started to talk.

"Because I love you," she said in a whisper. I thought for sure I heard her wrong. Charlie showed no emotion on his face. "You are the only man I have ever loved, and I knew you didn't love me. I did what I had to do so I could be a mother to my daughter. I would have never been able to watch you with another woman. It would have torn me apart. Okay? That is why I did what I did for so many years! I knew how much you loved older cars. I wanted Bella to love something that you loved." That was the first time I had ever seen my mother cry real tears.

The only sound in the room was my mother's sniffles. I was frozen; I couldn't move, and I didn't know what to say. Charlie didn't take his eyes off my mother, and Edward was looking at everyone. What do you say in a moment like that?

"I'm going to go," Renee said as she stood to leave.

"D-don't go," I said as I gripped her hand as she walked by me. "Why were you so mean to me before I moved out?"

"I knew you were going to hate me, so I gave you a reason. I was a horrible mother, and I knew the way I raised you was wrong," she said as she pulled me into to a hug. "I'm so sorry for everything," she whispered in my ear as my tears came. "I have all of your birthday cards with the money still in them. I will make sure you get them," she said as she kissed me on the cheek. She pulled away from me and headed to the front door.

"No! You don't get to say all that shit to me and then leave!" I told her running to block the front door. "Why? Why did you keep Charlie from me for so many years? I get that you loved him, but why wouldn't you let me?"

"Bella, you know that I am a selfish person. You would have wanted to live with him. You would have chose him over me, and I couldn't bear to lose you. Although, now I have lost you anyway. Karma is a bitch, and she is biting me in the ass hard now. You were the best thing to ever happen to me," she said as we stared at one another.

"I could never hate you," I whispered to her. More tears ran down her face, but she did give me a sad smile.

"It warms my heart to know that I raised such a great kid," she said with a laugh. "I need to leave, but I will call you tomorrow," she said as she put her hand on the door knob.

"I will always love you," I told her as she smiled sweetly.

"As I will you," she said with a smile.

"Renee, would you like to go out to dinner one night?" Charlie asked stopping my mother before she could get out the door. When my mother didn't say anything, he kept talking. "It's obvious that we have a lot to talk about."

"Okay," she said not turning to look at him. "You know my number," she said as she half ran to her car. The whole evening was nothing but a mind fuck to me. My mother loved my father, and I could have had both of them in my life. I vowed in that moment to never be a selfish person. Selfishness ruined people; my parents were the perfect example.

"Would you have ever loved her?" I asked Charlie.

"When I..." he started to say, but he cleared his throat. "When I found out your mother was pregnant, I told her I wasn't the father. Your mother may have had a lot of men in her life, but she was a faithful person. I knew she didn't stray when we were dating. I told her that I hated her many times. We were both too stubborn and selfish to ever sit down and talk things out. Maybe if we would have been grown ups about you, things may have been different," he said getting choked up.

"This is all so messed up," I said as I cried into my hands. I felt arms wrap around me, and I knew they weren't Edward's. The arms belonged to Charlie.

"Renee did a great job raising you," he said as his hug grew tighter.

"She has the birthday cards," I said as I looked him in the face. He had unshed tears in his eyes. "I thought for sure she would have spent the money you sent, but she didn't. She kept them all," I told him. I was seeing my mother in a whole new light, and I was kicking myself for being such a brat to her. I wish I would have known.

"Things will be different from now on," Charlie said in a stern tone. "I promise this, as long as you will let me make it better. I know we can't take back the last eighteen years, but let me make the next eighteen worth it?" He asked.

"Okay," I said as he smiled at me. I saw Edward over Charlie's shoulder smiling. He walked over to me and pulled me over to him. In that moment I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Not much to say. Please review! i like the idea of people getting their second chance so i thought this was perfect! I have to say that I got all teary eyed when I saw that I had over nine hundred reviews. I never thought I would get that! Thanks so much to all of you. Thanks to my girls for all of you help!

i know you all have been wanting a lemon and there will be on next chapter!

Also please go and vote for my for the inspired fan fic awards! Info on my profile!


	19. Chapter 19

Bpov

Two week after that insane dinner, I was eighteen hundred dollars richer. Renee kept to her word, and gave me all of my past birthday cards. I was honestly shocked that she did keep all of the cards. I was talking to Renee on a daily basis, and sometimes I would talk to Charlie everyday too.

Things with my parents were going great. They had gone out to dinner and were planning on going on a second date. The whole dating thing was so surreal to me. It was hard to believe that my parents were dating. Not everyone received a second chance, and my parents were getting theirs. Who would have thought? Not me. When Renee talked about her date with Charlie, she sounded like an excited school girl. She told me about how much fun they had, and their conversation was amazing. I was happy for the both of them. It sucked that it took them so long to get their heads out of their asses.

The Sunday after the dinner with my parents, we went to his parents like every other Sunday. When Carlisle was around, I kept my mouth shut. I would answer a question if I was asked, but that was it. I knew for a fact that I didn't want Carlisle to put his hands on me. I couldn't bring myself to stay with Edward if that ever happened. There had to be a reason that any of the guys would allow Carlisle so much power. I wanted to talk to Edward about it, but I wasn't sure that he would tell me. It had to be something big, because what grown man would allow their father, uncle, or someone who wasn't related to them, beat them.

At Sunday dinner, I watched how everyone interacted with each other. When Carlisle would look at the boys, I would see a proud look in his eyes. When he looked to Esme, he would look like a lovesick boy. That man had many sides to him, and I knew for a fact that I didn't want to know all the sides. The whole Carlisle situation was scary, and I didn't know how to approach it. I knew I just had to deal with everything as it came.

I was shocked as hell that I was able to get away with drinking the wine at dinner with my parents. I would probably try it again. Edward did question me about me saying I didn't want to get married. I knew I had told him that I would get married if I was in love, and I was in love with Edward, but the Carlisle thing was holding me back. That night was still fresh in my mind...

"_So, you don't want to get married?" He had asked me once we were in our room._

"_I didn't say that I didn't want to get married, I said that I didn't know if I wanted to. There is a difference," I told him as we shared our bathroom to get ready for bed._

"_So, if I asked you to marry me you would say yes?"_

"_I don't know," I said quietly. I couldn't marry him with all this Carlisle bullshit hanging over our heads._

"_Did I do something wrong? I know that I am an overly-confident person, but now you are just hurting my ego. I'm pretty sure that if I had asked you to marry me a few weeks ago you would have said yes," he said as I rolled my eyes. I hated when he was right. Before everything had happened with Carlisle, I probably would have said yes._

"_It's been a long night. Lets just go to bed." I didn't want to talk about all of this now._

"_I want to talk about this now," Edward said in his final tone._

"_Fine! What does your father have over your head? It's not normal to let your father punish your girlfriend," I said as we stood face to face._

"_You're right, it has been a long night," he said walking away from me._

"_No Edward, you don't get to walk away from me," I said running to get in front of him._

"_Isabella, I said not tonight."_

"_That's not fair. I tell you everything when you ask, and I always have to wait," I said as he stared at me. He pulled me into his body and hugged me tight._

"_Bella, I love you, but this story is a long one, and it can't be shortened. I will tell you, just not tonight," he said not letting me look at him. "Please baby, just let me show you how much I love you," he said as he bent down to kiss me. It was a toe curling kiss. The kiss was soft, tender, and so loving._

"_You will tell me?"_

"_Yes, just not tonight," he said as he lifted my shirt over my head. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, so I would give him what he needed. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved him, and I want him to know that._

_I kissed him again, and poured just as much love into the kiss that he did. The kiss quickly turned from loving to needy. Our tongues battles with each other, and our moans and grunts filled the room. Once we were to the bed, he kissed down my neck to my chest, and paid equal attention to each of my breasts until my nipples were hard as rocks. I moaned and bucked my hips as he moved down my body. As he reached my hot center, he left trails of little kisses from my knees to my center on each thigh, the kisses almost made my orgasm take over. _

_The feeling of his hands on my sex, brought more wetness. The way his fingers were pushing into my body, brought me to a climax. His tongue lapped up all of my juices, and his lips closed around my clit. The little bud was was hyper-sensitive, and my second orgasm came crashing down on me without warning. He kissed his way up my body until he positioned himself between my legs. His eyes smoldered, and they fixated on my face. He flashed his crooked smile as he pushed into me. I loved feeling him inside of me. I could feel every ridge and ripple of his cock as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. _

_I don't know how long he slowly tormented me like that, but I knew I loved every minute. His hands rubbed softly over my legs and torso. He pinched my nipples lightly to make sure they stayed hard; he laced our fingers together; as we held hands, he would lean down to my face, and trail sweet kisses all over my face._

_I knew he was ready to cum when he quickened his pace. He pulled in and out of me as he told me how much he loved me. I loved him just as much, and I knew there was no way to love him more. I felt him explode into me, and I welcomed every last drop. _

"_I love you so much," I told him as my legs trembled._

"_I love you," he said smothering my mouth with kisses. I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to live without him._

The week before Christmas, I still didn't know why he allowed Carlisle to behave the way he did. I was going a little crazy wanting to know. I thought I had met all sides of Edward, but I did meet a new side, illward. Edward woke me up in the middle of the night because he didn't feel good. I had no clue what he wanted me to do for him. He was the biggest whiner I had ever encountered in my life.

"Bella, baby, wake up," I heard him say as I stretched out my muscles.

"What time is it?" I asked knowing it was not time to get up.

"I don't know. I'm sick," he said as he laid on my chest.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked him.

"I don't want you to be a bitch to me," he said with a painful sounding cough.

"Oh my god, you sound awful," I said as he coughed some more.

"I told you I don't feel good," he said. I could hear that his nose was stuffy, and he was wheezing. Poor honey was really sick.

"Do you have any medicine here?" I asked him.

"No, I never get sick," he said sounding like a man.

"Okay. I will run to the story and get you some," I told him as I started to get out of bed.

"Don't leave me," he said as he clung to me.

"You need some kind of medication. I won't be gone long. Does your throat hurt? Do you have a headache?" I asked him.

"It hurts to breathe, and my whole body hurts," he said with some more coughing.

"You may need to go to the doctor."

"I am not going to the doctor."

"Then, I need to go get you some medicine, so you will feel better," I told him as he clung to me. I kissed his forehead to see if he had a fever, I was glad to know that he was not running a fever. "I will be gone a half hour at the most."

"Okay. My mom use to buy me ginger ale when I was sick. Can you get me some?" He asked sounding so cute.

"Do you feel like you are going to throw up?"

"No, it is all in my chest and head," he told me.

"Then you don't need ginger ale. You have a cold not the flu. I will make you some tea when I get back; that will help," I told him as I thew on a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"I won't take any of that liquid shit," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Will you get me ginger ale, anyway?"

"If it will make you happy, I will," I said with a giggle.

"Hurry up so you can cuddle me. Call Kate and tell her I won't be in today; call Irina and tell her to come in early; and ask her to ask Angela to get any work that you miss at school today." At that moment, I knew he wasn't that sick if he knew who I needed call.

"I will call them all later. I am not calling anyone at..." I said trailing to look at the clock. "At two thirty in the morning. I will call them all at seven," I told him as he huffed.

"Just give me my phone; I will call them all now."

"No! You are being ridiculous! Wait, why can't I go to school? You have a cold, you're not dying."

"I think I am dying. My whole body hurts; and I can't breath," he said like a toddler.

"Sit up," I told him as I took the extra pillows from the floor and propped his head up a bit. He laid back against them, and I covered him up. "I will be back soon. There is a glass of water on your night stand," I told him. He didn't answer me; I was pretty sure he was asleep.

I hurried to Walmart and looked through all the cold meds that they had. There were a thousand different kinds. I grabbed a cold medicine that took care of all of his symptoms, a box of puff tissues, a jar of Vicks, and his stupid ginger ale. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

When I got home, I put the ginger ale in the refrigerator, and headed back to our room. Just as I got to the door, I could hear him snoring, and I wanted to strangle him. I could hear the congestion in his chest, so I opened the Vicks and rubbed some on his chest and under his nose.

"That's fucking cold," he said sitting up. "What the hell did you put on me?"

"Just some Vicks; don't be a baby."

"Don't be a bitch to me, Isabella."

"I know what I'm doing, Edward. Sit up and take some pills."

"I really don't want to."

"I don't really care what you want. I want to go to sleep," I said opening the pills and placing them in his hand. He took a drink and took the pills. I crawled back in bed with my sweats on, and tried to get comfortable.

"Did you call everyone?"

"No, get some rest. I will call everyone at seven."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that he drifted to sleep and so did I.

The alarm clock went off at six thirty, and I quickly shut if off. Edward didn't move, and for that I was grateful. I got up and went into the bathroom and called the list of people as he requested. Kate laughed and told me good luck. She told me Edward was sick five years ago, and he called her twenty times to make sure she was doing everything right. Irina groaned and said she would make him some soup. I told her I didn't know when he wanted her to come over, but she said she would be at our house before noon.

I lay back down, and just as I got comfortable, and just as sleep was going to take me over, I heard Edward blow his nose. He sounded like a god damn blow horn. I swear on my life that blew his nose for five minutes and used four tissues.

"I can breath through my nose," he said in a rough voice.

"I hope so," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Did you call everyone?"

"Yes."

"Can you rub more Vicks on my chest?" He asked sounding too cute. I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face. "You look as rough as I feel."

"Awesome," I said as I leaned over him to get the Vicks. I rubbed the greasy stuff on his chest and put some under his nose. "Better?"

"Thank you," he said as I laid back down. "Will you get me something to drink?" Of course, because you are a fucking five year old little boy; I thought to myself. I didn't say anything, I just got up and headed for the door.

"Do you want anything else while I am up?"

"No, just a drink," he said. I went downstairs and heated some water. I dunked the tea bag into the water until the water was dark, and put some honey in his tea. I also brought him a cup of ginger ale in case the tea wasn't enough.

"Here you go. At nine, take two more pills if you are awake," I said as I set the drinks down.

"I hate being sick," he said sounding like he wanted to have a conversation.

"I hate that you are sick too," I said as I cuddled back into the bed. "Irina will be here before noon. She is bringing you soup."

"Sounds good. Do you want to cuddle?"

"No, I don't want to get sick," I told him as I heard him huff. He was quiet for about a whole five minutes before he had a coughing attack and blew his nose five hundred times. I hid my head under my pillow. He was up and down about five times, and he turned on the TV. I was somehow able to ignore him and fall asleep.

"Bella. Bella, wake up," I heard Edward voice. I knew I at least gotten a couple hours of sleep, because I didn't feel as tired. "How did you make my tea?" He asked as I stared at him.

"With water," I told him as I heard someone chuckle. I turned my head to see Irina standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey, thanks for coming today. He may have not lived through the day if I was here by myself," I said as she laughed.

"He said that you put something in his tea," she said to me.

"Honey. I also made green tea instead of black tea," I said.

"I hate green tea," Edward said with a cough. His voice was starting to go, I could only be so lucky.

"Did you drink it all?" I asked as he nodded his head yes. "Was it good?"

"Yeah," he croaked out.

"Green tea with honey please," I said to Irina as she left the room. "How does your throat feel?"

"Hurts," he whispered. "But, I can breath out my nose and my chest doesn't hurt that bad."

"Good," I said as I kissed his forehead. He still didn't have a fever. I laid on my back, but I was awake now. Irina came back into the room with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea.

"Do you want anything Bella?"

"Yes, I would like more than four hours of uninterrupted sleep," I said with a laugh. "I'm kidding. I'm good for right now," I said as she left to room.

"I'm glad my sickness is the butt of your jokes," Edward croaked out eating his soup.

"I'm not meaning to pick on you, but you are so whiny when you are sick. Would you stay home and take care of me if I was sick, or would you pay someone to take care of me?"

"Baby, I can't believe you would ask me that. Of course, I would wait on you hand and foot, not pick on you because I was tired," he said making me feel small. I knew he would take care of me...well, smother me would be more like it.

"Okay, you're right. Will you be okay for a few minutes, so I can take a shower?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can fend for myself for a few. Will you walk through the bedroom naked when you are done?" He asked as I laughed.

"If that will make you feel better," I told him with a laugh.

"Don't be too long though. I can't yell for Irina." I tried not to laugh at him, but I couldn't help it. Irina was probably on cloud nine knowing he couldn't bellow her name.

The afternoon flowed smoothly. I walked slowly through the bedroom after my shower, and I even bent over a few times to give him a good show. He chuckled and told me I was too sexy, but I knew he was truly sick when he didn't even ask for a blow job. Once that happened, I stepped up my caregiving. I lay in bed, with my arm wrapped around his shoulders, and cuddled him into me. You know you are head over heels for someone when they lay on your chest and drool all over you. I could hear that he was getting stuffy again, and I checked to see if he had taken more meds. Of course he hadn't, but I didn't want to wake him.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he slept, and I had to hold back my giggles when he would talk in his sleep. He would say no Bella; I love you Bella; and he even asked me to marry him. I knew he wanted to ask me to marry him, but I didn't know how to not say yes. I would want to say yes more than anything because I did love him, but I knew that he would be crushed if I said no, but I would have to if all the Carlisle shit wasn't taking care of. We needed to talk about Carlisle, there was no getting around it. I wanted to be open and honest with him, and I would be. I would be a shit person if I didn't.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has review, placed this story on alert/fav. This story is coming together amazingly and I couldn't be happier with it!

Thanks to my girls who help me with this story, you all are awesome!

You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002. See you all next week!


	20. Chapter 20

I thankfully never caught Edward's cold. He was better within three days. He was fully recovered before Christmas Eve. He even gave me the worst spanking of my life the day before Christmas Eve. I don't know how I did it, but I went over my ten thousand dollar allowance limit. I went over my limit by five hundred dollars! I had just gotten back from getting my nails filled, and I had Merry Xmas written across my nails with a little Christmas tree. I had no clue I had spent so much money. When I had arrived home, I looked around the house for Edward, and found him in the office.

"Hey," I said to him. "I'm home. I think I am going to for a swim, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, but you're grounded, Isabella," he said letting his anger show. I was taken back, because I had no idea why.

"Okay?" I said confused. "What did I do?"

"You spent over your monthly allowance, and it is only the twenty-third of the month," he said as he got up from his desk and stalked toward me. He grabbed me by my upper arm and walked me to our bedroom.

"It's Christmas! Don't I get a little leaway?" I asked as he unfastened my pants. He pulled my jeans and panties to my ankles, and then looked at me.

"If you had asked, yes. I told you before all you had to do was ask for more money, and I would have giving you permission to spend more money."

"How am I suppose to know how much money I have spent?"

"Keep track," he said in a raised voice that told me I was pushing more of his buttons than I should have. I let out a huff and he pulled me over his lap. "You will get ten spankings for every hundred that you spent over your limit."

"NO WAY!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip. "You are not going to give me fifty spankings!"

"Yes I am. This way I know you will think twice before you do it again."

"I won't be able to sit!"

"Probably," he said as he started spanking my ass.

Swats one through twenty-five weren't so bad, but as he went on, the pain got worse. I gripped his thigh with my hands, and my fingernails were digging into his leg. I hid my face into his lap, and I cried. I may or may not have wiped my snotty nose on his pant leg. By spanking forty, I was begging him to stop. I didn't think I could take much more. My entire ass hurt from the the top of my cheeks all the way to my thighs. When it was over, I couldn't believe that he really gave me fifty swats. I was pissed by the end, and I flew off his lap.

"Are you insane!" I yelled as I backed away from him. "You don't give someone fifty swats!" I yelled as I kicked off the clothing that was wrapped around my feet. "I would have to hit you with a belt to make you feel the pain that I am in," I half cried, half yelled at him.

"I'm pretty sure I have had worse," he said rubbing his hands together. I was sure his hand did hurt, and I was glad. "You are being a drama queen, knock it off," he said pushing me to the limit.

"I hate you! I don't want you to ever touch me again!" I said as I stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

He knocked on the door for a few minutes, but I didn't answer. He said when I was done being a child, he would come back in and talk to me. I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see me. I ran myself a bath, and slowly lowered myself into the hot water. Now that I was grounded, I had nothing better to do with my time. As I calmed down, I was surprised that my ass didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

What I didn't get was how I went over my allowances by so much in one day. He had told me that he would know within the hour if I had overspent. I was shocked at myself that I had spent so much money. I thought of everything I had done in the morning. I went shopping for some more odds and end for Edward. I wanted to make him a stocking, so I dropped a solid hundred bucks on that. I went out to lunch, but that didn't cost more than thirty bucks. My nails were thirty with the design that I had done. I did spend a few hundred at the mall, so that meant that I had spent all my allowance the previous day. This would have saved me a lot of ass ache if he would of told that I was out of money. I was convinced that he just wanted me to fail. I hated to fail, and I knew damn well that it would never happen again.

When the water turned cold, I got out of the tub, and put on some sweats. I knew I was stuck in the bedroom for at least the next twenty-four hours. My parents, that's so weird to say, were coming over the next day to exchange gifts. I wanted to get Charlie eighteen different ties, because that is what a child gets their father, right? Edward didn't like that idea, so we got him a whole bunch of car products. Edward also said that Charlie liked to fish on his down time, so we bought him a tackle box full of fishing lures. I did throw a tie in there, but Edward didn't know about that. I was hoping he would like it. I bought Renee a pair of shoes and a dress, and that alone was close to eight hundred dollars. I knew she would like it though. This was a special Christmas to me, and I wanted to make it count.

Edward was hard to shop for, but I manged to get him some great stuff. In a way it was easy, because with our trip coming up, I was able to buy him clothes. Earlier in the month, I bought him a couple books that I knew he wanted, and I also got him a hoodie. He didn't own one, and I thought everyone should own a hoodie.

All of the presents were wrapped and under the tree. Edward and I had gone and picked out a tree when he was feeling better. I was used to getting a tree after Thanksgiving, but he liked to keep it up longer after Christmas. His logic didn't make any sense to me for the fact that we were leaving the day after Christmas.

At the moment, I was stuck in my room until dinner. I didn't know what we were having, because Irina was off until we arrived back from our trip. I was hoping he would let me a least vacuum before my parents showed up the next day. As I lounged on my bed, I brushed my hair, and threw it up in a messy bun. I had nothing to do in the room. Last time I was grounded, I had just moved in, and I had a lot to do. I tried to turn on the television, but it wouldn't come on. I knew the remote was working, because the lights were still working. I got up off the bed to check the TV, and that was when I realized that he had taken the power cord to the TV. Now he was just being an asshole. I deiced that I would just read, but the fucker took all my books! I was so mad and I didn't know what to do, so I screamed. It wasn't the kind of scream that said I was hurt or in trouble, but it was more of an I hate you/frustrated scream. I really had nothing to do. I threw myself on the bed face first and screamed into my pillow again. I couldn't believe that he was being such a jerk. I knew he hated me acting like a child, but he wasn't leaving me any choice. I wanted my phone, but I had left that downstairs.

I was so upset about Edward taking everything, that my ass, which no longer hurt, was the last thing on my mind. I was pretty sure, for some reason, Edward wanted to ruin Christmas. I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that I was grounded. I really hoped that the grounding didn't go into the vacation. If I was good, and did everything I was told to do, then Edward would maybe give me a break. I knew what I needed to do, and I knew what he wanted to hear. I knew I couldn't leave the room until I was told to, so I just lay in bed. A little after three, I heard the bedroom door open.

"Are you done acting like a two year old?" He asked. I wanted to say, no, I hate you, but I didn't. I knew if I did, it would make my situation worse.

"Yes," I said as I sat up and brought my knees to my chest.

"Good. Now, let me tell you what is going to happen from here on out," he said sitting on the bed. "Your card will be returned to you on the first. You will have to ask me for any money you may need. You won't be grounded while we are on vacation, but your week will be finished when we get back. Next month, you will get five hundred dollars less, so you need to pay attention to how much you spend. This is for you," he said handing me a little booklet.

"What's this?" I asked looking at it. All I saw was a whole bunch of lines, and at the top of the page, and in the first line read, nine thousand and five hundred dollars.

"It's a check registry. This will help you so you don't go over your allowance," he said as I nodded my head. That would have helped when we first got together. I swallowed hard before I said anything else. I wanted to tell him what a jerk he was, but I knew that would just piss him off more, and I didn't want anymore spankings.

"Thank you," I said setting it on my night stand.

"Your welcome, baby." He moved closer to me and cupped the side of my face with his big hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said as he chuckled for some reason.

"I see you can sit."

"Yes." I knew I should apologize for saying I hated him, but I did hate him at the time.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked and I shook my head no. "So stubborn," he whispered to himself. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever is fine with me. You know I'm not picky," I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he said rubbing the pad of his thumb over my temple.

"I love you too," I said as he smiled at me.

"Good to know. I'll go order something to eat," he said pressing a kiss to my lips.

Once again, I was stuck in the bedroom with nothing to do. I knew that he was happy I had said I loved him. I did love him; I was just pissed as hell that he hit me fifty times. Who does that? I knew I was over it, but I was still letting myself stew a little. I got out of bed and paced the room; there was nothing to do. I picked up a couple things that weren't in their place, and I headed to the bathroom and cleaned the tub.

Edward came into the room and told me I could go downstairs and eat. I finished what I was doing and went to the dining room. We had pizza...again. Pizza was Edward's favorite, and whenever I gave him the choice, pizza was it. I was happy that he had gotten chicken wings. He tried to make small talk, but my one word answers made him stop talking. I ate until I was full and took care of my dirty dishes. As I walked back through the dining room, Edward asked me to have a seat. I sat back in the chair and brought my legs under me.

"I am not going to say I'm sorry for the spanking. I know you want an apology," he said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever." Was all I said. I knew he was getting frustrated with me, but I didn't care.

"Are you going to overspend again?"

"I hope not," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I will probably never tell you no, but all you have to do is ask for money if you need it."

"I didn't know that I was going over my limit!" I said raising my voice at him.

"I thought you were smart enough to keep track," he snapped right back. I glared at him, and he did the same to me.

"I didn't think that I would ever spend that much money in one month. I'm sorry," I said to him in a calmer voice.

"Okay. Go to our room, and I will be up in a little while," he said as I stood and headed back to our room.

I don't know when he came up to bed, because I had passed out. I even woke to an empty room; I was sad. I knew I was going to have to talk to him, and say I was sorry for saying that I hated him. I saw that my phone was on my night stand, so I text him and asked him to come to the bedroom. It took him a whole ten minutes before he made it to the bedroom. I thought for sure that he was truly mad at me for saying that I hated him.

"What's up sweetie?" He asked me sounding in a good mood.

"I'm sorry I said that I hated you. I didn't mean it," I said quickly.

"I know. Fifty swats hurt. I understood," he said as he held me in his arms.

"I thought you were still mad at me for saying it. You didn't come to bed while I was awake last night, and now I wake up to an empty room," I said almost crying.

"My poor, sweet, little girl. What am I going to do with you?" He said with a chuckle. He stayed with me and held me for a while before he told me I could go eat breakfast. After a quick breakfast, I headed back upstairs until my parents showed up.

Within a few hours, Edward came upstairs and changed his clothes. He said that he made some little appetizers; I thought that was cute. Since we were on better terms, I thought I would try to turn on my cuteness and try to talk him into letting my punishment slide.

"Daddy, I love you," I said with a sigh. I sat on my knees and let my dress fall around me.

"I love you too, baby girl."

"So, I was thinking," I said as he chuckled to himself. "Because it is Christmas, I think you should let me off grounding for good. It would be the best present in the whole world," I said sounding as cute and innocent as possible.

"Baby, this can't go unpunished," he said sounding regretful.

"I understand, but fifty swats were a lot, and I still feel them today. I'm just saying, that you would be the best boyfriend in the whole world," I said batting my eyelashes. I thought I had him right where I wanted him, but I was sorely mistaken. He walked over to me and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips; it made my heart swell.

"Bella," he said with a sigh as he broke our kiss. "We will be back home on the first, and on that day, your grounding will continue," he said with his stupid crooked grin. I dramatically threw myself back down on to the mattress. "When you hear the doorbell, you may come down. Merry Christmas, baby, I love you."

"Blah, blah," I said as he shut the door. I was happy when I heard the doorbell a half hour later; they were an hour early.

I just about skipped down the stairs. I hated being stuck in the bedroom. Just as I reached the bottom stairs, I head a female's voice. It wasn't Renee. I had no clue who it was, but I knew it was one of his exes when I heard her call him daddy. My blood boiled. As I stood there and stewed angrily, I realized that he never talked to me about girlfriends that he had recently. I didn't know why, but at that moment I was naïve enough believe that he hadn't had a girlfriend in years. I stood in the shadows and listened until I couldn't take anymore.

"Merry Christmas, daddy," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you so much," the skank said.

"You are the one that walked away. I have moved on, and you need to as well," Edward said. He sounded hurt, and that pissed me off. I felt as though he should be pissed that she was at our house.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Can you give me another chance?" She asked him. That was when I couldn't take anymore. I walked to the door; stood in front of Edward, and glared at the woman on the other side of the threshold.

"No. You don't get another chance because he is with me," I said letting all my anger show.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't know," she said to him as if I wasn't standing right in front of her.

"I know you didn't," he said.

"He loves me. You can leave now," I said to the no named woman. I grabbed the door and started to shut it when Edward stopped me from slamming the door in her face.

"Isabella, don't be rude," Edward said.

"Excuses me?" I asked. I swear I heard the girl snicker.

"I said don't be rude. Go to our room," he said in his final tone.

"No! I will not go to our room while she is still here," I said pointing my finger in her face. Edward straightened out his back and towered over me; he looked so scary, but I didn't back down.

"Go. To. Our. Room. Now," he said calmly. "I'm going to finish this conversation, and then I will deal with you."

"What? You are going to finish the conversation? Are you serious? Fine, if that is the way you want to play this, then I will go talk to one of my ex-boyfriends and see how you like it, you fucking asshole!" I said as I hauled ass up the stairs.

At that moment, I didn't care about Christmas, or our upcoming trip, because there would be none of that if he punished me. I deserved the right to call him a fucking asshole, because that was what he was being.

* * *

There you have it! Another cliffy...i know I'm a bitch. Lol. Thanks to all my girls for all of your help! All of the reviews I have been getting are amazing! thanks so much and keep them coming!

story rec time! I don't know if these stories are on ffn, but them are on twc...

speak by abaylou23. This is a new story. Bella's daughter doesn't speak, but she gets the light back in her eyes when she plays with a little green eyed boy. It think it is going to be a great story.

Cherry valley by mkystich. This story is a little insane and I found it a little hard to follow, but I was glad I stuck with it. I don't want to give too much away, but not everyone in this story are human and as of right now I love Rosalie. Give this story a chance.

Paradise lost by bkrumova. Doucheward all the way! this is also a newer story. Edward is a straight up asshole. This is a must read!


	21. Chapter 21

I was on the verge of tears. How dare he tell me that I couldn't be rude to that bitch. I knew he was going to be mad, but I was not going to be on the receiving end of his punishment. I paced the length of our room and waited for him. The longer I waited, the more infuriated I became. What could he be talking to her about? The first person that came to my mind was Jake. Maybe he was right. I trusted Edward with everything that I had in me. I had to tell myself that he would never cheat on me like Jake did.

Twenty minutes after my blow up, Edward came waltzing in our room. He didn't say anything to me at first he just sat on the small sofa and stared at me. I was not going to talk first, and I was definitely not going to say sorry. He looked at the clock and groaned. My parents were due to show up in about a half hour.

"Isabella, this is our first Christmas together, and you have gotten your ass beat, grounded, and you are on the verge of getting another spanking."

"You are not spanking me for this, Edward. You would have flipped if Jake or Riley would have showed up at our door, and I told you not to be rude! You would have pulled me away from the door and slammed it in their faces! You would have spanked me even though it wasn't my fault! Why do you get to have a "conversation" with your ex-girlfriend, and I can't even be polite to another male?" I asked as my tears spilled over.

"You're right, I would have flipped, but you said the F word. I have told you before saying that word is an automatic spanking."

"You were a jerk to me! What was so important to talk to her about? You aren't together anymore! So, there really wasn't anything to talk about!" I said with more tears.

"Baby, we didn't break up on bad terms. I guess you could say we were friends..."

"Riley, I guess you could say is a friend," I said interrupting him.

"That's different!" He yelled at me.

"How?"

"He wants you."

"And she doesn't?" I yelled as we glared each other down. I was not backing down with this. I was right, and he was in the wrong. Part of me wanted to know everything about the bitch that was at our front door, but the other part of me didn't want to know anything about her. I could see that Edward was thinking about everything that had been said. I prayed that he wouldn't spank me; I would leave if he did. I could only take so much.

"This has to stay between us," he said confusing the hell out of me.

"What does?"

"I'm not going to punish you. I'm sorry; you're right. I promise; it won't happen again. I love you, and I don't want you to not trust me. This has to stay between us. If my father ever got wind that I let you get away with the F bomb, he would have my ass," he said as I started to dry my tears.

"Why?" I asked as I calmed myself down. Edward took a deep breath, and I walked to him, and sat on the couch with him.

"It's complicated. We have a whole week coming up, and it will be just the two of us; I promise to tell you while we are away. I am sorry, baby," he said holding my hand.

"I'm sorry for using the forbidden F word," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"But not for saying that I was an asshole?"

"Nope," I said popping the P. He found that funny. "I really want to know about your father."

"I know and I will tell you, but we have about ten minutes before your parents show up. Go wash your face, and come down when you're done," he said as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said giving him a small smile. He left the room without another word.

I was glad that he didn't punish me. I was pretty sure I would have walked away from him. It would have ruined my Christmas, but I wasn't going to let him walk all over me. I knew I had changed, and I was putting up with a lot of shit, but I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to be with him, part of me needed him. I couldn't picture my life without him; he was my world.

After making myself presentable, I headed downstairs. I grabbed a drink, and as I approached the living room I saw that Edward had laid out a cheese and cracker platter. I smiled to myself; it was very domesticated of him. We were a true couple. When Irina wasn't around, he helped out around the house. I did have to bitch at him for about a week to clean out the sink after he shaved. It drove me crazy that he would just leave it for Irina to clean. I did take notice that he was being neater when he did shave. There was so much that I loved about him. He was sweet, and his sense of humor was out of this world. He was a kid at heart.

When he walked into the living room with three glasses of wine, I smiled at him and told him that I loved him. We snuggled on the couch and shared two kisses when the door bell rang. He promised that we would continue latter. I was sure we would.

The afternoon seemed more awkward than the first dinner we had together. My parents acted like they had been together forever, and that was just weird! My parents seemed to have what they always wanted, and I felt jipped. Awesome. They got to have each other all the time now, and what was I getting? Holidays and birthdays? I truly wanted to forgive and forget, but I couldn't. I tried to be the emo teenager that I knew I could be, but I couldn't. Even though it was awkward, the time with my parents was enjoyable.

I busted out laughing when the present that my parents gave me was an envelope full of gift cards! I had a feeling that Edward wasn't asking for himself the day we argued over Christmas. Renee and I even said we were going to plan a shopping trip after the new year. Charlie and Renee both loved their gifts. Charlie laughed at the tie and said he loved it. I knew I should have gotten him eighteen ties. Renee said that she was in love with the dress we had gotten for her, but I knew that was what she always said every Christmas.

I gave Charlie and Renee each a hug before they left. Charlie's hug was almost comforting. Part of me wanted to leave with my parents. I wanted to wake up Christmas morning with my parents. Maybe some day I would get the opportunity.

As soon as my parents were out the door, I headed back upstairs. I thought that Edward would ask me to clean up, but he didn't. We needed a small break from each other. The day had been so crappy, and I was hoping for a better night. I didn't know how the following morning was going to go. I was grounded, so I couldn't leave the bedroom. I was sure he would let me go downstairs and open my presents. I was dying to know what he bought for me.

Alice called while I was getting ready for bed. She talked about the next day and how much fun it was going to be. I knew we had to be at the Cullen house by noon and not a minute later. All I did was laugh the whole time I was on the phone with Alice. She sounded like a little kid who still believed in Santa Clause. When Edward came into the bedroom, I told Alice I had to go. He smiled sweetly at me and made his way to the bathroom.

"I think Alice is a little over-excited about Christmas," I told him as he got himself ready for bed.

"Alice gets excited about everything," he said. I had to agree with him. "The girl at the door, her name is Jane. We broke up six months ago," he told me. I tried to act like I didn't care, but since he was talking, I wanted to listen.

"Why did you break up?"

"She couldn't handle the way our relationship was," he said. That made sense. It was a lot to take in if you were never in that sort of relationship. I had never been in such a controlled relationship, but I did know what it was like to date an older man.

"How long were you two together?"

"Just a few months. I haven't had a relationship last more than a year in about ten years," he told me. I found that rather sad. "It takes a strong woman to be with me."

"Was it the spankings?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like spanking, or does it have more to do with your dad?" I asked him as we made our way to our bed.

"Yes and no. I like spanking your perfect little ass. Don't ask me why either, because I won't have an answer for you," he said as I giggled. "My dad plays a factor, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Are you scared of your dad?"

"Very much so," he said as he pulled me close. "He is the only person I have ever been scared of." I was dying to know why. "Let's just make it through Christmas, and I will tell you everything, I promise."

"You know I am going to hold you to that."

"I would expect nothing less," he said as he started to kiss me. "I am sorry for today, it will never happen again."

"I'm sorry too, kind of," I said with a laugh. "I guess I have a jealous side, who would have thought?"

"I love you, Isabella." This was a first. He only said my first name when we were fighting, and I would call him Edward. Was that what he wanted? So I did.

"I love you too, Edward," I said as a smile spread across his face.

He covered my body with his, and he smothered my face with kisses. I had no idea why I ever wore clothes to bed, they always came off. He lifted my tee shirt slowly. The feel of his fingers left goose bumps on my skin. I loved the feel of his roughed hands on me. As my shirt reached my beasts, so did the pads of his thumbs. My nipples immediately pebbled under his touch, and my breaths became pants. He lowered his mouth to my taut nipple, and softly sucked it into his mouth. The way his tongue swirled around brought my arousal to new heights. I was always wet as soon as he kissed me, but when he put his mouth to work, I was soaked. Every time we were intimate with each-other, I always wanted to jump him. He would never allow it, he usually went slow. Once in a while, he would grab a hold of me and just fuck me, but that wasn't often. He was more of a love maker.

By the time he was done torturing my breasts, I was rubbing my thighs together just so I could feel some sort of relief. As he lifted my shirt over my head, he attacked my neck with nibbles and kisses. He knew how to push my buttons. By the time he was done munching on my neck and taking the rest of my clothes off, I was begging him to get me off.

"You need to be a little more patient in bed," he told me as he ran his finger up and down my slit. It would have been great if he wasn't going so slow.

"I would have a lot more patience if you didn't go so slow," I whined. He gave me his stupid, panty-dropping crooked smile, and continued to go slow.

"Enjoy it, baby," he said as he paid more attention to my clit.

"Just make me cum, and then I will be patient," I told him as he chuckled at me. I didn't find any of this funny. I was going crazy!

"Do you like the way daddy rubs your pussy?"

"Yes! Please keep going, I'm almost there," I said as my legs started to shake. Just as I was ready to explode, Edward pulled away.

"On your knees, baby girl," he said as I gaped at him. Was he for real? "Don't hesitate. Off the bed and on your knees," he told me. I looked at him in confusion as I made my way off the bed. Once I was off the bed, he stood in front of me. "Pull my shorts down...slowly," he said as I quickly reached or the waist band. "You need to learn to have some patience."

I was a little confused as to how me being on my knees would help with my patience. If I started to pull his shorts down too fast, he would pull them back up and make me start again. He pulled them back up five times. What could I say, I was a slow learner when I was horny. Once I slid the shorts off slow enough for his liking, he pulled away when I went to engulf his cock in my mouth.

"Hands to your side," he said as I quickly did as I was told. I needed to make him happy, so I could get off myself. He owned my body, and I knew it. "From here on out, I say when you cum. If I don't want you to, you won't," he said stroking my hair. "Open up, I'm going to control this blow job tonight," he said as he pushed the head of his monster into my mouth.

He gathered my hair into one of his hands as he slowly pushed his monster in and out of my mouth. I sucked and swirled my tongue around his shaft, trying to hold myself back from touching him. Every time I would move my head too fast, he would pull my hair until I stopped moving. He was driving me crazy. The way he talked to me didn't help my situation either. I love the things that he would say to me, and for some reason with me on my knees, made it that much more intense.

"My little girl loves to suck my cock," he said. I moaned around his cock. I did love to suck him off. "Do you like to suck daddy's cock?" He asked pulling his cock out of my mouth. I felt like I was trying to find a straw without looking. My mouth was wide open, my head was kinda moving back and forth, and my tongue was searching out his cock. "How I do love your eagerness," he said rubbing his thumb across my lips. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" I asked eyeballing his monster.

"Do you like to suck my cock?"

"Duh," I said as I tried to move toward his cock. He pulled my hair so I was sitting back on my heels.

"Open," he commanded. I did with a smile. For the next fifteen minutes, he slowly pushed and pulled himself in and out of my mouth. I tried hard to make him cum, but my jaw became tired. Edward helped me back to the bed and kissed me up and down my jaw. He made his way down my body, and stopped at my soaked center. I was so worked up that as soon as he swiped his tongue up my slit, I started to cum.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he said as I groaned. I thought I was going to cry.

"Please?" I begged.

"Soon," he said as he slowly pushed two finger into me. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me. I was begging to cum. I didn't want to disappoint him, I knew he wanted me to hold off.

"Please, daddy? Please can I cum?" I asked as he picked up his pace. He had two fingers inside of me that started pumping faster, and he had his thumb rubbing my clit. There was nothing that I could do I was going to cum hard.

"You can cum, baby," he said as he started to pump his fingers faster. I had never cum so hard in my life. I was so wet that you could hear it as he pumped his finger into me. I could feel my cum squirt out of me. My entire pussy was wet, along with my thighs and ass. I couldn't believe that had just happened. Never in my life had I squirted! It felt amazing and all I wanted was more. Edward was amazing, and he really knew how to work me over. This was a lesson I would like to learn again.

"Ohmygod! That was amazing," I said as he licked my cum off of me.

"That was the hottest thing ever," he said.

"I'm so tired," I said as I wiped tears out of my eyes. I had never had an orgasm that made me tear up.

"We aren't quite finished," he said with his crooked smile. He spread my legs wide and held them back by my head. He easily slipped into me and fucked me. He fucked me hard and fast. I couldn't help the screams that escaped my throat. I begged for more, and he gave it to me. He was moaning, grunting, and I could see the sweat form on his forehead. It was over in a matter of minutes, but I somehow came again. It wasn't hard to cum with him, he was truly Gods gift to women in bed. He rolled off of me, and our sweaty bodies lay close to one another. We were both breathless, and it was hard to form words.

"I love you. Merry Christmas, baby," he said as we cuddled into one another.

"Merry Christmas, daddy. I love you too," I said as sleep took me over.

* * *

Well that was a fun chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you all thought! You will all find out what is up with Carlisle in two chapters! I'm working on the next chapter and I will be posting hopefully next week, but I'm not sure what day.

remeber you can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002!

Thanks to all my girls for your help!


	22. Chapter 22

My back was itchy. I was sleeping on my stomach, and my back would not stop itching. Once I was awake enough to realize what was going on, I had to giggle. Edward was taking the edge of our blanket and was gently running it up and down my spine.

"It's about time you woke up," he said as I opened one eye. "I thought you were going to sleep all day," he said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine," he said as he kissed my shoulder. "I have been rubbing your back for a half hour now."

"I'm sorry, you should have just woken me up," I told him as I moved to my back.

"It's all good. I like to watch you sleep."

"That's creepy. Do you watch me often?" I asked with a laugh.

"Every chance I get," he said seriously. "Lets get up and go downstairs and open presents!" He said sounding like Alice for a minute.

"Sounds good," I said as we started our day.

We showered and dressed. Edward looked so hot. He wasn't wearing anything great; he just looked so good. He had on a pair of tan dress pants with a button up white shirt. I loved how he left his shirt untucked. I was going to wear a dress, but it was just too cold. I couldn't wait to the get to a warmer climate. Just the thought of laying out in the sun made me so happy. I settled for a pair of black dress pants, and a blue sweater.

"You women take forever to get ready," Edward said as he sat on the bathroom counter. That seemed to be his thing. When he was done getting ready, we would sit on the counter until I was done.

"I'm almost done," I said with a laugh as I applied the last of my make up.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" He asked as he played with the ends.

"Nothing," I said as he smiled.

"I like your hair natural. Can we go downstairs now?" I had to laugh at him. He was acting like a big kid.

"When I turned thirteen, my dad gave away all my childhood toys. I was crushed, but he said it was time for me to grow up. Anyway, Emmett asked for Legos this year, and I'm hoping he gets some. I don't want the Legos that kids get nowadays, but I want the ones I use to play with," he told me. I wish I would have known; I would have tried to find some. There would probably be antiques now, but I would have gotten something close to it.

"Would your parents get him Legos?" I asked with a giggle.

"They get Jasper a model car to put together every year, so, maybe," he said with a smile. "I see that you packed your bags so we can leave in the morning, but where are mine? You said you were doing the packing," he said as I laughed.

"You'll see," I said as I headed out of the bathroom. "I can't wait to see what you bought for me!"

"Lets go find out," he said with a beautiful smile.

When we walked into the living room, I remembered his stocking was still in the closet. I ran to get it, leaving Edward confused in the living room. When I reappeared in the living room, Edward's smile grew. He loved the stocking that was full of travel-size toiletries. He felt bad that he didn't make me a stocking, but I wasn't too worried about it. I was sure he bought me amazing presents.

I was not disappointed. He bought me two necklaces, four sets of earrings, and ring with the letter E.

"I want you wear this ring all the time," he said to me. Who was I to say no?

"Of course, I would love to. I love it so much.

"I just want to be with you all the time," he said with a smile. I threw my arms around his next and kissed him sweetly. "Okay, back to your presents."

I felt as if I didn't need anything else. He also bought me nighties, which I said was cheating, because that was more of a gift for himself than me. He even bought me some pretty awesome tops, two pairs of jeans, and two skirts. I didn't usually like when my boyfriends would buy me clothes, but Edward had good taste.

I told Edward that I would pack his bags for our trip, but what I didn't tell him was that I was wrapping it too. I wrapped his whole suitcase and put it under the tree. Irina had helped me carry it downstairs, because it was too heavy for me. Inside the wrapped suitcase was all the new clothes I had bought for him. I hated wrapping, so this was a win-win situation for me. When he opened the suitcase he gave me the funniest look.

"You are giving me my suitcase?" He asked staring at the gift.

"Yup! Open it," I said as he looked confused. I couldn't help laughing at him. As he unzipped the suitcase, his smile grew on his face. He looked through everything that I had bought for him. He seemed to really like it.

"This is great, baby. Thank you," he said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Here you have a couple more," I said as I smiled at him. He was happy to see the books that he wanted, but he loved the hoodie.

"I don't think I have ever owned a hoodie," he said with a laugh.

"I know. I went through all of your clothes, and I was shocked when I didn't see one," I said as he kissed me again. "I'm so happy with everything, I think we should just leave for our trip now."

"Well, our plane doesn't leave until the morning, so we need to finish our day. Today won't be too bad. My dad is always in a great mood on Christmas," he told me as I smiled at him. I didn't want any drama. I was just going to treat this day like any other Sunday and not say a word.

After taking a second look at all of our stuff, we headed out. I was hating having to go to his parents. I liked seeing everyone, but the fear of Carlisle putting his hands on me scared me to death. That would be the last thing I needed on a holiday. While we were in the car, I called my parents and wished them a Merry Christmas. My mother played twenty questions about what Edward had bought for me. I told her everything. She asked me if I he had proposed, of course I said he hadn't. We were nowhere near being ready for that. I talked to Charlie for a few minutes, but our time on the phone was mostly spent in silence. When I knew we were getting close to the Cullens' I ended the conversation with Charlie. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and told myself that it was going to be a good day.

We exited the car, and Edward had his hands filled with presents. I opened the door for him, and all I could hear was Christmas music. It was being played all throughout the house. The whole house was decorated. There was garland strung on the banisters, and all the decorations were sliver and gold. I could smell apple cinnamon; that made my mouth water. I had never seen a house so decked out before. It was just one of the many things that I had learned while being with the Cullen's. Everything is over done.

I could hear the girls talking in the kitchen, and of course the men were nowhere to be seen. I didn't mind that; I liked not seeing them. Edward and I parted ways, and I headed for the kitchen. That seemed to be the women hangout spot in the house. I walked into the kitchen and we showed each other all of our bling. That seemed to be the IT gift with the men. I couldn't blame them; jewelry was and easy gift. We all had everything that we wanted, so it was hard to find something someone really wanted.

Emmett was the biggest man-child I had ever met in my life. If I didn't know that Alice and Emmett weren't related, I would have sworn they were. Emmett walked in to the kitchen begging to open presents; I had to laugh at him.

"Will you please go ask Uncle Carlisle if we can open presents now? He keeps telling me no," Emmett said as I laughed at him.

"If he told you no, you know that is his answer. You know he likes to have lunch first," Esme said as she brought food to the table. It was more of a dinner than a lunch. We were having ham, mashed potatoes, and corn.

"He only does it to torture us," Alice said with a pout while Emmett agreed with her.

"Lunch is ready right?" Emmett asked. Esme laughed and told him yes. He hauled ass out of the kitchen to go tell the other men. All of the women were seated at the table before the men walked in to join us. Emmett quickly made a plate and started feeding his face. It was disgusting.

"Dude, knock it off," Jasper said to Emmett.

"The faster you eat, Emmett, the slower I eat," Carlisle said. For once I laughed at something Carlisle said. It serves Emmett right for being such a pig. Once Emmett started eating like a human and not an animal, I saw Carlisle pick up his pace a little.

Jasper had to keep telling Alice to hold still. She was so excited that she literally couldn't hold still. She was bouncing her leg, tapping her fork to her plate, playing with her hair, she was doing anything to pass the time. Everyone seemed to be in exceptionally good moods. Edward was rubbing my leg under the table, and Emmett kept kissing Rose's face. As soon as Carlisle cleared his plate Emmett and Alice jumped out of their seats.

"I think I want to have some dessert," Carlisle said as both of the overly-excited children yelled no. I thought for sure they were going to be in trouble, but Carlisle just laughed at them.

"Go to the living room. Your father is just playing with you all," Esme said as she started to clear the table. Everyone rushed from the table, and I could hear Alice and Emmett arguing over who was going to pass out the presents.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"That's very thoughtful of you. They know there is no opening presents until Esme is done cleaning, anyway," Carlisle said. "I just love this holiday," he said walking away.

"Everyone is in such good moods," I said as I carried dirty plates to the kitchen.

"This is the best day of the year. Carlisle loves it."

"I can tell, but why?" I asked. There had to be a reason.

"Elizabeth, Edward's mother, loved Christmas. After her death, Carlisle vowed to always make it special for Edward," she told me. I thought that was sweet. After all these years he still made the holiday special for his son.

"Did you guys buy Emmett legos?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Edward was excited about it, I was just wondering," I said with a shrug.

"We did, but I don't see why they are so excited about it."

"You may want him to open that present last," I said as we laughed.

Once the kitchen was clean, we headed to the living room. Everyone was seated, and the presents were scattered around the room. Edward patted the seat next to him, and as soon as we were seated, Emmett and Alice started ripping open their presents. There were many squeals from Alice and a lot of 'fuck yeahs' from Emmett. Carlisle looked like he was on cloud nine whenever someone got excited over one of their gifts. There was something about Carlisle that I couldn't put my finger on. I knew he was a little crazy, wanting to spank other women, but there was something more about him.

As soon as Emmett opened the Legos, all of the boys got excited and started to play with them. They started fighting over who was going to get what color lego. Then, they fought over who was going to get the biggest green platform. They were cracking me up.

I was shocked when we were leaving, because Carlisle gave all of us hugs. It was the first time I had seen any sort of affection from him. The hug between him and I was beyond awkward. I didn't know how to hug him. I just did a lean in one armed hug, Edward smiled proudly.

"I think the day was pretty perfect," Edward said as we got ready for bed. All I could do was smile. I was glad that he had such a great day. "We have everything ready for morning?"

"Yup, everything is by the door. I'm so excited," I said. I wanted to jump up and down, but I was able to contain my excitement. "I really don't think I will be able to sleep tonight," I said as I cuddled into bed. "I can't wait to lay on the beach, drink some ice tea, go swimming."

"Well, the morning isn't going to come any quicker if you stay awake. Try and get some sleep," he said as he kissed me. I was shocked he wasn't going to try to have some Christmas sex. I wanted some.

"Daddy?" I said as I ran my finger up and down his chest.

"What, baby?"

"Are you really, really tired?"

"Yes, and we have to be up and out of the house by five. Get some sleep," he said in his final tone. I knew I wasn't getting any lovin', and that only made me more restless. With in a few minutes, he was snoring softly into my hair. Last time I looked at the clock it read two in the morning; It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Do you want to join the mile high club?" I asked Edward as I cuddled into him. We only had two hours left of our flight, and I couldn't sit still. Edward looked around the cabin, and started going through my carry on. He pulled out one of my many bikinis and jerked his head to the side that told me to follow him. I couldn't believe that we were going to do this! Just as Edward was about to follow me into the very small bathroom, we heard someone clear their throat.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only one occupant at a time," the stewardess said.

"Oh, I was just going to help my girlfriend tie up her bathing suit before we land," Edward said turning on his charm.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is only one person at a time. She can go in and change, and then you can stick your head in and tie her up," the cockblocker said.

"Fine, go in and change," Edward said. I could feel him shift behind me as he adjusted his hard on.

"It's not a huge deal, we can just do it later," I said as I rubbed myself against him. He took his hands and gripped my hips, halting my movements.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said as I moved back to my seat. The prude watched us until we were back in our seats. "Well that sucked!"

"I know; I was looking forward to bending you over," he said still adjusting himself.

"Would we have fit?"

"I don't know, but we damn well would have tried," he said as we laughed together.

As soon as we landed at the Key West International Airport, it took over an hour to get out of the airport. Between getting luggage and a rental car, I could have walked to the beach in half time. As soon as we were in our convertible car, I was as relaxed as I could be. I wanted to go to sleep. The warm breeze blew through my hair; the sun was beating down on my face; the smell of the ocean was intoxicating; and I was in heaven. We pulled in to the Key West Marriott Beachside Hotel, I loved this place. I had only been there once before, but I was so impressed that I would live there. As soon as we were all checked in, we headed to our suite.

Inside the door of our room was a kitchen and dinning area. Everything was brown, black, tan, and white. The sitting area had a tan L shape sectional with pillows splayed along the back of the couch. I saw that there were sliding glass doors that faced the ocean, and I was ready to get on the sand. I headed for the bedroom and quickly stripped off my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as I searched for the perfect swimsuit.

"I'm getting dressed so we can go down to the beach," I said as I halted my movement. "Can we go down to the beach, please," I asked. I was hoping that with me being naked, he would say yes. The tone of his voice had me second guessing myself. I really wanted to go down to the beach.

"Yes, we can go down to the beach, but there is a problem that you need to take care of first," he said pulling off his shirt. I giggled and walked over to him throwing my arms around his neck. I kissed and nipped at his neck as he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Seven days of just us, I think I may fall in love with you all over again," I told him as he kissed my lips.

"I sure hope so," he said as he covered his mouth with mine. His tongue was pushing in and out of my mouth, and he was nibbling my lips. He was being so playful, and I loved it.

"Daddy, I need you inside of me, please. Make me cum," I said as his manly hands gripped my thighs and the monster attacked my tight opening.

"Don't come until I say, or I will have to spank that perfect little ass," he said leaning down to bite my nipple.

"Yes, Daddy, I won't cum," I moaned as he fucked me hard. He was relentless with his thrusts, and it was taking everything I had to not cum.

"Can I cum? Please?" I begged gripping onto his arms.

"Not yet...fuck you feel good. We are going to cum together," he said as he pushed my legs back a little more lifting my ass off the bed. He was so deep inside me, I felt full. With every thrust he was hitting my sweet spot, and I could feel my walls spazming.

"I can't hold on. Please let me cum," I begged as I tried to think of anything other than how good his cock felt. I couldn't hold on anymore; I would take a spanking with my head held high.

"Cum," he half yelled. "Cum for daddy," he moaned as we both soaked each other with our orgasms. With both of us cumming at the same time, I could feel it splash against my pussy, ass, and thighs. The way he was making me cum, it had me craving more. I was cumming so hard; he really knew how to work me over.

After we caught our breath, I was ready to go to the beach. I went into the bathroom to clean up, and then I put on my white bathing suit. Edward tried to talk me out of it; he said it was too small. He told me to wear a wrap around my waist until we made it to our cabana. As soon as I was covered to his liking, we headed out of our suite. Once we were seated, a waiter came over and asked if we wanted anything. Edward asked for a beer, and I got my iced tea. We sat in silence for a long while. We were sharing a double lounge chair. We held hands as we watched the waves of the ocean. Out of nowhere, Edward started to talk.

"When I was sixteen, my father kicked me out," he said as I stared at him.

"We are going to do this now?" I asked wanting to make sure that he really wanted to talk about this so soon into our trip. "We can wait a day or two if you want."

"No, I want to do it now. This way we have all week to talk it out," he said as he took a deep breath. "I figured we can hang here for the evening and have dinner."

"Sounds good," I said as he took a deep breath before he continued to speak.

* * *

Sooooooo sorry for the small wait, but my kids demanded my attention...lol I know damn kids! I also worked through some wicked writers block, but everything is good now. I have the next chapter done and sent off. I also have chapter 24 almost done! Any who, let me know what you think and I will be updateing next Sunday.

Thanks to Dorothy ruby slippers, teamalltwilight, and siobhan for all your help I heart you all!

You can also follow me on twitter jessicay2002!


	23. Chapter 23

Edward took a deep breath and then looked to the floor. I knew he was scared about telling me what was up with his father, but I needed to know. Edward looked at me, and he gave me a small smiled before he started talking.

"I was blowing through money like it was water. I was taking out any girl that wanted to go. I wasn't coming home, I was doing drugs and drinking. I was doing whatever I wanted. I didn't care what my father had to say about anything. I knew everything at sixteen," he said as he fiddled with my fingers.

"He came home from work early, when he got a phone call from the school saying I wasn't there. He found me in my room with my old friend Tyler and two half naked girls. I don't think he really would have been mad about the naked girls, but he caught us mid snort. I loved cocaine and vodka. Anyway, he threw my friends out and then beat the shit out of me.

"He always had insane control over me. Part of me knows that I let him control me, but he truly has made my life better. I'm afraid that this is all going to sound so stupid to you. I don't want you to think I'm some sort of man child," he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry," I said with a giggle as I laid on my stomach untying my top. "I already think you are," I said as he chuckled. I had to make light of the situation, I knew it was about to get heavy.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"What's not to love?" I said as we laughed some more. "Keep going I really want to know this." I said sound probably overly excited.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes, coke. After I was limping and crying, he told me to get dressed. I was too scared to not do as he said. When I got downstairs, he took my credit card, car keys, and told me to get out. He threw me out with only the clothes on my back, the shoes on my feet, and my book bag. I started screaming at him. I couldn't understand how he could just throw me away like that," he said shaking his head.

For me it was hard to believe that something that happened so long ago would still affect a person. I felt bad for him. I knew this conversation was going to end two ways: one, we wouldn't be together anymore: second, I wouldn't be able to leave because I didn't want to hurt him any more. At that point I had no idea what I was going to do.

"He did give me twenty dollars and told me to make it last. I learned a lot of lessons that day," he said sadly. "Once I had no money; I had no friends. No one would let me stay with them. My girlfriend at the time let me stay one night, and then she acted as if she didn't know me." I watched as tears filled his eyes. I didn't know what to do for him. I moved closer to him and laid my bare chest on his. He held me close, and kissed my head.

"I was a badass at sixteen, so I said fuck the world, I could handle it. After a week, I knew I couldn't. After school one day, I went home. I rang the door bell, because I didn't know if my dad was there. Esme answered the door, and we both burst into tears. She told me how sorry and worried she was. In the same breath, she told me there was nothing she could do. I knew that already. She fed me and gave me more money. I told her that I had no place to stay and that I was sleeping at the park. That just made her cry harder. She told me to wait outside for my dad, so I did. Baby, I was on my hands and knees begging him to let me come back, but all he did was step over me and walk into the house." My eyes filled with tears, how could someone be that cruel.

"I never want to be without anything ever again in my life. I don't want to take anything for granted ever again. I want a happy life, and I have that now, I don't want to lose it. My father could ruin my life if thought it was necessary. I can never mess up again," he said sounding almost desperate.

"I want to be with you more than you will ever know, but I can't be terrified to talk around your father. I don't want him putting his hands on me. That is where I draw the line," I said sitting up shielding my breasts. I put my top back on and sat cross legged next to him.

"I don't want you moving out of our house once we go home," he said sitting up.

"I don't want that either, but it's not fair to either one of us if I stick around until your father decides that I need a good spanking," I said feeling my tears spill over. I wiped them away quickly and stared at my hands. Was there really any way to save our relationship? "I don't want to talk about us right now. Keep going I want to know everything," I said taking a deep breath.

"Esme had giving me a hundred dollars, and I knew I needed to make that last me. I went into school and paid for a month of lunches, so I knew I could at least eat once a day. A month after begging to move back home, I saw Esme and she gave me more money. She said that my dad was coming around, that gave me hope that I could go home. She told me he was proud to see that I was going to school every day, and keeping my grades up. She told me to talk to him in a week," he said trailing off.

"Did you?" I asked.

"No, I was too proud and pissed at that point. I tried to sell drugs, but I knew my father would never let me come home if he found out. I wanted to go home more than anything, but I wanted my father proud of me. I had a routine at that point. I went to school and then the library until it closed. After that I would find some place dry to sleep. There was a park that had a round tube that you could crawl through, that was where I mostly slept. I had used the money my mom gave to get some clothes and a blanket. I was grateful for the small things," he said shaking his head.

"What made you go home?"

"Jasper," he said simply. "We had known each other for over a year, but we didn't really talk a lot. He was the only person that truly helped me, besides Esme. His parents let me stay with them, but then again he parents really didn't care about much. I was scared to go back to my dad. I didn't want him to walk over me again. I stayed with Jas for a month. We would stay up and talk about everything that had happened for hours. He let me vent, and I felt better. He went with me the day I went back," he said with a small smile.

"He was and still is my only true friend. Well...I consider you the love of my life, so that put you higher than Jasper," he said lightening the situation.

"Well, I sure hope so," I said as I straddled his lap. He smiled at me as he continued this story.

"I went to my house when I knew my dad would be home. I rang the door bell and almost left before one of them answered. Jasper wouldn't let me. He told me this had to be done. We had a whole plan made up in case my father wouldn't let me come home. We were going to get jobs, and then, when we had enough money we were going to get a place of our own. We did get our own place after college," he said with a chuckle. I was sure he had many stories to tell, but I wanted him to keep going with the important one.

"When my dad answered the door, he smiled. That shocked the hell out me. I thought for sure he would have slammed the door in my face. We walked in, and I introduced him to Jasper. My dad liked him immediately. My dad said he was happy I found a true friend. My dad has always had fucked up ways to teach lessons," he said with a chuckle. "Ya know, part of me is glad I can't have kids. I would be a shitty father."

"Nah. I think you would be a great dad. A little strict, but good," I said with a laugh.

"You think too highly of me."

"No. If I got pregnant, I wouldn't be scared, because I know you would be amazing."

"If you got pregnant, I would ask who the father was," he said with a laugh as I swatted him.

"You are so mean," I said as I pouted.

"I'm just picking on you baby," he said kissing me. "You want to order dinner?"

"Yeah," I said rubbing my hands together.

We took a break to order dinner. Edward started talking about what we wanted to do while we were in the Keys. We planed to do a lot of sun bathing, swimming, and shopping. He wanted to take me scuba diving, but the thought of swimming and seeing fish, freaked my out a little. I wasn't a huge fan of swimming in the ocean anyway. The waves kicked my ass, and seaweed grossed me out. I was a land lover. If I was on a boat, now that I could handle.

"So, your father let you come back home that day?" I asked as we finished our food.

"You still want to talk about this?"

"You started it," I said with a smile. It was starting to get chilly as we sat on the beach. I pulled on my shorts and my hoodie. "Aren't you getting cold?"

"No, I'm good for right now," he said taking my hand. We walked along the beach hand in hand. I found it beyond cheesy, but it felt too right to be a smart ass. After walking for a few minutes in silence, Edward plopped himself down on the sand, and pulled me between his legs. We snuggled together as he went on with his story.

"He let me stay. When he said yes, I covered my face and cried. It was one of the best days of my life. The thought of ever having to live on the streets again, scares the shit out of me. I know this sounds petty to you, but it's still with me today. I don't like to look down on people, because I know how fast everything can be taken away," he said kissing my head.

"I get that, I truly do, but I have some questions," I said as he chuckled.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't."

"Why did you tell me I couldn't shop at Walmart if you don't like to look down at people?" I asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted to hear. That was one of the things that made me fall in love with you. I knew in that moment, that even though you had privileges that others didn't, you didn't judge other people. I knew you were perfect for me," he said as he tightened his hold on me.

"Do you still tell me thing I want to hear?"

"Nope, not after that day," he said seriously.

"So, how did everything come about with your father punishing your girlfriends?" I asked. Edward drew a deep breath, but answered my question.

"My dad said I had gotten soft, and I was losing control," he said with a shrug. "I knew what happened when someone lost control, so I just never said anything when he found it fit to punish my girlfriend," he said as I rolled my eyes. I still didn't get it.

"So, let me get this straight. You let your dad spank your girlfriend, because you don't want to lose control?" I asked.

"Like I said, I knew you would find this all stupid," he said unwrapping his arms from around me.

"Of course I do. What your father did to you was wrong. I'm sure it is illegal in some way, but you are thirty five years old, when is enough, enough?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"You don't know what it is like," he said in frustration.

"I guess not!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "I get it, you were homeless, and it sucked. I truly get that, but you are successful. You have become a wonderful man who is an amazing provider. I know I couldn't ask for a better life, but grow up! You can't let your father dictate your whole life. What happenes when he dies? Are you going to crawl under a rock because you can't figure things out for yourself?" I asked. I wanted answers, it was as simple as that. If we were going to be together, then I needed to know where his head was. If we were going to be together than all of these issues needed to be settled. I knew I was being bitchy in a way toward him, but I felt it was necessary.

"You know nothing, Bella. You have no idea what it was like. I had to eat out of garbage cans, and sometimes eat nothing just so I knew I could eat the next day. If it wasn't for Esme giving me hope, who knows what would have happened to me. So yeah, you don't get it, and I knew you wouldn't," he said as he quickly stood and started to walk away.

"I want a life with you," I said as I stood in front of him halting his movements. "I have never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you. I have never fought for something as hard as I'm fighting for this," I said waving my hand between us. "But, we can never have a life if we always have to walk on eggshells because of your father. I won't do it," I said. Edward wouldn't look at me. This was it, we were over.

"What are you saying?" He asked as with a raspy voice.

"I can't be with you."

* * *

Hey everyone! Soooo, what did you think? Let me know in a review! i know this was kinda short but i thought that there was a lot of info in one chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey this is a couple of days early I hope you like it!

* * *

He walked away from me. With out a word, he just walked away. I couldn't lie anymore. It was not okay with me if he though that his father would ever lay a hand on me. This was where I drew the line. It sucked that our vacation was ruined, but it was his fault. He could have waited a few days to talk, but he wanted to talk the first day. Edward was far from stupid. He knew how I felt about the subject of his father. Did he think that once I knew the story I would be okay with allowing his father to hit me? There was nothing I could do now. There was no question about it; I was crushed.

Even though we were only together for a few months, it felt as if I had known Edward for years. I thought for sure he was my forever. I thought for sure Edward would have fought for us, not walk away. Every time he would walk away, I would go after him, but not this time. Since he wanted to walk away so badly, I let him. He knew where to find me.

I walked back to our cabana and collected all of out things. I was sad and lonely as I walked back to our room. Once I was in the big hotel room by myself, I headed for the shower. The water felt great on my skin; it was what I needed. I leaned against the tile of the shower and cried. Why did I have to say that we were over? Because they were the right words to say, I thought to myself. I wanted Edward; he knew how to always make me feel better. In the blink of an eye everything I have ever wanted was destroyed.

After my shower, I dressed and sat in the sitting room. There was a TV, but I had no interest in watching it. I had the balcony doors opened; I could hear the ocean, music, and laughter. I heard everything that I should be doing. I should be out having fun, not sitting in my room sulking. I couldn't bring myself to leave the room though; I wanted to wait for Edward.

I sat in the sitting room for hours. The only time I got up was to get a drink and a blanket. I faced the french doors and stared at the starry sky. It was a clear night, picture perfect. The air was cool, but welcoming. The longer I sat waiting for Edward, the more I wanted to call and talk to my mom. The only thing that kept me from calling her was the fact that I would have to tell her what was happening. I had too much respect for Edward to air his dirty laundry to my mother of all people. I knew my mother wouldn't keep anything to herself, and she would make it a point to tell all of her friends. I thought of calling Irina, but it was too late. It was a four hour time difference. I knew I could call Alice, but Jasper would flip his lid if I called so late, so I was stuck with my thoughts.

By one in the morning, I was fighting sleep. I was so tired. Just as I was about to give up, I heard the lock of the door click. I turned in my seat to see Edward stagger into our suite. It was obvious he was drunk. I had never seen him drunk. I didn't know what his temperament was when he was drunk. I was nervous.

"You should be in bed," he said. His voice was ice cold. He had never spoke to me in such a tone.

"I know..." I stared to say, but I was cut off by him.

"Go," he yelled as I ran to the bedroom. I knew better than to talk back to someone who was drunk.

Once I was in bed, I could heard him bumping into everything in his path. As he entered the bedroom, I watched him with wide eyes. He stripped out of his clothes and headed for the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and that was when I started to breathe again. His shower was quick. I could hear everything, and as soon as he opened the bathroom door, our eyes connected.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I was waiting for you," I said.

"Why? _You _are the one that said that we were over," he said as he glared at me.

"I know," I whispered. I wanted to say that I didn't mean it, but part of me did.

"Do you know I haven't gotten drunk in fifteen years?" He asked as he made his way to the bed. "And now, some little girl comes into my life and fucks everything up!" He said getting loud. He got into bed and moved close to me. My heart was racing. "I opened my fucking heart up to you, and you go and crush it," he hissed at me. He placed his hand on the back of my neck, and held me in place. I was too scared to move. "We aren't over. Do understand that? We are going to work though this. I love you more than anything, and I want this to work. I love everything about you; you are perfect for me. Don't be a fucking baby and walk away from something so great, because of my father. We can work through this," he said as he stared into my eyes. "Please," he said as my tears fell. "Tell me you don't love me anymore, and we will end things," he said. I didn't find that demand very fair. He knew I loved him with everything that I had. "Tell me you don't love me," he said again.

"I can't," I said. I could barely hear myself, but he heard me. He crashed his mouth into mine. All I could taste on his breath was liquor, and I wanted to gag. I had kissed him after he had a glass of wine, but that always tasted sweet. Whatever he drank tasted bitter, and I didn't like it at all.

"I love you so much," he said after he broke our kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, giving me little kisses. "Say you love me. I don't think I could go the rest of my life without hearing your sweet voice say those words to me." I sobbed, there was nothing more I could do.

"I do love you. I love you more than anything, but I can't be with you if you are going to allow your father to hurt me," I said with a hiccup.

"Fuck my father. I have a great job, an even better home, and a girlfriend that I love with all my heart. If he ever tries to hurt you, I won't let him. Your little perfect ass is for me to spank only," he said as I chocked out a small laugh. "I know that I am fucked up with the way I want us, but I think it works for us."

"You are the only man that I want to spank my ass. You're my daddy," I said as he growled at me. I couldn't help laughing at him. "I'm going to make you promise in the morning that you won't let your father every hurt me," I said as he attacked my neck.

"It is morning," he said with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean," I said as we laughed together.

"I will promise you that everyday from here on out, if that is what you want," he said as we lay close to each other. "I love you."

"I love you," I said as he kissed me again. He kissed down my clothed body. He bit my erected nipple though my shirt, and I arched my back. I loved when he bits me. He didn't do it often enough.

"I need you so fucking bad," he said as he moved my body so I was lying with my legs spread. "Don't cum without permission."

"I won't daddy," I promised. He roughly took my panties off as he stared at my bare sex. He pushed is thumb between my lower lips, and rubbed my clit almost bringing me to my climax.

"Did you think I would let you cum that easy?" He asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. "Do you want to cum?"

"So badly," I said with a moan.

"Sucks to be you," he chuckled out. Now that he wasn't angry any more, he was so playful. "I don't fuck you enough. You are always wet for me, but when I fuck you...god, you soak me and anything else that comes in contact with your sweet pussy," he said. I thought I was going to cum at the sound of his voice.

"I need you inside of me, daddy. Please, please," I begged as he lowered his face to my pussy. He ran his tongue up my slit and sucked my clit into his mouth. I let out a not so sexy sound, but it was all I could do. He flicked his tongue over my clit several times, and he would tongue fuck my wet, tight, hole.

"I need to cum. You have to let me cum, please," I said almost yelling.

"I don't have to let you do anything. Who's your daddy?"

"You!" I half yelled and he rubbed my clit.

"Who is the only man that get's to fuck whatever hole he wants?"

"You, daddy. Only you," I said as my legs started to shake.

"You really have to cum, don't you," he asked as he quickly moved two finger in and out of me.

"Yes, please, I'm begging you, daddy," I said trying to think of anything other than the amazing man between my legs.

"Ya know, I could stop everything and go to bed right now."

"NO!" I yelled. He was crazy if he though I was going let him stop everything.

"Do you still have to cum?" He asked as his ridiculous sexy crooked smile came across his face. I lay there for a minute, and I realized that I didn't have such a strong urge to cum anymore.

"Not as bad," I said as I tried to rub myself against him. He gripped my legs in his hands, and push them back toward my head.

"Because you are such a good girl, you can cum as many times as you would like," he said as he pushed himself into me. I came immediately. I was in love with the drunkward. He was fucking me hard and fast. He would roll my nipples and clit between his fingers making me cum several times. It was to date, the best fuck I had ever had.

"Shit, shit, shit. Fuck...I'm...," he said as he slammed hard into me. I could feel every drop of his cum empty into me. I was exhausted; my breathing was labored; and my body was jello. I was out before Edward hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the feeling of being overheated and squished. I opened my eyes to see Edward sleeping on my chest. I guess he was just as tired as I was. He finally moved after I squirmed around a bit. I sat up and saw that it was raining. I wanted to cry. We went to the Keys to escape the rain, and now it was raining.

After I showered and got dressed, I went out to the sitting room. I ordered some coffee and breakfast. I turned on my phone, and I was surprised that that no one had called. I thought for sure my mother or Alice would have called. I was a little disappointed. I just wanted someone to talk to, even if we didn't talk about my blowout fight with Edward. Just as I picked up my phone, I heard Edward start to move around the bedroom. I put my cell down and waited for my food. I was nervous to face Edward. I wasn't sure if he would remember everything that was said the night before. I didn't want to have to go through another break up. Our breakfast arrived, and Edward made his present known as I was tipping the room service guy.

"Thanks, have a great day," he said giving me a toothy smile.

"You too," I said sweetly. I was not going to be rude to someone who was delivering our food. As soon as the door was closed, Edward started his shit.

"Good idea, babe," Edward said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I know right; the coffee smells so good," I said making myself a cup. I grabbed some Tylenol out of my purse and set it next to his coffee cup.

"Don't think for one second that I won't take you over my knee while we are here," he said as he took the Tylenol. I sipped my coffee and put a pancake on my plate. "I'm sick of seeing you flirt with other boys. If you want someone your own age, just go after that boy," he said as I ate.

He slammed around the suite. He would open and slam doors, and I just sat there and waited for him to get over it. I ate breakfast by myself as he mumbled to himself. I smiled when I saw the rain was letting up, and the sky was clearing. I turned on the TV to the local weather to see that is was going to rain off and on all day. The rest of the week looked amazing, so I could deal with one crappy day.

After I was done eating, I headed to the bedroom to get ready for the day. I was shocked when Edward joined me in the shower. I thought he was over his hissy fit, but I was wrong. He didn't touch me or talk to me. After we were both showered and breakfast was done, I called room service and asked them to come get our cart. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Oh boy baby, your boyfriends is at the door," he said from his spot from the couch.

"If it bothers you that much, I insist you get the door yourself," I said as he glared at me. There was another knock, and Edward showed no signs of getting off his ass. I knew he was setting me up, but I wasn't going to fall for it. It was the same boy that had delivered the food. I should have known.

"You are all done with your breakfast?" He asked as I invited into our room.

"Yes we are, it was amazing," I said as I heard Edward snort.

"Okay then, I will just get this out of your way," the boy said. I say boy, because he looked to be only a year or two older than me. "I know I'm not allowed to say this, but you are so pretty," the boy said with a blush. "If you want someone to show you around, call me," he said as he went to hand me his number.

"You need to leave our room," Edward said. I didn't know he had move off his ass, but he was standing right behind me.

"Don't be rude," I said glaring at him. "That is really nice of you to offer, but my boyfriend and I know the area," I said as the boy's face paled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought he was..." the boy said trailing off. I knew what he was going to say.

"Nope, not her dad. I'm the boyfriend. You can leave now," Edward said stepping in between us. I didn't fight it, because I knew Edward was mad, and I didn't want to make my spanking any worse than what it was going to be. As soon as the boy left, Edward turned to me. He let the anger show all over his face.

"It's going to rain off and on all day. I think we should just go shopping today. What do you think?" I asked hoping to avoid another argument.

"That boy just asked you out!" He said as if it was unbelievable.

"And I turned him down."

"You told me not to be rude."

"Yes I did. He didn't know we were in a relationship; he thought you were my father. You were being rude, and I told you not to be rude, just like you told me," I said. I was proud of myself. I didn't raise my voice, and I was quite calm about the situation. I watched as Edward contemplated what had just happened in his head. I could tell he was trying to be reasonable.

"I don't look old enough to be your father," he said straightening his clothes. I tried to hold off my laughter, but it was just too funny.

"No, daddy," I said with a wink. "You are too sexy to be me my father," I said as he held me close.

"I think I'm getting better with this whole jealousy thing."

"Totally," I said with sarcasm dripping form my voice. I was just happy that I didn't get a spanking. I knew he was in a shitty mood, so I needed to be on my best behavior.

"So, you want to go shopping today?"

"Yes please," I said as I hugged him. "Before we leave, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," he said. I knew he would let me ask a question, but I was hoping by asking to ask, he would know where I was going with my questions.

"Do you remember last night?"

"Which part? The part where your broke my heart, or the part where I made you a promise?" He asked as I giggled.

"So, you remember everything?"

"Yes, I'm not a blackout drunk, although I haven't gotten that drunk in a very long time," he said as if he was disappointed in himself.

"Fifteen years to be exact."

"Yeah. You are the only woman that has every drove me to drinking," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh! Whatever!" I said with a laugh.

"But, it was for the best. If you wouldn't have said it was over, I never would have promised to protect you from my father. If I have to choose, I choose you."

I never thought of it that way. I didn't mean to make him choose...well, I guess I did, but I didn't think of it that way. I just wanted him to stand up to his father, and not be a pushover. No one likes a bitch boy, and that is what Edward was when it came to his father.

"You shouldn't have to choose, that's not fair to you," I said to him.

"Maybe choose was the wrong word. How about you think of it this way: I love you, and I will do anything to be with you. If that means I have to tell my father to fuck off, then I'll do it." I smiled at his words. "I will protect you. If my father spanking you means I lose you, then it won't happen," he said in his final tone.

"Fair enough. Thank you," I said as he smiled.

"I have told you from the beginning that I would give you anything you wanted, all you have to do is ask," he said as we embraced each other. "We are good right?"

"Yeah, we're good," I said as our lips mashed together. He hands wrapped tightly around me, and I tightened my hold on him. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much. So, now that we have everything sorted out, let's go shopping and enjoy the rest of our vacation," he said as I started to get excited. I loved to go shopping!

* * *

Well look at that no cliffy! LMAO

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to my girls for all your help. All three of you are the best!

You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002!

See you next week!


	25. Chapter 25

I was at a loss. I was so happy that Edward and I were not over, but I still wanted to talk. I knew there wasn't really much left to talk about, but for some reason I felt the need to know more. I was pretty sure that there wasn't more to his story. I thought that maybe he would say something worse had happened to him while he was on the streets. Not that I wanted anything more to have happened to him, but for him to be who he was, I just thought something more would have happened. When he said that he was homeless, and that he was doing drugs, I thought maybe he would have said he had overdosed. When he said that he lived on the streets, I thought he may have said that he had to prostitute himself. When he said his father only gave him twenty bucks, I thought he would have said that he blew the money on drugs. Maybe if he had said any of that, maybe, I would have felt differently. I really didn't know how I felt. Part of me felt pity, while other parts of me wanted to laugh at him. I know that sounded harsh, but that was how I felt. I just felt as if there was more to the story. I always thought that if someone let someone control them, there was a reason why. For Edward and Carlisle, I was sure there had to be something else. I started to wonder if Carlisle had another hold over Edward, maybe the house, or maybe money was involved? Like I said, I had no clue, but I felt like there was more to the story.

Part of me wanted to push him and throw a thousand questions at him, but part of me was satisfied with his answers. I was glad that he wasn't going to allow his father to spank me. I felt that Edward and I could move forward now.

Our vacation was the best ever. We went shopping and bought everything in sight. I found a key chain for Charlie that was in the shape of an old truck, and it had the words Key West engraved into the hood. I thought he would really like it. I got my mother another magnet. She loved magnets. I was pretty sure that she had a magnet for almost every state. I loved presents, so I always tried to get something for everyone.

I did not want to go scuba diving, because for me, that was just too scary. We compromised though. Instead of going scuba diving, we went snorkeling. I had to admit that it was pretty cool. I saw a fish that looked tie-dyed! I didn't know such a thing existed. It was the coolest ever. I called it quits when I kept feeling the fish rub against my legs. Edward laughed at me when I started to freak out.

If we weren't shopping or playing in the water, we were lying in the sun. Edward was the only man I had ever known that was content with laying in the sun. We would talk about anything other than his life. I felt a little cheated, because I was pretty sure he knew everything about me. I wanted to know the man I loved. I was learning more, but craved to know more.

Our last afternoon on the beach I decided to as a few questions. I knew that it could backfire on me and ruin our last day together, but I had to know before we headed home. Part of me didn't know what to ask, but I had a million questions.

"Don't be mad, but I have to ask," I said as Edward took a deep breath. I was sure he was waiting for me to hit him with a thousand questions at one time. "How does you losing control have to do with anything? I mean, what does that have to do with Carlisle punishing your girls?"

"What does it matter? I told you that my father will never touch you," he said sounding bored.

"I matters, to me. I'm just trying to understand."

"When I was sixteen, I lost control, so I lost everything. I get soft and lose control with a girlfriend, and I can lose everything. My money, house, business...everything. I have worked too hard for everything that I have, I can't lose control," he said.

"So, you lost control with a girlfriend?"

"Kinda, I guess. I didn't see it at the time, but my control was slipping. She wanted everything, and I wanted to give it to her. She was too spoiled, and when I would go to punish her, it would make her act out more. She just didn't take no for an answer, and I got sick of fighting with her. One Sunday she was just being brat, she wouldn't listen to anything that I had to say. She swore at the dinner table, and my father flipped. He had warned me before that I needed to correct her behavior, but nothing worked. I guess I just didn't care enough about her to stand up to my father. Needless to say, she got her ass tore up by my father, and she broke up with me that night," he said with a shrug. "So, I hope that answered your question, princess."

"So, you care about me then?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess, something like that," he said with a laugh. "No one has ever turned my life upside down like you have."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry," I said leaning over to give him a kiss. "Did Carlisle ever give you _the_ warning about me?"

"Yes, on Thanksgiving," he told me. Now, everything thing made more sense with the way he scolded me. He did tell me why he made me cry, but it was more that he didn't want to tell his dad more. That made me think even more that Carlisle had a stronger hold on him.

"Does your father have any other kind of hold on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Does he take care of your money, or own your home?"

"No, nothing like that. I have just learned that you can lose everything if you lose control," he said. I wondered what Edward would be like if he wasn't so controlled. "There are fireworks tonight to ring in the new year, do you want to watch them? We will be able to see them from our room," he said changing the subject.

"That sounds like fun," I said with a smile. "Why does Jasper allow your father to hit Alice?"

"Bella, I'm getting bored of your questions," he said getting annoyed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just want to know."

"Jas is just a go with the flow kind of guy. The first time my father ever went after him, Jasper didn't talk to me for months. We were eighteen and Jasper didn't want to go to college, and my dad flipped. Eighteen was Jasper's rebellious stage. He moved in with us because his mother went to rehab, and his father was a deadbeat. Anyway, Jas was at his fuck the world stage. Nothing was good enough, and going to college wouldn't change anything; Jasper was a mess. At the time, I was pretty sure that he only went to college because he was so scared of my father. My father always knew what he was talking about and everything he did was for our benefit," he told me. I was blown away by the amount of fear someone must put into another person to gain such control.

"Did your father pay Jasper's way through college?"

"Yes, and my father hooked him up with the lawyer that Jas works with now," he told me as I nodded. I would think that Carlisle had more hold over Jasper than his own son.

"This is all messed up, you do know that now, right?" I asked.

"It is only messed up to you, because you didn't live my life. My father may have been an asshole, but there wasn't a time when he was wrong," Edward said as I rolled my eyes.

"Say we had a child, and our son or daughter was caught snorting coke. Would you kick them out to live on the streets?"

"No, never."

"Then why was it okay for your father to do that to you? Why have you given him so much control for so many years?"

"I don't have an answer for you. He just always knew what he was doing, so I always just went with it," he said quietly.

"Okay, I understand," I said ending my questioning.

"For real?"

"Yeah, for now. I guess I get it, sort of. Okay, maybe I will never understand. Like you said, we had two totally different lives," I said with a shrug.

"So, we're good?" He asked not sounding sure of himself.

"We're good," I said with a smile.

I was understanding more. There was the chance that I would never understand. I loved Edward and trusted him to keep his word. I knew that I couldn't dwell on his daddy issues any longer. If I did, I would probably miss out on a pretty amazing relationship. As long as Carlisle kept his hands off of me, then I was sure I could deal with his issues. I knew there would come a time where this subject would come up again, and I would probably be the one to bring it up. I knew that Edward would answer any questions that I had, but I also knew there would be a time where he would tell me to just get over it.

We frolicked in the ocean and had lunch in our cabana. Edward even joined a game of touch football that some college kids were playing. I loved to watch him play with the boys. Edward didn't look that old to me, but when he was with a group of college kids, you could see the age difference. It was the first time that I ever saw him as older. Part of me understood now that people though he was my father.

After his fun with the boys, we headed back to our room. I started packing our clothes, so we didn't have to worry about it. I was sad to see our vacation was over already. It seemed like we just arrived, and now we were going back to cold Washington. I lay out warmer clothes for us to wear home. Just the thought of cold weather made me shiver.

Edward planned a romantic dinner on our balcony. We had chicken parmesan. The food was amazing, and I couldn't ask for a better evening. We talked about nothing and laughed about everything. I loved him so much, there was no question about it. As we ate our dessert, the fireworks started. I smiled up to the sky; the fireworks were beautiful. I didn't get to see them often. Washington wasn't the ideal place to shoot off fireworks. I was so engrossed with the firework show that I didn't see Edward get down on one knee. I was sure that my heart stopped.

"Isabella," he started as he took my left hand into his. "I love you, and you are perfect for me. I never thought I would find the perfect person in you when I met you. You have and still are making me a better man. I want to spend the rest of my life you. Will you marry me and be my wife?" Edward said as she showed me the ring.

My mouth went dry; my heart was racing; and my eyes were filling with tears. I didn't know what to say. We were just getting to a better place in our relationship, and now he wanted to take the next step. I had a feeling that this day was coming, but not so soon. It didn't make sense to say no for the simple fact that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Part of me was jumping up and down yelling yes, over and over. The other part of me wanted to run away. I was a little too young to get married, but he wasn't getting any younger, either.

"I don't want to get married right away. We can wait as long as you like, but I just want you to have the title of my fiance," he said giving me his crooked smile. "I love you," he said with pleading eyes.

I felt bad that I was taking so long to answer. I felt like I couldn't talk. I focused on the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. It was white gold with a three carat heart shaped diamond with two diamonds on the side of the heart. Like I said it was the most beautiful ring I had even seen.

"I'm freaking out here," he said with a nervous chuckle. His voice broke my trance, and I smiled at him.

"I love you," I said to him. He looked so confused.

"Why do I have a feeling there is a but coming?" He asked looked so sad.

"I'm scared," I whispered looking down to my feet. He stood and brought me into his arms.

"Baby, I promised you that I would never let my father hurt you," he told me again. At that moment his father was the last person on my mind.

"I trust you with that," I said meaning every word. I knew he wouldn't let his father hurt me.

"Then what are you scared of?" He said rubbing my back as we cuddled on a lounged chair.

"I want to be good enough for you, but I don't know if I can be," I said still not looking at him.

"Baby, please look at me," Edward said softly as he raised my chin up. "You just being you is good enough for me. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as I tried to blink back tears. "Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in this world?"

"Yes," I whispered as the grand finale finally bursted into the sky. As soon as he had the ring on my finger, he gave the best kiss. Who was I kidding, all of his kisses were the best.

"This is going to be the best year of my life," he said with the biggest smile that I had ever seen. He wasn't joking when he said he would be the happiest man alive if I said yes.

Some may call me crazy for saying yes, and I knew we had a lot to work through still, but he was worth it.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002.

Also thanks to dorothys ruby slippers, teamalltwilight, and siobhan2006, you girls are the best!


	26. Chapter 26

Three months later

Once we were back from our vacation, I was still grounded. I thought for sure he would have forgotten about it, but he didn't. I didn't like being grounded, I hated it. Not being able to leave the bedroom was torture. I tried not to complain about it, but after a couple of days I couldn't help it. I would just get so bored. Edward even called me Alice at one point, because I wouldn't shut up. I hadn't been grounded since, and I had only received two spankings. I was on a good roll.

The Carlisle subject had yet to come up again, and I was fine with that. I didn't really talk at Sunday dinners either. One day, I planed to do something spiteful just to make sure Edward stuck to his word. It's not that I didn't trust him, I just had to make sure before I married Edward.

Edward said when he proposed that we could wait as long as I wanted before we got married. As soon as we announced our engagement, the wedding planning began. Charlie seemed to be overexcited. He said that he was footing the bill. I didn't know how I felt about that. He always knew he was my father, but I didn't. Now that he was in my life, was I suppose to just let him do his fatherly duties? Did he think he was going to walk me down the aisle? When I talked to Edward about it, and he said that I should let him. He said it was the least I could do for Charlie. I didn't think I really owed him anything.

We were getting married in July. Between my mother, Esme, Alice, and Rose, I didn't have to make one decision. I hated it. Edward seemed so happy, and I didn't want to crush his excitement. I hated the color blue, and my wedding color, was blue. I wanted a girly wedding. I wanted different shades of pink and purple, not blue. Everything was pretty; don't get me wrong, I just had different ideas. I was allowed to have some input on the dress. I went with a summer wedding dress. It wasn't a traditional dress, but I felt like a princess in it. When I first put it on I felt like a little girl, because I kept moving my hips back and forth making the dress move around my legs. The dress was so light weight. It was snow white, spaghetti straps, and it went to the floor. The whole dress was...wispy. The top of the dress was snug to my breasts, and the waist of the dress had elegant beading with a small flower. The bottom of the dress reminded me of waves. I know that sounds silly, but the way the material hung made it look wavy. It really was the perfect dress.

I was happy that we were getting married, I really was, but everything felt so rushed. I should have known better. I knew Edward would want to get married as soon as possible. I needed a break...from everything. Angela had asked if I wanted to hang out with her and some of her other friends. She said they weren't doing anything grand, but that I was welcome to join. I wanted to go, I needed something outside of my life to do. The only thing I had to do was convince Edward into letting me go. I hadn't asked in a long while to do something outside of the family, so I didn't think that he would have too big of a fit. Well, one could hope anyway. I had asked Ang if her mother knew that she was going, because I didn't want to get her in trouble. She said it was all good, and that Irina knew what was planned. Angela also said that she was spending the night, and I knew damn well Edward would never allow that.

After school, I stopped off to Edward's office, so I could see what kind of mood he was in. I brought him lunch, trying butter him up a little. Kate said that Edward was in a meeting, but they were almost finished. I was surprised to see that the sitting area was empty. There was always people waiting every time I had been to the office. Kate said that it had been a slow week, and the day was probably going to end early. I had a feeling the day ending early would work in my favor.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Charlie say.

"Hi Charlie," I said as I headed back to Edward's office.

"How's the wedding coming along?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's coming along," I said in a bored tone.

"Getting cold feet?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought that we would have waited a little longer, and I thought that maybe the wedding color would be pink and purple, and I thought that maybe I would have a little bit more say," I said taking a breath. "Anyway, I just want it to be over," I said knowing that I said too much. He was really the only person to ask me how I felt.

"Have you talked to your mother about how you feel?" He asked.

"Ya know what? Let's just forget I said anything. It's not a huge deal, and I am sure that the wedding will be beautiful," I said as I walked away from him. I knew I just needed to stop talking before I upset someone.

I headed for Edward's office, and found him on the phone. As soon as he saw me, a huge smile spread across his face. He seemed to be in a good mood, and that was a plus for me. I set his lunch in front of him flashing my cleavage, that made him stutter over his words. After setting up his lunch, I cuddled my way onto his lap. Of course he let me get comfortable on his lap. I didn't think his phone call was ever going end. He sounded so professional, it turned me on. As soon as he hung up the phone, he smothered me with a kiss. I loved the way his lips felt on mine. His lips and tongue were so soft and gentle. Even when he kissed me roughly, they were still so soft.

"I was wondering why I hadn't gotten a text from you," he said after he broke our kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you," I said.

"Well, this was a very good surprise," he said biting his food. "You didn't get anything for yourself?"

"No, I'm not really hungry," I told him. I really wanted to ask him if I could go, but I didn't know how.

"So, do you have any plans with the girls this weekend?"

"No, thank god! I need a break from the wedding," I said. "It's coming along nicely though." Yeah, I know, it was a good save.

"It's amazing how all of you have gotten the whole wedding together in three months," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Have you eaten at all today?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not really, it has been a busy morning."

"I see. Good thing I brought you something to eat. Anyway," I said as he chuckled.

"I knew something was up."

"What I can't come and visit my hot fiance?"

"Not at all, but what do you want?"

"Can I hangout with Ang and some of her friends tonight?" I asked as he drew in a deep breath. "I think you should say yes, because I don't ever ask to do _anything_!" I said empathizing anything.

"Where, and who is going to be there?"

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "I never thought to ask. Look, I don't know what girls do when they hangout, I just really want to go," I said almost begging.

"Why do you want to go so badly?"

"I don't know. I just want to do something different," I said with another shrug. I knew he was going to say no. "Who knows, I may just come home once I get there," I said hoping that would make him say yes.

"I don't know, Bella. I guess...if you really want to go," he said unsure of himself. I couldn't contain my excitement. I was ten second away from squealing; I felt like Alice.

"So, I can go?" I asked trying not to jump up and down.

"No drinking, no drugs, and if there are boys there you need to leave," he said draining the fun out of the world. "Oh, and you need to be home by ten."

"Ten!"

"Ten," he said in his final tone. "I can say no."

"No! That's fine," I said. "No drinking, no drugs, no boys. I got it," I said heading for the door of his office.

"Isabella!" Edward yelled just as I made it over the threshold.

"Yes?" I asked sticking my head back in the door.

"Come here and close the door," he said. He was mad for some reason, and now I probably wouldn't be able to go hangout. I closed the door and then walked all the way to the side of his chair before he started to talk. "No thank you, I love you, or a kiss?" He asked as I laughed and blew out breathe of relief.

"I love you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "I'll be home by ten," I said with another kiss.

"Are you going now?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go home change, probably eat something, and then call Ang," I told him giving him one more kiss.

"Okay. Make sure you let me know where you are and what is going on."

"Promise," I said as I headed out of the office.

By the time I got home Edward texted me and told me to be good. I had to laugh; there was really nothing I could get into trouble with while just being home. When I got home, I called Ang and told her I was going to be at her house as soon as I could. I wanted to leave before Edward came home and changed his mind. She was mostly in shock that he said I could go. As soon as I was ready, I jetted out of the house as fast as I could. I was almost giddy with anticipation. I had never just hung out with a group of girls. I didn't even know who was going to be there or where we were hanging out.

Once I arrived at Angela's, she told me we were going over to Mike Newton's house. I was pissed that she didn't tell me this earlier. When I told her that I couldn't go, she begged me; peer pressure was a bitch. Ang did make a good point when she asked how would Edward know. She was right, how would he know? All I had to do was make sure I was back home by ten.

We didn't even make it to Mike's until seven. As soon as we walked in, I was uncomfortable. Everyone was coupled up, except for Riley and me. I knew I should have left, but I just wanted to get away from my life for a little while. Hanging out with people my own age made me feel young. Alice was my age, but she was just as grown up as I was. Yes, I chose my life, but it was good to get away.

I felt so out of my element. With in fifteen minutes of being at Mike's, everyone started drinking. I said no, I was being a good girl.

"Bella, you can drink two beers and still drive. I do it all the time," Riley said. I wasn't an idiot, I had heard of the saying two beer queer. I knew you could get drunk off of two beers.

"Nah, I have to be home by ten," I said moving away from Riley who was just about sitting on top of me.

"Your old man has you on a tight leash," he said. Everyone started to laugh, I was now the butt of their jokes. Maybe this whole hanging out thing, wasn't my thing.

"Bella, you said so yourself, you needed to get away. Have two beers. I'm small and two beers does nothing to me. I have to at least drink six," Ang said. That had me thinking, Angela and I were about the same size, so I did it, I drank a beer, and then three more before nine.

It was the most stupid thing I could ever do. I was drunk, and there was no way I was going to make it home by ten. I went outside to get some fresh air, hoping that I would sober up enough to drive. I was glad that no one followed me out. I knew I had to call Edward. I thought about calling my parents, but there would be no way to get out of trouble.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing out here?" Angela asked throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"I drank too much," I said with a nervous laugh. "I can't drive. I have to call Edward."

"Bells, you can't! He will tell my mom!" Ang begged.

"I'm already in enough trouble! I should have never come. I was so stupid," I said as I pulled out my cell.

"Bella! You can't call him. You will get us all in trouble," she said slapping the cell out of my hand.

"Fine! I will see if I can stay longer, but if he says no, I have to tell him," I told her as I picked up my phone.

"Text him. Don't call him he will know you have been drinking," she told me as I quickly texted Edward. Just a minute after I sent the text Edward called me.

"Shit!" Ang and I both said together and then laughed. I was in so much trouble.

"Hey," I said answering the phone. Ang kept laughing, and I was trying to keep myself composed.

"I said to be home by ten," Edward said sounding angry.

"I know. I was just having fun," I said trying to say as little as possible.

"You have a half hour to get home," he said as I started laughing. I had no idea why I was laughing, maybe it was because of the faces Ang was making. "Bella, are you high?" He asked.

"What! No!" I said.

"You are in so much trouble! You're drunk!" He yelled. Yeah, that almost sobered me up. I knew that if I said anything, I would get myself in more trouble.

"Can you come and get me?" I asked.

"Are you fucking serious!"

"Yes, well, unless you want me to drive," I said with a laugh and swatted Ang. She was mocking Edward and she was cracking me up. She was puffing out her chest, and pointing her finger at me. When I went to swat Ang a second time I missed, and lost my balance. I fell to the porch bringing Angela with me.

"Ow," I said with a laugh.

"That's what you get," Ang said through her laughter.

"That hurt so bad," I groaned rubbing my hip.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Edward yell into the phone. That only made Ang and I laugh more.

"I'm here, sorry. I fell."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said pushing Angela off of me. "Listen, I'm just going to stay here, because you are really mad," I said as Ang went back inside. She said she had done enough damage.

"Where are you?"

"Um...I'm over on Baker Ave. It's the big blue house," I said as he groaned.

"When did Warner and Nancy have a daughter?" He asked. I knew I wasn't going to see the outside of our bedroom for a while. "I'll be there soon," he said hanging up the phone. I walked back into the house and Angela handed me another beer. Well, the damage was already done.

"I thought you were leaving?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I can't drive, so Edward's coming to get me."

"What the fuck, Bella! Are you trying to get us all in trouble!" Mike half yelled.

"He's not going to say anything. Just chill," I said.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked looking nervous.

"Yeah, no worries," I said. Internally I was hoping that he wouldn't say anything. There was a chance he would. Just as I finished drinking my beer I heard Edward pull up. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I rushed out the door. As soon as I was off the porch I was met with two very angry men.

"What were you thinking!" Jasper said rushing up to me. "Do you know how stupid you have been!"

"Whatever, Jasper," I said rolling his eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"You are lucky I'm not Carlisle," Jasper said pointing his finger in my face. I slapped his hand away from my face. I thought they were making a way bigger deal than needed.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him.

"Do you know how much trouble the Newton's could get into? They could go to jail for having underage drinking in their house. If you were my girl I would take your car away. You need to do something Edward," Jasper said walking away from me. I have never seen Jasper talk so much. Shit I had never seen him so angry.

"Give me your keys," Edward said holding out his hand.

"No one drives my car."

"Jasper is driving it to his house."

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is! You will be lucky if you get your car back by summer!" Edward yelled at me.

"That is my car! Mine! You can't take it away from me," I yelled as I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"I'm calling Warner," Jasper said.

"NO! Don't call him. Please, they are all staying the night. No one is driving. Just don't tell," I said as I placed my hand on his cell. "You and Edward never snuck a couple of beers? They're all staying, don't tell on them," I said pleading with my eyes. Jasper and I stared at each other for a long moment. I could tell that he was debating what he wanted to do.

"Give me your keys," Jasper said glaring at me.

"Are you going to tell?"

"It's against my better judgment, but I won't say anything," Jasper said as I handed him my keys.

"I will be speaking to Irina," Edward said. My mouth dropped.

"Why? Why do you want to get people in trouble?" I asked as Angela and Mike came outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!" Mike half yelled. "Are you trying to get the neighbors to call the cops?"

"Shut up Mike," Ang said. I did notice that she wasn't looking making eye contact with Edward.

"Angie, go get your stuff," Edward said. Mike and I busted out laughing. No one ever called Angela, Angie.

"Edward, come on," Ang said trying to protest.

"Now!" Edward said raising his voice. Angela ran off to the house and Mike was busting a nut laughing. "Get inside! Make sure no one drives home!"

"Don't worry, no one is leaving," Mike said with another laugh. "We're good right? They aren't going to tell are they?" Mike whispered to me.

"No worries," I said back to him.

"Cool...um see ya around," Mike said as he made his way back to the house.

"This will stay between us, but next time, I will tell your dad," Jasper said to Edward.

"Don't, it won't happen again," Edward said shooting me a nasty look. "Will it?"

"No, it won't," I said looking to the ground.

"Fine, see you Sunday," Jasper said getting into my car. I wanted to cry at the sight. No one ever drove my car. I knew I had bigger problems, but I really didn't want my car taken away.

"What is she doing in there?" Edward asked as he walked me to his car. I stumbled over my feet, but Edward caught me. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know, four or five," I told him with a shrug.

"Four or five," Edward said in a mocking tone. "Get in the car."

I watched as Angela walked out of the house slowly. She knew we were in trouble. Once she was buckled into the back seat, Edward left Mike's house. I watched Edward fiddle with his cell. I wanted to tell him that it was illegal to play with a cell while driving, but I knew better. I started feeling a little sick, because Edward was driving so fast.

"Yes, Edward?" I heard Irina's voice. I opened my eyes quickly to see that she was on the phone.

"Are you awake, I'm on my way to your house," Edward said in a tone that said he was pissed.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm bringing Angie home," he said as I laughed at the Angie. Ang hit me in the arm.

"Is she okay?" Irina asked in a panic.

"A little drunk..."

"WHAT!" Irina yelled.

Well shit, I was pretty sure I was more scared of Irina than I was of Edward.

* * *

Uh oh someone is in trouble! I'm such a bitch to do this, but I have fallen behind with my typing so there is a possibility that I will not post next week :( I'm sorry. I had it almost finished, but I want to change it. I will do my best to keep posting weekly, but we will have to see. I work with three amazing ladies, and it takes time to get my chapters back from them. Anyway...

You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002 for updates!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to all my girls for all the help! I heart you guys!

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

"I knew better," I said more to myself than anything.

"You didn't have to go," Ang said to me.

"I wanted to do something different. I knew better. I should have just left," I said as the room spun. I didn't feel good, and I could feel my stomach acid climbing up my throat. I knew nothing was going to end well. "Do you feel sick?"

"No," Ang said with a small laugh. "Do you?"

"Kinda," I said wanting to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Just keep your feet on the floor and breath in you nose, out your mouth," she said patting me on the leg.

"Thanks, Angie," I said as I busted out laughing. I loved how Edward called her Angie. Ang swatted at me, and then started to laugh.

"I'm glad you two think this is so funny!" Irina said cutting off our laughter. I stopped laughing quick. Both Edward and Irina were standing in front of us with their arms crossed over their chest. They looked furious.

"Do either of you know the kind of trouble you could have gotten in, or how much trouble the Newtons could get in?" Edward said raising his voice.

"I really don't see the big deal," Ang said. I was pretty sure Edward turned a new shade of red.

"The big deal?" Irina yelled throwing her hand in the air.

"If one of you would have left, and God forbid anything would have happened, the Newtons would go to jail!" Edward yelled.

"We were all staying there!" Ang yelled.

"Underage drinking is illegal no matter what! How many times have you done this! I trusted you!" Irina yelled pointing her finger. "It's that new boyfriend yours."

"What boyfriend?" Edward asked cutting off Irina's rant.

"Ben Chaney," Irina told him. "He's a good kid, or so I thought," Irina said. In that moment, even though I was drunk, I could tell that there was more to the Edward Irina thing. I hoped that I would remember to ask when Edward wasn't so mad.

The more I sat there and watched Edward and Irina, the more I was learning about their relationship. They were going back and forth telling us how bad we were, and how illegal it was. I started to tune them out, because the room was spinning so badly. My stomach was turning, and I was pretty sure I was going to be sick. I didn't like the way I felt. When I drank the wine, I didn't feel sick; I felt relaxed.

"Bella, did you really think it was okay to drink a couple drinks and then drive?" Edward asked me. I must have missed more of the conversation than I thought. I was too afraid to talk, because I was feeling so sick, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ya know what? This whole thing is so stupid!" Ang said. "Everyone I know of has had a least one drink and then driven. I think you are all blowing this out of proportion. Bella was being responsible by calling you, and now she is being yelled at for doing the right thing!" Ang said throwing he arms in the air. "And why are you being so quiet! You voice your opinion about everything, and now you are just going to sit here and say nothing!" Ang almost yelled at me. I just shrugged my shoulders again.

"You girls are smart enough to know that even if you drink one drink you shouldn't drive, right?" Irina asked. Neither one of us said anything, we weren't stupid.

"Haha, your going to puke," Ang said as she nudged my in the arm.

"Do you feel sick?" Edward asked me. All I did was shake my head yes. I knew I was either going to puke or pass out, I wasn't sure which. "I'm glad you find this so funny," Edward said to Ang. "You are grounded until further notice." Well, yeah, I kinda already knew that.

"You can't ground me! You are not my father!" Angela yell at Edward as he helped me up.

"And? I'm sure your mother WILL back me up on this. As of right now, I am sure that neither one of you knows how dangerous this little stunt was," Edward said in his creepy calm voice.

"MOM!" I heard Ang scream. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that!"

"Yes I am. For the simple fact that I trusted you, and now I find out that you have been drinking behind my back. I thought you were better than that. I'm just so disappointed in you. Go to your room," Irina said in a defeated tone.

"Sit here, I'll be right back," Edward said plopping me down on the bathroom floor. The downward movement is what did it. I leaned to the side and puked in the toilet. I felt so sick. I didn't understand how people could get drunk all the time. I flushed and grabbed a towel and made a pillow to lay on.

"I feel so stupid. I know kids will be kids, but how could I not know?" I heard Irina ask Edward.

"I feel the same way. I only want what is best for Bella, but right now...I thought she was more mature than this," I heard him say. I felt so guilty.

"They both are very mature girls, but we all have to live and learn."

"Bella made a comment about Jasper and I drinking, which we did when we were kids, but neither one of us were ever driving..."

"Now that is a lie. You use to drive fucked up all the time," Irina said with a laugh.

"I'm such a hypocrite," Edward said.

"Aren't we all? The shit we had done as kids, we don't want the ones we love to do the same things, but they do. I'm just going to ground Angie, and take everything away," Irina said with a sigh.

"I took Bella's car away."

"What?"

"I took Bella's car away," Edward repeated.

"You can't do that. She is your fiance, not your child," Irina said. If my face wasn't numb I probably would have smiled.

"What should I do then?"

"I don't know, but taking her car away is a little much I think. Bella has been grown for years, she was never a child. I think you should let this slide. She is in the bathroom right now being punished," Irina said and I couldn't agree with her more. I wanted to drag myself off the bathroom floor and ask Edward to take me home, but I really didn't want to face him.

"I can't just let it slide," Edward said. My ass was going to hurt in the morning, I broke the rules. I knew better, and I would take my punishment with no complaints. "Angie really has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Irina said unamused laugh.

"She's so young," Edward said.

"Edward, Angie and Bella are the same age," Irina said. I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"I don't see Bella the same way I see Angie. All I see when I look at Bella, is all woman. When I look at Angie I see a little girl," he said.

"Edward, I love you, and I know you know that, but I would kill you if you ever tried to date my daughter," she said as they both laughed.

"Why weren't we friends in high school?" Edward asked Irina.

"Because you were a bigger asshole than what you are now," Irina said as I laughed. I was glad that they were both laughing and didn't hear me. "Thanks for watching out for Angie."

"I know you would do the same for me," he told her.

"I'm going to call Nancy in the morning, and fill her in on what's been going on," Irina said as I groaned. "I'm shocked you didn't call them."

"Bella asked me not to. I know I should, but I know they are going to drink either way."

"I'm still telling her. Maybe I will have Angie call and tell her about the parties," she said with a laugh. Irina was evil.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna get Bella and go," Edward said. I quickly closed my eyes, why, I don't know. I heard him walk to the bathroom door and stop. I was sure I heard him chuckle. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can move," I said. Slowly, Edward helped me up off the floor and carried me to the car. "I'm so sorry. I knew better. I'm so, so, so, sorry."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Please don't let your dad come after me."

"I promise."

"I really love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he said kissing my forehead. He gentle seated me in the car and I propped my head against the cool window. "I hate the color blue," I said when Edward got into the car.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Our wedding is blue."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, but everyone is so excited about the wedding, so I let it go," I said with a sigh.

"Baby, it is our wedding, not theirs."

"I know."

"We can change whatever you want."

"Nope, Renee already ordered the decorations," I said with another sigh.

"We don't even have to have a big wedding. You can have whatever you want," Edward said rubbing my leg.

"I've always wanted a big wedding. A big pink wedding." I grew quiet after that. I didn't know why I brought up the wedding, but I felt better once I did.

"What did the girls say when you said you wanted pink?"

"They all agreed that blue was more elegant for a night time wedding," I said with a shrug.

"Baby, why are you being so...whatever about the whole thing?"

"Who cares? I got the dress I wanted and that is all that matters. We are going to be married at the end of the day anyway," I said rolling my eyes. "I'm so tired. I'm sorry I brought this up."

"Don't be sorry, and we will continue this later," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down my leg. Once we were home, Edward carried me up stairs, undressed me, and put me to bed. I was happy to feel that the spins were gone. I settled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. It was unlike any other headache I had ever had. I couldn't get comfortable, and no matter what way I would lay, my head would throb. I fumbled my way out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I found some Tylenol and drank a huge glass of water. I felt so thirsty. Edward was still sleeping, so I cuddled into him. I used his stomach as a pillow and curled my body to his.

A few hours later, which only felt like a few minutes, Edward was waking me up. I groaned and wanted to cry. I did not want to get up. He said that we were going to go down to the gym and take a little run. I was sure he had lost his mind. Nonetheless, I got up and met him in the gym. I knew I was in enough trouble, and I didn't want to upset him any further.

I was shocked that I felt human after the run. I thought for sure I would feel worse. We ate breakfast without a word, that made me nervous. I was waiting for my spanking; I knew it was coming. Edward wouldn't be Edward if he didn't spank me. I couldn't say I liked being spanked, but it was who Edward and I were.

"I'm really sorry about last night," I said as we sat at the dinning room table.

"I know."

"I swear it will never happen again."

"I know," he said kissing the back of my hand. "I'm so mad at you."

"I know."

"You are grounded. The only time you will be out of the bedroom is for meals and school. I will be bringing you to and from school for a week. I could be a complete dick and make it longer, but I won't. The only people you will see on the weekends will be the family. And, if you want to drink that damn bad, just ask me and we will have a drink," he said shacking his head.

"I-I don't want to drink anymore," I said biting my lip.

"Well, that's good, but I'm just laying it on the table. At dinner, if I have a glass of wine, and you want one, you may have one," he said as I nodded.

"So, it's okay to drink now? You're confusing me," I said.

"No! I don't want you sneaking off to drinking and then driving home! If you want to drink so badly, then you can do it with me," he said getting annoyed.

"Okay, I understand."

"I just don't want you doing anything reckless. I could have died when I was younger. Hell, I could of killed someone else. The things I did were reckless. I just don't want to see anything happen to you," he said taking my hand.

"I never would have driven," I told him. I wanted him to know that even though I mess up, I would have never been that reckless.

"You did the right thing by calling me," he said. I knew he was holding back on me, and I didn't know why. I wasn't going to go and ask questions. That was for sure. "If you are done eating go upstairs."

I quickly stood from the table and made my to the bedroom. I was so confused. I knew I deserved a spanking, and I didn't understand why he wasn't giving me one. I knew I would over think this whole situation and ask him why. I paced the floor of our room for an hour before Edward joined me. I don't know what came over me, but I just started talking, and he let me talk.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many time I have to say it. I was so stupid, and I should have never went. It will not happen again. I will take my punishment without complaint, because I know how badly I messed up. I know you told me months ago that I shouldn't ask for a spanking, but I think it will make us both feel better. I know you're mad, and I just know it will make you feel better," I said as tears stung my eyes. "I'm never going to be perfect. I know what I did was stupid, and I don't know why I did it." I lost it. I was crying so hard. I just had so many emotions running through me. With everything with the wedding, and then with the drinking...I was falling apart.

"Baby, I don't want perfect. If you were perfect, I would never be able to spank you. I know the way I am is messed up, but I like who I am. You are going to get a spanking; I just wanted to be calm before I punished you," he said as he comforted me. "Thirty is a good number."

I wanted to laugh at the way he said 'thirty is a good number', but I couldn't laugh. I stood in front of him as he pulled my bottoms down. As he lay me over his lap, I felt content. I didn't understand why I felt content. I should have felt fear, knowing what was coming. This was who we were, and I loved it. The love I felt for Edward during punishments, was unconditional. The spanking meant that we could move past this. Him punishing me meant and showed how much he cared for me. Of course I cried; his spankings hurt, but the hurt went away.

After he was done with my spanking, he kissed me and told me how much he loved me. I knew how much he loved me, I could never question his love. He showed me how much he loved me, not only with his words, but with his actions. He was the first person in my life to fully take care of me. I didn't have to want for anything, and I knew he would be there for me when I was sad or upset. I knew I could run home and tell him good or bad news, and he would never tell me that he didn't have time for me. I knew he would support anything that I wanted to do. If I ever wanted to go to college, I could without having any worry in the world. I was lucky to have Edward, and I was pretty sure I would never let him go.

* * *

Hey everyone leave me a review and tell what ya think! Remember, you can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002 and now I also have a group on facebook! The link is on my profile! Hope to hear from you :)


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for all the reviews! I get blowen away every time I post. You all have been so amazing to me. Thanks to siobhan, teamalltwilight, and Dorothy's ruby slippers. You three are the best!

* * *

Another three months

I was grounded for three weeks. By the end of the third week, I started to go a little crazy. The first two weeks were spent in the bedroom. At the beginning of the third week, I could leave the bedroom, but not the house. I took whatever I could get. Edward said I should have been grounded longer, but I was so good he wanted to reward me. He said that I was not whiny at all, and he was impressed. One thing I knew how to do was pick my battles. I had fucked up in so many ways that I had no room to defend my actions.

After my spanking, my relationship with Edward changed. It seemed the only time that I called him daddy was in the bedroom. I didn't want that to change, because that was just as much a turn on to me as it was to him. I was so happy at where our relationship was. The wedding planning calmed down, and for that I was grateful. It was giving me time to get my thoughts together. Edward and I talked about the wedding a lot, and that was something he and I had yet to do. He said that if I didn't demand a pink wedding he was going to do it for me, but in all honesty, I was warming up to the color blue. It was a midnight blue and it was truly perfect for a nighttime wedding. I was very pleased that when I asked for time off from the wedding, so I could concentrate on graduating, there were no arguments. I thought for sure that someone was going to start some bullshit, but they didn't. I had a feeling Edward had something to do with it, but I didn't care enough to ask. I knew I needed my time to study for my finals.

School was coming to an end quickly. I was the black sheep of the school even more since 'someone' called and told the Newton's about the party. I knew Edward didn't call, but I let everyone believe it, so Ang wasn't hated. She was more in the in crowd than I ever was. Ang told me that she would tell everyone that it was her mom that called the Newtons, but I told her not to worry about it. School was almost over and after graduation I wouldn't talk to anyone ever again. My life was going to go in a completely different direction than everyone else, so it wouldn't matter anyway.

I was glad that school was ending. I was ready to move on with my life. I really didn't know what I was going to do with my time once school was over, but I was hoping I wouldn't be too bored. Edward had asked me if I would come into the office and let Kate train me. She wanted to take a month vacation with her husband. I didn't think twice before I said yes. She had briefly mentioned it to me months before, but nothing was set in stone. She was planning to leave two days after Edward and I would get back from our honeymoon. I was going to be working for Cullen Financial as soon as I graduated. I liked the idea of working with Edward. I thought that it would bring us closer together. It would give us more to talk about, and that was always a plus. I had never worked before, so I was hoping I would do well.

We agreed that we didn't want to do anything spectacular for our honeymoon. We had just gone to the Keys, so we just wanted a few days together. We were going to Seattle and staying at the Four Seasons in the honeymoon suite. I was sure we weren't going to leave our room.

Edward's libido had been in full swing lately. One Saturday, I thought I was going to have to ice myself. I swear I walked bow-legged for two days. I was never one to say no, but I had to draw the line somewhere. After five times in one day, of nothing but fucking I had to say no and offer my oral services. He had been in such a good mood. One day after he had gotten out of work, we were going out to dinner, and I was getting a pair of pants out of the dryer. I didn't even hear him come inside. Just as I found the pants that I was looking for, I felt him grab the back of my neck. Before I could scream he let himself be known.

"Edward, you scared me," I had said placing my hand over my heart. His hand came down hard on my bare ass.

"What should daddy do when he see's his little girl bent over in the smallest panties he has ever seen?" He asked as his hand came down on my ass again. "Hands on the dryer, and don't move," he said with another smack to my ass.

I whimpered as I took hold of the dryer. He slowly lowered my panties and then ran his finger down my ass crack, applying little pressure to my back hole. I wanted to move my hips so I could have more pressure to my tight hole, but he said I couldn't move. He quickly moved from my ass to my wet sex. His finger circled my opening, and it took everything inside of me not to push myself down on his finger.

"We are going to be late, and that is going to be all your fault," he said pushing himself into me.

"I will gladly take the blame, daddy," I said as I soaked his cock with my cum.

"This is going to be fast, hard and quick. Can you handle that little girl?"

"Yes, daddy. Ohmygod! Yes," I cried as he wrapped my hair in his fist and pulled my head back.

"Do you like it when daddy just bends you over and fucks you?"

"YES, daddy," I yelled as he yanked on my and smacked my ass.

"Do you like your reward for being such a good girl?"

"Yes! I will be a good girl everyday," I said with a moan.

Thrust, smack, thrust, smack. My juices were running down my thighs. His thrusts were hard and relentless. My orgasms were so strong that I had tears running down my face. With every pull of my hair, smack to my ass, and every hard thrust, had me weak in the knees. The sounds that he made, made me water for him. Needless to say, that was what started our fuck fest. Everything I did turned him on, and I didn't get it.

I had two days of finals and then I was done with high school forever. It didn't seem possible, but school was really over. Edward had helped me study, which I found really helpful. When he said he was going to help me, I thought he would just drive me crazy. He quizzed me, and gave me little hints to remember answers. I was pretty sure he helped me more than any of my teachers. I had to smile at him as I thought that he was really good at anything he ever did.

My parents were having a graduation party for me at my mother's house. They told me to invite anyone from school that I wanted. I told them that a party would be a waste of money and time. Of course, Charlie said that was nonsense. The only people I invited were Ang and Irina. All of Edward's family was going to be there, and for all I knew that was it. I was sure my mother would invite all of her little friends over to show off her happy little family. Sometimes she drove me crazy.

After the first day of finals, I was beat. My mind was overworked, and I needed a nap. I don't know what I was thinking, but I never called Edward when I got home. Like I said, I was fried, and I still had a day to go. As soon as I was through the front door, I found the couch and passed out. I didn't know how long I was out, but my nose started to itch. I thought I was dreaming at first, but as I woke up, I could feel something rubbing against my nose.

"Hey baby, you feeling okay?" I heard a sexy voice say.

"Mmm." Was all I was able to say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward crouched down by the couch. I gave him a small smile. "I'm okay."

"I was worried about you," he said.

"Why?" I asked still feeling sleepy.

"It's five, and I haven't talked to you since you were between tests." That was when it hit me that I didn't call.

"I'm sorry. I was so tired. What's for dinner?" I asked as he started to laugh.

"It's okay. Irina saved your ass from a spanking," he said kissing me.

"Well, I will have to thank her. I am sorry. Exams fry my brain," I said with a shrug. "If I don't call tomorrow, you know where I am," I said with a small laugh.

"Please don't make it a habit of not calling me. I get worried," he said in a strict tone.

"I'll do my best."

"Good, that is all I ask. Irina is cooking, and after dinner I want you to take a bath and relax," Edward said giving me another kiss.

"Now that I can handle," I said with a laugh.

"I'm going to shower and change before dinner. Try to stay awake or you are never going to sleep tonight," he said as I sat up.

He was right, he knew me so well. I sat on the couch for a few minutes and turned my cell back on. I had a text from my mom asking me about food for the reception. I told her I preferred chicken, and she said done. I thought for sure she would have something to say. Every time I would say I preferred something, someone would argue until I gave in and changed my mind. After I was awake enough to function, I headed upstairs. Edward was still in the shower, so I went into the bathroom with him and sat on the sink, bending my knees and holding my legs to my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing I never just sit in the bathroom with him.

"Nothing, just staying awake," I said with a shrug. "Do you care if I go and get a mani/pedi tomorrow afternoon, if I'm not too tired," I said noticing that I really needed one.

"That's fine, are you going to go with anyone?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know," I told him. "So, I wanted to ask this a while ago, but I forgot..."

"I knew there was something," Edward laughed.

"It's not what you think," I said with a laugh. "I was just wondering what's up with you and Irina?"

"What do you mean?"

"The night with the whole drinking thing, you grounded Ang. I was just wondering why you did that?" I asked as he shut the water off.

"Honestly, I was talking to you," he said with a chuckle. "When I said it, I glanced at Angie and she thought I was talking to her. She is a mouthy little thing, so I just went with it," he said as he dried himself off.

"But, Irina went with it."

"She was so upset that night, I think I just helped her do something she had never done," he said wrapping his towel around his waist. I was sad he was covering up.

"Would you say Irina was your best friend or something?"

"I don't tell her everything, but yeah I would consider her a confidante."

"Well yeah, she legally can't say anything," I said with a laugh.

"I only had her sign the non-disclosure agreement, because I didn't know her. Now, I know she wouldn't say anything to other people," he said as I nodded in understanding.

"I agree, I don't think she would run her mouth to anyone," I said as he kissed me. "Why do you brush your hair, if you just make it look messy?" I asked as he bushed his hair.

"I get tangles," he said as I chuckled at him.

"I love you," I said with a laugh.

"I love you too. Lets go eat and then you can relax some more. Are you going to study?"

"Nah, the two I was worried about were today," I said as we left the bathroom. I waited for Edward to get dressed and then we went and had dinner.

The night was one of the most relaxing evenings I had in a while. I talked Edward into going into the hot tub with me. While we sat in the water he rubbed my shoulder to make sure I was truly relaxed. He was so sweet and caring toward me. I couldn't ask for anything more from him. After the long soak in the amazing hot water, I headed to our room and took a quick body shower before crawling into bed. I was asleep before Edward came to bed.

* * *

This was it; high school was over. Edward woke me up by placing little kisses all over my face. He gave me a diamond necklace to wear to the ceremony. It was three diamonds that hung in a straight line. It was elegant. We showered together, made love in the shower, and showered again. It was the perfect morning.

I dressed in a light pink dress and a pair of heels. I ran the straightener through my hair, put on my make up, and I was ready to go. Once we were at the high school we were greeted by our family. My mom looked like she was going to cry. She couldn't believe that I was graduating. I just rolled my eyes at her. She always showed off. Charlie was genuine; he was just happy to be involved. It really didn't bother me either way if he was there or not. He and my mother were together now, so he was always around playing proud father. He had nothing to be proud of, but whatever.

As I walked away, I saw Carlisle talking to Mike's mother, my stomach dropped. It had been months since the drinking thing, but I still felt guilty. As I walked by, I swore I heard Mrs. Newton say something about kids being kids, but I wasn't sure. I refused to even look at Carlisle in the face. I shook the uneasy feeling and headed to line up with the rest of my class.

I was glad that the ceremony was as short as it could be. I held the biggest smile on my face as I walked across the stage to receive my diploma. I was so proud of myself. As I walked back to my seat, I saw the one person that meant everything to me, and he was smiling as big as I was. Edward was the only person's opinion that mattered to me. Even though we had only been together for a short time, he had shown me more love and support than anyone ever has.

By the end of graduation, us graduates walked out of the gymnasium. I watched as the families filed out and found their graduate. I watch as everyone's faces matched. Everyone was smiling. Some of the grads were crying, because school was over. Others were like me, and happy that school was finally over. Parents beamed with happiness as they praised their children. My family didn't fail me when they found me. I was showered with hugs, kisses, and congratulations. Even Jasper, who hasn't talked to me since the whole drinking fiasco, gave me a hug. The hug Emmett gave me about crushed my whole body. The girls started to talk about wanting to go out to celebrate, so we planned a dinner with just the girls.

"Did you invite all of your friends to the party?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Ang said she wouldn't miss it."

"You only have one friend?" Charlie asked as everyone's eyes were on me.

"No one is friends of a snitch," Jessica, Mike's girlfriend said as she walked by. Everyone looked at her as we glared at each other.

"You are lucky that Ang still likes you," Mike said as he followed Jessica.

"What's that about?" Esme asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. I pulled Edward along with me as we made our way out of the school.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here before your father starts asking questions." He didn't have to reply, because I knew he felt the same way. I knew for sure that he wouldn't let his father hurt me, but I don't think he really wanted to stand up to him either. When we were outside, Carlisle came over to the two of us and pulled us aside.

"I talked to Nancy," he said giving us knowing looks. "I want to speak with the two of you tomorrow before dinner," he said as I hid behind Edward. This was it, the next day was going to make or break us. I truly hoped that Edward was going to stick to his word.

* * *

Damn it! I did it again. What is it with me an cliffies? Good thing I have the next chapter done and to the beta, huh? Update coming soon! You can find me on twitter at jessicay2002 and on facebook! The link is on my profile.

Also I entered a contest! I can't tell you which one I wrote, but go and check it out to see if you can find mine. Link is also on my profile.


	29. Chapter 29

EPOV! Thought I would let Edward's voice be known...it's been a while. Sorry for the delay. Life gets a little crazy, and things happen. Lets just hope this doesn't keep on happening.

* * *

I tried to not let my father's words bother me, but I would be lying if I said they didn't. The only time that Bella showed as if she cared, was when my father would look at her. I was pissed that he had ruined her party. I had been going over different speeches in my head that I was going to say to him, but nothing sounded man enough. I wanted to prove to Bella that I was man enough to stand up to my father. I had let my father rule me for too long. Bella opened my eyes to that. I had no excuses as to why I allowed my father to control me so much. I guess it was just out of habit more than anything.

"There's too many people here, lets go upstairs," my beautiful fiancé whispered to me. She was right, there were too many people. Charlie and Renee invited everyone, I think, they had ever known. Bella played her role as the caring daughter very well.

I couldn't wait to marry her. When I asked her to marry me, I thought for sure we would have a long engagement, but once we announced it, the wedding planning just kind of started. I had many surprises in store for Bella, and I couldn't wait to give her all of them. I had to put my foot down when it came to some of the planning, but it was worth it. Renee and I butted heads the most, but I always won.

I knew Charlie wanted to walk her down the isle, and that was one subject that Bella wouldn't talk about. I felt that she should let him walk her to me on our wedding day, but of course, my stubborn girl felt differently. I did understand her side, but I felt she wasn't thinking of his point of view. Maybe it was because I was a man, and if I had a daughter, I would want to be there. Charlie hasn't been there for any mile stone in her life, and now that he was, I think he should be let in. I had a way of fixing things, and I was bound and determined to bring the two of them together.

"Come here, love," I said to her as I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what? For graduating or for the show that I have been putting on downstairs?" She asked with a laugh.

"Both," I said laughing with her. "Do you just want to leave?"

"I think that would be a little rude," she said with a sigh. I knew she wanted to leave. "This is my party after all."

"I understand. We will stay a little while longer," I told her as she hugged herself to me tighter.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes and no," I told her honestly. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm scared to death," she said without hesitation.

"Hey," I said lifting her chin upward so she was looking at me. "I promise everything is going to be okay." I don't think she believed me. All she gave me was a tight lipped smile.

"We better get back," She said pulling me toward the door. Before she could open the door I pulled her back to me and kissed her with everything that I had. I needed her to understand how much I loved her and how I would do anything to protect her.

"I love you so much," I told her as I broke the kiss.

"I have never questioned your love for me," she said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "I hope you know how much I love you."

"I know, baby. You show me everyday," I told her as she gave me a classic smile. Knowing that neither one of us questioned our love, gave me hope for the next day.

I found it ridiculous that we were even at the party. No one knew we were upstairs. The only people Bella talked to were my family. I knew Bella was excited to go out with the girls; I had her on a short leash lately. Ever since the drinking bullshit, I really hadn't let her do much of anything. Then again, she really didn't ask to do much. She knew how disappointed I was in her, and I knew it was never going to happen again. One of the many things that I loved about Bella was that she, more likely than none, kept to her word.

My relationship was changing for the better with Bella. We were becoming more equal. I don't think I could ever explain how much I loved her. She was my life, and I didn't know what I would do without her. I wanted to be everything that Bella would ever need. I knew that my jealous side would never go away. I had gotten better, but it bothered me every time she would smile at another male, young or older. It even bothered me when Emmett hugged her. The same goes for when I don't know where she is. That part of me will never go away. It doesn't happen often when I don't know where she is. Once in a while, after she would get out of school, she would go to the store without me knowing, but I always knew. She would always talk to someone.

One of my many pet peeves was when she didn't answer her phone. This was something that I had been trying to nip in the bud. Bella was very blasé about the whole thing. She didn't find it a big deal. She always had some excuse why she didn't answer. The only one that I accepted was that she was driving. I had spanked her twice over the whole ordeal, but she still did it. I was starting to think that this was going to be an ongoing thing. But, that was one of the things that made her perfect for me. She was headstrong, but I was just worse.

I would go weeks without spanking her. When this happened, I would usually piss her off and I would find a reason to spank that little ass of hers. Even though I was always mad when I spanked her, at the same time, it made my day. The feeling of laying her over my lap, seeing her ass in the air, hearing her nervous breathing knowing what was to come. Not only did the punishments give closure to our disagreements, it bonded us. The spankings were another thing that would never go away.

"Congratulations on your engagement," I heard a familiar voice say. I walked around the corner to find an old friend next to Charlie and Bella. I noticed Bella shying away from Charlie's touch. I knew there was going to be a fight in our near future. I couldn't stand seeing my girl be so cold toward her father. I walked over to my girl and gripped her hand tightly. I saw the questions in her eyes when she looked up to me. She knew I was mad, but had no idea why; I loved this game.

"Peter, how have you been?" I asked squeezing Bella's hand just a little harder.

"Long time no see," Peter said with a smile. "Charlie has done nothing but talk about the two of you for weeks. I never thought you would ever take the plunge, let alone marry this old man's daughter," he said hitting Charlie in the chest. Bella roller her eyes; she was pushing my buttons.

"I'm very lucky she said yes," I said looking at my pissy girl. "It has been a long day, I think we are going to take off," I said to Charlie.

"I hear ya. The party is winding down anyway," Charlie said with a shrug rubbing Bella's shoulder. Bella quickly stepped away from her father, and said that she was going to go say good bye to everyone.

"I don't think she will ever warm up to me," Charlie said after Peter walked away.

"I told you everything will work out, just trust me," I said.

"I have already accepted the fact that she may never call me dad, or ever really want me in her life, but...I thought at one point we were cool with each other. Just don't push her, she'll come around," Charlie said walking away. I hated seeing him so upset. Bella was being pigheaded about the whole thing, and I was going to give her a reality check when we arrived home.

After all the goodbyes were said, we headed out two hours after I said we were leaving. Everything was getting me riled up. All the bullshit with my father, and then with Bella being rude to Charlie, I was ready for a fight.

The ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence all the way home. Bella knew I was pissed, and was keeping her distance. As soon as we were in the house I started talking, before Bella took off upstairs.

"I'm sick of you being so rude to your father," I said as she glared at me.

"I don't really care."

"What is your problem with him? He is trying so hard, and you are being a bitch to him."

"I'm being a...how dare you! I'm done with this conversation. He didn't want to be in my life before, and I don't want to be in his now. I don't think I can make that any clearer," she said raising her voice to me.

"Watch your tone with me."

"Watch your tone with me," she shot back glaring at me.

"You are going out to lunch with him on Wednesday. You are going to have a conversation with him. I'm saying a real conversation, like at Thanksgiving. Stop being a brat and start trying. He made a mistake, now he deserves forgiveness," I said getting calmer.

"You go to lunch with him. You are the one who loves him so much. I don't love him, I will never call him dad, I will never be buddy, buddy with him; I don't care. I will not go to lunch..."

"Yes you will. He is the one that paid for your party today, and he is the one that is paying for our wedding, because he feels that it is his duty as your father..."

"So, because he has money I should just bow down and kiss his feet?" She yelled.

"If it wasn't for him, you would have had a shitty life!" I yelled right back at her.

"And we are back to the money! It's always about money with you!"

"Me? Why did we even get together? Oh, yeah, that's right you wanted my money!" I yelled in her face.

"This is bullshit!"

"Watch your language."

"No! Here," she said handing me her debit card. "And here, fuck Charlie! He is paying for the wedding, so I'm out," she said handing me her ring.

"One more thing," she said as she ran upstairs. It took me a whole thirty seconds to recover and run up the stairs after her.

"Put this fucking ring back on your finger. All I want is for Charlie to get to know how great you are. I know the two of you would get along so well. I just want you both to be happy," I said as I watched her go through papers on my desk. "What are you looking for, baby?" I asked.

"Don't baby me," she said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, I'm pushing too hard. Charlie said this would happen," I said as she paused for a minute and then went back to searching.

"Finally! You see this?" She asked holding up our contract. "This is over! I'm done," she said ripping it up.

"Isabella!" I said following her out of my office. I found her in our closet packing her clothes. "You don't want your father in your life, remember? So, where do you think you are going to go?"

"I hate this," she said sitting on the floor of our closet. I went and sat behind her pulling her into me. "I will still fill in for Kate, because I promised, but after that, I don't want to see you anymore." I pulled her tighter to me.

"Please don't talk like that."

"It's over."

"No it's not. I'm not losing control. I refuse to lose you," I told her as she cried more. I kissed her neck and rubbed her arms, I could feel her relaxing.

"What did you mean when you said that Charlie said this would happen?"

"He told me not to push."

"I'm not saying I would never want to have some sort of relationship with him, just not right now. If I don't want him to walk me down the aisle, then he won't," she said gathering up her shoes.

"Stop packing. Just...," I said taking the shoes out of her hand, "please just talk to me." I took her left hand into mine and placed her ring back in place. I was glad when she didn't fight me.

"I don't want the contract anymore."

"I only had it so you knew what you were getting yourself into. I like the way things are, I don't want them to change, and I still plan on spanking you," I said stating my wants.

"I don't want to go to Sunday dinner tomorrow," she whispered. If I wasn't sitting so close to her, I would have missed what she said.

"We need to get this over with."

"I know."

"What else is bothering you?" I knew there had to be something else.

"If Charlie was to walk me down the aisle, I want it to be on my terms."

"I understand. I just want you to get to know him. I know you would get along with him. He may never be your dad, but maybe he could be your friend," I said as her whole body finally relaxed.

"Just stay out of it."

"I promise to do my best," I said as she chuckled. I was using her words; she always said she would do her best.

"I'm sorry for acting so crazy. I don't know what is wrong with me. I just feel so overwhelmed," she said as she started to cry again. "I like the way we are too."

"I love you."

"I know you do, I love you too. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you," she said shifting to look at me. "I feel like you are the only one that cares."

"I'm not, but I understand. I'm here for you whenever you need to vent," I told her as I kissed her. "Why have you forgiven Renee already?"

"She's my mom. She has always been there for me, and I know how she is," she said with a sigh. "I just feel like after eighteen years being without a father was no big deal, and then I have a father who wants to become an instant family. Hate to break it to him, but that's not how life works. He had many chances to get to know me, but he was too...whatever." She took a deep breathe, but didn't continue.

"Talk to Charlie, tell him all of this. Hell, yell at him if it would make you feel better. I know he would feel better knowing how you are feeling," I told her.

"You know him well?"

"I do, baby. Please trust me when I say just to talk to him. Just you and him, and no one else," I told her. I knew she was going to talk to him.

"I'll think about it, but if you push one more time, I won't talk to him ever again," she said in a sexy demanding voice.

"Deal, but please know I wasn't pushing to be a dick."

"I know," she said. "Today has just been an emotional overload I think."

"A lot happened today and it is only eight o'clock."

"Is it too early to go to bed?" She asked with a yawn.

"No, I guess not, if you're tired, but I have to spank you first," I said as she moved to her knees.

"I would expect nothing less," she said as I pulled up her dress and pulled her panties down. This was who we were and we both wanted this. Spanking meant the end of a fight and to go on. I loved my life.

SDN

We headed to my parents house earlier than usual. I just wanted to get this bullshit with my father over. I had let him control me long enough, it was time to be a man and stand up for myself. I loved Bella and I would do anything for her. I should have learned my lesson years ago, but I guess I just didn't care enough. Bella is the first women that I have ever really loved. I had so many things that I wanted to say to my father, and I was hoping I would remember everything I wanted to say when the time came.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said as I rubbed Bella's bare thigh. I couldn't wait to take her home and claim her. She loved it when I would just grab a hold of her and fuck the shit out of her. That is what I would do when we were home.

"I think it will be too," she said with a small smile. I knew my baby girl well enough to know that she was nervous. She was playing with the hem of her shorts, and that told me she was worried. She would go from sitting on her hands, to playing with her fingernails, to holding my hands, to playing with her clothes. Those were all signs of a nervous Bella. I wanted to be good enough for my girl, and telling my father to keep his hands to himself was the way to do it.

It seemed like it took hours from the moment my parents house came into view until we were sitting in my father's office. I hadn't seen my mother, but I was sure she was in the kitchen. My father glared at the two of us, and I had no idea what to say. I just kept telling myself that I could do this. My father sat back in his chair and turned his glare only to Bella.

"Do you feel you are good enough for my son?" My dad asked her. Bella looked so confused, but I couldn't blame her for that. I had no clue where he was going with this.

"Yes," she said once she cleared her throat.

"But, you go against his wishes?" He asked leaning toward Bella.

"I made a mistake..."

"No, you did something that you knew Edward had asked you not to do," dad said raising his voice. Bella didn't say anything back to him. "Not only did you get drunk, but cuddling with another boy while you were engaged to my son?" My mouth dropped open, what was he talking about?

"What boy?" I asked turning to see that Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Nothing happened," Bella said shaking her head.

"What boy?" I asked again.

"His name was Ryan or something. Nancy said, Mike said the two of them were buddy, buddy on the couch," my dad said as if it was nothing.

"Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it," dad said looking back to Bella.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me?" I said to Bella who was looking at her hands. "Tell me!" I yelled making her jump.

"You were so mad, and I knew that if I told you he was there you would have flipped more than what you did," she said as she started to cry.

"I can't believe you," I said sitting back in my chair.

"So, Bella, I ask you again, are you good enough for my son?" My father asked. Bella didn't say anything; all she did was cry into her hands.

"I love her. She is good enough for me," I said as my father raised his eye brow.

"Is she? Emmett told me that you couldn't find her last week."

"That was a misunderstanding on my part," I told him.

"How so?" He asked me as I looked to see that Bella still had her face hidden in her hands. I moved my chair right next to hers, and pulled her into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she said with a hiccup. I kissed the top of her head. I wanted her to know that I still loved her, and she was good enough for me.

"I asked a question!" My father said slamming his hand on his desk. Bella jumped and clung to my shirt tighter.

"She was tired!" I yelled at my father. "Her finals drained her, and she went home and passed out, she forgot to call. When Irina showed up, she called me and told me that she was sound to asleep on the couch. It was no big deal," I said.

"Bella, are you supposed to call whenever you get home?" My father asked her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And why didn't you?"

"I was going to. I was just lying down for a minute and then I fell asleep," my girl said as she sat up more.

"Did she get punished?"

"No," I said. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You can't baby her!"

"I can do whatever I want," I said glaring at my father.

"Can you? How was she punished when she went off and got drunk?" My father asked.

"I took her car away, she got a spanking, and she was grounded for almost a month," I told him as he rolled his eyes. At that moment I knew I was never going to be good enough for him, and as long as I had Bella, I was okay with it. I watched as my father moved from behind his desk to stand in front of the two of us. Bella had a death grip on my hand.

"You are losing control. She is going to walk all over you if you don't take control of her," he said as I stood in front of Bella. I felt her little hands grip the back of my pants.

"I do control her. She knows her place. She made a mistake, and last time I checked, people were allowed to make mistakes," I said as my father and I stood face to face.

"She will know her place in about five minutes. Why don't you give Bella and I some alone time," my father said as my stomach dropped.

"No," I said in a not so confident voice.

"Excuse me?" He asked taking a step toward me.

"I said no. You will not hurt her," I said stronger this time. "She is my fiancée, and I know what is best for her. I take amazing care of her, and you have no say in anything that happens with her," I said as I pulled Bella into my arms. I chanced a glance at my father and I saw he was smiling.

"Well, it's about time," he said patting me on the back.

What the fuck?

* * *

I know, I know. I'm a bitch for leaving you hanging again. The next chapter is done and I am just waiting on the beta to get back to me.

My facebook group is becoming pretty amazing. If you would like to join the link is on my profile. The girls and I have ssssoooo many recs on there. You can also follow me on twitter at jessicay2002.

I entered a contest called showers to flowers. I can't tell you which story is mine, but I'm hoping you all know my writing style. To find it just search showertoflowers as the author.

See you all next week!


	30. Chapter 30

I have to start off by saying the response to the last chapter blew me away! Thanks so much for all your kind words, even though, half of them had the F bomb in it. I love them all!

* * *

Bpov

I couldn't breathe, and I was pretty sure Edward wasn't. It's about time? What did Carlisle mean by that? I was proud that Edward stood his ground. I was so proud of him. When I looked up to Carlisle, he had that proud daddy smile on his face that I had seen before. I was just taking the whole situation in and thinking that Carlisle was just crazy. There was no other logical conculsion. I looked at Edward's face, and all I could see was confusion.

"Bella, you _are_ good enough for my son," Carlisle said to me as I tried not to smile.

"What...are you...this...this was a lesson?" Edward said as I looked between the two of them.

"It took you long enough to learn," Carlisle said walking back to his seat. "All I ever wanted from you, was for you to stand up and be a man. Bella has brought that out in you."

"You are one messed up individual," Edward said shaking his head.

"Edward, ever since you were little, I always had to take drastic measures to get you to learn. I have been waiting fifteen years for you to stand up for your woman," Carlisle said shaking his head. "You have turned out to be a very good man; I raised you well."

"You're lucky I'm not fucked in the head!" Edward shouted. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Edward shot me a look that could kill. "This is bullshit!" Edward yelled as he made his way out of the office. I didn't know what to do.

"I'll talk to him in a few days, he'll be fine," Carlisle said with no remorse shown on his face.

"You are kinda messed up," I said.

"My father did the same thing to me, and I'm fine," he said. "Don't give me that look," he said as I tried not to glare at him.

"What about Rose and Alice? Have you ever really hit them?"

"Nope, Emmett and Jasper stood up to me the first time."

"But, Edward said Rose limped for three weeks."

"We all agreed that it would be fun to mess with him. None of us thought that he would take it seriously," he said with a shrug.

"You're crazy! Did you really hit his other girlfriends?"

"No," he said with a laugh. "I would just belittle them until they cried. Then I would give them some money, and have them tell Edward that I hit them," he told me as if it was no big deal.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

"You are not right in the head. You really need some help," I said as I headed to the door.

"Bella, could you have married my son knowing that he wouldn't stand against me?" Carlisle asked before I was out the door. I didn't say anything, because he was right. I don't think I could have married Edward if he didn't stand up to his father.

"Didn't think so," he said with a chuckle. "You're welcome." I shut the door before he could say anything else. The whole day had been a complete mindfuck. My head was spinning. I now truly understood why Edward was so fucked up. He was lucky that he wasn't worse.

"He's fucked in the head! I'm done," I heard Edward say as I walked into the front room. He was yelling at Esme, and to me it looked like she wasn't trying to defend herself. She was just taking it. When I came within arms reach of him, he grabbed a hold of my wrist and dragged me out of the house.

"Psychotic mother fucker...stupid asshole," Edward grumbled as he pulled me to the car. "Get in," he ordered after he opened my door. I knew Edward was going to have to vent, and I was going to be there for him. "Can you believe him?"

"He is one twisted person," I said as Edward peeled out of the driveway.

"What were you in there talking about with him, and why the FUCK didn't you tell me about that boy. I'm so fucking pissed right now," he yelled as he drove way too fast for my liking.

"You are scaring me," I said closing my eyes. "Please slow down, you are going to kill us," I said trying not to cry.

"Just start talking, before I go back and rip his head off his fucking shoulders," he said gripping the steering wheel so tight that his fingers were going white.

"You should put your seat belt on," I said as he glared at me.

"Worry about yourself, not me," he said as I sunk into my seat. "What were you two talking about?"

"The whole spanking thing was a big joke. He never hit anyone. Your ex-girlfriends, he would just belittle them till they cried. He paid them to tell you that he hit them. He has never hit Rose or Alice either. Everyone thought it would be funny to mess with you. No one thought you would take it so seriously. I'm so happy you aren't any more messed up more than what you are," I said as his driving slowed a little. "He said he would talk to you in a few days."

"Yeah, we'll see about that one. Would you be upset if my family wasn't at our wedding?" He asked speeding up.

"I could live with the men not being there," I said with a small giggle.

"How can you love me? I'm a fucking idiot, and the butt of my family's messed up jokes," he said shaking his head.

"You are different, in a way, from your family. Your father has messed you up, but I love that you are messed up," I said rubbing his thigh up and down. "Daddy, can I suck your cock when we get home?" I knew if I turned him on, he may forget about everything for a little while.

"I know what you are trying to do little girl, and it's not going to work. You have earned your perfect little ass a nice hard spanking," he said as I slouched back into the seat of the car.

"At the time, I honestly forgot about Riley. We were not cuddling or anything like that, all we did was talk. I should have told you. I am so sorry," I said hoping I could get out of a spanking.

"Could I ever trust you again to hang out with Angie?"

"Yes, because I would never do it again," I said. "Plus, I'm not welcome at Mike's anymore, so we're all good."

"I don't need your smartass comments right now."

"I know, I was just stating a fact," I said looking out the window. I really needed him to calm down. I knew he was hurt, and I understood his feelings. I knew if I tried to get him to talk about it, he would just get more angry and lash out at me.

"Thank you," I said as I stared out the window.

"Thank you for what?"

"For keeping your word and protecting me."

"Yeah, well, there was nothing to protect you from," he said shaking his head.

"I know, but you still weren't going to let him hurt me."

"Yeah, well, that was all just a fucking joke," he said. At that point, I decide to just stay quiet. I knew there was nothing I could say to make him feel better.

Once we were home, Edward went to his office. I gave him some distance. I knew he was trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. I was trying to let this Carlisle bullshit go. I was starting work the next day, and I needed sleep. Before I went to bed, I popped my head into Edward's office. He was sitting in his chair looking beyond sexy. He was lounging back in the chair, his shit was unbuttoned, his belt was undone, and he had his pant unbuttoned as well. I knew he wasn't in the best mood, but he was too hot to not try.

I was all ready for bed. Edward liked for me to be in bed before ten. It was only a little after nine, so I was hoping he would let me make him feel better. I had on a small pair of purple bed shorts and a tank top. I walked over to him, and when I looked at his face, I could see that he was tired. Even though I wanted him so badly, I knew he needed to go to sleep.

"Why don't you come to bed with me," I said taking a hold of his hand.

"You look cute," he said as I laughed.

"Not only do you look smoking hot, you also look really tired," I said climbing into his lap.

"Today has been pretty fucked up," he said shaking his head.

"You can say that again."

"I'm done with my father. I don't know if I can get past this. He has done nothing but meddle in my life for years, and I let him. When is enough, enough?" He asked me.

"I have no clue. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he's your dad. Do you really think you could cut him off?"

"No, but I'm so mad at him. He has been the thorn in our relationship, and I allowed it! I'm sorry," he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Like I have said before, I never really understood. How about from here on out, our relationship is just that, ours."

"I promise," he said as he started to kiss me. "We aren't going to Sunday dinner for a few weeks."

"That's fine with me."

"I think we are going to take a break from the whole family," he said as I pulled back.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But, that's not fair."

"It's not? Everyone but us knew my father was bullshitting. Why should we talk to them?"

"What about the wedding?"

"You and your mother can handle it," he said. The look on my face most have said it all. I didn't want to boycott his family...well, not the women. "Isabella, do not fight me on this."

"But..."

"No, buts. This is how it is going to be. I will track your cell phone if I have to," he said as I got off his lap.

"This is unfair. Those girls are my only friends."

"And you have gone without friends before. You will live. Please, do this for me, and don't go behind my back," he said getting out of his chair.

"What good is it going to do?"

"They played me for a fool! Jasper even threw my father in my face when you went off and got drunk. They all knew! They all knew he would have never put his hands on you. Jasper knew how fucking freaked out I was over all this, and he said nothing. So, tell me again why should we ever speak to them again?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"They're your family. You can't just stop talking to your family."

"You don't talk to Charile."

"That's different. He hasn't been in my life. Everyone in your life has been around for years."

"You don't even want our wedding. It's not your day. You have had no say in anything. I don't want to have a wedding. Let's just go tomorrow and get married." He was kidding right?

"But...for real?"

"Yes. You have said it before. Nothing matters except the fact that we will be married at the end of the day."

"I know I said that, but I want a wedding."

"I know you do," he said with a sigh. "Okay, how about this. We will have a wedding, but we aren't talking to my family for at least two weeks. Let them sweat a bit."

"I can handle that. Operation avoid the Cullens, is in full swing," I said with a laugh. He gripped my ass with both of his hands, and lifted me to him. I let out a yelp and wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"My little girl has a big day tomorrow; her first job," he said kissing my lips. "I think I'm going to take you to our bed, lick your perfect little pussy, and then I'm going to fuck you." I moaned and gripped myself tighter to him. "Would you like that little girl?"

"Yes, daddy," I said as I started kissing his neck.

As soon as we were in our room, I was dropped on the bed, and my shorts were off. I watched as his head disappeared between my legs. I thew my head back into the mattress when I felt his tongue flick on my clit. His tongue flicked against me until I was on the edge of cumming. Just as I was asking to cum, he kissed my clit, and worked his way up my body. He ran his hand down my legs as he kissed his way up my body. These were his classic moves. One of us would start with oral, or he would finger me a little. We would kiss, touch, take our time, and then bam! He would fuck me. I loved that he was so predictable. Well, I was sure it would get old after a decade or so, but I was also sure there would be something new to try.

"Get on all fours, ass in the air," he said as my body broke out in goose bumps. I quickly moved to my hands and knees. His hands gripped my hips, and I pushed back against him. "I love it when you are so eager," he said smacking my ass.

He thrusted hard into me. I was begging to cum. I needed more. He wouldn't let me cum. He said I would know when I could come. I felt one hand leave my hip, and I thought for sure he was going to grip my hair and pull, but he didn't. He reached his hand to my clit and rubbed his finger around in my juices. After his finger was drenched in my wetness, I felt him rub his wet finger against my tight back hole. As soon as I felt him apply pressure to my tight hole, my pussy clamped down around his cock.

"Not yet little girl," he said as I whimpered. I felt like I could barley breath. I was on the edge of exploding, and I couldn't control my body. My muscles felt like they were jello, and I thought my muscles were going to give out. That was when I felt it. He pushed his finger into my ass. I screamed out in ecstasy, and as I started to cum as he pushed his finger in and out of my ass.

"Daddy!" I said with gasp. "Daddy...I love it...feels so good!"

"I'm going to cum so hard, baby girl. You tight little pussy is going to be hurting tomorrow, and this little hole will be filled soon," he grunted out. He removed his finger from my ass, and I felt him fill my pussy with his jizz. As soon as his movements stilled, I fell face first to the bed.

"Do you think my boss would be mad if I called in tomorrow," I said as he laughed.

"That's not very professional," he said pulling me into him.

"It's all good. I'll just give him head, and he will let me do whatever I want," I said with a yawn.

"Don't hold your breath with that one, princess. Good night, Baby. I love you."

Sleep took me under too fast, but I was pretty sure I got out 'wuv you' before I slipped into a deep content sleep.

* * *

Can you believe it? There is no cliffie! Realistically this this story was wrapping up, but I changed the way I wanted to write it! Right now I am working on chapter 34, so there will be about forty plus chapters!

Thanks to all my girls who have helped me throughout this story. You guys don't know what you mean to me! Tat, drs, and siobhan, you guys are the shit!

You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002 or on facebook. The link is on my profile!


	31. Chapter 31

I have to say a HUGE thank you to all of the amazing reviewers I have! I'm so close to 2000 review I want to cry! You all will never know how thankful I am. TAT, DRS, and SIOBHAN are the best! They help me so much and I don't give them enough credit. I love you guys and you are the best!

* * *

I never thought that working would make me so tired. I hadn't even taken care of my man in two weeks. We had the most boring schedule. We woke up and got ready for work. We worked all day; came home, ate dinner, and then went to bed. That is what we had done for almost three weeks straight. The first week we had sex the first couple of nights, but after that, I was just too tired. I didn't know what had gotten into me.

My worse spanking so far was the one received for not telling Edward about Riley. I got twenty-five hard spankings. I knew I would never forget to tell him anything ever again. I was just happy that he waited until we were done with work my first day. It would have sucked it he would have done it before we had left.

I never thought being a secretary would be so hard. I came to find out that a secretary holds an office together. I had talked to some nasty people that thought the world revolved around them. I got a spanking for hanging up on one of the clients. I was so mad that I had to be polite to such a dick, but I guess I understood. It was very hard to hold my tongue when someone was yelling. The only person I allowed to yell at me was my soon to be husband, and I only allowed that for so long.

We still weren't talking to his family. It was so hard to not answer calls or texts. Alice called crying on my voicemail. I begged Edward to let me talk to her, and he said no. He said it was a classic Alice move to get her way. Rose said she was going to kick my ass if I didn't answer; Edward said she could try. Esme just told me to call when I could. Carlisle called and demanded that we come to Sunday dinner. That never happened. To my knowledge, Edward had not talked with anyone in his family either. I didn't know how long the boycott was going to go on, but I was sure it was almost over. I knew he was missing his brother and best friend. What they did was shitty, but they were his family. Edward and I didn't really talk about it, and I was giving him his time. This was his family, so for now, he had say in how this was going to work.

I talked to Charlie whenever he was in the office. We would mostly have small talk. Nothing that would be considered a conversation. I wanted to talk to Charlie, but at the same time I didn't. When it came to Charlie, I felt overly emotional. I needed to resolve this problem, and then my life would be perfect.

"Kate, I haven't talked to Edward yet, but will you be okay for the afternoon if I take off?" I asked her.

"Sure. Sick of working already?" She asked with a laugh.

"No, there is just something I need to take care of."

"Sure, I'll see you on Monday," she said with a smile as I made my way to the boss's office. One of the perks of being the boss's fiance, was that I got to walk right into his office. No one else was allowed this privilege.

"Hey, baby," he said as I gave him a kiss. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good. I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking Charlie out to lunch."

"For real?"

"Yes. I want to talk to him. I want...I don't know what I want out of this, but this just has to be taken care of, ya know?" I asked babbling.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you no?"

"I don't know," I said with a nervous giggle.

"Have you called Charlie yet?"

"No."

"Just call him. Here, you can use my phone," he said pulling me into his lap.

"I have to go get my cell, I don't know his number," I said as Edward smirked up to me. He knew I was looking for an excuse to not talk to him. Edward dialed the number, and then handed me the phone. I mumbled a thank you, and he chuckled.

"This is Charlie."

"Hey, it's Bella," I said clearing my throat.

"How are you?" He asked. I could hear the joy in his voice.

"I'm fine. Um...I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch in a few minutes?"

"Sure, I would love to," he said overly-excited. "Where would you like us to meet you?"

"Just you," I said.

"Oh," he said in disbelief.

"You don't have to if don't want to."

"No, I want to. I was just caught off guard," he said. "Where would you like to go?"

"Bella Luna."

"See you in a few," he said as I hung up the phone.

"Of all the places, why do you want to go there?" Edward asked as I stood.

"Because, I will most likely not yell there," I said as Edward laughed.

After saying our good byes I was on my way to talk with my father. I was going to try to not dwell on the past. I was going to make my feelings be known, but I wasn't going to hold the past against Charlie anymore. What good was it doing? When I pulled in to Bella Luna, I saw Charlie waiting for me outside. He looked as nervous as I felt.

When I got to where he was standing, he gave me a sweet smile. As soon as I was in front of him, I had no idea what to say to him. We order our drinks and food, and sat there staring at each other. I could tell he was nervous; he was fidgeting, just like me. I had to keep telling myself that this needed to be done, and that talking this out with my father was going to be a good thing.

"You look tired. Are you feeling okay?" He asked me.

"I'm just a little off lately."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just feel like I can never get enough sleep, and I don't have an appetite," I said with a shrug. "I don't think I'm the working type," I said with a small laugh.

"I'm glad you called me. I have been wanting to talk to you, but I didn't want to push myself onto you. I can't imagine what must be going on in your head," he said leaning on the table.

"Part of me hates you."

"I understand that. Bella, I know you will never call me dad, and that is my fault. I don't think I will ever be able to tell you how sorry I am," he said in defeat.

"Honestly, I don't want you to tell me how sorry you are all the time; it's annoying. I want to leave the past where it belongs, but I just get so frustrated. Edward is always telling me how great you are. He's the president of the team Charlie fan club," I said as we both laughed.

"He can be very persistent. If you are anything like me, you don't like to be pushed. I'm sorry if I was pushy at your graduation party, but I was just so proud of you, and I was so happy to be there," he said as I nodded.

"That's why I can't totally hate you. You don't take the little things for granted. I like that about you. I just..."

"You can say whatever you want or need to say. I can handle it."

"I don't know what there is left to say. I hate that it took eighteen years for you and my mother to get your shit together. I hate that I didn't get to know you, and I hate that we have become this instant family. I feel like I have no say. Of course, I should be so excited to have my dad in my life now, but I just feel so bitter," I said taking a deep breath.

"I don't blame you."

"See, and then, you say something like that and it pisses me off!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just wish you had some other excuse as to why you weren't in my life," I said as tears formed in my eyes. "Edward made a good point. He said that my life would have been shitty if it weren't for you. So, thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Money doesn't make everything better."

"I know, but you could have been a total deadbeat dad and done nothing."

"I tried to be there when I could. I was at your kindergarten graduation. I remember how cute you were in your little paper gown and cap. I was at every little league game that you played. I was sad you only played one year. You were so good. I was there when you were in the spelling bee, you were in sixth grade, right?"

"Yeah," I said with a shocked laugh. "Did mom know you were there?"

"Yes, she would give me hell every time. She said I would hurt you more if I kept showing up, but I knew all too well that you didn't know who I was," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," I said as I began to cry. Of course, the waitress chose that moment to come over with our food. I hide my face, and I heard Charlie thank her for our food.

"Bella," he said touching my arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I've been so mad at you and I had no right. My mother is the one that I should be mad at. You tried, and you showed it in different ways. I'm sorry for being so nasty to you. I never even gave you a chance," I said as I cried harder. I was so ashamed of myself, that I couldn't even look at him.

"It's okay. You didn't know. How 'bout this," he said taking my hand. "All this bullshit needs to go away for us to move forward. Can you do that? I understand if you can't, but..."

"Yes. I have to. I hate feeling so angry. I just need time to wrap my head around everything. My life has changed so much in the last year. I just need time," I said taking a deep breath.

"You have all the time in the world."

"I'm glad we talked," I said with a smile wiping the tears off my face. "Sorry it took so long," I said with a small laugh.

"It's okay. I'm glad you called. So, what is your favorite childhood memory?" He asked as I smiled.

For three hours we talked. I was happy that there weren't anymore tears. We laughed, a lot. I was definitely my father's daughter. We were so much alike it was scary. We had the same nervous habits; we were both bad in math; we were both clumsy as children; we loved old cars; and we had the same sense of humor. It was weird how similar we were. Edward only called once, because it had been hours. He sounded happy that I was enjoying my time with my father. I knew me talking to Charlie was making Edward's day.

We never talked about the wedding. He never pushed once. I was pretty sure that if I got to know Charlie a little more, I would be proud to have him walk me down the aisle. When we left to go home I gave Charlie a hug. It was starting to feel more natural. We even had a good laugh knowing that my mother was going to play twenty questions with him when he arrived home. I was sure she was pissed that she wasn't invited. I knew that if she would have had lunch with us, she would have never let Charlie talk.

When I arrived home, Edward wasn't home yet. I smiled knowing I now had one amazing memory of my father. I was moving forward, and my life felt pretty perfect. I had a mother and father that loved me. I had the world's hottest fiance who loved me more than anything, and I even had his insane family to add into the mix. I was happy, and I was pretty sure nothing could go wrong.

As soon as Edward walked into the house, I jumped him. He almost feel over. I couldn't explain the feelings that were inside me. I felt so loved, and he knew how to love me right. I was holding him in a death grip. My legs were clamped around his waist, and my arms were in his hair and around his neck. I couldn't get enough of him. The only sounds that filled our house were our moans and I love yous. He even filled my ass for the first time. He fucked my pussy hard and fast. He had made a comment on what a pretty shade of red my pussy was. At first I didn't understand why he had stopped, but I caught on quick enough. His cock was the biggest I had ever had, so when he started to push into me, I tensed up.

"Relax, baby girl. I want this so badly," he groaned out.

"Me too, but your just so big," I said taking a shaky breath. His thumb rubbed my clit, and I was finally relaxed enough for him to push all the way inside of me.

The way he filled me felt amazing. I had never felt such pleasure in my life. I loved the way his breathing was ragged, and he moved slowly. I knew he wanted to cum, and cum hard. His big hands gripped the inside of my thighs tightly as he moved in and out.

He picked up the pace just enough for me to get off. He couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer, and he filled my ass. His body shook; the veins in his neck bulged out; and sweat rolled off his forehead. I knew he enjoyed himself. It was only six o'clock at night and I was spent, but too hungry to sleep.

"So, I take it you had a good day?" Edward asked while we ate our dinner.

"It was one of the best days ever," I said with a huge smile. All Edward did was smile at me.

"It's good to see you eating."

"I'm so hungry, you have no idea," I said with another smile. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much, but it was worth it.

SDN

Sunday morning I was woken up by the doorbell. No one ever really just showed up without us knowing. When the door bell rang a second time, I sat up in the bed. Edward was still out, so I quickly pulled on some clothes, put my hair in a messy bun, and headed downstairs. The door bell rang a third time as I reached the door. I was shocked to see Esme standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey," I said with a yawn.

"Sorry I woke you," she said as I invited her in. I told her it was okay, and we headed for the kitchen. I knew I had to tell Edward that his mother was here, so I said I needed to brush my teeth. I don't know why I made up an excuse to leave, she knew what I was doing. I walked into the bedroom and called his name twice, but he didn't budge, so I jumped on the bed. As soon as I landed on my knees, he sat straight up.

"What the hell, Bella. Why are you up?" He asked in a grouchy voice.

"Your mom is here," I said.

"Tell her to leave. Did you let her in?"

"Of course I did. I didn't want to be rude," I said with a shrug. "We need to figure this out. Our wedding is coming up in a few weeks, and Rose and Alice are both in the wedding."

"It's too fucking early for this shit," he said throwing the blankets off of him. He threw a pair of shorts on and then went to the bathroom. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back downstairs. Esme was still sitting at the breakfast nook waiting patiently.

"Sorry about that," I said as I pulled coffee cups out of the cupboard. "Would you like a cup?"

"Please," she said with a smile.

"Does Carlisle know you are here?"

"Yes, that is why I'm here so early. I need to get home and start dinner. Do you think you guys could come today?" She asked.

"I'm not the one you have to ask," I said as she nodded.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I should have told Edward and dealt with the consequences," she said shaking her head.

"I understand. I would have done the same thing if Edward asked," I said knowing her pain.

"I just miss Edward so much. He's my baby," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, don't cry," I said as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I just want my son back."

"I know. He loves you."

"I love him as if I gave birth to him," she said with a sniffle. "I'm so used to talking to him four to five times a week, and now I haven't heard from him in three weeks. I feel heartbroken."

"Mom, don't cry," I heard Edward say. Esme jumped from her seat and threw her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she cried. I let them have their moment and I made us all a cup of coffee. "Please come to dinner tonight. Your father will be on his best behavior."

"It's not just him. Jasper is my best friend, and he said nothing to me," Edward said. I think it bothered him more about Jasper than his father's messed up ways.

"I know. We were all in the wrong, and I am so sorry. I know everyone else is as well," Esme said. I placed coffee in front of each of them and took a seat.

"Just come and visit for a little bit, and if you don't want to stay you don't have to," she said holding Edward's hand for dear life.

"I'll think about it," he said as I smiled. I knew he just wanted Esme happy. At that moment, I knew we would at least make an appearance.

"That's all I ask," she said with a big smile. "So, how is the wedding planning going? I have talked to Renee a couple of times, but did you get the dresses for the girls?"

"We did. If we stop over tonight, I'll bring them or we can make a date to get together," I said with a smile.

"We never had our girl night; do you think it would be alright if we still did?" She asked Edward.

"I don't see why not, as long as Bella is up to it," he said kissing the back of my hand.

"What's wrong?" Esme me asked.

"Just been tired lately," I said.

We visited with Esme for over an hour. I could tell that both of them were happy. Edward even said that we would show up later on in the day. It was about time. I knew that if I could get past all the bullshit with Charlie, then Edward could forgive his family. After Esme left, I threw my arms around Edward's neck. I was so happy. I giggled when he picked me up. I loved when he carried me.

"I love you, baby girl," he said as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too, daddy," I said as he growled into my neck.

"I need you, little girl. I need to fuck that tight little pussy," he said as he sat me on the stairs. He pulled my shorts off , and his head dove between my legs.

"Oh, daddy, that feels so good," I moaned.

"Do you like it when daddy licks your pussy?"

"Yes. I love it, daddy," I said as he fucked me hard with his finger.

"I need you to suck my cock," he said as he stood. I quickly got to my knees and took him into my mouth. He gripped the back of my head and fucked my face. I loved when he rammed his cock down my throat. It was such a turn on that I could feel my arousal run down my thighs.

"Fuck baby girl, look at you take daddy's cock like the good girl you are," he said as I moaned around him. I loved when he talked dirty. I whimpered when he pulled out of my mouth. "It's okay, baby, you will get to suck me till I cum soon. I promise," he said as he sat on the third stair. "Fuck me little girl, and make me cum in that amazing cunt," he said a I shivered.

I climbed onto his lap and I guided myself down on his thick cock. As soon as I was seated on his monster, I clamped down around him. He told me I could cum as his hand cracked my ass check; I came hard for him. I bounced up and down on him till my tits hurt. He smacked my ass several time; pinched my nipples so hard, I though they were going to fall off; and he even wrapped his hand around throat and gently squeezed; he let me cum a second time. I knew he was close when he roughly gripped my hips and made me bounce harder and faster.

"Daddy, can I cum one more time? Please, please, daddy," I begged breathlessly.

"Cum with me baby girl." That was all it took for me to let loose again. I loved the feeling of him cumming inside of me. He always made me feel so full. As soon as he was finished, I fell against him. My body was weak, and I felt like I couldn't move.

"That was out of this world, baby," he cooed rubbing my sweaty hair out of my face. "How about we go upstairs and I'll give you a bath." All I did was nod my head yes. He wrapped his arms around me, leaving our discarded clothes at the bottom of the stairs and carried me to our bathroom.

After our bath, I was even more relaxed. He carried me to our bed and told me to take a nap. I didn't need to be told twice. After a morning like that, who didn't need a nap. Edward let me sleep until the afternoon, but I was still tired, and I didn't know what was wrong with me.

I went to the bathroom and tamed my wild hair. I hated sleeping with wet hair. After my hair and make up were done, I threw on a pair of shorts and tank top. Edward was really ahead of the game, he already had the dresses in the car and he was ready to go. He seemed almost excited to go to his parents'. I don't think I would ever understand him.

"Do you think we should act like nothing happened?" I asked as I held Edwards hand.

"I don't know. Lets just play it by ear, and when I say we are leaving, I better not have to drag you out," he said giving me a warning glance.

"I understand," I said.

The Cullen house came into view, and I took a deep breath, here went nothing.

* * *

This was just a lemoned filled chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002 and on facebook. The link is on my profile! Review and let me know what you all thought!


	32. Chapter 32

I really don't say this enough, but thank you so much for all the review! I'm so grateful for every single one of them. None of you will ever understand how much I love them.

I have to shout out to all my girls who have helped me along the way: DRS, TAT, AND SIOBHAN. The three of you are the best people to work with!

* * *

Edward grabbed the dresses for Rose and Alice, and we headed into the house. Like always, we headed into the kitchen. As soon as we came into view, Alice about tackled me. If it wasn't for Edward standing behind me, I would have fallen.

"I have missed you so much! Are those our dresses?" Alice asked taking them from Edward.

"I missed you too, and yes," I said as she and Rose took off to try on the dresses.

"I'm glad you came," Esme said giving us each a hug. "I was just going to get the men; dinner is done." I knew Edward was excited for his mother's cooking. I brought a couple of the dishes to the table. When I was done, Alice and Rose were walking into the kitchen with their dresses on. The dresses were floor-length with a halter bodice. The style was so elegant, and it looked great on both of them.

"You both look so good," I gushed. "I should have chosen an uglier dress. I think you guys will outshine me on my day," I said.

"Doubt it," Edward said with a loving smile.

"Edward, Bella, glad you could join us," Carlisle said. I gave him a polite smile, and Edward gave him a head nod. "Well, I'm starved, let's eat." I guess we were going to act as if nothing happened, so that is what we did.

Sunday dinners were back to normal. Well, as normal as the could get. I even managed to get myself in trouble. Only I would ever do something like that. I didn't want to eat, and Edward was insistent that I eat. I knew I had no reason not to eat, but I felt like I couldn't. If I ate, I would feel like I was going to throw up. I knew something was going on with me, but I had no clue what.

"You need to eat," Edward said pushing my plate more toward me. I took a few bites, but didn't eat much more. "What is wrong with you? You ate good the other day."

"I'm just not hungry; I'm sorry," I said biting my lip. I chanced a glace at Carlisle, and he was staring intently at Edward. I smirked, I guess some things were never going change.

"Just eat some more, I won't ask again," he said sternly. I tried, and I did manage to eat enough to please Edward. I heard it all the way home. I told him that if I didn't start to feel better, I would go to the doctor. I didn't know what was wrong with me. One day I did nothing but eat, and other days I felt so sick that I couldn't.

SDN

It was two weeks before our wedding, and we were all going a little crazy with the little details. I thought for sure the world was out to get me. We were sent a sample centerpiece, and it was nothing like I wanted. I was pissed, because I thought for sure my mother or one of the other girls went behind my back and changed it. The centerpiece pushed me over the edge. First of all, my mother bought a light pink dress to wear to the wedding, and that pissed me off. Why did she get to wear pink? Then, we had to find a new minster for some unknown reason. Edward said he was going to take care of that. Alice went on a power trip about the seating chart, and that pissed me off, because it was nothing to go crazy over. Every little thing was pissing me off. I thought for sure I was going to have my period for my wedding. My hips hurt, my boobs hurt, and I had what seemed like an ongoing headache.

I decided to go to the doctor, because I just needed to know whether I was going crazy, or I wasn't sick or anything. I told Edward I was going to the mall; I didn't want him to worry. I knew it was no big deal, like I said, I just needed some piece of mind.

I was surprised that I got right in to see the doctor. After I told the doctor what my symptoms were, they drew blood and made me pee in a cup. Peeing in a cup made me want to be a man. Men, once again, had it so easy. I was told to get dressed and they would be with me shortly. Little did I know, as soon as the doctor walked in, my world crumbled.

"Well Isabella, the reason you have been so crazy," he said with a chuckle using my words. "It's because you are pregnant." The world stopped at that moment. How was I pregnant? Who was the father? I internally slapped myself in the forehead. Edward was the father. How was I going to tell him? How was he going to react?

"Isabella, are you okay?" The doctor asked. "I take it this was unplanned?"

"I didn't think my fiance could get me pregnant," I said in shock. What was I going to do?

"Now, every pregnancy is different, so what you are feeling is normal. Can you remember at all when your last period was?" Doctor Vera said.

"I don't remember. I know for sure it has been at least two months. My life has been so crazy,"  
I said taking a deep breath trying to will myself not to cry.

"How about we try to find the heartbeat?" He said with a warm smile. "Just lay back and pull up your shirt, and push your pants down a bit." I lay back and do as I was told. I took a deep breath and watched as the doctor ran a wand looking thing over my belly. I heard a wooomp woomp noise, and Doctor Vera smiled.

"Well, we know you are at least seven weeks, but I think you are a little further. I found the heartbeat quite quickly, and it is strong. We will know more in two weeks when you come back for a sonogram," he said with another smile. I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know how Edward was going to react, and I was scared to death.

I was in a daze. The last thing I remembered doing was leaving the doctor's office, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in my driveway. I don't know how long I sat in the driveway. I cried and then calmed down. Just as I thought I was calm enough to face Edward, the tears would start again. I had to just suck it up, and take care of what needed to be done.

The house was quiet, but I knew Edward was home; his car was in the driveway. I walked up the stairs and found it was odd that the office door was closed. I knock as I opened the door. I saw that Edward was visiting with Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sorry, just find me when you're done," I said with a sniffle. I was pissed, because I had the courage to tell him, and now it was gone.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask me.

"Fine, just find me," I said again trying to get away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday," Edward said jerking his head to the door.

"Yeah," they both said as they ran out of the office. I walked in to the office, and I paced the office floor.

"Baby, what is going on?"

"If you could be a father, would you want to be?" I asked not standing still. I felt like I had to keep moving or I was going to lose my control.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not possible," he said watching me.

"What if it is?"

"Possible?" He asked as I nodded. "I would be happy, but why are you asking me this. You know we can't have a baby."

"But, we can. I mean...I'm pregnant, Edward," I said as his face went blank. I started to get scared, he went from looking shocked to looking pissed.

"You cheated on me?" He asked as I stood there shocked. "If you wanted a child that god damn bad, we could have adopted!" He yelled.

"I didn't cheat," I said as I started to cry.

"I'm not the father."

"You are. You know I would never cheat," I said as I started getting angry.

"I can't be the father for the simple reason that I can't get you pregnant!"

"Well, you did," I said as I walked away from him. I was not going to let him say that I cheated. I had been with someone who cheated, and I would never make someone feel that way.

I went into our bedroom and packed an overnight bag. I was going to give Edward the space that he needed. When my bag was packed, I left the bedroom, and went to find Edward to let him know that I was leaving. I was hoping that he would tell me to stay. He wasn't in his office, so I headed downstairs. Just as I reached the landing, I heard Edward ask me where I was going.

"You scared me," I said looking at my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To my parents."

"At least you are showing your guilt by leaving," he sneered.

"Whatever, Edward. You know I didn't cheat, and I am not going to stay here, and let you treat me like a whore," I snapped.

"Watch your mouth," he said taking a step toward me.

"Sorry."

"I know that I can't get you knocked up, so please tell me what I am to think?" He said raising his voice. "I want a paternity test."

"Whatever you want, but know this," I said taking a step closer to him. "We will never be together. I'll get the rest of my stuff out as soon as I can," I said walking away from him. Just as I made it to the door, he spoke again.

"You'd better be at work in the morning." With that I was out the door.

I got in my car and drove until I was on empty. I ended up in my parents' driveway. I was on very good terms with Charlie, so I felt comfortable staying with them. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I knew I was going to lose it as soon as I saw my mother. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, and made my way for the door. I didn't know why, but I rang the door bell. I think I just wanted to delay the inevitable. Charlie was the one to open the door, and I lost it. He pulled me into his arms, and I cried into his shirt.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked, and for the first time he sounded like my father. "Sssh, it's okay."

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" I heard my mother say as Charlie closed the door.

"Get her some water and tissues," he said, and he walked me to the living room. We sat on the couch, and I was grateful that she still comforted me.

"I'm sorry, everything is ruined," I sobbed.

"Bella, here, take a drink," my mother said giving me a bottle of water. "You need to calm down."

"I'm having a baby," I whispered.

"Who's the father?" Charlie asked and I broke down all over again.

"Edward, you asshole," my mother scolded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just thought that he couldn't get a girl pregnant," Charlie said. It was written all his face that he felt bad.

"It was a one percent chance that it would happen," I said taking another breath.

"He doesn't think the baby's his," Charlie said. I shook my head no.

"Can I stay here?" I asked sobbing again.

"Of course, you never have to ask," my mom said.

"The wedding is off. Whatever money you can't get back, I'll pay you back. I made a promise to Kate, so I still will be working for Edward for the next month. I have all the money that I was paid so far, and if you give me a loan, I will get my own place. I think I need to be on my own," I said as I calmed myself down. There was no need in crying, Edward and I were over and that was that.

"If you ever needed money, I would just give it to you. It wouldn't be a loan. Also, you don't have to move out. There is plenty enough room here," Charlie said as Renee nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't want to miss a minute of this. I'm going to be a grandma!" She said clapping her hands together. I couldn't help laughing at her. "Fuck Edward! Tell me all about the baby!"

"Well, I don't really know much. I'll know more in two weeks. I am going to have a prenatal exam, and a sonogram."

"I'll be there if you need me," Renee said hugging me.

"So, you ready to be a grandpa?" I asked Charlie.

"You want me to be called grandpa?" He asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why not," I said with a shrug. "But, if you disappear, I will kill you."

"For some reason I think you are serious," he said with a nervous laugh. "But, you don't have to worry about me. I'm here to stay."

"Good. Now, I still want my own place, and I want to make a living. Maybe even go to college...I don't know. I do have to find a job, because I am only working for Edward until the end of August," I said as I sat back into the couch.

"I can help you out with a job if you really want, and you can even work at home," Charlie told me as I looked at him.

"What will I have to do?"

"Just computer stuff. I'm in need of some major re-organization. I may even get you into doing payroll. I know I can trust you. You would have to come into the office to be trained, but once the baby is here you can work from home," he said as I smiled.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm the CEO of Swan's Construction. I'm based out of Port Angeles. It's a little bit of a drive," he said with a shrug.

"Is there any way you can train me at home at night, so I can start like tomorrow?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Bella, you have been exhausted for weeks. Don't push yourself," Renee said.

"I'll be fine. I need to do this. I need to know that I don't have to depend on a man for money," I said as my mother looked shameful.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not worried about it," I said with a shrug.

"How much is Edward paying you?" Charlie asked.

"Fifteen dollars an hour, same as Kate. He is over paying me, because she has been there five years," I said with an eye roll. "Do me a favor, don't talk to Edward about me. Don't go all crazy father and go after him or anything. It is what it is, and I just want to move on," I said to Charlie.

"I can do that. So, you are serious about the wedding?" He asked.

"Absolutely. He and I will never be together," I said holding off the tears. I was grateful that neither one of them said anything. I thought for sure they would say that I was just angry right now, and that things could change. That was true, but for now this was how it had to be.

"Can you get a hold of everyone? I don't think I can do it," I said to my mother. She quickly said yes, and said that she was going to call and Esme for help. I told her I didn't care as long as there was no wedding.

After talking with my parents, I was okay. I had a good head on my shoulders, and I knew what I had to do. I needed to do this for me. I needed to know that I could take care of me. I knew my life was going to change, but I was ready. Being on my own was something I should have done way before I ever thought of getting married.

* * *

EPOV

There was a one percent chance that I was the father of Bella's baby. I would have sworn on my life that she would have never cheated on me. I was probably overreacting, but how did she expect me to act? It was a one percent chance that I was going to be a father. If I was the father, I had ruined my life. No matter how this all worked out, I had a feeling that Bella and I would never be together. If this baby was mine, I had no clue as to what I was going to do. I would be a shit father. I knew nothing about babies. I could be a father. That just didn't sound right.

As I finished my fifth glass of scotch, I heard the door bell ring. I jumped up hoping that it was Bella. Part of me didn't want to see her, but the other part needed her. As soon as I opened the door, I was punched in the face, and I fell to the floor. After the shock wore off, I looked up to see my father standing over me.

"I don't know Bella all that well, but I'm pretty sure she would never cheat on you," he said.

"I feel the same way, but dad, you know that there is only a one percent chance that I am the father," I said rubbing my jaw.

"Renee called your mother. They are working on calling everyone and telling them that there is no wedding," he said as my heart broke. She was never going to want to be with me again. What had I done? "If that is my grandchild, I better get to see him."

"Bella would never keep my child from me," I said feeling two inches tall. What had I done? "There is nothing I can do right now."

"After you find out this is your baby, you better do everything in your power to make it right," my father said leaving my house and slamming the front door.

I sat on the floor by the front door, and cried. There was nothing more I could do for the night.

* * *

Wow, that was a crazy roller coaster ride. This was not my original plan, but I think it is coming together nicely. I had to throw Edward's pov in there, because he is a dick, and we can all hate him for a few chapters! I can't wait to hear what you all will have to say...I'm kinda nervous.

Links to twitter and facebook are on my profile!

I have to give a shot out to toxicbutterfly97. She has pimped my out big time, so I wanted to return the favor. Check out her story called, poisoned rose.

See you all next week!


	33. Chapter 33

Wow the reviews I got for the last chapter were all over the place. Some loved it, some hated it. Please stick with the story, it is going to be epic. The next few chapters will be angsy, but it won't last forever.

* * *

BPOV

The next morning I was up and showered. I was ready to face Edward. I put my engagement ring and debit card in an envelope, so I could give it to Edward. I was planning on getting the rest of my stuff out of his house that night. Even though I cried myself to sleep, I wasn't going to stop my life. I was sure I would cry myself to sleep many nights. Alice called me once she found out, and begged me to call her. I was sure I would talk to her within a few days.

I was going to call the doctor later in the morning and ask about a DNA test. I googled it, and I found that it could be done. I didn't care if I had to be in pain to get it done, as long as the baby was unharmed. With what I read it was safe, but costly. I knew Edward would waste thousands of dollars to find out. It would take only a few days to find out, but this was how it was going to be.

When I got to the office, Kate knew that something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. I wasn't really ready to talk about it. When Edward walked in, I saw that his jaw was bruised. I just acted like he didn't exist. I could feel him looking at me, but I never looked up.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked.

"It will be," I said getting to work.

Kate made it a point to retrieve all the phone calls. I just didn't feel like talking and she knew it. When the doctor's office opened, I went to the bathroom to call. They said that they could do the test at my next appointment. I was happy about that, the sooner the better. The only down side was that Edward had to be with me. I wanted to be strong, so I made sure he wasn't in a meeting, and I headed to his office. I had to stop myself from just barging in and interrupting. I knocked and when he said to come in, my heart dropped.

"We have an appointment on the twenty sixth to get the test done. You need to be there, and I already fit it into your schedule," I said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll be there," he said not looking at me. I set the envelope on his desk and walked out. I knew this was how we were going to be until he found out that he was the father.

The day dragged. I never spoke to Kate, and she didn't push. I knew she could feel the tension. At the end of the day, I left pissed. Edward had the audacity to ask me what my plans were for the evening. I glared at him and walked away. I didn't know if it was his way of trying to be nice, but I wasn't having it. I was doing me, and there was no him in that equation.

SDN

The day of my exam, Edward and I both left the office at the same time. The tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I had nothing to say to him, and I was sure he felt the same way. I was sad. This appointment should be happy, and all I wanted to do was cry. He was my baby's father, and he didn't believe me. I couldn't even describe how I was feeling. We should be getting married the following day; not getting a test done to prove that he was going to be a daddy.

Charlie was able to get almost all his money back from the wedding. The only thing that couldn't be exchanged were the dresses. I told Charlie I would pay him back and he told me no. I argued with him, but he was as stubborn as I was. Little did he know I would still try to pay him back somehow.

After three days of Edward and I not talking, Kate had finally asked me what was going on. I told her the short version, and she said she was going call off her trip. It took me hours to convince her that I was okay working for Edward. She said that she felt bad for leaving. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to tell her. I even told her to take off a few days early, but she said no. I was pretty sure that she didn't want to ask Edward. Edward and I only talked to each other when absolutely necessary.

When we arrived at the doctor's office, we sat on different sides of the waiting room. I saw Edward roll his eyes, but I didn't care. We waited for what seemed like forever before we were called back. I told Edward he didn't have to go until he was needed, but he ignored me. I had a full bladder, so we did the sonogram first. The technician told me to remove my skirt and panties, and as she left the room, she said to flip the switch next to the door when I was done.

"You can step out as well," I said to Edward.

"Don't be a baby," he said sitting in the chair by the bed. I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I stood beside the table and made sure that he couldn't see anything. I could tell he was getting pissy, but I didn't care. He had no right to ever see my naked body again. I wrapped the paper sheet around my bottom half, flipped the switch, and got back up on the half bed.

"Ready?" The technician asked.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"This is how everything is going to go. Because you want to find out who the baby's father..."

"I know who the father is," I said interrupting her.

"I understand. Because we are doing a DNA test, we have to do two sonograms. The first one is going to determine how far along you are. The nurse that you talked to did not tell you that if you are not ten weeks or more along, we can't do the amniocentesis. Do you know what that is?" She asked.

"You shove a huge ass needle into my stomach and get fluid out. Sounds like a blast," I said as us women found humor in what I was saying. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Everyone is different. I have had women say that it was more uncomfortable than anything. Then, I have had women cry out in pain," she said. I liked that she was being honest.

"I read that this could kill my baby."

"We know what we are doing. There is a chance that could happen, but I have yet to see it in seven years," she said. That did make me feel better. "If you are far enough along, we will do the procedure, and then we will swab your mouth, Mr. Cullen," she said to Edward. He nodded his head in understanding. "Doctor Vera will join us in a few."

The technician put me where she wanted me on the table, and then started to do the first sonogram. I watched the screen in amazement. I thought for sure I could see body parts. When she told me I was thirteen weeks along, I was dumbfounded. How did I not notice that my period was three months late? As she was showing me the baby's heartbeat, there was a knock at the door. Doctor Vera walked in all smiles.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling today?" He asked standing at my feet.

"I really need to pee," I said as he laughed.

"Soon," he said looking at the screen. "Far enough along. Are you sure you want to do the amnio?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lets do this," he said. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm Doctor Vera," he said to Edward.

"Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," the good doctor said turning his back on Edward. "Everything looks good?"

"Yup. She has one healthy baby in there," the tech said with a smile placing pictures on my purse.

"Awesome. Bella, when I start to insert the needle, I need you to breathe nice and steady for me, okay?" Vera asked. I nodded my head yes. I was scared and I wanted to cry.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I needed to do this. I needed Edward to know that I never cheated. I know I could have waited, but I would go crazy. This was the only way for him to know now. As soon as I felt the needle penetrated my skin I started to cry.

"Do you want Edward to hold your hand?" The technician asked.

"No. This is his fault. Should it hurt this bad?" I asked crying.

"We are almost done, Bella. You are doing great," Vera said. He wasn't lying. It was over within a few minutes. "You did very well, and everything looks good," he said as he stared at the screen for a few minutes. "Okay, open your mouth please," he said to Edward. The technician cleaned my belly up and then helped me off the table and into the bathroom. She told me I had to pee in the cup that was provided. As soon as I peed and dressed, I walked back out.

"You should have the results back within ten business days. Do you want them sent to your house, Bella?" Vera asked.

"No, I know who the father is. You need to ask Edward where he would like them sent," I said as Edward glared at me.

"Okay, you will just need you to provide me with an address." Edward quickly gave him a business card. "I will see you in room three." With that Vera and the tech left the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't talk to me," I sneered. "You can leave now."

"Bella, I..."

"I don't want to hear it." I said walking out of the room. I wasn't going to play nice with him.

The rest of my exam went fairly quickly. They said I was healthy and so was the baby, and that was all I cared about. When I left the doctor's office I called Kate and told her I wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. My stomach was sore, and I just wanted to lay down. I sent Edward a text making sure that it was okay with him. I knew he wasn't going to tell me no.

Later that night, Charlie said he had found me the perfect apartment. I was excited to see it. He said if I wanted it he would pay the deposit. I told him no, and I told him I would be pissed as hell if he did. He made me promise that if I need any money that I was to ask him. It took him an hour to get me to promise.

The same night I talked to Alice for the first time. She cried, I cried, and we promised to stay close. She was worried I wouldn't allow any of the Cullens to see the baby. I could never be that cruel. When she told me that Carlisle punched Edward in the face, he became my new favorite person. I asked her when he had done it. She said it was the night that we had broken up. I remembered seeing the bruise on Edward face, and I smiled. I would never wish someone physical harm, but Carlisle didn't have to stick up for me. I really didn't expect it; I thought for sure he would side with Edward.

A few days later I went and looked at the apartment with my parents, and Charlie was right, it was perfect. It had two bedrooms, and a bonus room. The bonus room was just a small extra room off the living room. It would work perfect for an office. The kitchen was way smaller than I was used to, but I was sure I could deal with it. I was shocked that there were two bathrooms in the place. Rent was seven hundred a month with utilities included. It was really an amazing deal. My cell phone was still on Edward's plan, and I didn't plan on saying anything to him about it. If he wanted to pay for it, then he could.

Over the weekend, I sat down and tried to figure out my bills. Edward had been paying them for me, so I wasn't sure what was still left to be paid for the month. I ended up finding out that he had paid off my car, and my insurance was paid for the year. I cried myself to sleep that night. I would have to thank him the next time I saw him. He didn't have to do any of that for me, but he did, because he loved me. I hoped that he still loved me, because I did him. No matter how hard I tried not to...I just couldn't help it. In spite of it all, I still loved him.

* * *

EPOV

I was an asshole. I didn't care how Bella found out who the fathers was, as long as it got done. I didn't know that she would have to go through pain for it to happen. I wanted to comfort her, but she wouldn't let me. I knew she didn't want me anywhere near her. I didn't like the doctor. He looked at Bella as if she was something to eat. He wanted her and I couldn't stand it. Knowing he was looking at her pussy drove me insane.

I saw Charlie three times over the next week, and if I tried to talk to him about Bella, but he would shut me down. He told me that she asked him not to talk to me about her. I guess I deserved that. He did tell me that she found an apartment. What Bella didn't know was that Emmett owned the building. All Bella knew was that she had to write the rent check out to the Tower. Charlie had worked out a deal with Emmett. I didn't know what kind of deal, because my family wasn't speaking to me. Esme talked to me, but I knew she was mad at me too. What did they want me to do? I had a one percent chance of getting her pregnant. Whatever, I was doing what I had to do to protect myself. If the baby ended up being mine, I would do anything in my power to get Bella back.

She was the love of my life. I missed her like crazy. Irina told me that I knew deep down that the baby was mine, and she was right, I did know. I just needed to know for sure. I had so many trust issue it wasn't funny. I would try to get Bella to talk to me, but she never did. That girl was the most stubborn person on the planet. I knew it was going to take a whole hell of a lot to get back into her good graces, if I ever could.

Kate was on her vacation, and Bella was doing a great job. She was a hard worker, but I already knew she would be. She was the most dependable person I knew. I only had three more weeks with Bella, and then she would move on, and I had a chance of losing her forever.

Exactly a week after the test was preformed, we got the results. I wasn't sure when they came in, but Bella brought me the manila envelope right before she left for the night.

"You don't want to stay while I read the results?" I asked her. I just wanted her to stay.

"I know what the paper says," she said turning and walking out of my office. I slowly opened the letter, and slowly pulled out the paper with the results on it. I read it six times before the words on the paper sunk into my head. I had to read it out loud to fully understand.

"Edward Cullen is, ninety-nine percent, the father of Isabella Swan's unborn child." What had I done? I was so stupid. I was going to be a father, and I didn't know if I was ever going to get Bella back in my life.

I sat at my desk for two hours, coming up with a plan. I needed Bella in my life, she was my life, and now we were having a baby. I was happy, and it never should have came to a break up. I knew I was going to have to kiss the ground she walked on to get her to talk to me. Shit, for me to even be considered her friend, I was going to have to jump through hoops. I knew I had to say I was sorry, but I couldn't face her. I picked up my phone and texted her telling her how sorry I was; she never text me back.

* * *

Yup! He is the father. Did anyone have any doubts? Anyway, let me know what you think and I will see you all sometime next week!

Twitter and facebook links are on my profile!


	34. Chapter 34

BPOV

Who the fuck did he think he was? I couldn't believe that he pussied out and sent me a text. He said he was sorry, so what? Now, that he knew, everything was going to go back to normal? Not likely.

That was how I felt the night he found out the results. Now, three weeks later, we were fully talking. He even made me laugh once in a while. I knew he was trying hard to make up for what had happened, but I still couldn't let it go. He would text me at night, and tell me how sorry he was, and how much he missed me. He would never say sorry to my face, and I didn't know why. Maybe I could get over it a little if he did. He was a man, and men were stupid. They never think of the little things.

Moving day was an event in itself. My parents, Alice, Rose, and Esme all helped. It was great to have such a support group. If it wasn't for everyone's help, it would have taken me months to get everything situated. I thought having so many people around would drive me crazy, but it didn't. The only person that did annoyed me was Esme. She talked about Edward every chance she got. I told her there was no chance right now, that Edward and I would be together. She told me to give it time, and a love like ours would never go away. I was glad that she stopped talking about him after I asked.

Now that Edward and I were talking, he made it a point to ask where I was, what was I doing, or who I was with. My answers were always the same, home, nothing, and no one. Even if I was out and about, it wasn't his business. It was going to take a lot more than a few conversations to change my mind. Edward wanted to help me move into my apartment, but I told him no. He called me a stubborn bitch and hung up on me. That made me smile. He knew he couldn't put his foot down, and I would do as I was told. He hated it.

Kate was coming back, and I was soon going to be done with Cullen Financial. I was okay with it. I needed to get away from Edward, so I could figure out my feelings. Seeing him almost every day, probably wasn't the best thing for me. If I were to stay longer, I would probably fall for his smooth talking bullshit. I was also horny as hell, and playing with myself just wasn't cutting it. If I thought that I could just walk away after, I would let Edward fuck me, but I was sure I couldn't walk away. I always had to stop myself from thinking about sex. I thought about hooking up with some random guy, but that just wasn't me, and who would want to fuck a pregnant woman?

I had been working from home, for a couple of weeks. Charlie set me up with a laptop with his company's program. He started me off with doing the payroll. It was the easiest thing for me to learn at home. Starting the following week, I would be driving back and forth to Port Angeles. I was excited to learn something new. I never thought I would like working.

On my last day of work, Edward came out of his office, and sat on the edge of my desk. He kept trying to touch my face, but I would just move away. I knew if I let him touch me, I wouldn't make him stop. Every time I would want to give in and get back with him, I just remind myself of what had happened between us. I knew I had to stick to my guns. What kind of woman would I be if I just ran back to the man that thought so little of me?

"Would you please have dinner with me?" He asked as I shut down the computer. I wanted to go so badly, but I didn't know if I should. I was starving. I felt like I hadn't eaten all day. I was very happy when my apatite came back.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I told him. I was so close to running back to him.

"Just dinner with no expectations. I just want to talk about the baby," he said as my hand went to my stomach.

"What about the baby?"

"Just how we are going to work this," he said. I knew this conversation was going to have to happen, but I was not ready for it.

"Why can't we do this over the phone? We don't have to go out to talk," I said.

"Because, I want to see you. I miss you," he said standing up. "Please have dinner with me." We stared each other down. Could having dinner do that much damage?

"Okay," I said as he smiled.

The only reason I said we would go out was because I knew I wouldn't see him until the following Friday when I had a doctor's appointment. I was hoping to find out what the sex of the baby. I was hoping for a girl. I didn't want to raise a Cullen boy. I knew that sounded selfish of me, but it was true. I knew that I would never let Edward treat our son the way his father did him. If the baby was a boy, I wanted him to be better than the Cullens. I knew in a way the baby would act like his father, but I was hoping to install better morals.

If the baby was a boy, I wanted him to be like Edward, but not completely. I would want our son to be confident, loving, sweet, and an all around a good person. Even though I liked the way Edward and I were together, I wouldn't want our son to have such trust issues. I wanted the American dream. I wanted to have a husband, children, and a home. I didn't want a split home for my child. It did make me feel better knowing that my child would have its father in their life. I would make sure of it.

Part of me thought that I would have to fight for my child, but Edward had yet to say anything along the lines of trying to take the baby away from me. Right now though, we were getting along. Who knew what would happen if we got into a fight. One fight could change everything, that was a proven fact.

Edward insisted that we ride together, but he let me have it my way, and I drove myself. I did take notice at how sad he looked. It broke my heart, but I was sticking to my decision. He was in the wrong, and it was going to take more than a few weeks and a couple of laughs, before I ever deiced to get back together with him. I did miss him terribly. Sleeping alone at night was hard, but I did it. I was taking care of me. Paying bills was hard. I never thought, in a million years, how hard it would be. My mother always took care of my bills, and then, Edward did it for me. I was getting the hang of it, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job.

As I walked to the door with Edward, I saw him staring at my belly. I knew I was starting to show, and my clothes were fitting funny. My shirts were getting tighter in the boob area, and my jeans could barley button. I was going to need new clothes. I was hoping Renee would buy me some. I had money for clothes, but I really wanted to save as much money as I could.

"You're starting to show," Edward said as we sat next to each other in a rounded booth.

"I know," I said placing my hand over my belly.

"Do you have enough money for clothes?"

"Yes," I said quickly. I really didn't want his money right now. The waitress showed up and took our drink and food order. Edward and I just stared at each other. I knew we had to talk, but I didn't want to be the one to bring anything up. I wanted to talk about the baby, but I didn't want to talk about us. As far as I was concerned, there was no us.

"We don't have to go to court do we?" He asked.

"No. I don't want to," I said as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"I know we have time to figure everything out, but I would just like to have an idea of how this is all going to work. I know that I'm going to want to be there all the time," he said looking sad. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? This was all his fault. We could have been married and living the dream, but no he had to be a douche bag.

"You can see the baby whenever you want," I said. "I would never keep the baby away from you."

"I know. I just really want this to work. I never thought I could be a father," he said with a small smile.

"Funny how the world works," I said with an eye roll. "So, is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked. I was ready to leave.

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you outside of work. It's going to be hard not seeing you everyday." Again, I didn't know what to say. "May I touch your belly?" I really didn't know what to say...again.

All I did was swallow hard and nod my head yes. He moved closer to me, and I closed my eyes. He smelled so good. I wanted him so badly. He put one arm around the back of the booth, and he gently placed his hand on my baby bump. The warmth of his hand on me had me wanting him even more. I could feel his breath fan over my face, and I almost kissed him. We were close enough to where all I had to do was lean in. Just then, I felt the baby move for the first time. I quickly looked down to where Edward's hand was and gasped.

"Did you feel that?" I asked him placing my hand over his.

"What? That little nudge?" He asked as I shook my head yes.

"This is the first time I have ever felt it move," I said with a giggle. The baby moved again.

"This is amazing," he said as we stared at each other. We were meant to be together, I could feel it, but not anytime soon. The waitress seemed to have impeccable timing. She sat the drinks down, and I noticed that mine and Edward's fingers were intertwined. When I saw the waitress staring at Edward with lust filled eyes, I let our hands stay together. I knew he wasn't mine anymore, but I didn't want anyone else to have him. I knew that was beyond selfish...but I still loved him.

"Can I get you anything else?" The ugly waitress said with dreamy eyes.

"No, we're fine," I said glaring at the girl. She gave me a dirty look, and then walked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said feeling my face turn red.

"It's okay. Old habits die hard sometimes," he said as we gave each other distance. "Just so you know, there hasn't been anyone else." I was pretty sure he was trying to make me feel better. It did, him saying that he hasn't been with anyone makes my day, but I know I can't show it. "You acting all jealous also gives me hope," he said as I internally slap myself.

"Please, don't do this tonight. I thought we were here to talk about our baby," I said pleading with him.

"We are. I'm sorry, I just miss you so much." I say nothing in response to him. I want to tell him that I miss him too, but I know I can't; not right now. I knew I had to change the subject.

"So, here is what I'm thinking," I start to say taking a drink. "I will let you know of all my doctor's appointments. I want you in the delivery room; I would never be that cruel to you. After the baby is born, we will figure something out. Have you thought about any names?" I ask him. He kept staring at me with an emotionless face. I had no idea what he was thinking. I tried so hard to read him, and I couldn't get anything from his face.

"No, I haven't thought of any names. Have you?" He says. His voice held no emotion and I didn't like that.

"Yeah, I have."

"What are they?" He asks, still with no emotion.

"Well, I'm not big on having a boy named after his father, but I do want your name in his name. Well, that is if it is a boy. I have a lot of names for a girl, but my favorite is kinda corny," I say looking away from him.

"I want to know," he says with a little bit of humor in his eyes.

"Charleigh, spelled with leigh," I said as his smile grew.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know it is stupid and very hypocritical of me, but it feels right. Charlie has been amazing, I couldn't ask for a better father," I said with a shrug. It wasn't a lie. Charlie had been amazing to me. I was falling in love with him. Not in the sense of a significant other, but I felt I could feel love for him.

"I love it. Can we make Elizabeth the middle name?"

"Of course," I said as my eyes fill with tears.

"The last name will be Cullen," he said. All I could do was nod my head yes, even though he didn't ask a question. I tried to get myself to not cry, but a few tears slid down my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this happens once in a while," I said with a laugh. Just as I got myself together, the waitress brought our food over. As soon as the smell invaded my nose, my stomach grumbled.

I had my chicken cut and in my mouth before she had everything on the table. The chicken was cooked perfectly; it melted in my mouth. Edward tried to talk, but I didn't have time to answer him, I was too busy feeding my face. I heard him chuckle a few times when I would moan at how good the food tasted. By the end of our meal, I had ate a chicken breast, a huge helping of pasta, and three bread sticks. Edward let me have some of his pasta as well. After laying my fork on the table, I leaned back in the booth and rubbed my belly.

"Are you both full?" He asked with a chuckle.

"For now, but I would love some dessert to take home," I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Anything you want, baby," he said. As soon as baby fell from his lips, he said sorry.

"Old habits die hard sometimes," I said as he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess they do," he said as we stared at each other again.

As soon as I had my three layer chocolate cake with peanut butter and chocolate frosting, we were ready to leave. He walked me to my car, and we stood there like it was the ending of an awkward first date.

"Do you want me to follow you home?" He asked holding open the car door.

"No, I'll be okay," I said as I started to fidget. "I don't think I ever said this, but thanks for paying off my car. You didn't have to do that."

"I would do anything for you," he said as I had the urge to run. "Tonight was a great night, thank you."

"I was very nice, thanks for the meal," I said as I started to get into the driver seat.

"Can I hug you?" I didn't know what to say. I was frozen where I stood. I wanted him to hug me more than I ever thought. I never gave him an answer, but when I didn't say no, he pulled me to him. As soon as his arms were around me, I started to cry. My life had been so perfect, and now everything seemed so unfair.

"Please give me a second chance. Bella, I love you so much, and I was an asshole for the way I acted. I'm so sorry. I can never take it back. I never wanted to hurt you," he said as I pulled away from him.

"I was naïve to think that you would be cool when I told you I was pregnant. I thought you would be happy. I needed you to be happy. I hate myself for still loving you, but I do. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you. I need my time. I need my space. I need to take care of myself, and our baby for a while. Who knows what will happen in the future, but right now...ya know what? This is all your fault. We would have been married by now. We could have had an amazing life together. You ruined everything, because you didn't trust me. I told you in the beginning how I felt about cheating. You knew I would never, ever do that to you," I said. I was sobbing by the end of my speech, and Edward just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Edward, I can't do this right now. I will see you next week at my appointment," I said as I got into my car and quickly locked the door.

"Bella, please don't leave so upset," Edward said trying to open the car door. "Please," he yelled. That was the last thing I heard before I pulled my car away from him. I guess I was going to cry myself to sleep tonight...again.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? Do you think is he trying enough? I want to hear what you have to say.

So, this is what is going to happen: 1- I can post again this week, and then it will be it for maybe three weeks till the next chapter. 2- I can post again early next week and you will only have to wait two weeks. Let me know what you all want.

Thanks to all may girls for all the amazing help they give me!

Facbook and twitter links are on my profile!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! This is it for a little while. I need a break and I have family coming from NC for the fourth. I don't usually do this, but I have a song for you all to listen to while you are reading. Go look up Can't Wait by Runner Runner! It is the sweetest song ever!

This story would be unreadable if is wasn't for my amazing beta Dorothy ruby slipper and my pre readers teamalltwilight and siobhan! Love you girls!

* * *

EPOV

My days were moving in slow motion. I was so mad at myself. I had ruined my life, and I was at a standstill as to how to get my life back. I had tried everything. I bought Bella flowers and had them sent to her new job the first day that she started. I tried my hardest to give her the space she asked for, but it was hard. I missed her so much, that words couldn't explain how I felt. Bella was stubborn, and I knew this, but nothing I was doing was getting me anywhere with her. I didn't know if she was okay. I never knew where she was, or who she was with. I didn't know if she was sleeping well at night; I knew nothing. If I asked how she was, all I got was good or fine. When I asked her if she needed anything, she would always say no. I couldn't stand knowing nothing.

I had to go a whole week without seeing her, and I didn't have plans for that to ever happen again. I asked her if I could pick her up for her doctor appointment, but she said no. I tried very hard to not get mad, but it didn't work.

"Why?" I had asked her.

"Because, I am going right to the doctor's office from work," she told me as I rolled my eyes.

"So, if you weren't working would you let me take you?"

"I don't really know," she said with a sigh. I knew I was annoying her, but I just wanted to be with her, and she wasn't letting me.

"Whatever, I'll just meet you there at three?" I asked making sure I had the right time.

"Yeah," she said sounding distracted.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Always nothing.

"I love you," I said. I knew she wasn't listening me.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Isabella!" I said raising my voice.

"What? I have so much fucking work, it's coming out my ears! So, please tell me what you would like to talk about?" She said in the bitchiest tone I had ever heard from her.

"Do you think you could at least respect me enough to not swear?"

"Do you think you could at least respect me enough to know that I would have never cheated on you? I can't take much more! Between you and work, I'm going crazy," she said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it! What can I do to make it better? You need to tell me, because I don't have a clue on how to make us better?" I said as she grew quiet.

"I don't know if there will ever be an us ever again. You hurt me worse than anyone ever has. I wanted you more than anything. I knew you would freak when I told you I was pregnant, but I wanted this with you," she said crying. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, I want to. You never want to talk about it. I want a second chance. I'm sorry that I fucked up. I want my family. You are the love of my life now. You and the baby are my life. I swear to all that is holy I will never be with another woman, you are it for me," I said as she cried harder.

"That's all fine and dandy, but I don't know if I can get past this. You hurt me so badly."

"Tell me. Tell me how badly I hurt you, yell if you have too," I said begging her. I didn't understand why it was always so hard for her to say her feelings.

"You didn't have any faith in me. You never trusted me. That is what hurt the most. You never trusted me, and I was stupid enough to believe that you did. I was going to marry you, and it would have been a trustless marriage. It wouldn't have been fair to me. I have work to do, so I can go to bed some time before midnight," she said taking a deep breath. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You need rest."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I just worry about you."

"Well, don't. I'm not your concern," she said as my anger boiled over.

"You will always be my concern. You are carrying my son or daughter. We are connected for life! I will always worry about you," I said as I heard a click. Bella hung up on me.

I think we made some progress. At least, she told me how she felt. That was more than I had gotten in a month. I knew I was going to work extremely hard to get her back, but I thought I would have made more ground than I had. I wanted to take her out on a date. I was thinking maybe a movie, because we wouldn't talk. We could just spend time together.

I hated not seeing her every day. I was going crazy with worry. She was all alone in her apartment, well, at least I hoped she was alone. My mind was my own worst enemy. I would lie in bed at night, and think horrible thoughts. I would think of my life without Bella. I would freak myself out, thinking that she would find someone else. I didn't want my baby around another man. I wanted to be my baby's only daddy. After freaking myself out with bad thoughts, I would think of the best case scenario. I saw my life with Bella and the baby. I saw us happy. That was all I wanted. I would keep trying to get Bella back no matter how many times she told me no. We were meant to be together; I just knew it.

SDN

I waited in the parking lot of the OBGYN office. I was hoping we would find out what we were having. After talking about baby names, I really wanted a girl. Charleigh Elizabeth Cullen; it had such a great ring to it. I was so excited to be a father. I never thought it was possible. I wish I could take back the past. I wish Bella could tell me that she was pregnant all over again, so I could pick her up off her feet, and hug and kiss her. I wish do overs were possible, because I would cash mine in immediately.

I exited my car as soon as I saw Bella pull into the parking lot. Every time I saw her, I would get a lump in my throat. I truly hated myself. My girl was beautiful. I hadn't seen her in a week, and I missed her so much. I could tell that she'd bought new clothes. The dress she was wearing looked a little big on her, but only in the belly. Her belly even looked a little bigger from the last time I saw her. She looked tired. Even with makeup on, I could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, how has your day been?" I asked her.

"Long," she said with a sigh. I was happy that I got a different answer from her.

I didn't realize it at first, but I had my hand resting on Bella's lower back as we walked to the front doors. I noticed that she didn't shy away from my touch, but she looked relaxed. I was glad to see that I still affected her. I knew I would, but I never thought she would ever let me. Once I took notice that she was allowing me to touch her, I couldn't bring myself to stop. She checked in at the front desk, and we even sat next to each other. She lay her head back against the wall, and she closed her eyes. I knew I was pushing, but I couldn't help myself. I placed my hand on her belly and rubbed gently.

"I hope they don't take forever; I have to pee so bad," she told me. "I've had such a bad day."

"What happened?" I asked, still rubbing her belly. "Has the baby moved anymore?"

"I don't know. I mostly feel my stomach flutter," she said still with her eyes closed.

"What time did you get to bed last night?"

"I don't know."

"You need your rest."

"Do you think I don't know that? I had a lot on my mind last night," she said as she pushed my hand away. It was amazing while it lasted.

"I'm sorry," I said knowing it was my fault that she couldn't sleep. "What happened today?"

"This chick at work wants me to punch her in the mouth. It's not my fault that Charlie gave me the job she wanted. She even got loud with Charlie saying that he was picking favorites. I also overheard her and another woman talking, and they called our baby a bastard. It took everything inside of me not to deck her," she said as I grew angry.

"They said that?"

"Yeah. I don't know why I let it bother me. I'm just over tired. I'm going to go bed early tonight," she said with a shrug.

"Did you talk to your dad about it?"

"No. They are just petty bitches who have nothing better to do. Little do they know, I have been doing most of the work from home for a month now," she said rolling her eyes.

Now, I knew why she was always so tired. She had been working herself to death. I wanted to tell her to chill out a little bit, but I knew she wouldn't listen. When we were called back into the sonogram room, I tried to take Bella's hand, but she shook me off. I knew I was pushing, but I knew I wasn't going to see her as often, and I needed to do what I could when I was with her.

When we were in the room, Bella was asked to pull up her dress. It took everything in my power to not stare at her bare legs and panties. She looked so perfect. Bella cleared her throat, and I brought my eyes back to her face. All I did was shrug and smirk at her. It made me smile more when she let out a giggle. The technician moved the wand around Bella's belly, and I felt her little fingers lay on top of mine. I maneuvered my hand just enough, so my thumb was able to rub across the back of her hand.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The technician asked.

"Yes," we said together. I watched as the technician looked to Bella and gave her a sweet smile. It was the same woman that preformed the sonogram when we did the DNA test.

"Everything looks great, and you guys are going to the proud parents of a little girl," the technician said as my eyes filled with tears. I didn't want to look at Bella, because I didn't want to upset her. I thought that if she saw the joy in my eyes, it would hurt her more, and that wasn't my intention. Bella grasped my hand, and when I looked at her, she had the same tears that I had.

"Our little Charliegh," Bella said as a tear slipped down her cheek. With my free hand, I wiped her tear away.

We were brought out of our moment when the technician said she was done. The tech told Bella to pee in the cup provided, and then she could empty her bladder. I helped her sit up, and she was off to the bathroom. I thought for sure Bella would have sent me away, like she did before, but this time she let me stay with her. We were sent to an exam room, and I watched as Bella massaged her hand. I found that odd, for the simple fact that I had never seen her do that before. The doctor came in and smiled too sweetly at Bella for my liking. All he did was check her blood pressure. I thought that was a nurses job, but whatever.

"Do you have questions?" Doctor Vera asked.

"My hands hurt. Sometimes my whole arm will hurt," Bella told him.

"How much have you had to drink today?"

"Two bottles of water."

"How much would you have drunk if you didn't have your exam today?"

"I don't know. A couple bottles of water, and I usually drink milk with dinner," she told doctor Vera. The night I took her out to dinner, I don't think she drank half of her drink.

"You need to drink, Bella. What you are feeling is dehydration. You should really be drinking at least four bottles of water daily. I would also say four glasses of milk daily. Babies suck everything up. You need to put extra in your body, or you will end up in the hospital," he told her. I was pissed and hating myself even more. If she still lived with me, I could make sure that she was drinking and eating right.

"But, I won't get any work done. I'll spend all my time in the bathroom," Bella said.

"Take your work to the bathroom. You need to drink," the doctor said in a final tone. Okay, maybe I liked the guy a little. "How are your eating habits?" All she did was shrug.

"You're not eating?" I asked. She was starting to piss me off. She wasn't taking care of herself, or our child.

"I eat," she said getting defensive. As if on cue, her stomach growled.

"What have you eaten today?" I asked her as the doctor looked to Bella.

"I eat," she said glaring at me.

"I guess we will just have to grab something to eat," I said smiling at her. Bella rolled her eyes as the doctor chuckled, and said that was a good idea. We talked for a little while longer, and then we left. Bella scheduled an appointment for four more weeks, and we walked out of the office. She was mad; I could tell.

"I'll see you next month," Bella said as she tried to get into her car.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go home and make a cheeseburger," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"How 'bout we go to the Steakhouse?" I asked knowing that Bella loved their burgers.

"No thanks. I have a lot of work to do still."

"Please have dinner with me."

"It's probably not the best idea."

"I think it is a great idea."

"Edward..."

"Isabella..." I said as we stared at each other.

Needless to say, I got my way, and we had dinner together. I even made sure she drank two glasses of water, and I let her have a soda. We had a great time. It was probably the best date I had ever had. I knew Bella didn't think of dinner as a date, but I did. I was grateful for any time I had with her. I wasn't getting enough time with her. At the end of our dinner, I messed up. I was only trying to help, but Bella took it as an insult. I needed to know she had enough money. I gave her back her debit card, well, I tried. She told me I was an asshole, and money wasn't everything. I knew this, but I just didn't know what else to do.

* * *

BPOV

"I love you, Edward, so much," I said as I smothered him with kisses. The way his hands felt on my skin, brought cold chills all over my body. His thrusts were slow and loving. His cock filled me perfectly. He would trail his lips down my neck, and he sucked each of my nipples into his mouth. I had missed him, us. We were so perfect for each other. How did I ever think I could live without him?

I sat up so fast that my head spun. For the last month, I had been dreaming about Edward. I missed him more than I ever thought I would. It was starting to become so hard to be strong. Ever since the doctor appointment, when we found out our baby was going to be a girl, he had been so sweet and loving.

When we met at doctor Vera's office, as soon as he touched me, all my worries went away. I knew that day that I wanted to be with him. That day, I think I just needed some kind of contact with him. The look on his face when we were told about Charleigh made me melt. He looked so happy and sad at the same time. I knew how he felt; I felt the same way. I didn't know how much longer I could stay away from him. It had been three months, was that enough time apart? Was it too soon to start over?

Edward was doing everything her could to get back in my good graces. I would come from work, and find a case of water or take out at my door step. He always left me little notes with what he dropped off. I kept all the notes. I had gotten into the habit of reading them before bed. He even left the debit card for me again. The first time he tried to give it back, I told him no. The second time, I sent it back to him. The third time, I kept it, but I had yet to use it. The notes were always different, but just as sweet.

_Bella, please take the gift to give me some peace of mind. I just need to know that you are drinking enough. I love you. Edward._ That was the first note he left for me. Every week there would be a new case of water. I knew he was just looking out for me.

As the weeks went on, I tried hard to get over my issues with him. I would even answer all of his calls and texts. When we would talk, we wouldn't talk about our relationship; we would talk about our baby, work, or our family. I hadn't seen Edward face to face since my last appointment, and I hated it. I even refused to see him on my birthday. My birthday was no big deal to me. My parents took me out to dinner, and they spent way too much money on me. My parents bought me pink seat covers and steering wheel cover for my car. I think it was her way of making up for my not pink wedding. They even had my name embroidered on the seat covers. Edward asked me out to dinner, but I said no. I loved him, and spending the day with him on my birthday wasn't the best idea. I probably would have gone home with him. I must have been in the shower when he showed up to my house. I don't know if I would have let him in. I didn't find two clothing boxes and a dozen red roses on my door step. I brought everything into my apartment, and opened what he had bought me. The first box had two little pink dresses and matching shoes. I got teary eyed when I saw them. They were perfect for our little girl. There was also a pink blanket that had Charleigh's initials in one corner.

After staring at the baby clothes, I moved on to the next box. There was an envelope on top of a dress. The dress was just beautiful. It was teal, knee length, and longed sleeved. I would wear it next time I saw him to show my thanks. I opened the envelope to find a three page later and my engagement ring. I had to read the letter three times before I could get all the way through the letter. I wanted to run to him and tell him I loved him. Parts of the letter still were running through my head, so I read it one more time.

_Bella, my love, happy birthday. I hope you enjoy your gifts. I know getting gifts from me today is not high on your list of wants. I know that the way that I hurt you cut you deeply. You are my heart, and I could not break my heart any more than I already have by letting today go without you knowing just how much I love you. I bought these gifts for you, to show you that I do love and think of you always. I know stuff for Charleigh is kind of an odd choice for a gift, but she is part of you, so it is her birthday too. Besides you, my love, she is the only other who holds my heart. No one can or could ever have a hold of my heart the way that you and our daughter do I hope you like the dress; I'm not the greatest shopper when it comes to women. I really wanted to spend the day with you, but I know you want your space. I am trying so hard to give you what you need, and want, but you know me. There isn't a minute in the day that I don't think of you. I know you tell me not to worry about you, but I can't help it. I worry every minute of every day. I worry that you aren't eating or drinking enough. I worry that you aren't getting enough sleep. I worry that I will never ever have the pleasure of feeling your arms hugging me, showing me your love._

_I love you, Bella, and that will never change. I need you in my life; without you I am not complete. I always thought the saying, I'd rather be friends than nothing at all, was the corniest saying ever, but it's true. If I can't have you as my wife one day, then I will settle with being friends. But, please know that I will spend forever showing you just how deeply I love you, want you, and need you. I know how badly I messed up, and I know I may never get the second chance I so badly want, but I just want you to know how much I love you. You and Charleigh will always be my life. I heard a song today that made me smile and think of you. Look it up if you want. It is called Can't Wait by Runner Runner; it is pretty great. _

_Keep your ring. I bought it for you, and I want you to have it. I'm not giving it to you to make you feel guilty; I only want to remind you of what we had, even if we can't ever have it again. I know that it is my fault entirely that we are apart. I willingly take full responsibility for my actions. Please, baby, you have the biggest heart, find a way to forgive. I need you my love, and I am not sure I can survive as a whole man without you. I love you with all my heart, and I hope you have the best birthday. I hope to see you sooner rather than later. Not seeing you everyday kills me. I love you for every moment of forever. Take care of my heart, I have left it with you. Love Edward, xoxoxox._

He would never know how much his letter meant to me. I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to lead him on. I knew if I called him, he would assume that we were back together. That is what I wanted, but part of me was still unsure. When I would talk to Edward on the phone he would ask if wanted to go out and do something, but I always declined. Some days it was hard to say no, but I knew it was for the best...I think.

After reading the for the millionth time, I went to youtube. I had to hear the song that made him think of me. I couldn't even make it through the first verse before I was in tears. The song was the sweetest song in the world. It was repeat for days. I was missing the girls. Kate and Angela were filling the friend void, but I knew I could talk to Alice, Rose, and Esme, and that was what I needed.

"Bella! Oh my god! How are you? I miss you so much," Alice said when she picked up her phone. I had to laugh at her; I missed her.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I have been MIA. I have finally caught up with work."

"Oh, I heard you were working. How's that going?"

"Really good. I love it. You wouldn't believe it, but I'm pretty good at what I do," I said as we laughed together.

"I've never had a job. Jasper wouldn't allow that, but I would probably get fired anyway. I can never hold still long enough to get anything done," she said as I laughed.

"Very true," I said with another laugh. "So, speaking of Jasper, do you think he would let you go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Are you for real? Oh my god, let me go ask," she said with a squeal. I could hear Alice run through her house. I couldn't help laugh at her. "Jazzy!" I heard Alice say.

"Calm down, baby. What's got you so excited?" I hear Jasper ask her with a laugh.

"Can I go out to lunch with Bella tomorrow?"

"Edward's Bella?"

"Yeah, what other Bella do we know?"

"Do you think she will talk to you about Edward?"

"Probably."

"Well, I hope they get back together soon. I have never seen him so depressed," I heard Jasper say. I wanted Edward so badly.

"So, I can go right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, baby. Have fun," Jasper told her. I smiled and started to cry at the same time. I missed Edward, every little thing about him. I missed telling him my every move; I missed asking him if I could do something; I missed the sex; and I even missed the spankings. Just listening to Alice and Jasper interact with each other, made me miss our talks. I just really missed Edward, and I was sure that it had nothing to do with hormones.

"I can go. Are you going to pick me up?" Alice asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, and I think I'm going to ask Rose and Esme to go too," I told her as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Oh, I'll call them, and I will see you when you get here tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as we hung up. I didn't want her to hear me cry. I wanted to make my life happy again, and I was pretty sure Edward and our baby, was my happiness.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! You can follow me on twitter at jessicay2002 or on facebook. Both links are on my ffnet profile! Facebook is becoming a pretty awesome group! We share stories that we think should be read, and some of the other girls pimp out their work! It's a lot of fun and you should join!

THIS JUST IN! I know have a blog! Link on my profile! Let me know I there is something you want to see on the blog: pics, song, ect :)


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Long time no see. Here is the next chapter! I hope you all love it. I have to say thanks for all the reviews, and people putting me on fav/alert! You guys make posting chapters worth it!

I own nothing but the plot proudly!

* * *

BPOV

"So, do you all think I'm weak if I get back with Edward?" I asked the Cullen girls.

"No," they all said at the same time.

We had been at lunch for over an hour before I brought up Edward. I showed them the ultrasound pictures I had of the baby, and gave them an update on the pregnancy. Then we caught up with each other and talked about our lives. They all seemed to be doing great. Rose was the first to bring up Edward, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. She said that Carlisle and Edward would never have the relationship that they once had. That wasn't a huge shocker to me. Edward wasn't even going to Sunday dinners. Esme said he would go once an a while, but it wasn't every week. Alice said Edward wouldn't let Carlisle say anything about his life or how he should live it. That made me smile. Edward was becoming his own person, and I loved that. Edward wasn't allowing Carlisle to run his life any longer, and I was impressed.

"Is there anything you want to change with Edward? If you do, that is something you have to talk to him about," Rose said.

"I just want him to trust me. I liked the way we were. It worked for us," I told them. "I love him, and I don't think I can be without him. I would never deceive him," I said looking down.

"None of us ever doubted you," Esme said. "You have no idea how excited Carlisle and I are to be grandparents. I even caught him looking a baby clothes," she said as we all laughed.

"I think we have found Carlisle's soft spot," Alice said.

"I know this may be an asshole thing to say, but I don't want Charleigh to be raised like Edward," I said as I heard the girls gasped.

"You are naming her Charleigh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Charleigh Elizabeth."

"Edward didn't tell us that," Esme said.

"Has he told you anything?"

"He said he was going to have a daughter," Rose said. "I think he wants this time to be just between the two of you."

"He talks to Jasper about the baby. He is very excited," Alice told me.

"I would get back with him tomorrow if I knew he was going to trust me one hundred percent. I know there are no guarantees, but I want some sort of promise? I don't know what I want," I said still feeling confused.

"Bella, I know Edward, and with that said, he has learned his lesson. I don't think he would ever overreact ever again. Will you just try to give him a second chance? Go out on a few dates with him, and see where it goes. If you decide you want to get back together, that doesn't mean you have to move in with each other and get married right away. Start off by just dating," Esme said. That is what I wanted, but I knew Edward. He would push until we were back together and living in his house.

"Is anyone going to eat that?" I said pointing to a bread stick. They all said no as I ate. "Do me a favor and tell Edward that I ate like a cow. He thinks that I don't eat enough," I said as they laughed at me.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said with a head nod. "I have to at least try or I will never know. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago. Edward wrote me the most amazing letter; I almost caved then. We talk everyday, and I haven't seen him in almost a month. I miss him," I told them as Alice awed. "There won't be any talk of a wedding," I told them with a pointed look.

"Don't worry, I have everything saved," Alice said with a laugh.

"It will be a long while before I ever think of getting married again," I said as Rose agreed with me. "Why aren't either of you married yet?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Jasper hasn't asked. I was being sneaky the other day, and I saw that he googled rings, so maybe soon," Alice said with a big smile.

"I don't want to get married. Emmett already has control over me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if we were married," Rose said with a shiver.

"If he asked, you would say yes," Esme said with a laugh.

"Maybe, if the ring was big enough," Rose said with a loud laugh. She was just as girly as the rest of us. She even got into the wedding planing. I know she would love to have a wedding. "Well, I have to go. I have to be home by two. I got myself in trouble last night, and Em only let me come, because you asked," Rose said.

"What did you do this time?" Alice asked.

"Told him to fuck off," Rose said with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll see you soon," she said to me. After the hugs were given, she left.

We talked for a while before I said that I wanted ice cream. Alice couldn't believe that I was still hungry, and she said she was never having a baby. I ordered a banana split and ate it all. Alice looked disgusted that I could eat so much food. Little did she know I was thinking about what I was going to eat for dinner.

After I dropped Alice off at her home, I went home and took a bath. I needed time to think. I knew that I wanted to call Edward and talk. I knew that I wanted to ask him out on a date; and I knew he wouldn't tell me no. I knew that I forgave people too easily, but why hold a grudge? I was able to forgive my father after eighteen years of not being there for me, and that was probably the best thing that I could have done. Charlie was an amazing man. I forgave my mother for all the terrible hurtful things that she had said to me in the past. Why was it so hard for me to forgive Edward? Did I not love him enough? Could I not forgive him, because I loved him too much? Maybe I was tired of having to forgive people, and he was the one person that I thought I would never have to forgive? I knew what I wanted to do. I would live a life of regret if I didn't. After I got out of my bath, I called Edward. Even if I didn't say the words, I forgive you, at least I knew I was trying.

"Hey," Edward said. He picked up his phone after the second ring.

"I'm hungry," I said to him.

"Really? I talked to my mom, Alice, _and_ Rose, and they said you ate enough for days," he said with a chuckle.

"They must think I am so fat," I said with a laugh. "I only ate enough for the baby, now I have to feed myself."

"I see, so Charleigh is content?"

"For the moment. Plus, I haven't eaten in three hours," I said as he laughed. "Would you like to go get some pizza?" I asked as I held my breath.

"I would love to. Where are you wanting to go?"

"Tony's."

"Can I pick you up?" He asked as I smiled. He asked me that every time we would do something.

"That would nice," I said.

"Can you give me a half hour or so?" He asked in the sweetest sounding voice.

"Yeah, I just got out of the bath, so I still need to get ready," I said as I heard him groan.

"I'll see you soon," he said. I could hear the joy in his voice. I didn't want to be overly-excited, but I couldn't help it. I was hoping for the best outcome.

I put on the dress he bought me for my birthday. I was pretty sure he would like that. I did my hair and makeup, and I was ready to go. While I waited for him I worked on the payroll. The payroll was what I did most weekends. I would probably only need to go to the office one more week, and then I could just do everything at home. I wasn't sure I was going to like working from home right away. I looked on the brighter side, and thought of all the work I could get done in the baby's room. I didn't have much furniture, but I did have clothes. My baby was always going to be dressed in pink. Angela bought me a black onies that said I hate pink, just in case Charleigh didn't like pink. I couldn't paint the walls of my apartment, so I was thinking of getting fabric to cover the walls. I was going to make the best room for my daughter that I could.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard a knock at the door. I became nervous, and I knew I had no reason to be. I just wanted the best to come out of the evening, and I was nervous it would end in a fight. With me being so hormonal who knows what could happen. As I walked to the door I took a couple deep breaths, and I did feel calmer. It was the first time that I was very anxious to see him.

"Hey, come on in," I said with a smile. He looked and smelled so good. "I would have been ready, but I worked on some stuff and lost track of time. I just need to grab my shoes," I said as he smiled at me.

"You work too hard," he said as he followed me.

"You do too," I said back to him.

"The place looks great."

"Thanks. My parents gave me the living room furniture, and the bedroom was all mine from my own room," I told him as I found a pair of slip ons.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but Charlie must pay you well for you to be able to afford this place," he said as I looked up at him. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew something that I didn't.

"How did you know which apartment I lived in?"

"From work."

"I never used this address."

"Jasper told me," he said too quickly for me. "So, you ready to go?"

"Do you own this place?"

"No." I could tell he was telling the truth, but I had a nagging feeling that he knew something more. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm getting really hungry." We headed out the door. We were almost out of the building when I heard a woman getting loud with another person.

"I don't pay fifteen hundred dollars a month to live here for you to do nothing, Mr. Cullen," the woman said as I came to a dead stop. Mr. Cullen? Fifteen hundred dollars? I was going to kill Charlie. Edward had a horrified look on his face. I took a step back and looked around the corner.

"Oh, Bella. Please tell Mr. Cullen how awful my neighbors are," Lola said. She was the bitchy old lady that thankfully liked me.

"Well, isn't this a small world," I said as I shook my head at Emmett. "Long time no see."

"Um...yeah, you too. You look great," Emmett said.

"Thanks, so you own this place?" I asked. All he did was nod his head. "I see. Her neighbors love their music. Lola, it was nice to see you," I said as she smiled sweetly at me. I walked away from a flustered looking Emmett and headed back to Edward.

"I swear I knew nothing. All I knew was that Emmett owned the building," Edward said before I could ask any questions. My night was ruined. Even though Edward had nothing to do with my living arrangements, I was still upset. I was on the verge of tears and he knew it. "Do you still want to go out, or do you want to order in?"

"I don't know," I said as I busted out in tears. I covered my face and Edward was quick to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Come on," Edward whispered into my ear. I could tell without looking that he was walking me back to my apartment. Once we were to my door, I fished out my keys, and we walked to the living room and sat down.

"No one thinks I can take care of myself," I said as I cried harder.

"That's not true. I'm sure Charlie just wanted to make sure you didn't struggle."

"How much should my rent be?"

"I'm not sure. I think close to eighteen hundred," he said as I shook my head.

"I don't even pay half the rent. Are everyone's utilities included?" I asked looking at Edward. All he did was shake his head no. "Not even my own father believes in me."

"Bella, it's not like that. I'm sure he just wanted you to have a nice place. He feels like he owes you something, and I think this is his way of doing it," Edward said rubbing my back.

"Do you know how much money he has wasted because of me? Between my wedding dress, and the girl's dresses he lost close to ten thousand dollars, and now he is paying my bills? How is that fair? I didn't need this apartment. I could have had something different," I said as I cried even harder, if that was possible.

"Baby, besides my community, this is the best neighborhood. I don't want you and Charleigh anywhere else. If you don't want Charlie to pay your bills, use your card."

"I wanted to do this myself! I didn't want anyone else's money. I wanted to take care of myself, and yet I still have to depend on my father and ex-boyfriend for money!" I half yelled. I knew I couldn't pay for everything on my own. Well, maybe I could, but I wouldn't have any money left.

"Once Charleigh is here, I'm going to give you money anyway. We can just start it now," Edward said trying to make me feel better. "Please, let me do this for you and our daughter?"

I stared at Edward for a minute, and then looked away. Every single fucking time I think my life is coming together, something goes wrong. I was so fed up with everything. I didn't know what to think, and I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I knew I was going to call Charlie and probably yell at him. I did understand why he paid my bills, but I really wanted to do it on my own.

"I wanted tonight to be just about you and me, but that has been ruined. Now, I have this to deal with. I'm sorry," I said as more tears came.

"Don't be sorry. We can figure this out together."

"_We_ shouldn't have to figure this out. This is my problem."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are my concern. If you need money, help with something, or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"I know," I said as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Lets order dinner, my treat," I said drying my face. I was glad Edward let me pay for our pizza. I think he knew I needed to do something with my money. My mind was going a mile a minute. While we waited for the pizza to be delivered, I called Charlie.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said.

"I'm so mad at you," I said.

"What wrong?" He asked sounding confused.

"I was going to go out with Edward tonight, but before I could get out of the building, I saw Emmett," I said.

"Bella, I just wanted to take care of you," he said quickly. He knew why I was mad.

"I wanted to do this on my own."

"I know you did. I just didn't want to see you struggle," he said not sounding sorry at all.

"Why don't you believe in me?"

"Bella, I do believe in you, I just knew you would turn me down if I asked if I could help you," he said.

"So, instead you go behind my back and lie to me?"

"You are overreacting."

"I don't think so. I don't want your help. If I can't afford this place, then I will move," I said as he sighed. "I want copies of all my bills tomorrow. I'll stop by and get them," I said as I hung up the phone.

Edward sat quietly by my side as I talked to Charlie. I didn't know how I was going to work all of my bills, but I was truly going to try to do it on my own. I went into my office, and grabbed my notebook and a calculator. I knew I was being rude to Edward, but I needed to figure our my financial status, or I wouldn't get any sleep. I asked Edward for Emmett's number, and I was surprised at how easy Edward gave up the number. I found out that my rent was one thousand-eight hundred and fifty dollars. My mouth dropped. Emmett tried to make a deal with me, saying that I only had to pay the seven hundred a month, but there was no chance in hell that was going to happen. He made very good arguments, but I needed to do this. I started to write out all my bill, so I knew the extend of my financial bind. I started to cry when I truly realized that I couldn't do it on my own. After paying rent, I would only have a little over five hundred dollars left. I didn't need my hair done, or my nails, so that would save me money. I had enough clothes...but I loved shopping. Ugh, what was I going to do?

"I'm going to have to get a second job," I said as I lay my head against the back of the couch.

"No," Edward said as I glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm putting my foot down on this one."

"I don't have enough money! I need to get another job."

"Use my fucking money!"

"No!" We stared at each other for a long while. He hadn't really said what I could or could not do in a long while. It felt nice to argue with him. Edward telling me what to do was his way of showing me that he cared.

"Why must you be so stubborn? You have done nothing but fight me every step of the way. Our relationship, our baby, and now our money. You are just lucky that I'm more stubborn than you, or I would have given up a long time ago," he said shaking his head.

"Give up, I don't care," I said lying through my teeth. I would die if he gave up on me, and then I would be the one groveling at his feet.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." I never looked him in the eyes, but my emotions took over.

"This is all your fault."

"Yes. I have taken blame for our relationship; can we fucking move on?" He said in a half yell. "How did you want me to react when you told me you were pregnant? It was a one percent chance that this could have conceived! I fucked up! I'm sorry! There is nothing else I can say or do," he said throwing his hands in his air. "Tell me what to do, Bella. Baby, I love you so much, and I want our family; please tell me what to do?"

"You're doing fine," I said as I started to cry. This crying shit was getting old. "I envisioned this night being so different. I'm so sick of the drama in my life. I wanted to end it, but it seemed never ending. I...I wanted to talk to you about starting over. I thought I had finally gotten myself together enough to know what I wanted, but now, I feel lost again."

"Bella, we can start over. I want that more than anything," Edward said as he moved even closer to me.

"I don't think I can do this without you," I said in a whisper. "But, I don't know if I'm ready to jump right back into a relationship."

"We can take it slow, I promise I won't push," he said as I laughed.

"Much."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You forgot to say much. I know you too well. You will push even if you don't realize it," I said as he smiled.

"Okay, I promise not to push too much," he said with a small chuckle. "Please don't look for a second job." I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make any promises that I couldn't keep.

Once the pizza arrived, we didn't have any leftovers. I could tell that Edward was happy to see me eat. I knew he worried about me, but I was hoping to ease his mind. I wanted us to work. I was hoping for the best outcome. We were going to take our time getting back to where we were. I really didn't think our relationship was ever going to be what it was, but I could hope it would be close. Like I had said before, I liked the way we were; I craved it.

By the end of the night, we had a date planned for after my next doctor's appointment. I was excited to see what was in store for my future. Maybe I could have the American dream.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was crazy with ups and downs. Edward and Bella both have some work to do and you will see more of them working together on their relationship. Thanks to drs, tat, and siobhan, you girls are amazing!

There are only a few chapter left and then this story will be over, and there will NOT be a sequel. I'm not good at writing them. I do have a few new stories that I write off and on and I will post them when I feel that I am far enough ahead.

Fine me on twitter, facebook, and blogspot, links on my profile!


	37. Chapter 37

Curiosity killed the cat. It had been a week since I found out Emmett owned my apartment building. Every time I would mention looking for another place to live, Edward would get mad. He asked me several times why I would want to live in a shit hole. It wasn't that I wanted to live in a 'shit hole', I just wanted to try to live on my own. I looked for a second job, but no one was hiring. I called on a couple of apartments that were in my price range, and I had appointments to go see them. I had to at least see what I could get for the money I had.

Charlie opened my eyes a little bit to my overreaction. When I went to get my bills from him, he made sure to get his point across to me. At first, I didn't want him to say anything to me, but I did sit and let him have his say. While he was giving me his speech all I heard was blah, blah, blah, but the more he talked the more I did listen.

"Bella, I love you. You are my daughter, and I want what is best for you and my granddaughter. Please, just stay where you are. I love helping you. It makes me truly feel like your dad," he said. I didn't say anything back. I wanted what was best for Charleigh as well.

"I understand. May I have my bills now?" I asked. I had a feeling if I stayed any longer I was going to cry, and I was sick of crying.

"I believe in you kiddo, I really do. I wanted to do this for you, so it was one less thing you had to worry about. Stress is not good while pregnant. I was honestly just trying to help," he said handing over what I needed. "So, you and Edward are going to try again?"

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "Are we going to start talking about boys?" I said as we laughed.

"No, I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy. A little confused sometimes, but I'm happy," I told him as he smiled at me.

"If Edward is your happiness, then get and don't let go."

"I hope for that. I have learned from you and mom. I'm not going to deny my feelings for years like mom did. I wouldn't be fair to me, Charleigh, or Edward." I never thought that I would talk to my father about my relationship.

The more that I talked to Edward, the more I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I needed him. When I would lay in bed at night I still cried, because I wasn't with him, and I knew I could be. The more we talked, the more I was forgetting the past, and I didn't know if that was a good thing. I know what happened can't be changed, but I still knew it happened. I need to let go of the past, and that was what I wanted to do.

The night before my doctor appointment, I called Edward and told him that I would drive myself. When I told him that I was going to look at apartments after, he became annoyed, but he let me have my way. He had said many times that we could do this my way, and I was happy he was keeping to his word. He wasn't even pushing, which shocked the shit out of me. He wanted us to work, and I felt the same way, so I didn't know why I was holding myself back. Edward said that he was still going to pick me up. He said that he would just go with me to look at the apartments. It annoyed me that he wanted to go, but you had to give a little to get a little.

I was pretty much working from home, but I would go into the office when I would get bored. I worked until Edward arrived to pick me up. I had thought about giving him a key, just in case of an emergency, but I thought it was too soon. Giving him a key was one of the many things that I was debating. Sex was another huge debate that I was having with myself. I wanted him so badly. Every time we would talk or see each other, I would have to literally hold myself back. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last without sex; I wasn't going to lie. I would lay awake at night and remember how his hands, lips, and cock felt. My dreams would be so vivid. I would dream about our night we had together on Halloween, when we played headmaster and school girl. I would touch myself and remember how he would bend me over and just fuck me. I needed it. I missed it.

Edward arrived on time, and we headed out. I liked the feelings I was having when he was around. I would get butterflies in my stomach, and I would have a goofy grin on my face when I would first see him. These were all signs to me that said I wanted to be with him. My appointment was routine, and we got to hear Charleigh's heart beat. I would never get tired of hearing that sound. Edward would ask random questions about my labor and delivery. I knew he was freaking out over the delivery, even though it was months away. My weight gain was right on track, and my blood pressure was perfect. Edward helped me off the exam table, and he kept hold of my hand; I didn't even try to take my hand away. After that, we held each other's hand whenever we had the chance.

Once we were in the car, I gave him the address of the first place I was going to look at. Edward told me that I didn't have to look for another place to live. I knew that I didn't have to move, but I really wanted to see if there was anything suitable. The first apartment was near La Push. Forks, for the most part, was known as the rich town, but like any other town there was the slums. The area didn't look too bad, and I hadn't really heard of anything bad happening in the area. The building looked really nice from the outside, and at first, I had a really good feeling about the apartment. As soon as we walked through the front door, I was hit with the smell of pot smoke and vomit. I gagged and put my hand over my mouth. Edward pulled me right back out the way we came, and I didn't stop him.

"That was awful," I said as we got back into the car.

"I know. What is the next address?" He asked. I gave it too him, and I was glad that we were able to see the apartment. I knew he hated the idea of me living someplace else, but I think he was letting me see what else was out there.

It was a small two bedroom, one bathroom. It was nice enough, but nothing like where I was living. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave the towers. The towers were clean, safe, quiet for the most part, and I knew the owner. Maybe I would call Emmett and make a deal with him of some sort. Maybe I could clean the hallways or something. I wanted what was best for my child, and those apartments were not it. Edward was right, the towers were one of the best places to live. I sat quietly in the car while we drove to Bella Luna. I had a lot on my mind. I felt Edward hold my hand, and I looked down at our joined hands. At that moment, my life was put in perspective for me, and I knew what I wanted.

"Would it be okay if I went out to lunch with Alice tomorrow?" I asked. Edward parked the car and turned to look at me. I hoping he was getting what I was getting at.

"I don't see a problem with that," he said giving me his crooked smile. He knew what I was doing, and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I was thinking the deli."

"Just call me when you get home," he said testing the waters.

"Of course." We got out of the car and walked hand and hand to the restaurant.

Our dinner was amazing. We talked, laughed, and we would touch each other every chance we got. I would wipe the corner of his mouth, or he would put my hair behind my ear if he couldn't see my face. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt I could move on. I wanted to talk about our relationship, but I was having such a great time. I knew we had time to talk, and at the moment I just wanted to enjoy him. We were drama free for a moment, and I didn't want to change it. Edward and I talked about where we wanted to take Charleigh on family vacations. When she was old enough we wanted to take her to Disney Land, to the ocean, to Sea World, and Edward wants to go to Legoland. I didn't even know such a place existed. Edward told me that he heard about it a few years ago, and there was one in Florida, and California. Edward told me how the original Legoland was in Denmark. He made me laugh. Only he would know so much about Legoland. It was the little things that told me he was going to be a good dad, and I couldn't wait to see him in action.

I knew the night was coming to an end, and I was sadden. I really didn't want it to end. Edward walked me all the way to my front door. I wanted to invite him in, but I knew it was too soon. I thought we were moving at a good pace, and I didn't want to go any faster. I started to have an internal debate with myself again on whether or not I wanted a good night kiss. Of course I wanted one, but I didn't know if it was going to send mixed signals. If Edward tried to kiss me, I was pretty sure I wouldn't tell him no.

"Thank you for today. It was one of the best days I have had in a long while," Edward said as I unlocked my door.

"Me too," I said with another one of my goofy smiles. "I think we should do this again soon."

"I would like that very much. Do you think you could cook for me sometime. I really miss your cooking," he said. I thought I was going to cry. He was the sweetest.

"I didn't know you liked my cooking so much," I said biting my lip.

"You never know how great something is until it is gone," he said placing his hand on my hips.

"What would you like?" I asked so I wouldn't cry.

"Meatloaf and baked potatoes?" He asked as I started to laugh.

"Yeah, I can do that. Can you come over tomorrow?" I asked. He gave me a prize winning smile and nodded his head yes. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella, I'm going to kiss you," he said as his hand snaked behind my neck.

I didn't say anything. I wanted a kiss. He slowly lowered his face to mine. I was sure he was giving me time to stop him, but I just couldn't. As soon as his lips touched mine, I wanted to drag him into my place. As he deepened the kiss, I pulled myself closer to him. My hand went around his neck, and my fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. I didnt' want to stop kissing him. It had been almost four months since I had felt his lips, and I needed more. I felt my back hit the door, and I felt Edward's grip tighten on my hips. He was being a good boy by not groping me, but at the same time I wanted his hands all over me. I wasn't sure if it was audible, but I think I whimpered when he broke the kiss. We both stood breathless forehead to forehead.

"I love you," he said running his hands down my hair.

"I never stopped loving you. I'll see you tomorrow," I said opening my door and walking in. I knew I had to walk away from him or I was never going to.

I went to my room to get ready for bed. After giving myself a half ass orgasm, I feel asleep to the thoughts of a bright future.

SDN

I knew the life I wanted my child to have, and with that said, I knew I needed help. I was too use to the greater things in life, and I didn't want my child to go without. I had my father and my...Edward to help me, and I was going to let them. I was going to swallow my pride and take the help I could get. Wanting to live on my own was a great thought, but I didn't think it all the way through. I would only use money from Charlie or Edward when I truly needed it. I talked to Emmett, and I asked to keep my rent at seven hundred. He said yes right away, and when I asked to make up difference in some way he shot me down quickly.

"There is no need, Bella. You are making me an Uncle, that is something I thought was never going to happen," Emmett said.

"Um...Charleigh will be your cousin," I said.

"Nah, I'm to old to be a cousin. I'll be a kick ass Uncle!" He said making me laugh. Emmett seemed to be pretty cool. I never really got a chance to get to know him. I felt like I knew Jasper, because of Alice. Jasper was her life. I wanted the Cullen family in my life. My life was so crazy, and I though the Cullen's fit perfectly into it.

Lunch never happened with Alice. She spent over her allowance again. I had no idea how she could over spend so much! While I talked to Alice I did find out that Jasper never took her phone. I think talking was her outlet of sorts. Alice loved to be around people, but that was understandable. She had yet to confide in me on her past, but that was okay with me. I was pretty sure that she didn't like to think or talk about her past. I knew the time would come when she would need a friend, and I knew I would be there for her. She asked me if I was going to start coming to Sunday dinners, but I didn't know if that was going to happen anytime soon. I didn't understand her sudden interest in me coming to Sunday dinners until later in the day, when I received a phone call from Carlisle. When I saw the number come up on the caller id, I debated on whether or not to answer. Me being the nosy person that I am, I had to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello, Bella. How have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm very well, how about yourself?" I asked. I didn't know if he could tell I was nervous, but I was. I had no idea why he would call me out of the blue.

"I'm doing fine. I called to ask if you would like to come to Sunday dinner?" He asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Um...I'm not sure. Edward and I just got back on good terms. I think it would be moving too fast if I came to dinner," I said. I knew I needed to be honest.

"You are more than welcomed in my home, with or without Edward. I want to be involved in your life, if you will let me. I'm going to be a grandfather, and I thought that would never happen. I burnt a bridge with my son, and I am only to blame for it. I'm rebuilding that bridge, and I speak to him more lately, so I have hope," Carlisle told me with sadness in his voice.

"Thanks for the welcoming, but I don't know if I would be comfortable," I told him.

"I understand that. I just wanted you to know. Esme is making lasagna this Sunday just so you know, if you decide to come. I hope that once Charleigh is born, you will come regularly."

"I would never keep her away from her family. I'll be there as many Sundays as I can," I told him.

"That makes me very happy," he said with a brighter tone. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Maybe."

"If you do come this Sunday, don't tell Edward. I want him to come on his own terms. I don't want to feel like he has to come. I want him here, because he wants to be here." I was pretty sure that was the most fatherly thing I have ever heard from Carlisle.

I didn't make any promises that I couldn't keep, but if I did go to Sunday dinner, it would be a last minute decision. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a Cullen dinner. Although, I did love Esme's cooking. Maybe I would go, but I knew I would talk to Edward about it. I wasn't sure how he would feel knowing I was going to go to his parent's house on my own. I really didn't know how Edward would feel about anything for the fact that it seemed that he was a different person. I needed to talk to Edward for real. We needed to talk about what our relationship was going to like, and we needed to talk about what we both wanted.

I called Edward and let him know that I wasn't going to lunch with Alice. He asked if I had any other plans, and I told him no. It made me smile knowing that Edward hadn't changed too much. I really wanted Edward to be the same man. I loved the man he was, I just needed to make sure he wanted the same relationship that we had. Edward also told me that he was still coming to dinner, and I was so excited to see him. We were going to talk and lay everything we each wanted on the table, he wasn't leaving until we had an idea of how we were going to work everything out.

* * *

Sorry for the small delay of this chapter. Let me know what you think! Should Bella go to Sunday dinner? Let me know what you think.

Links are on my profile for twitter, facebook, and my blog.


	38. Chapter 38

Please welcome my new bets too. Cute. 24! I'm falling in love with her like I have with my pre readers. Teamalltwilight and siobhan2006 I love you guys! Longer note at the bottom!

I own nothing, but the plot proudly!

* * *

EPOV

After our date, I was on top of the world. I couldn't believe that she allowed me to kiss her. Part of me knew she wouldn't tell me no, but lately, I never knew what Bella was going to do. Going home was the hardest thing ever. I wanted to be with her. It sucked that I couldn't hold her at night. I had hope that we would be living together again by Christmas. What could I say, I was an optimist.

The kissed that we shared, brought me to cloud nine. I just couldn't believe that she allowed me to kiss her. I thought for sure that she would have turned her head. I loved her, and hearing her say that she never stopped loving me, gave me even more hope for our future. My love for Bella was growing even more. Watching her grow as her own person, was a turn on, and I never thought that was possible. Bella wanting to be independent, was a great thought, but I knew she didn't know how hard independence was. I was glad she was allowing Charlie and I to help her. She had yet to use any of my money, so I was hoping she wasn't making herself go without. It drove me crazy that she was planning on going without. I just didn't understand her way of thinking. She had so many people that wanted to help her, but she saw it as us not believing in her. I was hoping once Charleigh was here, she would lose a little bit of the craziness. I could only handle so much.

I was doing my best to keep my cool with her. It was taking everything that I had not to yell at her and demand that she do things my way. I thought that if I did something that extreme, she would never want me back. She shocked the fucking shit right out of me when she asked to go to lunch with Alice. I had a double shock when she called and said she wasn't going, and that she would be home all day. I loved that girl more than words could describe. I needed her like I needed air. I knew if I would have just acted a little bit happy when she said 'I'm pregnant', we would have been okay. Part of me thought that once she got a taste of being on her own, she wouldn't want our type of relationship, but she stilled seemed to, and for that I was grateful. I wasn't sure how much I could change. I wasn't sure how I was going to feel about my whole daddy fetish, but I thought I would just go with the flow.

In a four month span, my life had changed so much, that I didn't know if I was coming or going. I did almost give up on Bella. I just couldn't take any more of her shit. Yes, I fucked up, but I was just so shocked. I was getting sick of saying I'm sorry. At one point I wanted to take her over my knee and tell her to get the fuck over it, but I knew that would have been too harsh. Lately, she was all over the place, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep up. I knew that pregnant women were hormonal, but shit, I was pretty sure that she was over the top. I don't really know what changed her mind about giving me a second chance, but I was beyond happy that she did.

The moment I arrived at Bella's, I could smell her cooking. She answered the door all smiles, and she even let me give her a small kiss. As soon as our lips touched, I wanted more. I pulled back, and she looked to her feet. I knew there was something that she wanted to talk about. She also had a determined look in her eyes. I wanted her to tell me what was going on in that pretty head, but I was enjoying watching her finish dinner. It seemed like every time I saw her, her belly would look a little bigger. Maybe it was the way she wore her clothes. Even with her being pregnant she still looked so sexy. I wanted to take her right on her kitchen counter, but I knew better.

Bella brought me out of my lustful thought by saying dinner was done. When we sat at her small kitchen table, I saw a piece of paper with a list written down. Only my sweet little girl would make a list of things she wanted to remember to say. I knew what I wanted to say, so I was going to let her start this conversation. I knew it was going to be a heavy one, and I knew she would probably end up crying. I didn't want to fight with her, so I was going to be as civil as possible. Once our plates were made we ate in silence.

"Everything okay?" I asked. I reached over the table and lightly stroked her arm.

"Yeah," she said. At that moment I felt like she needed me to take control.

"If there is something you want to talk about, you can," I said as she let out a sigh.

"I made a list of things I want to talk about, but now that you are here, I really don't feel like it. I have been giving myself pep talks all day," she said sounding frustrated with herself.

"Well, I think we need to talk, so let me see your list, that way you don't have to really talk," I said holding out my hand. I was very surprised that she handed it over so quickly.

I tried very hard not to laugh. I wasn't trying to laugh at her, because I thought she was funny, but because she was so cute. I was glad that she had really put some thought into what she wanted. She even broke her list up into a pros and cons list. On the top of the pros list, she wrote that she loved me. That made me smile.

"I love you too," I told her as we smiled at one another.

"I wrote down everything that I want to keep in our relationship," she said eating some of her food.

"I see that. There really isn't much you want to change," I said as I set the list down.

"I know. The only thing I want is to make sure that the spankings don't happen while I am pregnant," she said as she put more food in her mouth.

"I agree, I wouldn't feel right spanking you anyway," I told her truthfully.

"And no more groundings."

"Well, that can't really happen anymore. I mean, I couldn't ground you to our room, but I could tell you that you couldn't leave the house. How about we worry about crossing that bridge when we come to it," I suggest. She could have told me that she wanted a completely different relationship and I would have given it to her.

"I like having you in control, it takes the stress off me. I don't mind telling you where I am, or who I'm going to be with," she said.

"That makes me very happy, because with Charleigh on the way I worry. It will probably be worse once she is here," I said as she giggled. "So, you like that I'm a control freak and the domestic discipline, but no groundings. Is there anything else?"

"Um...I don't think so," she said with a small shrug. "I liked the way we were."

"I liked it too. Is there anything else you want to say before I start with what I want?" I asked as her face paled a little. I wasn't sure what she was so worried about.

"I'm good for now," she said with a small laugh.

"Okay, I know what I want, and that is you and our daughter. I want us to be a family. With that said, I want you to think about our living arrangements. I want you to think about moving back in with me. I'm not saying it has to be now or next week, but I want it to happen before Charleigh is born. I know I am not going to be able to go home at night knowing the two of you are here alone," I told her.

"I understand that," she said with a nod, but she didn't say anything else. I was going to take baby steps, but I would bring up moving in together again soon.

"I also want to talk about how we are going to raise Charleigh," I said as she sat up straighter. I wanted to gauge her reaction, but she really didn't give me one. "I want us to work as a team. If I was to discipline her, I wouldn't want you going behind my back making me look like a bad guy. The same would go for me if you were to punish her. It is a given that she is going to be spoiled, but she can also be grateful. I don't want her to be a brat, and I will do my best to see that doesn't happen," I said as Bella gave me a small smile.

"I agree. I'm glad you brought all this up," she said with a smile before she continued talking. "It's hard to believe that we are going to have a baby in a few months."

"I hear ya there. I'm sorry for the way I reacted," I said. I still felt guilt over the way our lives had worked out lately.

"I'm sorry too," she said. I was sure I didn't hear her right. "It was understandable. You didn't think you could have a child. I get it, but it hurt all the same. I'm over it honestly. If I wasn't we wouldn't be talking about where we want our relationship to go," she said.

"Tell me again," I said as a look of confusion crossed her face. "Tell me again that you are pregnant."

"What good will it do?"

"It will make me feel better," I said with a shrug.

I watched as she stared at me for a minute before a smile crossed her face and a laugh escaped her lips. I wasn't sure if she was going tell me that she was pregnant or not. I wanted to show her how excited I was to become a father. I was also hoping that I would help rid her mind of any doubt about us. I just wanted her to know how much I wanted our family.

"You're silly," she said with a laugh. "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you," I said as she started outright laughing.

"I'm pregnant, and you are the father." This time we laughed together.

"Really?" I asked with probably too much excitement, but I didn't care. The smile on her face was worth it. "We are going to have a baby?" She laughed and nodded her head yes. I jumped out of my seat and pulled her into my arms. "I don't think anything could make me happier," I said giving her a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked as I gave her another small kiss on her sweet lips.

"Everything. For loving me. Carrying our child. Hell, just for putting up with me," I said as she laid her head on my chest. I held her close and buried my face into the top of her head. I had missed her so much, and the affection she was showing me was almost overwhelming.

"Let's finish dinner," she said as she pulled away.

I thought she was second guessing herself, but I realized she was just hungry. I loved to see her eat. Knowing she was taking care of our baby, was a...turn on? I couldn't explain it. Everything she did was a turn on. I was probably just excessively horny. Rosie palm and her five friends were just not enough. After we were done with dinner, we sat on the couch. Bella sat at the end of the couch, which left me to either sit close to her, or give her space. I chose to sit close to her. I was happy when she snuggled close to me. I gently sat my hand on Bella's baby bump and rubbed small circles over her shirt.

"Have you bought anything for Charleigh yet?" I asked.

"Clothes. She is going to be one well dressed baby. Everything your family buys is pink. Ang hates pink, so she bought Charleigh a black onesie," she said with a laugh.

"Irina bought some clothes too. I think we should get all the clothes together and see what we have before we buy any more," I said.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea. I found a crib I really like, and a bassinet. There is also a swing that goes back and forth, and side to side. I think that would be the best one to get. Oh," she said sounding excited. "I want to paint the room in brown and pink. I saw this playpen that was brown and pink and it looked awesome. For the nursery I was thinking pink wall with brown trim. The crib I want is a darker brown, so it would go perfect. What do you think?" She said taking a deep breath.

"I think you have it all planed out."

"I want you to be involved."

"I will be. Maybe we can plan a day for you to show me everything that you want," I told her as she smiled big. I had missed her smile so much.

"That sounds like an awesome idea! I know all the places I want to go," she said clapping her hands together. I loved seeing her so happy.

"I'm very excited about going shopping with you," I said honestly. I would go shopping with her all day if she stayed so excited. As we sat close to each other, the atmosphere changed.

"There is something I have to talk to you about," she said. I knew it was something big, or she wouldn't have been fidgeting.

"What is it?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Um...your father called me yesterday," she said as she watched my reaction.

"What did he want?" I knew my voice was full of annoyance, but I really didn't need my father getting involved.

"He called to invite me to Sunday dinner. He said I was welcome any Sunday I wanted to come, and once Charleigh arrives, I told him I would come as much as I could," she said looking down. She knew that wasn't her decision to make.

"Bella, I need this time to just be about us. I don't need them interfering. We have to figure out what we want," I said. I was on better terms with my father, but I rarely went to dinner. My family was added stress that I didn't need.

"I didn't say I would go this Sunday," she said as I glared at her.

"But, you said you would when you could once Charleigh was here?"

"Yes."

"God damn it Bella!" I yelled as I got up from the couch. I couldn't believe she would make a commitment like that and not talk to me first. "Now, I will be obligated to be there!"

"No you won't," she said from her spot on the couch. I waved my hand in the air telling her to silenty continue. "Carlisle said that he wanted you to be there because you wanted to be, not because you felt that you had to," she said as I laughed.

"Classic Carlisle," I said as I paced the little living room. "He knows if I knew you were going to go to their house, I wouldn't let you go without me. Baby, this is one of the times where your young age shows."

"Don't you dare say that to me. He sounded so sad when I was talking to him. He even asked me not to tell you. I'm telling you, because I wanted you to know," she with a huff.

"So, are you going on Sunday? Because I'm not," I told her.

"I was thinking about it," she said with a shrug. If she wanted to go then I was going to let her.

"If you want to go, go. I won't stop you."

"Please don't make me feel guilty," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not. If you want to go, you have my permission. Thanks for letting me know about all of this, but I don't want to talk about my family," I said as she nodded her head in agreement.

Just like that, we were over our little fight and we were cuddled on the couch again. Bella wanted to watch a new movie that she had bought and I agreed. I would do anything she wanted just to spend time with her. All I could tell you about the movie was that it had opening credits. I intended to just give her a small kiss, but she deepened it, and who was I to deny her. Our kisses were full of want and need. We needed each other more than either one of us knew.

"I love you, Bella, so much," I said as she straddled my lap.

"I love you more," she said as she attacked my neck.

"Baby, if you don't want this, we need to stop now," I told her. She mumbled something into my neck, but I couldn't make out her words. I knew she didn't say no, because she started to pull my shirt up my torso.

"You are so hot. I have missed you so much," she said as she kissed my bare chest. As soon as I had my shirt over my head, I gripped my fingers into her hair. I needed her so badly, and I knew she needed me just as much.

I knew better than to think of anything beside the beautiful woman between my legs, but my mind was reeling. I had been waiting to be intimate with Bella for months, and now that it was here I was thinking about what was going to happen afterward. Was she going to want me to leave? Was she going to want me to stay? Was there going to be a round two or three? Yeah, I should just be worrying about round one. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my pants being tugged down my legs.

"I really feel like this should be the other way around," I said as I kicked the last of my pants and boxers off. Her small hand wrapped around my cock, and I almost lost it. The feel of her hand on me felt like no other. The dreams I'd had of her, held nothing to the real thing.

"Let me take care of you, daddy," she said as she licked up my cock. Yup, I still liked to be called daddy. I liked it so much that pre cum leaked out if the head of my cock.

"You are one dirty little girl," I said as she took my cock in her mouth. I bucked my hips shoving my dick further down her throat. Like the good little girl she is, she took me in fully. "You know how to take care of me. Only you, baby girl," I said as I pushed her head down on me again.

Her eyes opened, looking up to me, and I lost it. I told her to take everything I was giving her, but before I could even get all the words out of my mouth, she had swallowed half of it in one gulp. Once I was thoroughly drained, I pulled her by the hair off of me so I could move.

"That was the best that I have ever had," I told her as I attacked her mouth.

I didn't waste time taking her clothes off. Once I had her naked, I took a moment to look at her new body. She was thicker in the middle, her hips looked wider, her boobs were definitely bigger, and her ass looked so...grab-able. I was torn between fucking the living daylights out of her, or worshiping her. I was going to try to do both, but I was sure I would just end up fucking her. I picked her up and made my way to the bedroom. I needed more room, the couch wasn't big enough. I lay her down on the bed and I start to pepper kisses all over her belly. I trailed the kisses down her sides to her hips, and then I moved back north. I had to chuckle to see that my little girl still had no patience. She let out a whiny moan as I headed for her tits.

I wrapped my lips around her nipple and she arched her back. She let out a loud moan that went straight to my cock. I wasn't going to be able to get enough of her in one night. When her nipples were red and hard I moved to her waiting pussy. I didn't want to hurt her, so I gently spread her legs apart. Her pussy was wet. I could see it on the outside of her lips. I took one finger and ran it down her folds, and even more delicious juice came out of her. I needed to taste her, and I wasted no time feasting on my girl. The taste of her on my tongue, made my night.

I was never going to let her walk out of my life again. The last four months had brought so much prospective into my life. Bella was my life, and our daughter would complete that life. Well, at least it would be complete to me. Hearing Bella moan made my body break out in cold chills. She was the only woman to ever make me feel so loved. She was my perfect match.

"Are you going to cum for me little girl?" I asked as I quickly moved my finger over her clit.

"Yes, daddy!" She yelled. "Oh my god! You don't know how bad I needed this."

"Yes, baby. That's it, cum for daddy," I said as her walls clamped down around my fingers. She let out a throaty scream as I licked up as much cum as I could. She wouldn't stop. She came so hard and so much and still leaking even after she had come down from her high.

"That was so good," she said as she settled down into her bed. As I sat up on my knees I kissed and licked the inside of her thighs getting what was left of her arousal. I kissed up her body all the way to her face. I kissed her lips and she gave me a tired smile.

"Oh no, little girl," I said as I pulled her legs so her hot center was against my now hard cock. "I'm not done with you yet."

As I pushed into her tight pussy, she let out an almost scream. The first few thrust were slow and very lovemaking-like, but I needed more. Going slow was not in the cards for us. As I picked up speed, I could feel Bella soaking not only my cock, but her juice was running down my balls. It was the greatest feeling ever. I was never letting her go.

She came twice and her voice was horse from screaming. That had never happened before. I exploded into her swollen hole with four hot shots of cum. Her legs were trembling, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. I didn't know what to do, so I just kissed her.

"Will you please stay?" My pretty girl asked.

"Yeah, baby, I'll stay," I said as I cuddled into her. Holding Bella was where I was meant to be, and having her in my arms was where I wanted to stay forever.

Okay, so you know that I love reviews, so let me know what you all think! It may be two weeks before the next update. As soon as my kids go back to school I

* * *

will have more time to write.

Also, I would like to tell you how grateful I am for all of your kind words. For those who don't know, my grandfather passed away last week. It was dumbfounding to have such support from people that don't know my family or myself, so thank you a thousand time.

You can find me on twitter, facebook, and blogspot. There are links on my profile. Oh, and say thanks to my fb girls for the lemon...js :)


	39. Chapter 39

BPOV

Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's came and went. Halloween was about the same as the year before. I dressed as a MILF and Edward dressed as a DILF. I wore a short skirt and a cute top that covered my belly. Edward wore a pair of lose fitting jeans that hung on his hips and a plain with tee. He was smoking hot. Of course we role played. He acted like he was picking me up from a bar or something. He was telling me how beautiful I was, and how he wanted to get with me. I ended up laughing more than anything. It was a very fun and memorable night.

Irina, Ang, and I made Thanksgiving dinner and I loved it! We had so much fun cooking. My parents came, and Edward's family came as well. When Carlisle first showed up, Edward was on edge, but after a while there were so many people around that he didn't need to talk to his dad. Esme, of course helped as soon as she arrived. It was one of the best Thanksgivings ever.

Edward and I spent Christmas at my apartment. He said since I had my own place we had to celebrate. We woke up Christmas morning, and opened presents. I know he was trying to make the day extra special for me, but I was happy with a small and simple Christmas. Edward bought me a hoodie that said 'hot mommy', and I loved it! It was that the best thing he bought for me. It had thought and meaning, and that was what mattered. I had no clue as to what to get Edward so I bought him gift cards. His laughter filled the room and his smile was huge. We spent the late morning with his parents and then the afternoon with mine. We all agreed that we would spend the next Christmas at our house so everyone could see Charleigh on her first Christmas. It had always been just my mother and I and now I had this huge family. Once Charleigh was here, I would be complete.

My days were passing faster and faster. My life was changing rapidly, and once again, I didn't know how to deal. I moved back in with Edward two weeks before I was due. I wanted to wait until the new year. Edward thought I was crazy, but once I gave him my reasoning, he understood. Even though he said I was being kinda superstitious, he let me have my way. I wanted to wait for the new year, because that was the starting of something new. In my opinion, that was what we needed. I was shocked that Edward never pushed for me to move in sooner. He kept to his word. Once in a while, he would say something along the lines of how he felt, though and I knew he was reminding me of how he felt. Even though it took me a few months to move in, it didn't stop us from setting up the room for Charleigh. I can honestly say that we both had fun working on Charleigh's room. Her room turned out just like I had pictured it. Edward was in full baby mode, and that meant that I couldn't do anything. He wanted me to stay in bed all day, and I wasn't having that. My days would have gone by so slow if I would have done as he asked.

I was still doing the pay roll for Charlie, but he said that was all he really needed me for at the moment. I had a feeling that Edward had something to with that, but I didn't question it. I knew Charlie wanted someone he trusted to do payroll, and I was glad to be that person. Charlie and Renee were frequent visitors at our house. I was ready for the baby to be born. Everyone would stare at me when I would get up, or touch my belly, or groan when the baby would move. I would tell everyone that I was fine, and they would let out a breath of relief.

I did go the to family dinner on the Sunday after Edward and I were back together. Edward went with me, but I knew he was uncomfortable. He wanted our time together to be just about us, and I respected it. I was comfortable enough at dinner, but there was still tension in the air when Carlisle would talk to Edward. He would only speak to Carlisle when he was spoken to. He was never rude to his father, but you could tell that Edward didn't want to talk to his dad. With Charleigh's delivery only two weeks away, I had yet to go to another dinner. I hung out with the Cullen women, but that was as far as I went to see them.

Edward and I had been great. Too great if you asked me. Edward was nothing but perfect. Almost too perfect. I was doing anything and everything I could to get him riled up, but nothing was working. I was forgetting to call when I went to do something if he wasn't home, and I wasn't even asking him for permission to do anything. He would just kiss me and ask me what I did during the day when he would get home. I wanted my daddy Edward. I loved Edward no matter what, and I loved the way he was, but I knew he was holding back and I didn't want that. I wanted him to be himself. I loved him. I needed him to know that I wasn't going anywhere. I was pretty sure he thought I would freak out if he put his foot down. I wanted to show him that I wanted our whole relationship. I was finally able to get him pissed off enough to get angry with me. I didn't think it was going to happen, but when it did, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. I was at the point in my pregnancy where I really couldn't sit still so that didn't help matters.

I started my afternoon hanging out with my mother. She had found some of my old baby clothes that she had saved. I couldn't believe the way she used to dress me! I would never dress Charleigh in anything that she had kept. I did take the cutest dress she had and two pairs of shoes that were really cute. We ordered in lunch and chatted for a bit until I got bored. My next stop was Alice's. I stayed there until Jasper arrived home.

"I just talked to Edward and he didn't say you were here," Jasper said.

"Oh," was my most intelligent answer.

"Does he know you are here?" Jasper asked crossing his arms over his chest. God, I loved when Edward crossed his arms, that meant he was getting mad.

"I don't think so," I said with a shrug.

"Bella, he is almost at his wits ends with you," Jasper said.

"I know," I said with a smile.

"You want to get in trouble?" Alice asked.

"Not particularity, but he's holding back, and I need to break him. He is being Mr. Perfect and I can't stand it," I said as Alice chuckled. Jasper even tried to hold back a laugh.

"If he calls and asks if you are here, I'm going to tell him," Jasper said.

"I would expect nothing less," I said with a smile. "I'm going to head out."

"Oh, what are you doing?" Alice asked. I knew she wanted out of the house.

"I don't really know. I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat, and then I may stop at a couple of stores. Other than that, I have no clue," I said as I collected my purse.

"Can I go with her?" Alice asked Jasper.

"No," he said as if she asked the most stupid question ever. "I just got home. Plus she's going to be in enough trouble as it is. You don't need to be involved."

"She'll most likely be grounded after today," Alice argued.

"And so will you if you keep arguing with me," he snapped. I wanted to laugh, but I knew better, so I told Alice I would talk to her later.

I left their house and headed to the Babies'R'Us store. I didn't really need anything, but I did like to see if they had anything new. I didn't have a baby shower, because there was sense in one. The people who would have been invited were buying things all along. Alice was sad that she wasn't able to plan a party, but everyone agreed with me. I had so many clothes, that I bought totes and labeled them by sizes. I had clothes up to 2T. If it was cute I picked it up. I had a problem, I know. By the time I left the baby store, it was almost seven at night and I was starving. I stopped off at McDonald's and ordered three honey mustard snack wraps, large Coke, large fry, and a hot fudge sundae. Before I started eating, I checked my phone to see that Edward had called thirteen times, and sent ten texts. I was happy that he was worrying. I cracked opened the sundae and dunked my fries into the gooey fudge. By the time I was home I had eaten everything. I walked into the house to find Edward sitting on the stairs that were jsut off the front room.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I could tell that he was holding back his anger, and I didn't want that. If he didn't let it out, he was going to have a flippin heart attack.

"Out. How was your day?" I asked as I walked to the living room.

"Mine day was great, until I got home to find that my girlfriend isn't here and I have no clue where she is!" He said in a half yell. "Where were you? You could at least respect our only meal together."

"We have breakfast together, too."

"Where were you?" he qyestioned letting his anger show finally.

"I hung out with my mom and had lunch. After that, I hung out with Alice for a while, and then I went shopping. Oh, and I got some dinner."

"Why? We have dinner together every night!"

"I was hungry, so I ate," I said faking annoyance.

"Why haven't you called me all week? You haven't asked to do anything, yet you are out doing everything!" He yelled. "You think this is funny?" He asked when he saw me smile. "Well, lets see how funny you think it is. You are not to leave this house for a week!"

"Whatever," I said with a shrug.

"Why are you acting like this? You are so lucky you are pregnant or else you would be over my knee right now!" He said as he started to pace. "Why, baby? Why are you acting out so much? I haven't said anything, because I thought you were just doing it to see what you could get away with, but now, I'm pretty sure you are just trying to piss me off."

"Why didn't you say anything until?"

"Because, I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"Well, that's just stupid," I said with an eye roll.

"Bella, I have been so lenient, but this has to stop. You are grounded for a week. That means you can't leave the house, but you can leave the bedroom. I know it's hard for you to sit still right now, but I can't spank you, so this is the only option I have."

"I understand," I said, as I tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"You can go to our room for the rest of the night," he said pointing to the stiars. I struggled to get my fat ass off the couch, but I was able to do it. I was tired, so the thought of relaxing in a bath was a good thing. Just as I made it to the stairs, Edward started to talk more.

"I really hate it that you don't even care! You are acting like a bitch, and you are being beyond disrespectful toward me," he said.

"I did what I had to do. I need this part of you too," I said as I headed up the stairs.

As soon as I was in our room, I started to fill the tub. Sometimes I felt great, and other days, I was very uncomfortable. Charleigh was moving like crazy and I was so big that I could see her movements. Edward was able to feel her kick all the time. I knew he would hold my belly all day if he could. He was going to be an amazing father. His bedside reading was a baby book that was written for first time dads. He was using the book as a 'how to' guide. I loved Edward so much, and I couldn't wait for our little girl to get here.

Once the full effect of the bath took over, I could barely keep my eyes open. I dressed in an oversized night shirt and crawled into bed. Just as sleep was going to overtake me, I heard Edward walk into the bedroom. I was still horny as hell, so every chance I got, I wanted to get laid.

"You did this on purpose," he said as he lay next to me.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm failing you."

"I won't let you," I said with a yawn.

"You're still grounded."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with a small smile. "I love all of you."

"I love you too, baby." His mouth covered mine and I was lost in his taste. I understood he was nervous to get too carried away while we were together intimately, but I loved when he would roughly grab me.

Edward and I have had sex so many times, that I just didn't bother wearing underwear to bed anymore. He slipped his hand under my night shirt and I could feel his fingers caress the inside of my thighs. I was so ready for him, and he had barely touched me. His fingers went between my folds and he circled my clit. I arched my back trying to get him to press harder, but he wouldn't. He was showing his dominance, and I was loving it. He spread my legs wide and his head disappeared between them. I was disappointed that I couldn't watch him lick me, because my belly was too big. He flicked his tongue softly over my clit, and I almost came. He was working me up hardcore, and I couldn't get enough of him.

"That's feels good," I said, as I sunk into my pillow.

"You like when daddy licks you?"

"I love it daddy," I moaned as he pushed two fingers into me. He pumped them in and out twice before I came all over his hand. "You are such a naughty little girl," he said sitting up. I watched as he licked his fingers. When I looked between his legs, I saw how hard he was; I needed him inside of me.

"I need you inside of me, daddy," I said as he chuckled.

"That's not going to happen tonight..."

"Why not?" I whined. If I would have been standing, I probably would have stomped my foot.

"You came, and I didn't tell you to," he said as my mouth popped open. "All you had to do was ask."

"But..."

"All you had to do was ask, and I probably would have let you cum," he said as he lay next to me.

"That's just mean."

"Is it?"

"Why are you holding out on me? You are so hard."

"Jerk me off," he said taking my wrist into his hand.

"This isn't fair."

"It's not fair that you made me worry," he said with a smug smile. The fucker was teaching me a lesson, just as I did to him. I should have known better. I put my hand around his cock and pouted the whole time I was jerking him. At least he was listening when I said I needed all of him. Now, I truly had my whole Edward back!

* * *

I want to thank my girls for all the help. Siobhan2006, teamalltwilight, and too. Cute. 24! You girls are the best. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean soooo much to me! This story has been my greatest masterpiece, so leave a review and let me know what you think!

You can find me on twitter, facebook, and blogspot. Links on my profile!


	40. Chapter 40

I thought I was in labor, but wasn't sure. What did it feel like? I heard that walking helped the labor progress, so that was what I did. I walked the entire house; it was too cold to walk outside. I was walking toward the front door when my stomach started to tighten. The contractions had gone from fifteen minutes to eight minutes within three hours. I was pretty sure little miss Charleigh was going to grace us with her presences. Irina walked in just as the cramp subsided.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling today?" She asked with an arm full of bags.

"Eh, I'm okay I guess," I said taking some of the bags from her.

"You're going to have that baby very soon," she said as if she knew I was in labor.

"Why would you say that?"

"If your belly drops any more, it will be between your knees," she said as we laughed. I helped her put some of the groceries away, and another contraction rocked my world. I thought I was acting normal, but Irina looked at me funny.

"How did you know you were in labor with Ang?" I asked. I didn't really know what to do. Should I call Edward and let him know what I was feeling? Should I go to the hospital? Should I call my mom or Esme?

"I'm not the person to ask. I had toxemia, so I had an emergency C-section," she said as I nodded. Shit, now they are six minutes apart. "Are you in labor?" All I did was shrug. "Are you having pains?"

"More like cramps," I said as I started to get nervous.

"How far apart?" She asked eyeballing me. I liked that she was keeping herself calm. If she would have started freaking out, I knew I would have, too.

"They went from eight to six minutes," I told her as she nodded her head.

"How long have you been timing them?"

"A few hours."

"Is your bag packed?" I nodded my head yes, and she asked me where it was. She left me in the kitchen, and I assumed she was going to get my bags. I assumed right. "Bella, I really think you should go to the hospital."

"I know, but not yet. I'm not in any pain and I don't want to sit there all day, while Edward stares at me. I'm pretty sure I would go crazy," I told her. "The high school is having their annual flea market fund raiser, do you want to go?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea..."

"Please? I just want to walk. I went to this birthing class and they said walking helped progression. I promise to tell you if I need to leave," I said begging her.

"I will take you if Edward says it's okay," she said, which made me roll my eyes. I knew if I told him I was having contractions, he would make me go to the hospital.

"That's not fair! You know he will tell me no," I said crossing my arms like a little brat.

"This is the only way I am going to take you."

"Whatever," I said picking up my phone. "Can we still go if he says no?" I asked Irina.

"Absolutely not," I heard Edward say. I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, hey, baby. What are you up to?" I asked as a contraction started.

"Ten minutes," Irina said quietly. See this was why I didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Just working, baby. What are you up to?" Edward said.

"Um..." I blew out a breath as the cramp lessened. "I want to go to the school for the flea market thing, is that okay?" I asked.

"Isabella!" Irina scolded me.

"What's going on?" Edward asked getting annoyed.

"I have been having some contractions, but they are pretty far apart. I just wanted to go so I could walk around. Remember what that lady said at the birthing classes?" I asked.

"You're in labor? As in our daughter could be here today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but it is still early and I just want to walk," I said as Edward grew quiet.

"I think you should go to the hospital, but that lady said you could wait until the contractions were five minutes apart. How about I meet you there and I will walk with you. Is Irina with you now?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said she would take me, but I had to ask you first."

"Okay, go and I will meet you guys there."

"You don't..."

"PLEASE, don't argue with me," he said, trying to keep himself calm.

"Fine, we will meet you there."

"I love you."

"Love you too," I said as we hung up with each other. "Hope you're happy," I said turning to Irina.

"He deserved to know."

"I get that, but now he is just going to stare at me from the time he sees me, until the baby is here," I said as I stood. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Irina asked as she ran to me. "Shit, your water broke. Call Edward, we are going to the hospital."

I was nervous. I couldn't believe this was happening. I called Edward and he sounded like he was going to start panicking. This was it; I was going to become a mom. I was scared to death and was hoping I was ready for it. I had been thinking a lot about being a mother, praying I would be good enough for my daughter. I wanted to raise her to be a respectful person. I wanted her to be grateful for all the privileges she was going to have. I wonder what kind of grandfathers Charlie and Carlisle were going to be. I knew Renee was going to be the crazy kind of grandmother. If I knew my mom, she would probably have Charleigh call her by name. She wouldn't want anyone to know she was old enough to be a grandmother. Esme would be the picture perfect grandma. I was sure she would want to spend as much time as she could with Charleigh. Alice and Rose had argued over who was going to get the first sleep over, but I told them that wouldn't happen for a long time.

I was thinking about what Charleigh would be like as a toddler. Would she walk early or would she walk later on? I just knew I was never going to be able to put her down. I hoped her first word was mommy. I didn't want to be called mama. I wondered what she would look like. I wanted her to have Edward's hair color, because it was so unique. I loved his eyes, but I wanted her to have brown ones. I wanted her smile to shine bright and her eyes sparkle with happiness. I wanted her to have so much love in her heart. I wanted to protect her from all the bad in the world, but I knew that wasn't realistic. I wanted her to have a good head on her shoulders. I wanted so much for her, and I hoped that I could give her most of what I wanted her to have.

I often wondered how Edward was going to handle having a daughter. I knew he was nervous. He thought through all of his adult life that he could never be a father, and now, he was getting his chance. I wondered if he was going to be a push over, or if he was going to be strict. I wondered how our lives were going to change. I wanted everything to stay the same, but I knew that was almost impossible. I was scared of the unknown.

"Hang in there, kiddo. We are almost there," Irina said, pulling me out of inner thoughts. We were really almost to the hospital. I didn't even remember getting in the car. "Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah. Is it normal for my butt to hurt?" I asked her as she accelerated.

"It's just the pressure of the baby pushing down."

"Oh," was my intelligent reply.

When we pulled up the entrance of the hospital, I saw Edward pacing back and forth talking on his phone. He quickly put his it away when he saw us pull up. Just as Irina stopped the car, I had a sharp pain that brought tears to my eyes.

"Just breathe," she said putting the car in park. I gripped her hand and tried to breath. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. I wanted to hold my breath until it went away.

"They're closer," I grunted out.

"How far apart are the contractions?" I heard a female voice say.

"Three and a half minutes," Irina told her. "She also has pressure on her bottom."

"I'm Siobhan; I'll be your nurse. Let's get you upstairs and see how far along you are," she said sweetly. "Mr. Cullen said your water broke?"

"Yeah, just before I left the house," I told her as she backed away from the car.

"Hey, baby," Edward said as he lifted me out of the car.

"I'm not sure I like this," I told him as I gripped his neck with my arms.

"I'm here, princess. You're going to do great," he told me giving me a kiss.

I was placed in the wheel chair and Edward held my hand as the nurse pushed me to a delivery room. Everything happened so fast at that point. We were left alone so I could change out of my clothes. Edward was so attentive; I knew he would be. I kept telling him I didn't like the way I felt. He would just tell me that everything would be over soon. He stayed calm the whole time. He knew what I needed, ande knew if he started to freak out I would lose it. I knew he felt bad when I asked him to stop touching me, but the last thing I wanted at that moment was to be touched. He was rubbing my arms or legs, and I was to uncomfortable to be touched. The contractions were coming one right after another and I was in so much pain.

"Hey, Isabella," Doctor Vera said as he walked in. "Let's see if this little girl is ready to meet her mommy." He seated himself between my legs and then quickly stood up. "It's time. She is crowning. Get everything ready," he said as the nurses started to move around the room.

"I didn't call my mom," I said.

"Irina stayed. She was going to call everyone," Edward said as I wrapped my arms around Edward's arm. "I thought this takes hours the first time."

"Everyone is different. I would have to say you are very lucky," Dr. Vera said with a smile.

"We're ready," Siobhan said as she stood on the other side of me. She wrapped one of her arms under my thigh as she instructed Edward to do the same.

"Start to push with the next contraction," Dr. Vera said to me.

The room fell so quiet. It seemed like the next contraction took forever, but when it did, I felt my whole body tense and my legs were pushed back further. I was surprised at how flexible I was. As I pushed, I could feel my poor vagina stretch. I felt like I was burning down there. Just as I would feel the baby's head push out a little more, I would stop pushing.

"Isabella, you have to push through the burning. Two pushes and we could have a new baby girl," Doctor Vera said. Knowing that I could have my baby girl within two pushes, I didn't stop pushing.

"Holy shit," I heard Edward say as he looked between my legs.

"Don't...look...at...me...down...there," I managed to say between breaths.

"Oh, baby...I wasn't talking about your puss..."

"It's a girl!"

"Oh my god! That hurt so bad," I said as Charleigh started to cry. Who would have ever thought the sound of a crying baby could be music to your ears.

Edward and the nurse placed my feet into the stirrups, and Siobhan went to Charleigh's side. Edward held tightly to my hand, but his eyes were trained on the baby. I looked from where our baby was to Edward's face and I saw tears. He looked beyond happy. I was glad I could give him that amount of happiness. I gave him the one thing that he thought he could never have. Charleigh had Edward and I connected for life. This was where I was meant to be.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Ops I did it again! Man that sucks. You will have to wait till the next update... Anyway, sorry for the delay. RL just got in the way, but my kids are now back in school so I will more time to write!

I have to give a shout out to all my girls, I love you guys. Thanks so much for all the help that you give me! Also, thanks so much for all the review! It is because of all of the reader that this story has been such a success.

You can find me on facebook, twitter, and blogspot. I have links on my profile!


	41. Chapter 41

Epov

I am a father. I never thought in a million years I would ever say such a thing. I felt tears sting my eyes as I watched the nurses clean my baby girl, weigh her, measure her, and swaddle her in blankets. My mind was so wrapped around Charleigh, that I didn't even tell Bella how great she did. She was amazing. I turned to my beautiful girl to tell her what a great job she did, and when I looked at her, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Marry me?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I thought for sure I heard her wrong. I knew we would one day get married, but I never thought she would want to so soon. I would say it was the drugs making her talk that way, but she didn't have any. This was my Bella, and she was asking me to marry her. I really didn't think my day could have gotten any better. My daughter was born and the love of my life wanted to marry me!

"How about we meet your mommy and daddy," Doctor Vera said. We broke eye contact as both of our heads snapped to our baby.

Charleigh was beautiful. She had a bald head and big eyes, rosy cheeks and the prettiest face. Bella sat herself up straighter wincing a little, but I helped her get comfortable. Doctor Vera placed the little bundled up baby in Bella's arms.

"Six pounds two ounces of pure perfection," the good doctor said. He was right, my daughter was perfect. "She's a little peanut, only eighteen inches long."

"Peanut...how perfect," Bella said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Peanut. I'm your daddy," I said running my finger down her cheek. She let out a little cry, but then nuzzled her cheek against my finger. Bella leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was a picture perfect moment.

"We did so good," Bella said looking up at me.  
"We did." It was all I could say. There were no words to describe the feelings I was having. The whole being a daddy thing was so unbelievable. "You did great, baby." She did so well. Bella gave me a dazzling smile and said thank you.

I knew she didn't want to give Charleigh up, but if I didn't hold her soon I would have probably gone insane. I sat on the side of the bed next to Bella and she place our daughter into my arms. I held my daughter close to my body. Wow. I knew I said it before, but it was still the only thing I could say. I held her close and kissed her little face all over. I lay Charleigh on Bella's lap and remove the blanket from around her tiny body. As the cold air hit her bare arms and legs, she started to squirm. Her feet were smaller than my pinky finger. Her toes were the cutest I had ever seen. I gently picked up her foot and placed a kiss on the bottom of it. I had to laugh when she pulled her leg away from me. I played with her tiny fingers, and almost cried when she wrapped her little hand around my thumb. Her fingers didn't even reach all the way around. This teeny tiny baby was my daughter. I was her father. I was going to have to raise her, and hoped to the goddamn heavens I did a well enough job. Charleigh started to cry, and I was sure she was cold, but I had to make sure she had all ten toes and fingers. I couldn't believe I had a daughter.

"I can't figure out how to wrap this blanket back up," I said as my hands stumbled to fold the blanket right.

"Here, watch," Bella told me as she wrapped the baby perfectly. I watched every single move of her hands so I knew how to wrap my daughter. "It's called swaddling. It soothes the baby."

"When did you get so smart?"

"You know I like to read," she said with a smile. "You look so perfect with a baby in your arms."

"Thanks baby, but I'm sure we are going we learn a lot within the next few years," I told her as I kissed her on the lips. "My answer is yes."

"Awesome," she said with a laugh as he lips met mine again. Charleigh let out a small cry and we broke our kiss. "You have to share, Peanut. He is mine too." Hearing Bella's words...they made me the happiest man in the world.

"Today is the happiest day of my existence," I told both my girls. "I have my perfect baby, and my perfect fiance."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, giving her a goofy smile that I couldn't get off my face. "Do you think we can have a pink wedding?"

"Anything you want, dear," she said with a loud laugh that startled Charleigh.

Sibohan brought us a bottle so we could try to get Peanut to eat, and another nurse said that we would be put in a private room as soon as it was ready. I couldn't wait for our family to meet our little girl. After Charleigh drank an ounce of her bottle, I took a couple of pictures and made my way to the waiting room. I was overwhelmed by the amount of family that was awaiting the arrival of my baby. Everyone was there. Renee and Charlie about jumped through the roof when they caught site of me. My parents almost tackled me, and Alice and Rose might as well been jumping up and down. Jasper and Emmett were sitting back watching the show, laughing at all the craziness of our family. I smiled after seeing that Irina had stayed, and Angie was standing right next to her looking as anxious as the rest of the family.

"How are my girls?" Charlie asked. I wasn't shocked that he was the first to speak.

"Well, I think Bella is more tired than she is letting on. She did so great, though. Our little Peanut weighs six pounds, two ounces and is eighteen inches long. Oh man, she is so perfect," I said as I pulled up the pictures on my phone. I had to laugh when Renee quickly ripped it out of my hand. I watched her face as her eyes filled with tears, and for the first time ever, I saw Renee show true emotion.

"She's beautiful. Bella had that same bald little head," Renee said as she showed Charlie the picture.

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa," Charlie said handing my mom the phone. "Can we see her?"

"In just a little while. She's being moved to a private room and then you all can go in," I told them. My mom wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Congratulations, sweetie. That little girl is just perfect," she said as I hugged her back.

"I was giving Bella a kiss, and Charleigh started to squeak at us. It was the funniest thing. Bella even told her that she has to share," I said with a laugh.

"That is so funny," Alice said, hugging me tight. Once she gave me her congratulations, Jasper made her sit down before she hurt herself, or anyone else. After everyone saw the pictures I had taken, I pulled Irina to the side, so I could ask for a favor.

"What's up?" Irina asked.

"I need you to go get Bella's ring from her jewelry box. I know it's in there because I look at it all the time," I told her as her smile grew.

"You are going to ask her to marry you!"

"No. She asked _me,_ and I want her to have her ring."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Sorry," she said with a laugh. "Do you want it now?"

"If you wouldn't mind. By the time you get back it should be time for everyone to see my girls," I said with a smile. She quickly pulled Angie with her out of the door and they left. Of course, between Renee and Alice, I was getting a headache from their million questions. I excused myself so I could get back to my family.

Family...I had my own family, and I loved the sound of it. The nurse stopped me before I could enter the room to tell me that Bella was already in the private room. Siobhan walked me to the new room and as I walked in, I had to smile and take a picture. Bella had her eyes closed and her hand placed inside the little plastic crib. She didn't look very comfortable, but it was just the cutest picture. I gently moved Bella's arm and ended up waking her up.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm here now, go back to sleep," I told her as I kissed her hand.

"Is my mom here?"

"Yeah, everyone is in the waiting room, but if you're too tired I'll tell them to come back later," I said as she sat up. I saw her wince as she moved. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I just pushed that little human out of my vagina, so I'm a little sore," she said as I chuckled at her. "I want to take a shower before anyone comes in here."

I knew there was going to be no arguing with her, so I helped her out of bed and to the bathroom. I tried to help her into the shower, but she said she was too embarrassed. I didn't understand what there was to be embarrassed about, but she shooed me away. When I left the bathroom, I walked to the crib where I stood and stared at my daughter. I knew my new favorite past time was going to be watching her sleep. A new nurse came in to make sure my girls were all settled. I told her Bella was in the shower, and she said to press the call button when she was done. Once Bella was out of the bathroom looking refreshed, I pressed the call button. The nurse came back and asked Bella how her bleeding was. I'm a grown ass man and I was not ready for that question to fall out of the nurse's mouth. I had a feeling that the bleeding was what had Bella feeling shy.

The nurse talked with Bella about breastfeeding, but Bella was very sure she didn't want to breastfeed our daughter. Then the nurse explained how Bella's recovery was going to go; everything seemed easy enough. As the nurse walked out the door, Bella picked up our sleeping little girl and cradled her to her chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head. I had read books as well, and they all said not to pick up a sleeping baby.

"I want to hold her. Everyone is going to come in and want to hold her, too," she said as she rocked lightly back and forth. I couldn't help laughing at her. I texted my mother and gave her the room number and said they all could come back. I wasn't shocked that Alice and Renee were the first through the door. I was even more impressed when they started to whisper.

I watched everyone take their turn holding Charleigh. Renee only spoke to Bella when she first walked in and really didn't say anything else the whole time. Charlie gushed at how beautiful she was, and I knew he was beyond grateful that he could be there. Esme, I think, just liked saying, 'I'm your grandma.' My dad held Charleigh and just stared at her. I was seeing a new side to my father, and I think I liked the changes I saw. Alice and Rose talked about the fun they were going to have with their new little niece. Even though Emmett was my cousin, he insisted on being called uncle. I honestly couldn't care less. He was more like a brother to me anyway. Jasper and Alice, well, it made sense for them to be called aunt and uncle. My little Peanut looked even tinier when Emmett held her. He was so big. Emmett was gentle, though. I knew he loved kids, but I couldn't see him ever having any. He was truly more of the uncle type.

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper asked her as she moved herself on the bed.

"Just sore," she said as if it was no big deal.

"Why?" He asked as I heard Carlisle and Charlie chuckle.

"Well, considering _that_," she said pointing to Charleigh, "came out of my vagina, I would say, yes. I am pretty sore."

Everyone laughed as the realization came to Jasper's face. He looked at Charleigh, and then back at Bella. He shook his head and apologized for asking such a stupid question After a while, I could tell it was taking everything Bella had in her to stay awake. I started kicking everyone out, so she could get some rest.

"When you were born, you looked like your mother. Your daughter looks like Elizabeth," dad said with tears in his eyes. "You made a beautiful child." I was blown away my father's words. I would have to dig out old pictures from my baby years.

My phone vibrated telling me I had a text. It was Irina saying she'd waited long enough. I told her she could come in to see my girls in five minutes. I asked Bella if she wanted Irina and Angie to come in and she had a sudden burst of energy. Angie walked in and sat on the bed with Bella and they talked about how bad the delivery hurt. Bella told Angie to never do it and I had to laugh at that. Irina slipped me the ring while the girls were talking, and my goofy grin was back on my face. Irina was going to be a big part of Charleigh's life and I was planning on giving her a raise. I liked how Angie made Bella her priority. No one else did. Everyone was so wrapped up in the excitement of the baby, it was like Bella didn't exist. I knew I had to make Bella feel important. I didn't want her to go through postpartum depression. I read that it can happen, and that was not something I wanted to have to deal with. I needed her to be happy.

Irina offered to get me dinner, so she left and came back quickly with some fast food. Angie and Irina said their goodbyes and left with promises to come back the following day if Bella felt up to it. While I ate, Bella changed, fed, and burped Charleigh. Once my baby was asleep, Bella leaned back in her bed and took a long cleansing breath. It had been a long, but a truly amazing day.

"Baby, I want you to get comfortable and get some sleep, but first," I said as I made my way to the edge of her bed. "I need to give you something." Bella watched me closely as I pulled her ring out of my pocket. Her smile grew even bigger and I didn't know that was possible. "I can get you a new ring if you want, but I really want you to wear this one until I can get it."

"I don't want another ring. I love this one and I've really missed wearing it," she said as I slipped it onto her left ring finger. After a passionate kiss, she moved around the uncomfortable bed until she found a spot to sleep in. I barely slept. I couldn't stop looking at my amazingly beautiful family. I knew I was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Awwwe! They are so cute! So, as of right now we are looking at two more chapter and this amazing story will be done. It's bittersweet, but I'm ready for something new. My next story will be under another penname. Jessandtat is where you will find the next story. I am collaborating with teamalltwilight on a pretty fun story. We have not posted anything yet, but you can put us on alert if you would like. I will let you all know on twitter and facebook when it is up. I am also going to be making a blog for the new story as well. Oh and we will be on twc under the same name.

Wow, this is the longest a/n I have written in a while! Lol. I have to say thanks thousand times for all the amazing reviews. You all are the best!

There are links on my profile to my twitter, facebook, and my blog!


	42. Chapter 42

BPOV

Life had been...different since Charleigh's arrival. I loved being a mom, but it was hard. She was a demanding little thing. She made sure you knew when she needed to be changed or fed. She was very much like her father. She was the cutest baby in the world. She still had a bald head and we were talking about piercing her ears. She had my pale skin, and I was pretty sure she was going to have my eyes. She was eating like a little heifer! By the time she was a month old she was eating a full eight ounces at each feeding. I didn't know if anyone would agree, but I thought Charleigh had the cutest cry. Even when she was screaming her head off, I still thought it was cute. We were also lucky that she was sleeping through the night. I had a feeling we were going to have a good baby, but once she gots bigger we would have our hands full. I was lucky to have Irina. If it wasn't for her, I would have been exhausted. I had the luxury of being able to sleep whenever I could. If I was overtired, Irina would let me sleep and she would take care of Charleigh. At first I felt bad for leaving her with Charleigh, but at one point I was too tired to care.

Edward stayed home with us for two weeks. Within those two weeks, he only put her down when he had to. He would sit in the glider chair and just stare at her face. Whenever he would talk about her, his eyes would sparkle. She was his world and everyone knew it. He was very protective. This was nothing new, but I think he went a little overboard. He acted like the first time mommy instead of me. He would carry hand sanitizer in his pocket. If anyone wanted to hold her he made them sanitize. Now, don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with it, but how was she supposed to build up her immune system? If my mom or Charlie wanted to hold her I wouldn't make them sanitize. I knew they were clean.

Even while he was at work, he called me a lot. I would get myself in trouble because I wouldn't answer. I tried to explain to him that if I was in the middle of changing her, I wouldn't answer the phone. The first time he let it slide, but the second time, I wasn't so lucky. He called three times and I didn't answer. The first time I was changing her, the second time I was feeding her and she was almost asleep, and the third time I was in the shower. I kept reminding myself to call him, but I would get preoccupied. Just as the phone was going off the fourth time, I was able to answer.

"Hey," I said sounding chipper.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"At the moment I'm talking to you."

"Don't you dare be a smart ass with me! What the fuck have you been doing?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"You have been in the shower for over an hour?"

"No. I changed, fed, and put Charleigh down for a nap," I said, getting annoyed. Edward and I really haven't fought since we've been back together, and I haven't received a spanking in over a year. Time just seemed to be slipping away.

"And you couldn't find the time between putting Peanut down and your shower to call me?" He questioned with a slight rise of his voice.

"I was going about my business. I just wasn't thinking," I said knowing there was no reason for me not to call him.

Edward and I agreed that punishments would only be at nap or bed time. I was nervous and excited all rolled into one. I knew without a doubt that he was overly excited about spanking me. He even had a dream about it. Come to find out, when Edward was overly tired, he talked in his sleep. I was woken up by him yelling, 'over my lap.' I found it funny after I realized that he was sleeping. I waited to hear more, but he didn't say anything else.

I was on edge that whole afternoon. Edward was in an awful mood when he arrived home from work. I got a quick kiss and a scowl. I helped Irina in the kitchen while he had some one-on-one time with our daughter. I didn't need to fuel Edward's fire anymore than what it was. We ate dinner in silence and put Charleigh to bed only, speaking to her. She went down pretty easy; we were very lucky parents. When we got to our room, Edward went into full on daddy mode.

"You were a very bad girl today," he said as he unbuttoned my pants.

"I'm sorry daddy," I said with a shaky voice. I was a nervous wreck.

"When I call, you answer! You know this, and yet you disobeyed me." He pulled my pants and panties down my legs and had me step out of them. Just the feel of his long fingers on my legs made me break out in goose bumps. It had been too long since a punishment had happened. This was going to bring us back together completely.

"It won't happen again daddy. I promise," I said as he pulled my shirt off and bra off. This was the first time he had stripped me naked.

"Don't make promises you can't keep baby girl. That will just get you in more trouble later on," he said as he pulled me to the bed with him.

"You're right, daddy. I will try harder."

"That's better," he said as he lays me across his lap. I could feel his rock hard erection against my stomach; making me smile. My breathing was heavy and my palms were sweaty; I was ready. "I think fifteen swats will do. It has been a long time," he said as he caressed my ass.

I held my breath when his hand left my ass, knowing the first slap was coming. I knew I made a mistake when I moaned at the first swat. I wanted and needed more. It had been so long. Of course the spanking made me cry, but they were also happy tears. I was just plain old happy. After the last slap, Edward leaned over and started to kiss my back.

"If I remember correctly..." he whispered softly, rubbing my bum. "The last time you were punished, it didn't really affect you." My breathing hitched as he ran his finger through my soaked folds. "I see nothing has changed, so there is still more punishment to come," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me off his lap. I was very excited when he bent me over the side of the bed. I really didn't see how this was a punishment.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, but you don't get to cum," he said as I started to whine.

"Daddy, that's not fair!"

"I think it is," he said as he pushed two fingers inside of me. "If you cum, you will get ten more spankings, and you won't be able to cum until you learn to control your orgasm. Do you understand, little girl?"

"Yes, daddy," I said as he pushed into me. I had never had to hold off my orgasm. I had no clue on how to do it. I tried to think of anything other than the fact that my sexy daddy was pounding into me. He was being relentless. He was hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

_Dirty diapers. Charleigh has a lot of shitty diapers. I have to stain stick the shirt on the floor, because my baby puked on me. Her stupid father likes to bounce her around right after she eats. Fuck, this feels ssssoooo good. _My internal thoughts were not helping at all. It was going to happen, I was going to cum.

"Don't you dare, little girl," as he pounded into me harder.

"Please, please, just let me cum. This isn't...oh god this feels so good!" I said as he smacked my ass hard. Just as I was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over my ass.

"Shit, that was so good," he grunted.

"I really wanted to cum," I said out of breath.

"I really want a picture. Stay still," he said as I giggled. This was his new thing, taking pictures. He came on my face when I gave him a blow job, while I was recovering from having the baby, and that started the picture taking. I didn't mind, I liked it. I would catch him looking at them. It was like his own personal brand of porn. The thought made me smile. I just hoped in ten years, I was still the only type of porn he needed.

Our sex life never faltered. If it wasn't for my amazing dick sucking skills, Edward wouldn't have ever made it through six weeks of no sex. He made me laugh. I think I was the happiest I had ever been, actully planning my wedding. I even considered not having a big wedding, but in the end, I knew a small setting would be the right way to bind myself to him in every way. Our wedding was going to be pink! The dresses were a light shade of pink. They were strapless, knee length, and had a small diamond patch of sequins under the breasts. I liked the dresses much better than the ones from before. Everything felt right this time. The excitement was there, and that was missing last time. My mom said Edward put the fear of god into all of the women and they all swore to not overstep their bounds. I guess his exact words were something along the lines of: 'if I don't marry her this time, everyone is going to be as miserable as I am.' Like I said, he makes me laugh.

We started going to Sunday dinner regularly. Carlisle and Edward weren't back to the way they were, but things were a lot better. I saw a huge change in Carlisle. He was...softer? I didn't know how to explain it. He was just different. He and Esme even had words over the fact that he hogged the baby. I found it even funnier when Edward called them children. Needless to say, Carlisle gave Charleigh to Esme. Now, she races to the door the moment we get there.

Everything in my life was falling into place.

* * *

There you have it! This is the last chapter and the epi will be up as soon as I get it back from my kick ass beta! Then, that will it for Sugar daddy. There will not be a sequel. Anyway, this isn't the finial good-bye yet, so...

I'm co-writting a story with teamalltwilight and you can find that story under the name jessandtat. I hope to see some of you there!


	43. Chapter 43

Fifteen years later

"Hey, mom," Charleigh said, walking in house.

"Hey, Peanut. I didn't hear the bus," I said as she sat next to me at my office desk.

"I got a ride home," she said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Did you ask your father?" I asked as I watched her closely.

"No. Can we just keep it between us?"

"Who was it?"

"This guy I really like. He's amazing," she said all starry eyed. "I told him I wouldn't be able to date him, because dad would say no. Liam said we could just be friends." She looked so sad and it broke my heart.

"Why wouldn't daddy let you date him?"

"He's eighteen. I'll be sixteen soon, so I don't see a big deal with it, but I know dad will have a lot to say," she said with a sigh.

"I'll talk to your father, but you need to call him and tell him," I said as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Do you think he will say yes?"

"He may, but even if he agrees that you can go out with Liam, it won't happen this weekend."

"Why not?"

"Because you know you'll be grounded for accepting a ride without asking your father first," I said as she groaned. She reached across me and hit speed dial and then left the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Edward said answering his phone. He was in a bad mood and I knew it really wasn't the time for Charleigh to tell him about her boy, but I knew she would get herself in more trouble if she wasn't up front with him.

"Hey, dad!" She said, sounding very chipper. "I'm home."

"Why are you early?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Um...well..."

"Just say what you have to say! I'm not in the mood," he snapped, making Charleigh jump from his tone.

"I got a ride."

"With who? You never asked me!" He yelled.

"Um...I know, but..."

"Where is your mother?"

"Right here. Dad listen..."

"Go to your room and we'll talk when I get home. Put your mother on the phone," he said. Charleigh muttered a 'whatever' and headed for the stairs.

"Hey," I said with a sigh.

"Isabella, I'm not in the mood for her today. It's something different every fucking day!"

"I know, we can talk when you get home," I said, trying to calm him down.

"I need to know now, is this going to be the one thing that gives me a heart attack?"

"I sure hope not," I said with a chuckle.

"Who did she get a ride from?"

"Um...just keep in mind that she isn't a little girl anymore. She is going to be sixteen soon..."

"She got a ride from a fucking boy? She is never leaving her room ever again!" I tried my hardest not to laugh, but it didn't work. "Don't laugh at me! This is serious! She is a little girl. She has no reason to be in a car with a boy that can drive!"

"There's no need to freak out. She is almost sixteen years old and she has yet to go on a date. You need to let her or she is going to go behind our backs. I was dating when I was fifteen," I said as he laughed without humor.

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better! If it wasn't for me you would have been a whore just like your mother," he said with a laugh.

"Wow. I'm hanging up now," I said putting the phone on the receiver. That was a low blow and I knew he knew I was mad.

Carlisle passed away a year ago, and I knew Edward was still grieving. He had mended his relationship with his father before Charleigh's first birthday. Throughout the years, Edward and Carlisle became the best of friends. I even grew to love Carlisle, and I never thought that would be possible. He was a very good man, and I didn't have anything bad to say about him anymore. Charleigh was destroyed over the loos of her Papa. She was very close with him, and having to tell her that he didn't make it through heart surgery, was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Edward tried to be strong for her, but once the tears ran down her face, he lost it. That night, I held them both tightly and thanked God that I had them.

Esme was still thriving. She was one of the strongest women I had ever known. When Elizabeth, Edward's real mother, died, she and Carlisle bought plots together. Esme wasn't upset over the fact, but I'm not sure anyone really could be. She was lucky enough to find out that the plot next to him was still available. Esme planed on sticking around for a while, so that was a good thing. She was a frequent visitor at our house; we all knew she didn't like to be alone. Edward and I talked about asking her to move in, but he was nervous she would say no. We had yet to ask her, but I was sure it was coming.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all doing great. Jasper asked Alice to marry him two years after Edward and I were married. He proposed at a Sunday dinner and her shriek was heard 'round the world. The one thing no one ever figured out, was why Jasper took so long to ask. Their wedding was a grand affair. I thought she was going to be a bridezilla, but she wasn't. She really had no reason to be since she had everything planned. She knew where they were getting married, where the reception was going to be, she already had her dress, and she even had a cake picked out. Her wedding was flawless, and Carlisle was honored to walk her down the aisle. Andon was born three years later and their family was complete. We were all grateful that Andon had the demeanor of his father; we would have never been able to handle another Alice. Although, Alice did clam down a little as the years passed. Some things don't change, though. She still gets in trouble for spending over her limit. I always thought Jasper was a bastard for still giving her a limit, but it truly was necessary. Once Edward and I were married, his money became our money.

Emmett and Rose never married, or had children. They were content with the way things were with each other. They were great with all the children in their lives, though, and I know they would've made great parents. I think they liked the fact that they could always give Charleigh or Andon back when they got sick of them. They traveled a lot, so kids would have only slowed them down. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

My parents even got married the year after Edward and I, and were still in the honeymoon phase after all these years. To this day, I still make gagging noises when they kiss in front of me. Childish? Yes, but no one wants to see their father's tongue being shoved into their mother's mouth; it was appalling me. They were amazing together, but had been stupid for way too many years. They were soul mates. I was grateful to still have them still in my life, and I was hoping they'd be here for many more years.

Irina was still working for us, and I wouldn't have it any other way. She and Ang were a part of our family. Ang was, to this day, my best friend. She even served as my maid of honor. She was just the best person in the world. I never thought I would've had such a great friend under my nose. She was my rock through everything. Whenever I needed her, she was there, and the same went for her; I would do anything for her. She even gave me a pep talk before my wedding. Edward and I waited until Charleigh was a year old before we got married. We wanted to make sure it was what we truly wanted. Neither one of us could've handled another split up. Having a baby is rough, and we didn't want to jump into marriage without being a hundred percent sure.

FLASHBACK

"Everything is going to be fine," she said as she bent down to my level. I was freaking out. I didn't know if getting married was the right thing to do. I mean, we were happy and we had our daughter, so why ruin it with marriage? "You love that man more than I have ever loved anything. He loves you with everything he is, Bella. Five bucks says he can't make it through his vows without getting choked up," she said as we laughed.

"You're right, and you're on. I highly doubt Edward would go all chick in front of all those people," I said as we laughed.

"Are we doing this?" Ang asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Thanks...for everything." We walked out of the dressing room and headed for the back of the church. Rose and Alice were still fiddling with Charleigh's hair and she kept slapping their hands; she didn't like her hair touched.

"Mommy!" She said reaching for me.

"Come here, Peanut," I said with a smile. "You both know better than to mess with her hair," I said as we laughed. Charleigh yawned and rubbed her eyes; it was her nap time. "Just a little bit longer and you can take a nap." I kissed her temple and she laid her head down on my shoulder. We had to wait five minutes before we would walk and Charleigh ended up falling asleep.

"I'll take her to your mom," Charlie said with a chuckle.

He gently took her from me and walked through the door to give her to my mom. I could hear everyone awe at the sight of my sleeping girl. I had wanted to call Charlie dad for a while, but there was never a perfect time. When he was standing by my side again, the music started to play and the girls slowly made their way down the aisle. As soon as I heard the wedding march start, I began to fidget.

"Don't let me fall, dad," I said, causing him to stare at me. We held eye contact for a few seconds. It was long enough for Charlie's eyes to fill with tears.

"Never," he said hugging me tightly. He wiped his eyes quickly and offered me his arm. The walk seemed to take forever, but as soon as I caught view of Edward, I was in awe. I had seen him in suits several times, but seeing him in a tux made him even hotter! We smiled at each other, and I knew in that moment, becoming his wife was the right thing to do.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Charlie said as tears slipped down his face.

"I love you," I said to him as more tears came. I did love him, very much; he was my dad. He was so choked up that all he could do was nod his head at me.

By the time I was standing next to Edward, his eyes were full of tears, and I knew I owed Ang five bucks. As the service progressed, I grew anxious. All I wanted to do was kiss Edward and never stop. I didn't even want to go to the reception. Edward and I wrote our own vows and I was glad I went first, because after he read his, I would have never made it through my own.

"Edward, I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person. You are the most amazing man I have ever known. We did things a little backwards, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You gave me the most precious gift you can give another person: our daughter, and for that I am truly grateful to you. I only have three things to ask of you: never lie, steal, or cheat. If you do lie, I want you to lye with me every night. If you steal, I hope you steal my heart again and again. If you cheat, I hope you cheat death, so we can be together forever. I love you," I said as I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I promise," he said as he wiped tears off his face. "I don't even want to read mine after those amazing vows," he said as everyone laughed. "Isabella, when we met, I knew you were the one. There's never been a doubt in my mind of that. You're a strong woman and I am the luckiest man in the world. You gave me a beautiful daughter, and that was something I never thought I'd be able to have. I want to love you for every moment of forever, and I plan to for the rest of my life. I love you more than words could ever express," he said as I let out a sob. Ang handed me a tissue, but I knew it was too late; my make up was already messed up.

END FLASHBACK

I wiped a tear off my cheek as I remembered our wedding. That day will be with me forever. Even when Edward pisses me off, I still love him. I had came the conclusion that men were stupid and they said stupid things. That didn't mean we had to love them any less. Whenever Edward and I would fight, he would come home with a gift. I was hoping for chocolate this time. I heard the front door open and I just stayed put on the couch watching the news.

"I'm sorry," he said handing me a dozen long steamed roses. I hated myself for smiling. "I'm not ready for her to grow up," he said as he hugged me.

"I'm happy to say the boy isn't twenty," I said with a laugh.

"If she is anything like you, he is older, so hit me with it," he said as he held his breath.

"Eighteen," I said as color came back to his face.

"That's not awful."

"No, it's not."

"She's still in trouble for not asking if she could ride with him."

"I agree."

"Her curfew is nine o'clock."

"Ten."

"Fine, but we have to meet this guy before I say yes," he said as I laughed.

"Agree, let's do this," I said standing up.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"My big strong daddy can't handle talking to his daughter?"

"Mmmm, I'll show you what your daddy can handle," he said as he cupped my ass.

"Can't wait," I said as we shared a kiss. I still loved kissing him. He was still my daddy.

We walked into Charleigh's room and she looked scared. I gave her a wink and she relaxed a bit. He went through everything he wanted to say and she jumped for joy. She didn't even care that she was grounded for the weekend.

"You guys are going to love him! He is so nice and really smart. He's a senior, his parents are divorced, but he's not messed up over it or anything. He is an honor roll student, and he's kind of a straight edge. I don't know why I like him, but I do. Oh my god! I'm going to call him now! Will you meet him tomorrow!" She asked with a huge smile. Edward stood there like stone, and I told her that would be fine. Before she could call Liam, Edward hugged her tight. He didn't let go of her until she said she couldn't breathe.

Edward wouldn't even have sex with me that night. He said he was too messed up to concentrate. Yeah, I laughed at him. I knew he was going to be high strung until the next night. I didn't blame him. I was sad too; my baby was growing up.

My life had been one hell of a journey, and it wasn't even over yet, but it was worth every moment.

~The End~

WOW! This story was so much fun write and I have to thank you all for reading and giving me so many wonderful reviews! I could never say thank you enough! I have to say that I borrowed the vows from the movie Leap Year :)

When I started this story, my beta was dorothy's ruby slipper. I have to thank her for all the help that she did give to me. She taught me so much. Now, if I hadn't stopped working with drs, I would have never worked with the amazing toocute24.

Sally, you have been an amazing beta and friend! I'm so happy we have the chance to work together and I wouldn't have it any other way! I'm excited to work you for as long as I can have you!

Kasi, you have become a very close friend, and I love you! Working with you has made my ff writing better. We have been an amazing team and our friendship keeps getting stronger!

Siobhan, you are my twin. I can't wait to work with you more! Thanks for letting me bitch to you and letting me talk my stories out. You have been amazing to me.

I wouldn't want to work with anyone others than the three of you! I love you all.

I will be writing more of my own fics! It will be a little while before I post anything, though. I want to have a good head start on the story. I have a mobward story that is coming along nicely. Keep a look out for that. I also have another kinky daddy story on the way, and again I don't know when I will be posting.

Right now, I am working with teamalltwilight, kasi, on lipstick kiss and inked virtuoso. You can find that story under the penname jessandtat. I am also writing with Siobhan and we will hopefully be posting soon. We have the first five chapter written and ready to go. We just have to get together and figure out a summary.

Thank you all again for making Sugar Daddy Needed my greatest masterpiece and I hope to have another great successful story!

You can find me on twitter, facebook, and blogspot. There are links on my profile. I would have to say that facebook is the easiest way to contact me. There is a great group of girls there and we just love talking about whatever! It is probably the most fun group on fb ever lol. I will also be posting the first chapter of my mobward and daddy kink stories. Hope to see some of you there!


End file.
